Love and Hate
by chrocaro
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic between my favorite couple. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Also Lime will not be in this one because all those that have her annoy me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He walks down the hall kind of nervous not knowing where he is. This is a new arena for him. With the halls full of metal lockers and an eery silence he continues down to a door. He waits outside of it as a man peers out at him. The man has a nice smile on his face and a goatee to accentuate his age. He signals and the man enters.

"This is our newest student everyone. Go ahead and introduce yourself son." Says the man with the goatee. "Uh right." He turns to the large room of students. "My name is Son Gohan, and I'm honored to join you all here for my first day." This was a high school and Gohan was about to enter a world that no kind of training could have prepared him for… Being a teenager in high school. He looks around the class at his fellow students. They all stare in silence. Then out in the back, by an unseen teenager, "Oi! Look at the nerd!" Everybody laughs as Gohan puts his hand behind his head and smiles in all good sportsmen ship. "Now quiet down everyone! That's not a good way to make our guest feel welcome." It's OK sir! Obviously somebody has an issue with people smarter than themselves. There's nothing they can really do to offend me."

The class "Ooh's" at Gohans statement as if waiting for something to happen. The teacher raises his ruler and slams it on his desk. "That's enough! Now Gohan, if you'll find your seat we can get started." "Yes sir!" Gohan looks up at the mass of seats the students were in and looks for a spot to sit. He scans the area but it seems pretty packed when all of a sudden a bubbly blonde girl shouts and waves at him. "Yoo-Hoo! Gohan up here!" He looks at her direction and sees a spot right next to her. He quickly heads to it. As he runs up the side stairs a jock sitting near the edge sticks his foot out to trip Gohan. Gohan notices right away and thinks. "_I could just jump over it and they'd all be impressed. Then again, I don't really care for much attention. I'll let him get away with it this time." _Gohan deliberately trips on the jocks foot, dropping his books and stuff. The room laughs once more. "Uh sorry about that. I should really be more careful." "That you should nerd. Now get going before I make you lick the dirt from where you scuffed up my shoe." Gohan picks up his books and under his breath "Yea, good luck with that." "What the hell did you say?" "Uh nothing. Just sorry about that!" The jock stands up. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson!"  
"Hey Zach!" A voice yells out. Everyone looks at the direction it came from. It came from a beautiful young woman, with ebony hair and blue violet eyes. She looked scrawny under her obnoxiously large shirt, but Gohan could feel she was tough and stronger than anyone other than him in the room. "Leave the new kid alone. Don't be such an asshole!" "Ms. Videl! I will not tolerate such language in my class! Now everyone take a seat before I take drastic actions!" They all respond with a quick sorry before they all take their seats. Gohan sits next to the bubbly girl and she whispers to him. "Hi Gohan! It's great to meet you! I'm Erasa!" With a big cheesy smile on his face he greets back. "It's a pleasure Erasa." "Oh and this blondey that's looking all "cool" is Sharpener. He's the leader on all the athletic teams. I'm sure if you'd ask him he'd let you join!" Sharpener leans forward and joins in. "Not likely. We don't need any scrawny nerds joining any of our teams. Sorry nerd boy, but you'll have to sit it out." He leans back as Erasa hits his arm. "God Sharpener, why do you got to be such a dick?"  
"Is everything alright back there?" The teacher interrupted. "I'm sure we'd all love to hear how Emperor Nero set Rome on fire another time." "Uh no sir. Sorry. Just got excited about the new kid is all." She scratched together. "Well then, can it wait till class is over? Because we have a lot to cover." "Uh yes sir! Sorry sir!" The teacher went back to writing on his chalk board. Erasa itching to talk pulls out a piece of paper and writes as fast as the wind during a hurricane and hands it to Gohan. "_Forget about Sharpener, he acts cool, but he's really lame. Anyway, you see that girl staring at you, next to Sharpener?" _He looks up to see what she's talking about and sees the ebony haired girl staring him down. He grins and waves, and she sort of snarls at him. He picks up his pencil. "_Yea, she saved from that goon earlier. Who is she?" _A pager beeps at the front of the class as the teacher halts his teaching. He pulls out his pager to read it. His face mixes with excitement and franticness. "OK class, you're all dismissed! My wife is in labor! I have to go!" The class cheers him on as he runs out the door. Everyone gets up, even Gohan as he is stopped by Erasa.

"Where d'ya think you're going? We just started talking!" He sits back down. "OK then." She smiles and without looking reaches behind her and grabs her ebony haired friend. "Anyways this is Videl. And you're not going to believe who her father is!" "Erasa please!" Videl pleaded. Her friend just looks at her and smiles. "Who's her father?" This time Sharpener joins with more enthusiasm. "Why he's none other than the great hero of the world, Hercule Satan!" Videl looks away in embarrassment and somewhat anger. "_Oh great, now he'll just wanna get with me because of my father"_ "Oh… OK." Videl turned back at his reactions, and the other two just stared at him with surprise in their eyes. "Just 'OK'? No, 'Oh my God, no way!' or 'Oh Videl you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in the world, will you get this signed for me?' Nothing?" Videl questions with a growing intensity. "Hey I said that only onc-" Sharpener begins but he's silenced by Erasa's finger. Gohan looks at them with confusion. "Yea. Just OK." "Erasa begins again, "Gohan… You do realize that this is the man that saved the world? From Cell!" Gohan draws a blank expression, "Yes I do, but that was seven years ago. I'm sorry I'm not super enthused by the fact that fraud still lays claim to that title of World Champion."

Erasa and Sharpener stare at him with eyes wide and jaws down. Videl clenches her teeth in anger. "What?" Asks Gohan. He thinks over what he said and realized he said that which need not be said. "_Crap! I forgot I wasn't talking to the Z Warriors!" _He looks at the seething girl, "Uh what I meant was-" A fist aiming for his face is thrown by Videl as Gohan moves out of the way. "How dare you say that about my father!" She throws a kick that misses as well. "Stop moving!" Gohan tries to explain, "Now hold on! I didn't mean what I said!" She tosses a desk at him. He grabs it as she punches through it and hits him in the jaw, causing his neck to slightly turn. She holds it there as the two blondes just stare. Gohan, whose expression has changed from his playful, innocent one to stern and threatening. He turns his head back towards Videl before speaking. "There. You hit me." His voice was low and cold. Even Videl had to admit that it almost scared her. She retracts her hand and holds it. "Geez! What the hell is your face made of? Steel?" In his same cold voice he responds, "Bone. Very strong bone." He turns from Videl and goes to get his things. In his friendlier voice he speaks to the two blondes, "It was nice meeting you guys. I hope we'll have lunch sometime." In shock Erasa speaks, "Uh, yea. Let's do that." Gohan walks down and to the door, with a blank face as he passes Videl. "Hey wait!" Videl calls after him. He turns very sharp and quickly and it sends a quick shift of wind that hits Videl in the face. She stops in her track. "My name is Gohan. I hope you learn it, and understand that there are things about me you will never know, but one thing I will tell you is that I meant no harm in what I said. Take it or leave it. I will see you in class tomorrow." He turns and leaves, leaving the three speechless.

"What… The Fuck… Just happened?" Sharpener questions. "He just took a punch from Videl. I've seen what happens when that happens, shit, I know what happens, and the new kid just took it. Videl were you holding back?" She stays quiet as she nurses her hand. She looks at the door and her expression goes back to being tough. She looks back at her friend. "Of course I held back! Next time I won't. And he'll know what it's like to mess with me!" She laughs a similar one to her loud father, as she gathers her stuff. "Come on! Let's go. They walk out of the building and to a bare spot on the parking lot as Sharpener and Videl toss their vehicles down. "Hey Vi! Are you gonna join me and Sharpie at the mall?" Videl is about to answer as her watch goes off. "Yes captain?" "Videl! There is a hold up outside the bank on Charlotte and fifth! They are armed and extremely-" It goes quiet. "Captain! Captain!" She looks at her friends. "Sorry guys, not this time. Duty calls." She starts her engine and flies off towards the scene.

She arrives on the scene but the commotion has died down as the criminals are all bandaged up and in the back of the police strong car. She looks around confused. She goes to the chief, "Hey chief! What happened here? Who did this?" The chief almost looks stunned, "Oh Videl you should have seen it! This young man with glowing blonde hair and what seemed to be green eyes appeared out of nowhere! He stopped the enemies with what seemed to be a wave of his hand and it just- wow! You should have been here!" She looks at the large man like he was an idiot, "What the hell are you talking about? A man with golden hair and magic powers? You sound ridiculous!" The chief looks hurt, "But it happened. And you might know him! Yes! He was wearing a black vest, red pants and a white shirt with a Orange Star on his vest." She now looked at him with intrigue. "Red pants? Are you sure that he had blonde hair, and not a wig?" "Why? Do you know who it is?" Videl thinks about it, "I may. I can't be sure. Don't worry about it, I'll look into it." Without another word she gets back in her ship and flies away. "OK Gohan, you have caught my interest, now I want to know your secrets. And by God, I will find out."


	2. Chapter 2 The birth of Nightmare

Thanks for the couple of reviews. If I can I will try to put out a new chapter every night or day. It really depends on if I'm feeling it. And to give a little about the upcoming, unfortunately I will be doing Great Saiyaman as much as we all dislike the silliness of that character he's needed, but the good news is, I will be doing him very different. So without further adieu, this is Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

As Gohan leaves the building he does everything he can to not crush the ground with every step. He walks a bit further away, and ducks behind a tree. He looks around to make sure no one is there. '_OK I believe I can fly here.' _He takes off flying high enough not to be noticed by anyone. He closes his eyes and just relaxes. He takes a deep breath and begins to think. '_Maybe I was too harsh on Videl. After all I did insult her father, and regardless on if he is the biggest fraud in the world I have no right. I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow.' _ He thinks nothing more of it as he continues through the air.

He passes over many towns on his way back home, but is stopped over one as the sound of gunshots and danger catches his attention. Getting as close as he can in the air he observes the action. He takes count. There are 5 men, all wearing ski masks, and all carrying some sort of gun. Three of the five are loading a truck with the money they've obviously stolen. There's about 10 bags left, and Gohan knows he has to take action. As quick as lightning he hits the ground. '_Better take care of this before anyone gets shot.' _He takes off his bag and places it in the alleyway, then with a whispered grunt, turns super saiyan and phases out.

The biggest man in the gang fires his gun in the air, "If any of you fuckers move one little bit, I'll blow your shit to Kingdom Come ey? Now stay down and keep back! We don't need any heroes being shot today!" He fires his gun now more towards the police. Off to the side a large bodied police chief radios in on a watch. "Videl! There is a hold up outside the bank on Charlotte and fifth! They are armed and extremely-" He goes quiet as he looks up at the scene. "Captain! Captain!" Videl says back, but he pays no mind as now the main robber is flying through the air. "What in the world?" The chief looks back at the area the thug would have been but sees a young man with glowing blonde hair and the sternest look he's ever seen just standing there with his fist out. "What the hell who the fuck are you" One of the other thugs says. In his chilling voice from earlier Gohan replies, "Your worst nightmare." "Well shove it up your ass you mother fuc-" One thug is cut short as in the blink of an eye Gohan has appeared in front of him and punches him in the gut, causing the goon to keel over and pass out. "Oh shit!" the one from earlier says with a deep fear. He jumps back and cocking his gun takes fire. Gohan walking a slow pace uses his right hand to capture each bullet. Once the thug runs out of ammo, he tries his best to reload, but once again Gohan moves quicker than the eye can see, and gives him a quick head butt. He falls out cold. The other two just watch, and in fear panic. "Oi screw that shit, get in the truck and let's get the hell out of here!" "Right!" The thug in the truck starts the engine as the other hops in the back as they try to escape. Gohan looks at the escapees and lifts his hand. Aiming it he gives a slight yell as he manipulates the air with his energy to knock the truck over forward. The guy on the back flies up and over as the thug inside just flips. The truck lands and the two men are knocked out cold. Gohan then looks over to the skittish police, who all have their guns pointed on him, and smiles. He then nods and phases out of sight.

Awestruck the police stay still, not knowing what to do. The chief speaks, "Well go round them up! What you waiting for? And call an ambulance!" Everyone moves to do his or her part as Gohan picks his stuff up from the alleyway. '_Well that was fun. What a good way to relieve the stresses of the day!' _He looks at his watch. '_Oh damn! Mom is going to be so mad, I'm late!' _He once again takes to the sky this time a bit quicker and after making sure he was way higher than anyone or thing could see, he turns super saiyan and flies as fast as he can home.

Landing outside his house he runs to get inside. "Hey mom I'm- Whoa!" He ducks as he rolls and prepares to take on what has attacked him. His mother stands with a frying pan, with anger and worry in her eyes. "What did I tell you Gohan? Hmm? I said that if you wanted to go to school you'd have to be home directly after! School let's out at 3! It's now 6! You better tell me what's going on, or by God I'll smack you so hard you'll have to relearn everything again!" Gohan shrinks in fear, because if there's one thing that could scare the devil itself, it's his mother. "It's OK mom. I just took the scenic route today. Besides, you know it takes awhile to get here. Don't worry. Nothing happened." She drops her guard and hugs her son. "Oh I'm sorry Gohan. I just worry so much and I just don't want anything to happen to you. " He hugs his mother back, "Don't worry mom. If I could take on Cell I doubt there's much in this world, or even universe that could hurt me." She looks up and smiles at him, then the phone rings. "I better go get that. Dinner will be ready in an hour, so wash up. " She goes to get the phone and Gohan takes a step forward only to be tackled by a small Goku clone. "Brother! Your home! I'm so glad! It's so boring at home without you, and I couldn't go to Trunks' because mom made me study."

"And a hello to you to Goten!" The mini Goku smiles a big broad smile similar to that of Goku's. "Now could you do me one favor, and uh, get off?" Goten obliges as Gohan dusts off his bag. "So Gohan are we gonna go play now?" Gohan ruffles his brothers' hair, "Afraid not Goten. I'm gonna go do some homework. But after dinner we should be able to, OK?" The disappointment on Gotens face would make a shark feel bad. "Aw, OK. But we better!" Gohan raises his hands in the air, "I promise!" "Oh Gohan…" Chi Chi calls from the other room. "Yes ma'am?" "Could you come here please?" He wonders about it, but knows better than to ask why. "Yes ma'am." He walks over to the room where she's at, "What's u-" He's cut short as his mothers frying pan smacks him dead in the face, and he falls backwards. He rubs his nose and his mother proceeds to loom over him, frying pan in hand. "So take a wild guess as to who that was on the phone. Go ahead, I won't hit you." Thinking carefully, "Was it uh, Bulma?" "Why yes!" his mother replies, "Yes it was! Now do you know why she called?" He thinks even harder, hoping to not get smacked again. "Uh… Because I uh… I don't, uh, know…" She clicks her tongue, "Wrong answer." With a swing that could win her the PGA tour she smacks Gohan as he slides from under her to the living room. "She called, because there was a report on the news, of a strong blonde boy with miraculous powers beating up some thugs! Now I wonder who that could be? Oh yes, and the description given was a tall boy, blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing an outfit suited to that of a high school student. Oh and look at that, you're wearing that of which they speak!" She swings again but he phases out to avoid being hit by the unbreakable iron.

"Now hold on mom, I can explain, please?" She stops and gives him the scariest look of his life… The mother stare. "You have 30 seconds, and it better be good." "Oh um, right, well you see, I was leaving school and headed here, when over in the city I saw a robbery in progress. Seeing all the helpless people I decided I would do more good if I could get in there and stop them. Considering I'm one of the strongest people alive, it was all for the best. I know we said no to using powers, but class was ended and I wanted to help the people, like what dad used to do." At the end of his explanation he closed his eyes and waited for impact. But it never came. Chi Chi had set it down and just looked at the boy. "What am I going to do with you? You're just like your father. Always thinking of others. I guess I should be more lenient. But I warn you now Son Gohan. If this interferes with your schooling, I'll just go back to home schooling you. Understood?" He stands straight and nods. "Good. Now Bulma wants to see you after dinner. She says she can help. So go and do your homework." He bows and heads quickly to his room. Goten quietly snickers, as Chi Chi now glares upon him. "And you! Have you finished your homework?" He groans, "But mom, isn't it all homework?" "Wrong answer." She swings and misses as Goten moves like a cat and dodges the pan.

Meanwhile with Videl.

Videl gets home and in a fluster slams the door behind her. Her father peaks from his chair and sees her. "Well hey Sweet Pea! How was school?" She just glares at him and continues up the stairs. "Well maybe we'll talk at dinner." '_Sheesh! What crawled up her butt?'_ He shrugs it off and continues watching TV. He turns it to the news where the report of the robbery goes on. "I'm standing here with Chief of Police, Jared Wallace, Mr. Wallace can you tell us what happened here today?" "Well I sure can. You see what had happened here was the five thugs we have in custody had been robbing the bank, and we couldn't get anywhere close to stop them so it was a difficult situation. Then, out of fricking nowhere, this kid with glowing blonde hair appeared and took them down. Just like that! And the truck, he just waved his hand and BOOM! It just flipped over! It was the single most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. And the craziest thing, is I think he was only a high schooler." The reporter cuts him off. "Well there you have it folks. A most powerful fighter has come to the city and what's most unbelievable is that he might just be a high schooler." She places her hand on her ear piece. "I see, well folks it seems like we have photo evidence of the alleged Gold fighter and here's the picture now." The picture is that of Gohan in super saiyan form with a stern look on his face. Hercule, seeing the picture leaps out of his chair, "Oh no! H-He's back!"

Videl finally reaches her room and enter, slamming her door as well. "Oof! That Gohan, and his stupid tricks! First that weird wind at school then his appearance changing at the crime scene!" She grabs a pillow and screams frustratingly into it. "I'll find out what your secrets are. And then you'll be nothing." She smiles and closes her eyes to relax. They open suddenly as she sits up and heads to her computer. Going into her search engine, she looks up 'transforming fighters'. She scrolls through, seeing articles on the wolfmen, Tiens multi form ability, but stops on an article about the anniversary of the Cell Games. She clicks on it and runs through all the praise her father gets and comes across the bit on the strange warriors who could use tricks. One of them being able to transform their hair color at will. She even gets a picture of the group. There's a tall green guy, a short guy with spiked up jet black hair, a guy with purple hair, and a man with what seems to be his son. Both with spiked up blonde hair and green eyes. '_That must be you! You were the delivery boy! But how can I prove it?' _She prints out the picture and studies it a bit more. "I know that's you! It has to be!" She then pulls herself out of it "Wait. Why the hell do I care for it so much? I mean, I'm almost obsessed. I need to lie down and rest and clear my head. I can't believe I'm letting a boy get to me! Gah! Stupid Gohan and his stupid tricks!"

A knock at her door startles her. "Uh yea?" "Sweetie, who are you talking too?" She quickly hides the picture. "No one dad. Just myself." "Well OK, just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready. So whenever you're ready." She opens the door and greets her father. "I'm good. Let's go eat, I'm starving." He leads the way as she follows behind.

Back to Gohan.

Gohan lands in the back of capsule Corps, and walks to the back door and knocks. He looks behind him and hears the door open. He turns only to be tackled by another small person. "You know, when I was little, we just said hi and didn't tackle people." The little boy, known as Trunks, just stands up and offers his hand. "Well maybe if you trained more, you'd have dodged that." Gohan just laughs, "Well alright smart guy, I see the training with Vegeta is paying off." "As is your neglect of training." Gohan looks to the door to see a spandex short wearing Vegeta holding a towel on his neck. Gohan lifts himself up and dusts off. "Hello there Vegeta. I see you're doing, uh, the same." He grins a big stupid smile as Vegeta just rolls his eyes. "Just get in here. The woman is waiting, and the longer you're here, the less time I get with her." Gohan snickers and walks past him, "That's so sweet Vegeta! It seems the years have made you a big ol' softy!" Vegeta snarls, "Don't get it confused boy. The only reason I spend time with her is so I can get off before I go train again." Both Gohan and Trunks scrunch up their face. "That's so gross dad!" Now Vegeta laughs, "Be grateful brat! It's the only reason you're here right now." He continues to laugh as he walks in a different direction. Gohan and Trunks walk into a room and there's Bulma in her bathrobe smoking a cigarette. "Ah Gohan!" She gets up to give the boy a hug. He hugs back but thanks to Vegeta not as friendly as he normally would. "Sorry about the selling you out thing. I thought you would have told your mother. Then after I hung up, I realized what a stupid idea that was. So yea, sorry kiddo!" He grins the Son grin as he scratches his head, "Oh it's fine, it doesn't really hurt, but it's still scary to see her mad. Anyways, what's up, my mom said you wanted to help me?" "That's right! Here. Try this on." She tosses him a belt with a nifty looking buckle on it with the Turtle sign on it. "OK… Now what?" She laughs, "Hit the buckle silly!"

He hits the buckle and in a flash his outfit is changed. Instead of being in the clothes he was in he was now in black spandex and a green tunic and a red cape, with an orange helmet on it. Bulma claps her hands in excitement, "Isn't it awesome!" Gohan looks at himself in her mirror. "The technology, yes! The costume… Not so much." This kills her joy in an instant. "Not that I don't appreciate what you've done, it's just… I know I look like a dork normally, but if I fight crime, I want to be intimidating. Like… I know! Bulma I'll be right back!" He runs to the window and at high speed, flies off.

"Where's he going?" Trunks asked. "I don't know." Bulma replies. "He's going to see the Namek. That's where." Both Bulma and Trunks turn to see Vegeta. "I wonder why?" She asks. Vegeta growls, "It doesn't matter. He'll be back in 3 hours. So Trunks, get out. Me and your mother have something to talk about." Bulma hears that and begins to disagree, before she remember why she was dressed in a bathrobe. "Uh yes, Trunks. Me and your father have something that needs serious discussing. Go to your room and turn up your music really loud as you play your games." Trunks not caring about what was going down left with no fuss. A second later loud music was heard as Vegeta gave a lecherous smile and closed the door.

Gohan lands on the lookout and is greeted by his old friend Dende. "Gohan! It's been too long." "That it has my friend. But I can only stay for a moment. Is Piccolo around?" "If you trained your senses, you would have already known I was behind you the whole time." Gohan turns in surprise but smiles and bows to his old master. Piccolo bows back. "So Gohan, what is it you need? And why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" Gohan laughs and scratches the back of his head, "That's actually what I came to talk to you about." Piccolo looks at him with a strange expression. "Uh Gohan, I'm no fashion Guru. I wouldn't be the best person to ask." "Actually I was wondering if you could conjure me up a gi with your insignia on it. I want to replace this one I have with that one. But only Bulma can do that." Piccolo just smirks and throws his hand out to the side. In a flash of light appears a folded royal purple Gi with the Demons seal on the chest. "Thanks Piccolo. I owe you one." "That you do Gohan. I can't help but notice your lack of training though. You need to keep up with that Gohan." Gohan nods at his master's words, "I will Piccolo! I'll come back and we can have a lesson. I know I'm due for it."

With that he rushes back to Capsule Corps arriving just in time to see a very naked Vegeta standing at the window. "Vegeta! What in the world are you doing?" Vegeta just looks at him and walks back into his room and into the connected bathroom where he starts the shower. Gohan afraid to go in, he hollers "Hey Bulma! Are you decent!" Bulma walks(if you could call it that) over to the window and props herself up on the sill. With the look of being satisfied and a punch drunk look in her eye Gohan thinks to make this quick. "Uh, I have new clothes I'd like you to replace these with if you could. The only thing I'd like to keep is the black spandex shirt." He hands over the belt and the gi. "OK Gohan. I'll have it done tomorrow. Just come see me after school or whatever. Good night!" She closes the window and from what Gohan could see before he flew home, she walks into the bathroom where Vegeta is.

Gohan gets shivers of excitement as he flies home. Excited about what the next day will bring.

Holy piss this was a long chapter. I hope it entertained you well, and yes I am fully aware of the lack of Videl in these chapters. But I promise, there will be more of her with each chapter especially in the 3rd and beyond chapters. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Making up To Move On

I appreciate all the feedback and I take most of it to heart. To those who think this is going to have the moody, attitude ridden Gohan, it's not. There will be some points where he'll have an attitude, but for the most part he'll be his carefree self that we know and love. In this chapter, I'm gonna play with Videl a bit more and include her more, if not make this chapter about her experience. So enjoy!

Chapter 3

Videl wakes up groggy and sleep deprived. It turns out she was trying to get in as much research as she could on the strange fighters at the Cell Games. One being Gohan, or who she is damn sure is Gohan. Still as she gets up to stretch, and prepare for her morning routine, she can't help but wonder why this was so important to her.

She picks up the picture she printed out. She tosses it aside after looking at it for so long. She groans in frustration.

"Ugh, why does this torment me so? Stupid Gohan, and his stupid secrets." She lays back on the bed and looks to her left. On her nightstand is a clock. On that clock it reads 7:42 in the morning. It takes but a moment before she realizes what she's looking at. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" As fast as humanly possible she hops up, undresses, redresses, hits the bathroom, and at the same time brushes her teeth and her hair. She rinses and runs out of the bathroom , grabs her bag and flies down the stairs to the kitchen.

Hercule sits with his paper in one hand, and a coffee in another. He notices Videl as she grabs a muffin and an energy drink. "Oh hey sweet pe-" She cuts him off as she brushes past.

"Sorry dad, no time! Hi! Bye!" And with that she's out the door, and the kitchen is once again silent. Hercule just shrugs and goes back to reading his paper.

Videl has chucked her plane capsule far. It opens up and she hops inside and starts the engine. Raising off the ground she practically floors it as she speeds off towards school. She looks at her watch. "7:49? Not bad Videl, a minute later and you would have been late."

Gohan on the other hand, is running just as late as Videl. He's just left his house and on his watch it reads 7:47. "Oh man! My second day and I'm gonna be so late." He grunts and smacks himself in the head. "Stupid! I guess I could just go Super, I'm no where near a town yet." Agreeing with himself he transforms and picks up his speed immensely. He hollers in enjoyment as he has always enjoyed the freedom of flying.

It's only mere moments before he is above Orange Star city. Seeing as how it's only 7:50 and school was just a minute away, he reverts back. "OK, almost there! I just need to land somewhere." He sees an area devoid of anything that would take notice of him and sets down. He adjusts his bag and begins to run faster than an average human could. He quickly arrives to school and gets to class before the bell rings. He sees Sharpener and Erasa and heads up to his seat.

He sits down and shoots the two blondes a large smile. "Hi! How are you guys this morning?" The two flinch, not knowing how to really react. Gohan turns his head in a confused manner. "What's up guys?"

Sharpener looks at him with shock. "Whats up? That's all you have to say? After yesterday!" Gohan thinks about it, and had completely forgot already about the way tings went down yesterday.

"Oh yea! That. Uh listen, I'm sorry about the way I had been. It was all a misunderstanding with Videl. Speaking of which where is she? I thought I ought to apologize what I had said."

Sharpener waves off his question, "Yea no, we don't know. I'm just more concerned how you were able to take a hit like that. I mean, I've seen men the size of bears take that same punch and completely crumbled under it!" Gohan scratches his head with the goofy smile his family is known for.

"Well it's simple really, I just know how to take a hit is all." Sharpener squints his eyes at Gohan. "Alright Gohan… I'll accept that for now, but I'm watching you."

He sits back and closes his eyes as Erasa giggles, "Oh better watch out Gohan. I think you've got a fan. And as far as Videl, we don't know where she'd be. She's a crime fighter and all so whenever she's late, we just assume she's beating people up. But I do have a question for you."

He cocks his head, "OK shoot."

"How were you able to do that?" He looks at her kind of confused, "Do what?" He replied. Erasa looks at him with an intensity "How did you strike fear into Videl Satan, yesterday?" He looks down, kind of ashamed at the question. "Oh… Well, it wasn't intentional. I'm not one who cares for unnecessary harm to others. I understand that she had to protect her fathers honor, but the way she reacted was childish and when she hit me, it sort of just happened." He looks at Erasa, "I'm not usually like that, but when something is set off inside me, I have a tendency to become a bit terrifying." He still seems kind of down, but like it was just a passing breeze he perks back up and smiles. "But that's all over. When and if Videl gets here, I'm going to formally apologize and see if we can restart."

Sharpener laughs quietly to the side, "Yea! Good luck with that! Videls not one to forgive and forget easily. You'll see."

From the front the substitute teacher raps his ruler on the table. "Alright class! Settle down! I am Mr. Salmon and I am here because your teacher Mr. Trout had a baby, as you are all fully aware. Now please be seated and I'll take the roll."

The students all take their seat as the sub, calls roll. Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpener all sit, and make chatter every once in awhile. Videl finally busts in the door. The whole class looks at her, but other than her friends they just go back to their work. She looks at the teacher, and bows, "Sorry I'm late. There was a last minute emergency. An attempted robbery out on fifth." The teacher just nodded, and went back to what he was doing. Videl wiped the sweat from her brow, and went to her seat. Before getting in her seat, she leaned over to Gohan and whispered, "When lunch comes around, meet me on the roof." Surprised all he could do was nod, as Erasa, who has super ears overheard what was said and just smiled at Gohan. Seeing as Videl wanted to talk in private, he just went back to his notes.

The bell rang and lunch had begun. Gohan gets up, but is brushed past by Videl who gives him a quick reminder, "Remember. The roof." Then she runs off. Gohan gathers his things quickly and heads out the class. After navigating the hallways he finally found the stairwell leading to the roof. Reaching the top he opens the door leading outside to the roof. There he sees Videl.

Videl hearing Gohan turns to see him walking toward her. '_Now you'll have to answer my questions.' _She waits till he's closer and then tries to talk, "Alright Goha-" He's raised his hand to stop her.

"Wait. Before you say anything, I would like to apologize for yesterday. I was out of line to speak about your father that way, and I might have over reacted to the punch you gave me. I would really like it if there wasn't any bad blood between us, so…" He extends out his hand. "Hi my name is Gohan, it's nice to meet you."

Stunned she hesitated before taking his hand to shake it. Then like that, all of the questions, and demands she had for him just left her mind. She warmed up to the idea of being Gohans friend, and shook his hand. "Videl Satan. It's a pleasure." He gives off a big goofy smile.

Stepping back, a silence grows between them. "So…" he starts out, "What did you need to talk to me about?" As quickly as she forgot, she remembered her mission, but something compelled her to not ask. Starting this day out, she planned to let Gohan have it, but now there was less of an urge. "Er, nothing. Don't worry about it. It was stupid really, but… Nah let's just go eat." She didn't have to say much else after that. Gohan was already at the door and ready to go. Holding the door open she walked through. _'I'll ask later. After all he might just tell me on his own.'_

The two joined Erasa and Sharpener at the lunch table. Sharpener was munching down on carrot sticks and a large protein shake, and Erasa was tenderly eating the small chicken she had. Videl sat down with a sandwich and chocolate milk, and Gohan appeared to have nothing. Sharpener tries speaking while eating, "Hey! Where's your food, Nerd Boy?" (that's the translation) Gohan, after deciphering, replies by lifting out a capsule with a 5 on it. He hits the button and places it down, and in a large puff of smoke lied what looked like an 8 course meal.

Needless to say the three around him, as well as much of the lunch room was shocked to see the gourmet of food. Erasa was the first to respond, "Uh, Gohan… Are you really gonna eat all that?" With a hunger in his eyes, that would match that of his fathers, "Yes." He says. Then he just dives in, eating fast and fluidly as the food that once was there was quickly evaporated into the belly of Gohan. He sits back and pats his distended belly, then looks to see everyone staring at him. Thinking fast, "I have a high metabolism and need to eat large amounts to regulate it." With a scratch of his neck and a giant smile the world seemed to slowly move back into order.

Videl puts down her sandwich and then stares at the man. Sharpener, continues to gulp down his shake, and Erasa pushes her chicken away. Gohan giggles at his new friends. Soon the bell rings and it's time to head back to class. The day goes by pretty quickly and it seems that Gohan and Videl have gotten along better. All four walk out of the building and Sharpener throws down his car. "Anybody, besides Erasa, need a ride?"

Erasa looks to Gohan, "Yea come on Gohan, we'll give you a lift! Where do you live?" He freezes. This is not a question he anticipated, "I live in the 439 Mountain area." Again he's met with stares and awe. "439? That's like 500 kilometers away! How do you even get to school on time?" He thinks, "I um commute."

"Then let me give you a ride." Videl throws down her jet copter, this will get you anywhere in no time. The fastest thing out of Capsule Corps newest line yet!" This of course didn't surprise Gohan, but he acted impressed. "Actually if you could give me a lift over there, I can get home from there. I know the owners." Once again jaws were dropped.

"You know the Briefs? Like personally?" asked Erasa. "Yea, my family has been friends with the Briefs since before I was born. Maybe some day I could introduce you all to them." Gohan replies, "But if you want to ride me over there Videl, I'd appreciate it!" Sharpener snickers at his choice of words.

"Can it Sharpener!" Videl snaps. Gohan not really sure of why he's laughing just shrugs and gets into Videls copter. Videl also gets in and starts it up, then takes off. "So why was he laughing? Was it something I said?" She shakes her head, "Don't worry about it. He's just got a dirty mind."

"Oh" says Gohan, "OK then." He sits back to enjoy the ride. Again they find themselves in silence, before Videl puts the copter into autopilot, and then gets real close to Gohans face. She studies his features and is focused hard on him. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Stay quiet. It's been bothering me all day, and I thought I'd let you speak on it, but how do you do it?" He stares back into her beautiful eyes, as he moves close to make her move away from him. "How do I do what?" She stares at him like he's crazy, "How do you change your hair and eye color so fast?" He gulps, but tries not to do so in a suspicious way, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about. As you can see my eyes and hair are black."

"Yes I know that, I can see that plainly, but there's something odd about you." He raises his brow, "Odd as in good?" She stops looking around his face and into his eyes, "Odd as in those warriors from the Cell Games." He can feel himself sweating, "You mean those guys with the tricks?" She smirks, "Yes! The same ones. They could change their appearance at will from black hair to gold in an instant." He continues to be hesitant, "Well what does that have to do with me?"

Her smirk becomes a bit devious, "Everything… Or nothing. There was a warrior that showed up yesterday, in the middle of town, with glowing blonde hair and green eyes. Sound familiar? No? Well then, how about the fact you guys were wearing the same outfit? Whit shirt, Black vest, red pants? Ringing any bells?"

Now he knows he's sweating, "That's silly. Anyone could have worn that get up, Your theory is flawed. Besides, look at me… I'm a nerd-" She cuts him off, "But a nerd that not only could defend himself, but take the strongest punch I could throw like it was nothing. And you're right anyone could wear those clothes, except… The person was also wearing our high school badge. And if I remember correctly you are the only person in school that had that entire get up." He's running out of excuses and doesn't know how long he can take this. 'Now landing at Capsule Corporation.' They both look to see that they are landing. Thanking Dende, he grabs his stuff and through quick maneuvering flips Videl off him and gets out. "Thanks for the ride Videl, I'd love to talk more about this but you know…" '_Oh thank you, Dende, I owe you.'_

She steps out as if she's about to go after him but a call on her watch stops her. It's the chief. "Videl! We need your help! There's a hostage situation at the ORB building. We can't keep stalling forever." Frustrated she looks at the disappeared Gohan and then gets back in her vehicle, "I'm on my way!" Taking it off autopilot she flies it in the opposite direction.

Gohan inside the giant domed building, takes a deep breath as he goes to find Bulma. '_Man! That girl is relentless'_ He finds Bulma in her living room with news on reporting on the hostage situation. She notices Gohan, "Oh good you're here. I made the modifications, and you're good to go!" She tosses him the belt, and he notices that the Turtle sign is gone, and is replaced by the Demon sign, "I figured you want matching insignias." He smiles and wraps the belt and smacks the buckle. In a flash of light Gohan stands in his Purple Gi, with the black spandex undershirt, and instead of a helmet, he now has a mask(A/N Similar to Predators). "Yes! This is much better!"

Bulma smiles, "Glad you like it! Vegeta thought you'd like the mask, so he told me to add it." Under the mask he smiles at the though of Vegeta helping out. "I knew he was a big ol softy. Anyways, I need to go. He turns super saiyan and leaps out the window flying off in the direction of the robbery. "Haha! Criminals stand no chance now! But I can't sound silly… I'll have to disguise my voice." He thinks about it as he gets closer to the scene. Stopping right above the scene he examines, and notices that Videl is there and is standing out with a megaphone.

"Alright listen up! We want this to go as smooth as possible, just tell us what you want and we'll negotiate from there." A thug gets close to the window from a higher up window with a female hostage in his arms. "Here's what we want! We want 2 billion dollars, delivered from the champ himself, a full pardon signed by the Supreme court Justice, and a helicopter waiting to take us anywhere we want to go! Do that, and I won't kill this whore!"

Videl gets back on the horn, "I'm afraid we can only give you one of those options. So decide on which one that you want the most!" She's buying time so that SWAT can get in. The thug is not pleased, "Do you think I am stupid! I see your tactic, you get us all three and nothing less!" He then fires at the ground where SWAT is trying to breach. "And tell your assholes to back off! You think I'm playing! I will kill this bitch!" Videl gets a little annoyed, "You lay a hand on her and I'll deal with you personally, do you hear me!" The thug smirks, "I hear you loud , and clear! So I've decided to let her go!" The officers breathe a sigh of relief, until they hear a bloodcurdling scream. The thug has thrown his hostage out the window.

Everyone watches in fear, and the thug laughs maniacally. Gohan takes no time and flies to catch her. Everyone expects the worst, then… Nothing. They all look and see the woman on her feet, holing her face. Not even she knows what has happened. She looks around and sees herself on the ground. She faints, but is caught by a SWAT member. They move her away. The crowd can't help but stare. Then one looks up, "Look!" Everyone looks in the direction the person has pointed.

Up in the air, floating at an even height of the window that the woman was thrown from is Gohan. His arms crossed and his eyes full of anger, he stares at the thug. "That was the wrong thing to do. Give yourself up now, and this will be a lot less painful." The somewhat frightened thug grabs up a new woman. "I'd like to see you try and do somethin'! Boys! Take down this glowing fairy!"

Out of the shadows 6 men appear and take aim. They fire wildly on Gohan. He raises his energy to stop the bullets as they fall to the earth. After they all run out of clips Gohan speaks, "My turn." In the blink of an eye he's gone, but reappears on the main thug, and places his finger behind the trigger, preventing the man from pulling the trigger. With a quick jerk up, he breaks the gun in half and smack the thug. He flies back, as Gohan turns his attention to the others. He looks at the frightened hostage. "Don't worry. I want you to run now. Take shelter." The hostage nods as Gohan looks at the fearful men.

"One last chance, give up… Or end up like him…" The remaining guys look and only two attack. They swing at Gohan and he blocks with no issue. Grabbing their hands he smashes them together, knocking them out. He steps over the two knocked out and heads to the other four. Like raindrops the fall and give up. Gohan smirks and grabs on to the ones passed out. He flies them down and returns for the last four. After being took into custody the police let up the tape and the swarm of reporter flew in as they tried to get in contact with Gohan.

"Sir! Sir! How did you fly like that, is it a trick? Who designed your outfit, are you the Golden Warrior? Will you be in the tournament this coming summer?" All these questions and Gohan can't answer, so in a loud voice, "QUIET!" He takes to the sky, "No questions please. I just want to do my part." He begins to take off, but is stopped by one last reporter, "Sir! Before you leave is there a name we can call you?" Thinking long and hard, Gohan looks at the reporters. "You may call me Saiyaman. See you later Videl." He takes off to the sky, and breaking the sound barrier hits another area.

The area grows quiet as Gohan disappears, but as quickly as it died the noise came back, as the reporters turned to Videl. "Videl! Can you tell us who that was, and are you two dating?" She tries her best to escape but fails, "No I don't know who that was neither are we dating. I don't know how he knows my name, but I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it. No more questions, please!" She turns and walks away, and lucky for her the police were there to stop the crowd. She gets into her copter, _'What the fuck! "Saiyaman?" Who is he kidding? If he didn't give me that same chill that I got yesterday, I would have never known it was him. Ooh Gohan, I don't care what happens, tomorrow you're going to tell me all your secrets._ She flies off towards her home.

Gohan heads back to Capsule Corp, _'I'll see you later Videl? What the hell was I thinking? Way to go Gohan, she already suspects you, and you just keep putting wood on the fire! _He slaps his forehead, "Gah! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" He finally gets there and lands on the balcony pressing the buckle, he reverts back and walks in. Bulma is still in the living room watching the news, but now it's his story. Bulma looks at him with a smirk, "So Mr. "Saiyaman" was it? I see you have a bit of a badass side to you. The whole news is abuzz about you, and that lovely girl. What was her name again?"

Gohan blushes knowing where this was going, "Uh, it was Videl…" Bulma winks at him, "Videl huh? A sweetie perhaps? Hmm?" Gohan rubs his head, "No, it's nothing like that. She's just a friend. A friend who just happens to be another crime fighter and extremely nosy." Bulma snorts as she laughs, "Nosy about what? What has she got to be nosy about?"

Gohan chuckles nervously, "It's funny, because I may or may not have let slip that I know her father is a phony, and in doing her research has become extremely curious about things. That's all." Bulma lights a cigarette, "So tell me Gohan, just to humor me, but who is her father that she got so upset about?"

Gohan begins sweating, "Well… It's um… You see… It's…"

"Jesus just spit it out already!" Bulma shouts in impatience.

Flinching, "Hercule! Her father is Hercule." A laugh from the kitchen doorway interrupts the moment, "You mean that buffoon from the Cell Games? That's rich! Kakarots son has it bad for the daughter of the man, who took all the credit from him. Oh that is rich. Tell me Gohan, are you going to mate with this girl?"

Gohans face has never been redder, half embarrassment, half anger, "Shut up Vegeta it's not like that!"

"Oh but it is!" Vegeta moves closer in the room, and Bulma is still kind of awe struck at the situation. "You like this girl. You just don't know it and she doesn't know it. But one day, when you are alone with her you'll get these feelings and you'll find yourself more attached to her. You'll find you're overly protective, and you'll practically do everything to please this girl." Gohans face becomes more normal as he smirks, "Is that what happened to you Vegeta. Did you get the butterflies in your tummy as well?" Both Gohan and Bulma laugh at the quick remark. Vegeta remained unmoved, if not more annoyed than when he walked in.

"Fortunately no, boy. My Saiyan pride is much stronger than that of yours or your fathers. It just so happened the mating of me and the woman over there was pure coincidence and has been a tumor on my life for the past 8 years." With that last huff he storms out, and Bulma recovers from her laughter. "Oh don't worry Gohan, he may act tough, but my Veggie over there has gone above and beyond the call of duty, as I'm sure you will too for that girl.

His face hits the pinnacle of red again, "But it's not like that!" Bulma taps his shoulder, "Of course not. Anyways, go get washed up, I told your mother you'd be here so she is on her way with your brother and we're all going to eat dinner. You're welcome to stay the night. We have the guest rooms prepared for you. OK?" He nods. "Good." Bulma leaves the area as Gohan sits on the couch. He lays back and contemplates what Vegeta said, '_I don't think it's as serious as Vegeta says. Besides, I've only just met her, and today was the first time we ever really talked… But… She does have really beautiful eyes._ He closes his eyes and envisions the way her eyes were when she was so close to him. He smiles. Hearing an air car land he gets up to go greet his mother and brother.

Again with the long chapter. I tried to make this more balanced, and the paragraphs more concise thanks to the advice from Darsca( I hope I made it better on the eyes). But yea, here goes chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. If it seems like some stiff in the beginning may not fit or is a little shifty, it's because I took like a 6 hour break and kind of jumped back into it. Anyway more tomorrow night. Sorry for the late updates and long chapters, but the longer the better I always say. Anyways Chap 4 tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4 Terrible With Secrets

Wow! I was not expecting such great feedback. I'm glad you all are liking it. I enjoy making it. I can honestly say I don't know how long I'll run this story as far as chapter wise, but if anything I might do a sequel to it, if I ever finish it. Anyways, let's get into Chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Videl has landed at home and has placed her vehicle away in its capsule. She enters the door and with great force slams it. She is still quite annoyed at the events that had just transpired. Hercule, again watchng TV, has turned to look at the troubled girl. She just rushes past and heads up the stairs to her room. '_This is the second day she has come crashing in. There's gotta be something wrong. I'll ask her when she's had a chance to cool down.' _He turns back to the TV and gives a hearty laugh at the screen.

Videl finally gets to her room and after treating her door with the same slamming technique closes it . She stomps to the foot of her bed and with and elegant leap, jumps on to her bed with her face smashed in the pillows. She groans very loudly through her pillow. On her nightstand, her house phone rings, and with her face still in the pillows she reaches over and answers, "Hello?"

A high pitched squeal causes her to hold her phone away. "Hello Erasa." Her bubbly friend finally decide to speak normally, "Hi Videl you fox you!" She rolls her eyes, and rolls over, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Oh you know! The super hero guy! Singinman, or something! Come on now, you can tell me! Who is he? How long have you guys been-" Videl cuts her friend off before the vein in her head explodes, "Hold it! OK, first, it's Saiyaman. Second, I'm not entirely sure who he is, and lastly we have not been going out. There is nothing between us, and technically this is the first I've ever seen of him like this."

"So you do know him!" Videl groans, "No Erasa, I don't. I have a theory on who it might be, but I want to make sure 100 percent before I go around telling anybody. Especially you." Erasa giggles, "I don't have a clue as to what you mean?"

"Yea I bet you don't. But look, just don't make a big deal out of this. Like with the whole Sharpener thing back in eighth grade. That was a fiasco, and it's all because you couldn't stay quiet. So please Erasa, I'm begging you… Shut that giant hole that you call a mouth, until I say you can speak." Erasa laughs, "OK but I better be the first to know! OK?" Videl rolls her eyes, "Yes, OK! Fine, once I know I'll let you know, now good night!"

Making a kissing noise, "Good night!" Videl hangs up the phone, and rubs her temples. She gets up and heads to her bathroom. She starts up her shower, and looks in her mirror. "You're going crazy girl. You need to keep it together." She turns from her already steaming mirror and begins undressing as it completely steams over.

She walks out of her bathroom drying her hair in her bathrobe. As she whips her hair back she jumps, startled to see her father sitting on her bed. "God Dad! Don't you ever knock? What if I had been naked?" He stands, "Then I would have closed my eyes. We need to talk." She grabs her night clothes and heads back into her bathroom, "OK let's talk. Let me get dressed first." He nods as she closes the door and gets dressed.

Hercule begins speaking to her anyway, "So I saw the news report. About you and this Saiya-guy person, and I don't think you should-" She steps out of her bathroom, hand at the ready, "Let me stop you right there. I just had this conversation like 30 minutes ago with Erasa. One, it's Saiyaman, two, I don't know who he is, and three, we are not going out. OK?"

The biggest wave of relief hits Hercule as he drops his serious father tone, and grabs his daughter up in a massive hug, "Oh that's such good news! That guy is a big ol' phony anyways, and you know I won't allow you to date anyone weaker than me don't you?" Trying to breath from her fathers embrace, "Yea dad… I know… Now please… I can't breathe." He releases and rubs the back of his head as she breathes in deep. "Sorry. Well then." He heads to the door, "Good night Sweet Pea!" And just like that he's gone and Videl is left in her room, all quiet and alone.

She throws herself down on her pillow and stares at the ceiling, "This is going to be a long week. All because of… stupid… Gohan." She falls asleep, finally able to rest.

Gohan is also asleep, leg off the bed, and snoring loudly enough to wake a bear halfway across the world. This is interrupted as a heavy set of armor is thrown on him, "What in the…" He looks around and sees Vegeta standing at his doorway. "Get up brat! It's time for training!" Gohan rubs his eyes and grabs the clock next to him. It reads 4:07 AM. "But it's 4 o' clock."

"Yes and we're already late because I let you sleep in. Now get up!" He blasts him with a small hit. "OK, OK! Fine!" Vegeta smirks as he leaves. Then he comes back, "Gravity Room." Gohan is getting on the armor, "I got it!"

Soon they are both in the Gravity room stretching. Vegeta stops his and goes to the panel. "Are you ready brat?" Gohan nods as he drops into a fighting stance. Vegeta punches in a program and walks across from Gohan to his spot. The machine whirs with life, and slowly turns on. Then a sudden shift and all of Gohans weight tries its hardest to hit the ground. Being a bit out of practice, he's dropped to one knee. "What level is this!"

Vegeta laughs as he just stands like there was no shift at all. "Just a simple 300. Would you like me to turn it down? We can start at 2 times gravity if you think you can handle it?" Gohan struggles, but eventually is able to stand up, "No. I'm good. Shall we begin?" Vegeta smirks, "I thought you'd never ask."

He phases out and Gohan prepares for the attack, he senses Vegeta to his left and catches his punch before they go at it with fists flying. Vegeta having been used to this is faster than Gohan at this point and all Gohan can do is defend with the occasional counter. Gohan believes he's got Vegeta when he catches his arm and flings him over his shoulder. Vegeta stops that by landing on his feet and flinging Gohan across the room. He hits the wall hard and struggles to get back up. Vegeta casually strolls over to him "Oh come on! I knew your training was laxed, and you'd be weak, but is it that bad? I'd have had better challenge with the other two than you." He stops in front of Gohan. "You'll never get that girl being this weak."

Gohan turns his face to meet Vegeta's, who smirks at the boy. Gohan getting mad at the comment stands and powers up. He swings at Vegeta, who dodges but Gohan catches him with a hard sidekick, causing Vegeta to slide across the floor. He rolls and catches himself before going to far. "Now that's more like it." With a new fire in his eyes, Gohan takes to Vegeta who in turn charges Gohan.

Their battle rages, each exchanging blows, and taking it to Super Saiyan, but unfortunately for Gohan his lack of training becomes his biggest disadvantage. Vegeta catches a kick and brings an elbow down upon it breaking Gohan's leg. He screams in pain, but takes it and delivers an uppercut to Vegeta's chin. They break apart and Gohan powers down and lies on the floor bloody and beaten. Vegeta gets up and rubs his chin, before powering down himself and turning off the machine. He walks over to Gohan.

"You're gonna come over everyday for the next year, and train. I'll even talk to that Namek. But your lack of training has made you an embarrassment to our race. Now get up, the woman says your school is at 8. You have 45 minutes." He walks out leaving Gohan a mess on the floor. He laughs weakly, "You're such an asshole Vegeta. You break my leg then tell me to get up. OK."

He lifts himself high through flight, and levitates himself out of the room and into the medical wing. There he sees Vegeta, who's miraculously healed, getting dressed. "Hey, how am I supposed to go to school today with this leg? Hmm?" Vegeta points to his right, "By taking one of those." Gohan looks and it's a Senzu plant, with fresh beans on its stems. He plucks one off and eats it. Immediately he's healed.

"How in the world did you get a plant from Korin?" Gohan said inspecting himself. Vegeta scoffs, "I didn't. That woman made one. These aren't as potent as the real thing, but they still get the job done. Look at your ribs." Gohan does so. They are still bruised. Not as bad as what they were, but as Gohan touched them, they were still tender. "The beans only attack the most serious of injury, which is why your leg is the better healed of your injuries. Take another, and you'll be at 100%." Vegeta leaves the room to let Gohan be. Gohan looks over to one of the glass shelves and sees his clothes waiting for him. He dresses in them, then takes a look at the clock. It now reads 7:38 AM. Gohans eyes widen. Even from here a run would take him 30 minutes. He rushes to the kitchen where everyone has sat down to eat. Chi Chi greeting her oldest, "Good morning son!" He bows.

"Good morning mom!" Then turns to Bulma. "Bulma! I need an air car quick!" Bulma looks at him while she drinks her coffee. "What for? You can't drive." He slowly begins to panic, "Because I have to be in school in 20 minutes!" She sips her coffee, "So fly. You'll be there in two."

He breathes in deeply, "I can't fly because someone might see me if I land!" Bulma puts her cup down and looks at him, "Look, don't get smart with me, I know very well your 'rules'. But if you think for one second, you now have the ability to change your appearance at will. I would suggest thinking about that ability." Then she picks up her coffee and takes one more sip.

Gohan stops panicking and runs back to his room. Bulma yells after him, "Say hi to Videl for me!" She takes another sip. Chi Chi has made her way to the table, "Um Bulma…" Bulma looks at her, "Yes?" In a sweet smile, "Who's Videl?" Bulma reaizes what she's just done, "Oh… Heh heh… Long story."

Gohan has made it to his room. There is his belt. He quickly puts it on and hits the buckle that turns him into Saiyaman. He turns super right there and flies out the window, faster than what most physics professors would define as the speed of light. In no time he's at school, on the roof and deactivating his costume. He looks at his watch, it's 7:43 AM. "Whew! Haha man! She was right. Now to go to class without any problems what so ever."

He walks into school and sees everyone in gym clothes. He maneuvers around all of the students and runs into Sharpener, effectively knocking him down. "Hey! Watch it! Oh! It's you Nerd Boy, and you look… Well nerdy. What's with the get up?" Gohan looks at Sharpener with a strong confusion, "What's with my get up, everyone is dressed like it's recess or something." Out of nowhere Erasa appears.

"That's because it is! Ever since Hercule saved the world, he decided that all schools should have one day every week to exercise. So the schools made Friday Recess day. Even the teachers get out and play. So where's your gym clothes?" He looks embarrassed, "Well uh… I didn't bring any because I didn't know."

Sharpener pats him on the shoulder, "Well today's your lucky day! As it turns out, I have a fresh pair that you could use! I always bring two. Be right back." With that Sharpener disappears into the crowd. Erasa takes this time to strike up conversation, "So Gohan did you hear?" He looks at her, "About what?" She pulls him in close, "About Videls boyfriend?"

His expression changes from confused to worried. "Uh no… Who is it?" She looks around then gets closer to him again, "Well I'm not supposed to say, and I'm sure you've seen it all over the news, but it's the new hero Saiyaman!" She giggles and claps like a freshman. Gohan laughs, and is relieved, "No, that's not true. Saiyaman is single." From behind him a voice, "And how would you know?" There stands Videl in a black sports bra and black spandex shorts. Her hands are on her side as she looks at Gohan. From the other side of him Erasa chimes in, "Yea! How would you know hmm?

Thinking quickly, Gohan finds himself in trouble once more because of his mouth, '_Gah! Stupid brain, why must you say things out loud?' _ "Uh well I wouldn't. It's just a guess. I figured if he wasn't, he'd be with his girlfriend. That's all. Congrats if you are with him Videl. Heh heh" She looks at him with a stern face, "I'm not. And you!" pointing her friend out, "You weren't supposed to say anything unless I said otherwise.

Now it's Erasa with the large innocent smile, "I mean it's just Gohan. I figured he couldn't do any harm." Just then Sharpener appears, "Here ya go Gohan, fresh form the cleaners!" He hands him a pair of basketball shorts and a black tank top. "Uh thanks, but aren't these a bit revealing?" Sharpener laughs, "Don't worry my nerdy friend. We can't all be as muscular and toned as one like myself might be, but don't worry. No muscle mass is nothing to be ashamed of. No go on, so we can start the days events." He pushes Gohan along. '_It's not me who's gonna be ashamed.' _

He changes quickly and shoves the belt far down into his back with his other clothes and finds somewhere to put his bag. Then he goes out to meet the others. He runs out on the field and see Videl, Sharpener and Erasa standing next to a tree, "Hey guys." They turn and just as they were about to say anything they don't and end up staring. Surprised that the boy they thought was just your scrawny nerd, is a lean and cut up muscle head.

Sharpener, almost in tears, makes the first comment, "N-Nerd boy… You're not… A nerd…" Erasa chimes in, "Wow Gohan, you're hot!" And like a wave, her comment spread through the ears of girls everywhere as they all turn their attention to Gohan. And like a wave, the destructive force or hormone driven girls hath appeared before Gohan as they attempted to drown him in their grouping.

The teacher finally appeared with a blow horn, "Alright that's enough! Everybody back!" The mass of females that had brought the young Saiyan to his knees, was able to breathe again, as the teacher helped him up. "Are you alright son? Maybe you should wear something less 'defining' next time eh?

Gohan nodded, '_Oh you have no idea.'_ The teacher began his duties, "As you know this is activity day! You are all required to use the full day to be active, and not sexually." He looks specifically at the group of horny girls still eyeing Gohan. Making him more and more uncomfortable. Back to the teacher, "There are multiple activities you can do. There is Baseball, Fútball, Football, Weight Training, Track, and of course the martial arts ring. Now go out there, be safe, and no leaving the grounds unless absolutely necessary!" With a wave of his hands, and walking away Gohan once again found himself surrounded by females.

"Wow! Look at his arms! Their so cut! I wonder what else is so 'defined'. What a hunk." And other comments like that were being thrown around as he was examined like a zoo exhibit. The crowd was broken up again, as the jock from the first day appeared, pushing his way through. "What the hell is all the commotion about?" He sees Gohan. "No fucking way. The nerd, it seems, might be some kind of athlete. Well we'll have to put that to the test now won't we? Meet me on the track field in 5 minutes."

With that he left, and so did the mass crowd of girls as they ran to the field to wait. Gohan dusting himself off, looks at Sharpener, "Who exactly is that?" Sharpener replies, "That is Zach. Next to me he's the most important athlete at the school. He holds the record in Football for the hardest tackle, and he's only a second behind me in the school track record. He's not gonna be an easy one to beat."

Gohan just nods and walks over to the field. Videl is unusually quiet as she hasn't said anything to him since he walked out. He takes note of it, but continues to the field.

Videl walks behind the other two as she observes Gohan. '_Alright Gohan. Time to prove me right.' _ They get to the field and Gohan is standing next to Zach, who is just as cocky as ever. Stretching and flexing, basically playing to the crowd. A really cute girl walks up and stands at the front. Raising her arms high she stops them. " Alright! It's a two lap race, whoever crosses the finish line first wins! You guys ready? 3… 2… 1… GO!" She puts her hand down and they take off. With Gohan slightly on the tail of Zach.

Videl watches quietly as the mass of idiots she shares the same gender with roars and roots for Gohan. '_You may fool all these people but I can see through you Gohan.' _They come around the first pass as Gohan looks and sees Videl watching him. Then, out of nowhere he picks up the pace and completely passes Zach. Videl smirks, as she loosens up a bit. Gohan comes around and stops, as Zach come up behind him almost 10 seconds later, wheezing and coughing.

The cute girl from before takes Gohans hand and raises it to the sky, "Winner!" The mass of girls scream even louder. Gohan just smiles and laughs, '_Weird. All because I'm muscular they lose their minds. But I wonder…' _He looks at Videl who takes notice and leaves, '_Did I just do that to impress her?' _His train of thought stops as the recovering jock yells, "No! There's still more to do! Next is football! Be over there in 10 minutes!" He leaves trying to catch his breath, and Gohan goes to find Sharpener.

"Gohan! My buddy! That was incredible! I think you might even be faster than me! But we'll not worry about that, do you know how to play Football?" Gohan shakes his head. "OK here's the basic idea. You get the ball and you run it to the other end of the field. If someone else has the ball, you try to tackle other players before they get to the guy with the ball. Now this is Zachs field. He knows this better than anyone else and he will go for you. OK? Good! Now get out there and make me proud."

Once again Gohan is shoved off onto the next event. He's given a Jersey and placed on a team. Zach being on the other side, "Alright nerd boy! Let's do this thing!" he snarls and growls, to which Gohan can only laugh at. It's kick off time and Gohan 's team is serving the ball.

Videl sits in the crowd once again, watching Gohan, along with his new fan base. The kicker kicks and the ball is sent flying. Wouldn't you know it, Zach catches the ball and he just runs through the opposition. Gohan just stands there not completely knowing what he should do. Zach gets closer and Gohan still hasn't moved. By some unknown urge Videl stands and shouts, "Just tackle him!"

Her voice is the only thing that he hears, and like last time his attitude changes and he moves. He heads right for Zach, who is charging him like a mad bull, and like a truck hitting a 30 foot thick steel wall Zach crashes into Gohan who returns the favor and sends Zach flying. The whole crowd gets quiet as while Zach is flying, Gohan is running to keep with him, and in the blink of an eye, he snatches the ball from Zach before he lands and runs the whole way to the touchdown, while Zach slides as much as he flew.

The stadium is quiet. Gohan turns around and takes off his helmet, "Now what?" The crowd goes wild. And Gohan walks over to Zach, who at this point shouldn't go any further with anything. "Are you OK? Here, this game isn't for me." He hands him the ball, and begins to walk away. Zach screams, "STOP! NO! We are not done yet! I want to fight! Martial arts ring! Now!" Gohan turns slowly, and with a smirk that is Vegeta worthy says, "I was hoping you'd say that." They stare at each other, one of anger the other of pride, but it's all ruined by one sound. The sound of what many would call the mating of two blue whales. The scraping of two oil rigs as they brush past each other. Or as we know it, Gohans stomach.

He laughs, "After lunch that is." The entire crowd drops as the suspense was just killed.

I'm going to end it here, but lucky for you ninjas I am already working on the next chapter and will have it up sometime tonight if not early tomorrow! Ha ha ha! Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Told

Quick warning, there is a smurf sized crumb of sexual content in this chapter and if you can point it out you get a prize.(not really)

Chapter 5

Everyone breaks for lunch and Gohan heads to the roof to eat. He is joined by his friends… and no one else. He pulls out a capsule out of his bag and when it releases, it has more food on it than it did the previous day. "My mom made extra. In case any of you wanted some."

He begins to dig in and they all look at each other. They all shrug and go for it. They immediately start moaning as the delicious taste of Chi Chi's food spreads around their taste buds.

"Oh my God! Gohan did you say your mother made this?" Asked Erasa. He grins, "Yep! She's the best cook I've ever known!" Sharpener enjoying the chicken leg he picked up, "And I can see why! This is banging!" Even Videl had to chime in, "This is really good! Not even the cooks make food this delicious."

He laughs, "Well I'm glad you guys like it! Maybe one day you'll meet her and ask her the recipes." Sharpener shakes his head, "Naw, fuck that. I would gladly pay, and work for food this good."

This causes Gohan to laugh wildly as he falls back and knocks over his bag. Videl takes notice and sees a familiar looking belt buckle. She decides to say nothing, _'I knew it! Gohan you're about to be revealed for the lying jerk you are!' _She takes a drink of her beverage and just ignores what she's seen. He sits back up and wipes his eyes, "Oh man. That was enjoyable, but I'm afraid I have to end this get together. Enjoy what's left. He scoops up his bag and enters the door.

Sharpener waits till he leaves, "So do you think he has a chance? I mean so far he's beaten Zach at his own game all day, but do you think he can do it a third time?" Erasa shrugs and continues to eat, Videl responds, "I think he'll win. Yea. Without a doubt."

She gets up and dusts herself off. "Well I'ma go watch the fight. Will you two be alright here?" Erasa waves her hand at Videl, "Yea yea, we'll be fine. Go watch Gohan, we'll meet you there. You can fill us in if we miss it." Videl nods and heads down the stairs and through the school to the back where the fight will take place. There both Gohan and Zach prepare.

Gohan stretches and Zach gets a back rub as he eyes Gohan with a ferocity that would terrify any other human being. Finally it's time as both step into the ring. Videl watches Gohan as he bows politely to his opponent, and Zach just gets into a fighting pose. They are broken apart by the referee. "OK I want a clean fight. No hitting below the belt, and no bone breaking of any kind. If I see blood I will call off the fight. First one to be knocked out of consciousness or of the ring loses. Now let's begin!" He swings his hand down as Zach quickly moves in and swings at Gohan.

Gohan dodges and Zach follows behind his punch, almost out of the ring. Gohan just stands there as Zach rushes him again, this time with combos of punches and kicks. Gohan just moves out of the way, and it almost seems like dancing, It was entertaining to the crowd, but annoying to Videl. She wanted to see him make a move, and as she was going to yell her watch went off.

"Videl! There's another robbery in progress. We need your help!" She looks at the fight and looks back at her watch and quickly leaves. Gohan during a dodge notices and focuses on her as Zachs kick connects with his ribs. Now, it didn't necessarily hurt Gohan but because of his bruise he still reacted and Zach took the time to deliver a powerful blow to Gohan who hit the mat.

Zach feeling more powerful than he had all day starts playing to the crowd again, as Gohan gets up. And like when Videl hit him, his manner completely changed. He was more stern, and cold looking. Zach looks at him and charges him once more, this time, Gohan didn't dodge, he began blocking. He only needed to block two punches before he saw an opening. Then using as little power as possible taps Zach in the stomach causing the jock to keel over.

The ref began counting. He counted a full 10 and Zach still did not get up, and when he turned to Gohan, Gohan had already left the ring. He headed back to the roof as fast as he could, and when he got there he ran into Sharpener and Erasa in mid thrust. "Oh! My bad!" He quickly turned back and went inside as Sharpener and Erasa stopped and tried to cover themselves. Worried Sharpener looked at Erasa, "What do you think he saw?" She looked at him like he was an idiot, "Everything! I hope he doesn't tell…"

Gohan shaking off the image he just saw ran into the men's bathroom. He puts on his belt and activates it. In full costume he flies out the window at full speed, searching for Videl Ki. He finds it quickly and heads in that direction. As he arrives he notices Videl is in mid fight. _'I may not have needed to come along after all'_

Videl has taken down two of the 5 men, and was quickly working on the third. Pouncing from one goon to the other she disarms and attacks usually dropping one after another. Gohan just watches from above. She knocks down the third and rushes to the fourth, disarming him and throwing him across the pavement, then on to the fifth who she knocked out in one hit with her kick. Landing gracefully she looks around at her grouping of groaning and passed out men.

Dusting her hands off, she hears the click of a gun being cocked. The fourth man she had thrown, still had a weapon and had it pointed at her. "See you in hell bitch!" He pulls the trigger, and Videl prepares for the worst. She hadn't expected this and now she was going to pay for it. She closes her eyes and waits for the pain, but feels nothing. A few more shots are heard and she now wonders if she has already died and just couldn't feel the pain. She feels warm, knowing that you're supposed to see a light she opens her eyes. Only it wasn't the light she expected. It was golden. It surrounded her and in it with her was her savior.

Gohan stared at the man. His fist, palm out in front of his chest. He slowly opens it to reveal the small mass of bullets he had caught. The goon looked at him with a fear he had never known. "W-what the hell are you? What the hell are you? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" He shoots until his ammo is gone as he shouts. Gohan, just walks upon him, and lifts him by the collar.

The goon terrified for his life faints. Gohan smirks under the mask and walks the man over to Videl where he drops him. Videl looks at him as he speaks, "Are you alright Videl? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" She doesn't answer but stares at his eyes through his mask. Though they were green, there was the sense of familiarity about them. Even the voice he spoke in gave her familiar chills, but she shook it off and answered him.

"I'm fine. Maybe a bit shook up is all. But I'll be fine." He nods, "Good. I'm glad to hear it. I'll see you around." He takes a step back from her and in a gust of wind is off. Videl just kind of stares into space before the chief appears. "That was incredible Videl!"

Not paying attention, "He was, wasn't he?" The chief taps her on the shoulder, "Uh Videl. Earth to Videl. I was talking about your apprehension of the suspects. And your team work with the Singingman was awesome. Though he wasn't very musical… Unless it's used as a metaphor!"

Videl shakes out of her daydream, "It's not a metaphor, and it's not Singing man. It's Saiyaman. And if you don't need me anymore I'll be heading back to school now." She walks off to her helicopter, but turns to the police chief, "And as much as I love helping you guys, you really need to get some men on the force who can fight. You're letting a girl like me show you up."

She says not as thing else as she starts her vehicle up and flies off leaving the chief there in silence. He looks from her plane to the area around him. "Well come on guys. Cuff 'em, and let's go home!" There's a scramble as the officers try to get things going.

Videl on her way back to school couldn't stop thinking about Gohans eyes. She's seen them before, and she knows his expressions, but she can't help but think about the intensity his glare gave off, yet it looked so serene. She was mesmerized by them. Finally getting to school, she gets out and heads back inside. She was going to go out back, but decided to go to the roof instead.

Getting to the door of the roof she opens it and who does she run into but Gohan leaning over the edge watching the world below. She clears her throat, and he turns to notice her. "Now how did I know you were going to be up here?"

Gohan just smiled, "You didn't. It was just pure luck. What brings you up here?" She walks closer, "Funny I was gonna ask you the same thing, but I came up here because I feel this place is calming. Now it's your turn." He looks from her to the horizon, "I was just tired of those girls chasing me all day. It was annoying."

She laughs at him, "You know I think you're the only boy I know who does not like girls chasing after him. Most others would die to have that opportunity." He looks back at her, "Well then I hope they enjoy death, cause they can have it." The two enjoy a laugh as Videl joins him in looking over the edge. "So how did your fight go? Did you win?" He nods, "I sure did. It was nothing, a quick tap and he was done. Nothing too challenging."

"I see" She nods her head, "Well how about a real challenge. Spar with me." He looks at her, "Really?"

She walks into the center of the roof and bows. "Yea really. Come on." She drops into a fighting stance. He shakes his head as he smiles, "OK then. You asked for it."

He stands across from her and bows. He then drops into a fighting stance of his own. They two stare at each other as Videl makes the first move. She jumps into a cartwheel and kicks at Gohan who blocks it and tosses a punch as humanly quick as possible. She dodges that and throws her own punch, just for Gohan to catch it and try to flip her, but she lands on her feet and Gohan allows her to trip him and end up on top of his chest. She could've stopped there, but throws a punch into his face that he dodges then maneuvers her around and now under him.

"Had enough?" he says with a smile. She smiles back, "Not even close." She uses her hips and bucks him off of her and they both stand ready to go again. They circle around, "You know" he says, "You're not bad. Definitely one of the best fighters outside of my friends that I know." She smirks, "Well that's quite a compliment. Thank you, but I do have a quick question." She attacks him closing the distance and keeping it closed as she uses close attacks. He catches her knee and her elbow as he stops the fight, "Oh and that is?"

They break as Videl drops her guard. "Well… What is it?" Gohan asks, almost afraid of what it is. She walks over to the edge and steps on it then turns to Gohan.

"Will you catch me too?" His eyes widen as he realizes what she's about to do. "Wait! Don't do it Videl! Don't-"

It's too late. She jumps backwards, and closes her eyes she free falls. '_I hope I'm right. If not, this is going to hurt a lot.'_ She continues falling and just when it seems like she might hit the ground she is snatched up. She feels her self being raised up as she is put on solid ground. She opens her eyes to see a very stern and unhappy Gohan looking down at her.

She smiles "There it is." In his cold voice, "There's what?" She grabs his face and looks into his eyes, "That look. It's so terrifying yet serene. Like the eye of a Hurricane. You may be able to change your appearance at will Gohan… Or should I say Saiyaman… But you can never change your expressions."

His face falls, "You knew the whole time didn't you?" She shrugs, "Not really, I just assumed and never let it go." He looks almost hurt, "So why haven't you told anybody?" She shrugs again, "I didn't feel the need to. Besides I think I could use your help. Your Saiyaman appearance makes my job safer and soon will be notorious in the crime world. It'll keep criminals in line. Besides… It's not like you're the biggest secret keeper in the world. You practically gave yourself away by even saying my name." She gives him a nudge, and he smiles a bit. "There is something I would like to ask of you…"

He looks into her eyes, "And that would be?" She looks right back, "I would love to learn how to fly. Could you teach me?" His expression seems to lighten up, "Is that it? I mean yea, that'd be no problem." She extends her hand out, "Good! Let's say your house tomorrow?"

His expression breaks, "Uh my house?" She nods, "Yea. Is that a problem?" he waves his hands in front of him, "No. That's fine. I just got to clean up a bit is all." He takes her hand. She shakes, "Good. Then tomorrow. 439 area right?" He nods. "Good." She begins to walk away, but stops right before the door.

"Oh and by the way, there's a Martial Arts tournament in the summer. You should join in, just so we can have a real match there. I'll see you later Gohan." With that she disappears behind the door and it's once again silent. Gohan just falls on the ground and looks up at the sky, '_Oh man… Why couldn't I have just went home that day? Oh boy. I can feel it. This girl will be the death of me.' _He looks to his side and meets face to face with a towel. The wind comes through and it makes the edge smack him in the face.

It's only at that moment he realized what that towel was for. He stood up and screamed while wiping his face. When out of the blue should come Erasa and Sharpener. They see Gohan and Erasa goes first, "Hi Gohan, uh listen. What you saw here, let's just-" He stops her right there, "What transpired here, is between you and Sharpener. I would much rather forget what I saw and never bring it up again. Deal?"

They both nod and in unison, "Deal." Gohan nods, "Good, now I'm leaving, school is over and I'm going home to take a shower. See you guys Monday." He walks to the door and goes through it leaving Sharpener and Erasa by themselves once more. Sharpener with an accomplished look on his face, "Well that went much better than we had thought. Now let's get out of here, before anyone else shows up." He runs over and grabs the towel, and they leave the roof.

Videl has already made it home in her vehicle. The town was quiet and she could finally relax. She got the truth out of Gohan and found out something important about herself… She felt safe with Gohan, and felt an increasing attraction to him. But instead of fighting it, she accepted it and it made her less stressed. But she wouldn't let her father know, or tell Gohan. She would see if Gohan felt the same way.

She landed and for the first time in two days didn't feel the need to break something. She went inside and closed the door quietly. Her father as always sat in his chair watching TV. She walked up, "Whatcha watching?"

This scared the living piss out of him. "Videl! What in the world do you think you're doing walking up on a highly trained man like myself. You're lucky myself control is high, otherwise you might have felt the force of my boot." All she does is laugh at him and kisses his forehead, "I'm headed upstairs. Let me know when dinners ready." She leaves and heads upstairs, leaving Hercule awestruck. He sits back and crosses his arms and enter deep thought. '_Hmm, she's not one to be unnaturally happy. She came home without making her presence known. She cared to ask what I was watching, then kissed me. There's something afoot but what..?' _As if the glass of his mind shatters he realizes what's going on, "Videl has fallen for a boy!"

Gohan flies through the air heading towards home. He arrives practically in no time considering he was thinking the whole time. As he lands he just continues to ponder as his body runs on auto pilot. He opens the door and this time is met with a tackle from his mother. "Oh Gohan you're home! I'm so glad! Please come sit, and tell me about your day." She takes his backpack and leads him to the kitchen where a mountain of food awaits him, as well as a mad looking Goten.

"Well it's about time! Mom said I couldn't have any food until you got home. So sit so I can eat!" He chuckles and sits, to which Goten dives in. Gohan begins to as well. Very soon that pile is gone and two very satisfied looking Saiyans sit at the table with a very happy mother staring at the oldest.

"So Gohan… Tell me about this Videl, and when will you guys be getting married?" Gohan nearly falls out of his seat, "How do you know about Videl? And why do you think we're getting married?"

She smiles sweetly, "Bulma may have mentioned something about her, and how you're madly in love with her. Just itty bitty things like that." Gohan rubs his head, "Note to self send a nasty letter to Bulma. OK mom, I hate to tell you this but I'm not in love with Videl. In fact we're not even going out and I don't even know if she likes me. That was the easy bit. Now mom, I need you to promise to hold in your cool, and not freak out. OK? Promise?"

She raises two fingers, "A scouts honor, I will stay cool. " Gohan gets really nervous, "Well it's just that, she is… the daughter… Of Hercule Satan." It was if the whole world had suddenly froze and even sound had died, for the expression on Chi Chi's face put fear into the hearts of the damned. She looked at Gohan, "Did you say Hercule Satan?" Gohan nodded, "Now mom, mother, mommy, you promised to keep your cool." She reaches over to a glass of water and hands it to Gohan. It was frozen. That's when he realized he made a terrible mistake.

"HERCULE SATAN! THAT LYING SON OF A BITCH BASTARD, WHO TOOK YOUR CREDIT AND USED IT FOR MONEY AND WHORES, AND YOU FIND YOURSELF IN LOVE WITH HIS HELLSPAWN OF A DAUGHTER! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! I FORBID YOU TO SEE HER!" Gohan was petrified from fear, because he new that he had to tell her of tomorrows events. Goten is in the background laughing, "Mommy used bad words! Hahaha!" His laughter was cut short as she shot daggers at him that he could feel.

She then turned her eyes upon her oldest, "Is there anything else I should know?" He didn't know what to say, but he looked around for her frying pan. He noticed it was from her reach so he felt relieved, "Actually there is one more thing… She's coming over tomorrow… So I can train her. Heh heh, surprise?"

Her anger had become her greatest ally as she reached her hand and summoned the pan to her. Gohan closed his eyes, "Please have mercy." The loudest PANG! In the world was heard that night as Gohan had finally broken the pan with his head. His mother dusts her hands, "All is forgiven, but I must meet her tomorrow before anything got it?" Gohan nursing a lump on his head nods. "Good. Now go do your homework and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She leaves the area as Gohan heads to bed. He lies on the bed and looks at the ceiling.

Videl in her room does the same thing. Both are fading into sleep, but before they fade away they envision the others eyes. And if they knew what the other was thinking they both say one word, "Beautiful."

So… Whatcha think? Yea it's a little sappy mixed in with a bit of cheese but I think it worked. By the way, no promises on an update for the next couple days. Other things will keep me preoccupied but if I can you'll know it. So yea enjoy these and I hope you continue reading. Much love y'all.


	6. Chapter 6 Training: The Beginning

Oh hello there. I didn't see you there. Ah, I see. You're wondering where the next chapter is. Well look no further than below under this small paragraph. There you should find it. I thank thee for thine interest in my story. I will try my best to keep your interest. Please enjoy.

Chapter 6

Peacefully Gohan sleeps. He dreams the dream of life and love. Him and Videl, together flying in the air together. They come together, kiss, and break apart as Gohan flies ahead into the clouds. He flies fast and true, as he begins to form the clouds to his will. Videl flies down on the ground and looks up to see his work. She gasps in wonder as she sees that he has made her in the clouds. As he lands she jumps upon him and they roll down the hill for which they were upon.

Rolling into the patch of flowers they laugh as Videl is on top of Gohan. She plants a kiss on him. She pulls back and blushes. Gohan makes her look at him, "What is it?" She looks at him with her giant Violet-Blue eyes, "Well… Gohan I really want you to-" She punches him in the chest, "Get up!"

He looks at her like she's crazy, then she does it again. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" He's confused, then she jumps up and lands on his chest, "Get up big brother!"

His eyes shoot open to see Goten leaping upon his chest. "Come on Gohan! Get up! We can't have breakfast until you get up!" Gohan knocks Goten off of him, and sits up to smell the air. It smells like pancakes, eggs, bacon and cinnamon toast with a hint of fresh strawberries. He looks at the puppy dog eyes of his brother, who has since recovered from his flight across the room.

Gohan laughs, "OK I'm up. Go tell mom, and I'll be out in a sec." Goten cheers as he runs out of the room. Gohan yawns and stretches. He looks at his desk clock. It reads 6:45 AM. '_Good, I've got quite a bit of time before Videl is even up.' _He gets up and puts on his pants as he heads into the kitchen. There is his mom continuously cooking, his overly eager brother, and a surprise visit by his grandfather the Ox King.

"Hey Grandpa! I didn't expect you to be here today." The gigantic man smiles through his whiskered face. "Hello Gohan! I thought I'd come by for a visit. It's been awhile and I wanted to see how everyone is doing." He then looks at Chi Chi, then signals Gohan to come closer, "So I heard you have a girl coming over from Goten. And about Chi Chi's freak out. You're lucky I come today, otherwise I fear that girls safety would have been in danger."

"And just what are you two whispering about?" Came Chi Chi's voice from over her fathers shoulder. He tenses up in fear, "Oh nothing dear. Just sharing some, uh…" Gohan interrupts to save the day, "Er, he was telling me a dirty joke he heard from master Roshi and didn't want Goten to hear it. Yea that's all." He grins and scratches his head hoping she would buy it.

Chi Chi carefully scans between the two of them. "OK then. As long as it wasn't something you two were conspiring. Cause I'd have to hit you over the head with my new pan straight from the ashes of the previous one. This time it has an extra layer of steel and iron." She flashes the newly fixed pan, in all its glorious blackness.

Gohan waves his hands at her, "No, just a dirty joke. Heh heh…" She smiles and pust the pan down, "Good. Now let's eat." At these words Goten practically dives into the food. His speed causes everyone to grab what they can, except for Gohan, who joins his brother. They finish the food in a record 10 minutes, as they pat their full bellies. Goten then looks to his brother, "Hey Gohan. Wanna go play? It's been like a week since we've gotten to."

Gohan smiles at his younger brother, "Yes. And it has been a week hasn't it? Alright, let's get ready, and I'll meet you outside in the field." Goten nods and leaves the table as does Gohan. Gohan heads to his room and checks his clock again, it's now 7:08 AM. He then heads to his bathroom and gets started on getting ready. Moments later he leaves his house and runs to meet Goten out in the field.

Goten is already stretching by time Gohan is close, "So you ready Goten?" Goten finishes his stretches and stands straight, "Haha Yep!" Then he drops into his fighting stance. Gohan follows as well as Goten leaps at Gohan throwing a fast punch and kick. Gohan blocks with ease and attempts a back fist at Goten. Luckily he's small and agile or he would've been hit. Gohan follows Goten continuing with a few punches and kicks and finally lands a kick on Goten knocking him back. He stops himself and stands looking at Gohan. His guard is dropped and Gohan stops, "What's up Goten?"

The little boy looks at him, "Hey Gohan can I show you something?" Gohan stands from his stance, "Yea buddy." Goten looks at his feet, "You promise you won't tell mom?"

Gohan laughs, "I promise. Now what's up?" Goten looks at him with furled eye brows, and bared teeth, and Gohan feels his power spike as his little brother transforms right before his eyes into a Super Saiyan. Gohan, eyes wide and jaw dropped takes in this phenomenon. "Y-y-you're a Super Saiyan?"

Gotens eyes drop as his expression is sad, "You too huh? I guess I am a monster." Gohan walks over and drops to his knee as he places his hand on his shoulder, "You're not a monster Goten." Goten shakes his head as budding tears appear, "That's not what mom says. She and I were playing one day and I did this because she was being rough, and then she called me a monster."

Gohan smiles as he shakes his head. "Goten, she just doesn't like it when we're like this. She thinks that when we become like this we become like Vegeta. Angry and overly violent. She doesn't think you're really a monster, OK?" The sniffling child wipes his eyes, "OK."

Gohan ruffles Gotens hair as he stands, "Now…" He turns super as well, "Let's play!" The small child looks with joy in his eyes as he hops back from Gohan and gets into his fighting stance. Gohan once again mimics his brother as they leap at each other.

On Videls side of the world, she is just now waking up. She sits up, yawns and stretches as any normal person would as she moves her blanket off her legs. She gets up and walks over to her window and opens the curtains. She blinks away the sunlight as she opens up the window for fresh air to come in. She turns around and crosses her room to her bathroom, but stops to check her clock. It reads 8:40 AM, '_I should really leave soon, Mt. Paozu is about 3 hours on my fastest jet.' _She puts the clock down and continues to her bathroom.

Moments later she emerges taking in a fresh breath as she has finished her morning routine in the bathroom. She heads to her closet and pulls out some clothes to wear. Another black spandex shorts and sports bra, and a long gray shirt. She puts her hair in pigtails and leaves her room after grabbing her black gloves near the door.

She heads downstairs and to the kitchen to grab some food before leaving, and as always, Hercule is at the table with his coffee and paper. He sees Videl and puts his paper down, "Ah! Sweet Pea, I'm glad you're up! We need to talk. It's about-" She cuts him off as she grabs an egg bagel with sausage and cheese and heads closer to the door, "Sorry dad, can't right now, I'm late for an important meeting, but I promise we can talk later. Ok bye!" With that she's gone and Hercule is once again alone in the kitchen.

"Grr, that girl! She better not be involved with no weakling boy, or so help me I'll… I'll…" He roars as he chops down on the table cracking it in half. He rubs his hand. "I will find out, and I'll stop this madness before it begins!" His phone rings and he picks it up with the quickness, "What? Oh hello there Ms. Chambers. I didn't realize it was you. Oh don't worry about it, what can I do for you? Uh huh. Uh huh, well I'd be honored to stop by. I will be on my way within the hour. Yes you take care."

He hangs up the phone, "Stupid Make a Wish foundation! OK later I will find out and stop it! But for now my dying fan awaits!" Still holding the phone he dials a number, "Billy! Get the chopper ready! I have a fan to please!" He hangs up and walks out the kitchen.

In Videls jet she speeds off towards Gohans house. "Computer how long till arrival?" The computer makes a few adjustments and answers 'In 2 hours and 7 minutes, 46 seconds. Would you like to see the news this morning?' Videl nods and a screen pops up on her windshield passenger side. 'The weather will be a beautiful one today, not a cloud in sight and a perfect 30 degrees Celsius. In other news, a jewel heist ends in tragedy as in South City a group of renegade soldiers killed 3 police officers during their escape. No word on who these men are, but our hearts go out to the families of those who have suffered a loss.

Videl grits her teeth as she watches, "Those assholes. Killing cops. It's disgraceful. When I learn to fly, I'll make sure I find you! I promise. . . Computer! Wake me when we are close."

'Yes Videl, sweet dreams.' Videl goes to the back and lays down on a cot as she slowly drifts off into a nap.

Gohan and Goten are still battling it out, this time throwing blasts at each other, trying to push the other back. Gohan takes one opportunity to blast the ground and blind Goten. The tactic works as Gohan is able to knock Goten down a ways. Leaping into the air he directs a punch at the ground and barely misses as Goten leaps backwards and charges Gohan with a headbutt to the body, successfully knocking him into a tree breaking it in half. Gohan stops himself and catches the broken tree, swinging it at Goten, who not prepared gets smacked up into the air. Gohan takes flight and smacks him back down into the Earth and hovers. He gets lower to the ground as the dust and debris clear, and in the middle of a small crater is a none to happy Goten.

"That's not fair Gohan! You cheat!" Gohan laughs at him, "What are you talking about, that was a fair hit." Goten shakes his head, "No it wasn't!" Gohan looks at him with confusion, "What wasn't fair about it?"

Goten looks at him with a pout, "I can't defend myself in the air!" Gohan really laughs now, "Wait are you telling me-" Goten shoots at Gohan who barely dodges, "I can't fly you meanie!" Gohan shuts up, and lands beside him, "I'm sorry Goten. I didn't know. I assume since you can do everything else you could also fly as well."

Goten crosses his arms and turns away, "Well I can't! No one taught me yet." Gohan turns him around, "Well you're in luck. It just so happens, I am teaching someone else today how to do so. So don't worry, you can sit in and learn. OK?" The young boys expression once again brightened. "Good, now let's go for a swim. Don't want to look all dirty when we go back do you?" Goten shakes his head, and they both head off to the waterfalls, close by.

There they play in the water and do tricks as they jump into it. Gohan stops at one point as he hears an engine roar. Goten emerging from the water, also hears it. "Hey Gohan, what is that?" Gohan shrugs and takes to the air and sees a yellow jet fly by with the Letters SATAN .01 on the side, then he realizes who it is. He flies back to shore and Goten joins him. "That is Videl, the other person I'm training today, let's hurry up so we can meet her." '_And hopefully prevent the inevitable fight that is about to ensue.' _He gets his clothes on and so does Goten as they run through the woods as fast as they can. They come to the clearing of the house and see Videl has landed and is outside of her plane, about to knock on the door. Gohan tries to stop it, but it's too late, she knocks.

Without missing a beat Chi Chi is at the door with fire in her eyes, and the Ox King holding her before she reaches the handle. "Now wait Chi Chi! Let me get it!" She struggles with her father but gives up as he picks her up to stop her from dragging him along the floor. He sets her down as there is another knock. "There, now wait."

He places his hand upon the handle and opens it. Outside Videl prepares herself, but not well enough as the gigantic man opens the door and steps outside. She doesn't know what she should do, but she bows, "H-hello sir. Is Gohan home?"

Chi Chi answers immediately, "No! So leave and never come back!" Videl here's this and her temper is stirred, "Come out and say that to my face whoever you are!"

The Ox King still not being able to say anything, is knocked over as Chi Chi comes out ready to fight. She stares Videl down like a wolf would it's prey as Videl returns the stare. Sparks begin to fly as the encounter begins to erupt. "So you're the hussy trying to take my baby boy away? Well I've got news for you honey, Gohan doesn't like girls who live based after their fathers image."

The Ox King just puts his hand under his chin, '_Well that's ironic.'_ Videl clenches her teeth, "I don't! I prefer to make my own way, and I don't need my fathers help! And who are you calling a hussy, you hag!" This caused Chi Chi to pop a vein as she and Videl continually stared each other down.

Gohan forcing himself to move, moved at the right time. The battle that would rival that of his fathers and Vegetas was about to take place, between two women important to him. "Wait! Hold on! Just stop!" They both look at him but their expression changes not.

He gets close to them and stands in between them. "OK so I see you two have met, um, but let's just calm down here and-" He had no idea the amount of stress he was about to undertake. Videl loses it, "Calm down! She called me a hussy before I even met her!

Chi Chi loses it, "How dare you Gohan! You're just gonna let this hussy insult me and call me a hag! I'm shocked! You should defend your mother!" Videl scoffs, "Not if she's being a mean ol' hag calling people hussies and stuff! They go back to staring each other down and this time growling at each other. Then the yelling starts, and the bickering and it becomes to much for Gohan and he inhales deeply to yell, but is stopped by another, "QUIET!"

The Ox King apparently had enough as well. The two women look at him, his aura more terrifying than Chi Chi's ever could be. After all he was at one point Ox King the Terrible. "Everybody inside." He walks inside, and is followed by Gohan and Goten. Videl and Chi Chi find themselves still wanting to lock horns. "NOW!" They hesitate none as they go inside.

Inside the Ox King pulls out two chairs, "Now sit." They both sit across from the table and find themselves locking eyes again. "Gohan, please sit next to Videl, I will sit by Chi Chi after I make this tea." A moment later the screaming of the tea pot alerts everybody the tea is done. The Ox King pulls out cups and pours the hit water into them and places tea bags into each cup.

He delivers the tea, and the tension in the air is so thick it would take a chainsaw to buzz through it. The Ox King sits down and sips his tea. "Now, I would like everyone to take a drink and relax. So please, drink." They all drink and it somewhat relieves some tension. "Good. Now Chi Chi… Is there anything you'd like to say to Videl? Videl, wait until she's finished."

Chi Chi puts her cup down, "Videl… I don't very much like you. I don't like your father and I don't like the fact he's loud and cocky. My Goku was never like that, and I don't want my boy to be around that nonsense. There I'm done." The Ox King nods, "Now Videl, what would you like to say to Chi Chi?"

Videl just stares at Chi Chi, then looks to Gohan who looks just as nervous as when he came in the scene, "Well… Chi Chi, you're awful at first impressions and really know how to get on someone's bad side. I don't know why you don't like me or my father as we have never met, and you really shouldn't judge a book based on its cover. I'll agree that my father is a loud obnoxious human being but I will not let anyone slander his name. And I'm not here to take your boy away, all we're going to do is train. OK?"

A small gurgling could be heard from Chi Chi, "I'll be watching you Videl. Don't try no funny business." She looks to Gohan, "Oh Gohan why couldn't you find someone else to marry and give me grandbabies with?" Gohans face goes red with embarrassment and anger. "Mother please!"

Videl hides her blush and shock away with a façade of anger. Chi Chi wipes a tear from her eye, "OK fine. Just be careful." Then she looks at Videl as she stands up. They stare down once more, "Lunch will be ready in two hours." She leaves the room without another word. Gohan sighs in relief as no one was hurt or in danger of being hurt. The Ox King walks over to Videl, and takes her hand, "Don't worry dear, Chi Chi may seem like she's mean and angry, but she's trying to protect what's hers. You'll find out one day what that's like, but for now, just let it be and you'll grow on her. Now both of you go and do your thing. I'll have a talk with Chi Chi."

Gohan stands and bows, "Thanks Grandpa. I appreciate it. And you're right, I am very glad you were here." The large man smiles as he walks into another room. Gohan walks to the front of Videl who still holds a mean demeanor, but on the inside is smiling. Gohan holds out his hand. "Come on Videl. Let's see how quickly we can get you into the air." He cracks a giant grin as she looks at his hand. She returns the smile as she takes it. "Watch, soon I'll be a better flyer than you."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Then Goten from the living room couch, "Finally! That was long and boring! Now we can fly right?" Gohan laughs at his brother, "Yes Goten, now we can fly. Do you remember that cave a showed you. Go over there and wait OK?"

Goten salutes his brother and runs for the door. He stops and runs over to Videl, "So you're gonna be my big sister? I'm Goten. It's nice to meet you." He holds out his hand, and Videl giggles and takes it to shake. "Videl. It's a pleasure to meet you Goten." He smiles a big one as he flies out the door.

Gohan looks at Videl, "Well let's get going. There's a lot to cover before lunch so let's get to it." She nods. "Right!"

They head out the door and into the forest.

Well I bet you guys were waiting for a much more violent fight between Chi Chi and Videl. Well considering, I didn't feel the need for one I thought this one was just as exciting. How'd you like the Ox King? Yea the big man is one of my favorite, and what I feel like underused characters in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. But yes, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I should have the other one done soon. Next time I'm gonna do a different take on the training, and I hope it's one that you will agree with. And for those wondering, I have not forgotten about Vegetas training and Piccolos either. They will come in due time. This will be a long story I hope. Salue my friends!


	7. Chapter 7 Training : Progression

Chapter 7

Gohan and Videl jog through the forest, Gohan going at a slower pace to keep with Videl when they come to a clearing at the bottom of a giant rock wall. There sits Goten as he waits for them. Noticing their arrival he gets up and dusts his pants.

"Finally! Man did you guys walk here?" Videl did find it strange that they were beaten by Goten when they were only seconds behind him. Gohan walked over to his brother, "Goten relax. We're here now and we can start training OK?" The small person nods in excitement, and prepares for his lesson. Gohan then looks at Videl, "OK! Are you ready?" She also nods and walks closer to Gohan. "OK so the first thing we're going to have to do is concentrate our ki. I want you both to-" He's interrupted by Videl.

"What is ki?" Stunned by this question he describes it the best he can, "Ki is our bodies spiritual energy. With Ki we're able to do many things, like for example, with the right exertion of Ki you can break a board with no issue. You being trained in martial arts has given you some control over this and you use it everyday. For our training today we're going to work on bringing that out." Videl still looks at him like he's crazy, but then thinks about what she could of the cell games contenders.(A/N which she has not forgotten about yet)

"So you mean like the tricks used at the Cell Games?" Gohan rubs his head, "Well they weren't exactly tricks…" Then Goten butts in, "Yea they aren't tricks! See?" He raises his hand to a boulder and blasts it away. Videl jumps back not expecting to see the display. Gohan slaps his forehead, "Goten… That was a bit much." Then he looks back at Videl, "That wasn't exactly what I was going to show you, but that is one application of Ki. There are many uses for KI. It can increase healing, protect from dangerous attacks, increase speed, strength, agility, and of course can make you fly."

Videl drinks in the information, trying her best to comprehend it, "So… I just have to learn how to control my Ki? Well how long will that take!" She almost sounds annoyed. Gohan steps back, "Well that depends on the person. Like I said you have more experience in martial arts than others, so it won't take as long for you because your body already has an idea of how to use it." She then crosses her chest, "And who are you to speak about my body?"

Once again Gohans face goes red, "I didn't mean that!" '_This is gonna be a long day' _He shakes off the red on his face, "Anyways, there's a reason I brought you to this cave. Come inside." He leads them into it, and stops them at the entrance, "OK what do you see?" Both Goten and Videl look long and hard. Goten gives up, "I don't see anything. It's too dark." Gohan smiles.

"Exactly. Before you can learn how to fly you must learn how to control your Ki. Like so." He brings his hand up, palm facing up, and brings up a white orb. "This is concentrated energy from my body. I can manipulate it and have it do whatever I want."

Videl looks impressed, and Goten brings his hand up, "Like this?" Gohan sees him, "No wait!" But Goten brings up an orb alright, only instead of it resting in his hands, it flies directly upward into the ceiling of the cave. Luckily Gohan is fast, otherwise the cave would have collapsed. Gohan catches the blast and dissolves it.

Now both look impressed, especially Goten. "Wow! How'd you do that?" Gohan simply breathes out, "If there is someone else using their ki against you, you can absorb their energy and add it to yours. It's a tricky process, and one you'll learn about later. Now let's head back outside." They all turn around and head out as Gohan stops them. "Goten, I want you to go over there and practice controlling your Ki and getting it to stay just in the palm of your hand. OK? I have to get Videl caught up." Goten salutes as he walks over away from the two teens.

Gohan has Videl follow him in the opposite direction, then sits down on the grass. "So for you, we're going to have to first draw out your Ki. This will most likely be the longest part of the process and can take anywhere from a few hours to a few months. Luckily though I don't think we'll be getting into the month long range." He laughs nervously, but she just looks at him. He stops and places his hands in front of him, "In order to pull out your energy, you must first relax your body. Breathe calmly and just listen to your spirit. It'll be very silent at first, almost non-existent, but when it comes… It's like a roaring ocean, it's fast and swift and you can draw it out by focusing it to a specific point. Watch"

She looks closer at his hands which are just in front of his chest as he twitches once and brings out a tiny light. Videl moves in closer to see and Gohan begins talking, "This is what your goal is. To try and bring out your own light." It disappears as Videl sits back. "OK so all I have to do is relax and focus right? Sounds easy enough."

She sits back and positions her body like Gohans, only she's stiff and looks more like she's trying to force it out. Gohan notices, and stops her making her look at him, "Videl, you need to relax. Let your shoulders fall and be relaxed. This won't work if you're stressed. And remember, breathe. Don't hold your breath and try to push. It just won't work. So relax. Just breathe and listen deep inside of yourself. OK?"

She nods and takes his advice. She closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. '_This better work Gohan. I'm trusting you.'_ An hour goes by and Videl still feels nothing. She continues to meditate and focus, but can't hear her inner spirit. She begins to have doubts and begins to tense up. Gohan, who has been watching her sees her struggle, "Relax Videl. It'll come in due time." She gets really annoyed at his statement, "I am relaxed. But the more you tell me to relax the more stressed I get and the more I want to punch you in the face."

Gohan laughs, "OK fair enough, but still just calm down. Listen to yourself and visualize that energy. Like a burning flame." She starts getting real annoyed, "I'm trying but nothing is coming. I just see blackness and your stupid face speaking to me." Gohan just sits, "That's normal, it'll be like that for awhile but it will soon change."

Her irritation builds, "Yea how soon? Can you tell me that? Huh?" Gohan sees where this is going, "Videl, you're getting stressed, just calm down. Relax." She explodes, "I am relaxed! But I just can't do it! I can't!" On her last scream she see a bursting light within herself, and feels it warm her entire body. '_Wait… Is this it? Is this the energy that he was talking about. It's so… Loud, but quiet. And it feels so warm'_ She smiles to herself as a grunt from Gohan catches her attention. "What was that you were saying?"

He points down at her hands, and there in her palms was a tiny light, it wasn't as bright as Gohans, but it was enough to make her happy. But as fast as it appeared it flickered out. And Videl dropped her whole body, panting, "Why do I feel like I've run a few miles?" Gohan laughs and stands up, "Because your Ki is also your body's energy. It derives from the same place and every time you use it, it'll feel like you've done some sort of physical activity."

She works her way to standing, and looks at her hands, "So… Why wasn't my light as bright as yours?" He grins, "Well think of it like a muscle. The more you use it, the bigger and stronger it gets. So the more you play with it the brighter it will be. But for now let's take a break. I'm surprised you got it in as quick a time as you did. You must have extraordinary potential." She smiles at him.

"Now let's get Goten and head back. I'm sure mom has prepared a delicious lunch. Videls face dropped, '_Oh right. His mother…' _Gohan sees her expression and laughs, "Don't worry I'm sure she's gotten over it by now and Grandpa has probably talked to her about not being so hasty. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." This somewhat makes her feel better but she still is wary. She'd rather not fight Gohans mom.

They walk over to the area that Goten was at. It's a giant mess of destroyed land, and burnt trees. Gohan looks worried as he searches for Goten, "Goten! Where are you?" From the sky he hears, "Up here! Look Gohan! I can fly!" Gohan and Videl look up, to a high up Goten just floating, "Once I learned how to do that silly ball trick it just kind of happened, so thanks Gohan for helping me! I'll see you at the house!" Gohan just smiles and waves, then looks back to Videl.

She's not the happiest of people. Gohan sees she's not happy and places his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Gotens been using energy for a couple years now. It was bound to come to him easier. But don't worry, you'll be there soon. Ok?" She looked into his black eyes and saw that serene look once more, but instead of it being intense it was soothing and comfortable. She felt comfortable and smiled.

"Good!" he says, "Now let's go eat! Here…" He picks her up, "I'll fly." He takes off as they fly. She never felt so safe in a mans arms before, let alone let a man touch her before. This all seemed so surreal to her, but all she could do is hold on and enjoy the ride.

They soon land outside of his house as Gohan leads Videl to the door. But the voice of the Ox King stops them, "Hey! We're in the back!" Gohan and Videl then go to the backyard and see the glorious mountain of food that is triple the size that Gohan eats when he's at school. Videl stares in awe and is lead by Gohan around the table to a seat. "Wow! Chi Chi… How do you do it? Not even my homes chefs could make this amount of food in that short of time.

Chi Chi just smiles, "Well maybe one day if you mother my grandchildren I'll teach you, but for now it's my secret." Once again, Chi Chi has made the situation uncomfortable and embarrassing, but Gohan and Ox King are glad the two can talk without fighting. Until Videl looked like she was about to say something. Gohan luckily stopped her, and leaned in to whisper, "Videl, I admire your spirit, but don't. This is a losing battle, and one that has no war after it. Just smile and eat. You'll feel better."

She decides to hush up and pick up a plate. She Chi Chi and the Ox King all grab some food, and Videl notices neither Goten nor Gohan has yet. Once she sat back with her pickings, and saw the other two did as well she witnessed something that would be burnt in her mind forever. The two boys attacked the food pile, and ate like there was no tomorrow. As if it were a race between the two she watches as the once great pile of food is demolished within minutes. Not even she finished her food as quick as those two did. And once they were done they just sat back ad rubbed their bellies. Gohan looks over at Videl with his satisfied face, "You should really eat up. You're gonna need the energy."

She nods and tries to eat as fast as she can. Soon the meal is over and Chi Chi starts cleaning up. Videl jumps in, "Here let me help." Chi Chi is taken back by this gesture, "Uh yea, thank you." The dishes are gathered up and ready to be clean as Videl and Chi Chi bring them into the kitchen. Videl begins to walk out, "Videl!" Chi Chi stop Videl, "I… I would… I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was childish and I am a grown woman. Please forgive me."

Now Videl may not have known Chi Chi for more than a couple of hours she could tell that was a difficult apology for her to make. But Videl walks over to the woman, "I'm sorry as well. For my temper, I say we start over. I'm Videl Satan." She extends her hand out to Chi Chi, at which Chi Chi takes it, "Chi Chi, it's a pleasure Videl." They shake and part ways as Videl heads back outside.

There is Gohan waiting near the forest entrance, "Hey there. I thought you'd never come out. What happened?" Videl just shrugs and walks past him, "We made up. So everything is fine now and she's not that bad." Gohan is not sure what to make of this but he smiles and follows Videl.

Chi Chi watches the two from her window, "They make a cute couple. I'll have a grandbaby or two in no time! I should call Bulma and share the news." She leaves the kitchen and picks up the phone.

Gohan this time has to keep up hi pace a bit more with Videl. She's feeling better than she ever has and is running like never before, "This is amazing Gohan! This is how you're able to move so fast!" She is picking up the pace, and decides to try a new tactic, she leaps into the air and past the trees. She is excited, but she forgot one thing… she doesn't know how to land a jump that high.

She falls but luckily Gohan catches her and puts her on the ground, "Whoa there! You need to take it easy. I know it feels exhilarating but you can and will run out of energy fast. Here, you've used a lot so I'll lend you some of mine to recharge you." He takes her hand, but she seems hesitant, "Won't that hurt you, or me?"

He gives her a reassuring look, "Nope. Here. Now this is your first energy boost, so I need you to relax like before. You ready?" She closes her eyes and relaxes, Gohan then glows with a white aura and starts transferring his energy to her. Like morphine through her veins, she can feel the energy flowing through her body. It felt good and she felt like she was ready to pop. Gohan releases her hand, "There. How does that feel?"

Like in a dreamy haze she looks at him, "It feels amazing. I never knew this kind of thing existed. I'm glad I discovered you Gohan." He blushes a bit, "Y-yea, um, let's get going. We've got a few more things to cover before the day is out." He takes lead as Videl follows him with a smirk on her face.

They arrive back at the cave as they stop. Gohan turns to Videl, "Now before we go into the cave we need to work on your control. You saw what could happen if you're not careful. Now watch." He lifts his hand again and makes another orb, "This is your goal. If you can manage making this we'll move on to the next bit. So give it a shot."

He steps back just in case. Videl takes a breath in, '_OK so all I have to do is focus my energy like before.' _She closes her eyes and sees the fire from before, and she tries dragging it out like before. She concentrates and acts on it like a need and it forms. On the outside she lifts her hand up like Gohans and her hand glows. Gohan smirks with his arms crossed as he watches. Videl struggles and the light around her hand begins to form into her palm. Instead of looking like an orb, it's more malleable and soft. Kind of wild, and Gohan tosses in advice.

"Picture it taking shape and give it that shape. But keep it steady in your hand. Do not let it leave your palm." Videl starts to sweat as she struggles to keep it in her palm. The feeling of drawing out her energy is too great and the energy itself is wanting to push out and be free. Not able to hold it anymore she lets it go as it flies upwards. She falls to her hands and knees panting once more. Gohan walks over to her, "Very good. You held it longer than what most beginners would. How do you feel?"

She's panting quite heavily but tries to answer, "I feel like… I ran… a marathon in 20 minutes and then… was run… over by a… Steam roller." Gohan laughs and helps her up, "Yea there will be days where you will feel like that. But I'll teach you a secret, that everyone I know uses." She looks up with tired eyes, "You know that fire that's built up in you, well it never goes out. It stays burning, and if it ever does go out, you are probably dead. But you can feed that fire, and you can release the heat caused by it. We call it charging. We build up our energies by reaching in deep and igniting that fire. Watch." She looks as he brings about the white aura around him. She can feel the heat coming from him.

"This is what I mean. And the more you train, the more energy you'll be able to pull." He stops, "But for now, I'll give you back some energy before we try that." He walks over to her, but she steps back. "No. I wanna try it." He stops, "Are you sure? If you strain yourself too hard you'll knock yourself out." She nods.

"I'm sure." He steps back, "OK then." She once again closes her eyes and looks for her fire, it's smaller but she can see it. She strains to draw it out, and ends up groaning in order for her to do so. Gohan once again chimes in, "Concentrate. You're almost there. You need to allow it to find it's opening. Then bring it in! Feed that fire."

She yells as her aura appears and she sees her fire getting bigger as it recharges it self to full capacity. She feels the warm everywhere and when she can't charge anymore lets it go. In her mind the fire burns just as brightly. Gohan laughs, "That was very good! How do you feel now?" She looks at him with a new fire in her eyes, "Like a new woman."

He laughs again, "Well new woman try to concentrate your energy again." Videl does as told. This time she was able to form an orb and hold it. But like last time she could only hold for so long before it fired off into the air. She once again dropped to her knees, "Dammit! I thought for sure I had it that time!" She punches the ground. Gohan walks over to her again an kneels down to look at her, "Look, don't push yourself. If you need to stop, stop. No use killing yourself. Besides you've already made more progress in 4 hours than most humans would in 4 months."

She looks at him and his reassuring smile. "Gohan?" He answers, "Yes?"

"What do you mean by 'most humans'?" Like glass shattering, everything seemed to be crumbling down. "Er uh, what I meant was, um…" '_Man a distraction would be nice right about now' _"Big brother!" They both look and see Goten, "Look who came to visit!" Behind him was Trunks. Gohan waves.

"Hey Trunks! Wait… If you're here, that means-" He's cut off as he's been knocked into the side of the mountain. Videl freaks out, "Gohan!" The amount of dust and debris blocks her view of him. She looks back at where Gohan was standing and sees a shorter man, with just as toned muscles and longer spikier hair than Gohan. She looks at him with hatred in her eyes. Pulling herself up she attacks the man, "You bastard!"

She punches and all he does is move out of the way. She's stunned at his speed as he disappears from her view. "What exactly did you think you were going to do?" said a cold rough voice from behind her. She turns quickly to see the man within an inch of her face. "This battle is strictly between me and the brat over there." He points over where Gohan was smashed into. Videl looks to see Gohan walking from it unharmed and none to happy. She breathes a sigh of relief. Gohan walks over to Vegeta. "That was dirty Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugs, "Well if you weren't busy with this weakling you would have sensed me coming. You knew this was coming. I told you that you were to come over everyday for the next year, but I haven't seen you in 3 days. That's too long to keep your prince waiting."

Gohan just yawns, "OK. Whatever Vegeta let's just get this done quickly." He powers up, but does not transform. This annoys Vegeta, "You cannot expect me to just allow you to talk to me like that. You're lucky you and you're brother are the only Saiyans left of Kakarots bloodline otherwise I'd have to kill you. But then I wouldn't have a punching bag."

Gohan just stares him down with that look of serene anger. "Lead the way." Vegeta smirks as he takes off in the air. Gohan looks down at Videl, "Hey Videl, sorry but we have to close up shop early. I have to take care of this. If you want, I'm sure my mother is making a huge dinner and you're welcome to stay. If you need to leave then I hope to see you tomorrow, OK?" She nods at him, and he looks over at his brother, "Goten! Help her back to the house. I'll be there in a little while."

"Hurry up brat!" Vegeta yells. Gohan looks at Videl one more time and smirks, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He takes off and Goten lands where he was. She watches as Gohan and Vegeta take off. Goten places her arm over his shoulders as he slowly lifts her into the air, "Don't worry sis. Gohan and Vegeta always fight. No one ever dies." Just then a loud boom from the distance draws her focus. Trunks comes in on the other side to balance the support, "And so it begins. Hi! My name's Trunks. Trunks Briefs."

Videl nods, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Videl." Like someone smacked him in the face, "Oh! So you're Videl! My mom is dying to meet you for some reason." She looks at him curiously.

"Your mom?" He nods, "Yep! She's good friends with Gotens mom and so we came up here so she could meet you. You'll meet her here in a second." They soon land outside the house and Videl sees Chi Chi standing with a beautiful Blue haired woman. It was at this moment Videl realized who was standing there as the woman introduced herself, "Hello there, Bulma Briefs."

Starstruck Videl tries to find her words. "I-I'm Vi-V-" Bulma laughs, "I know. You're Videl Satan. Gohans new girlfriend." Videl looks away, "We're not going out." Bulma giggles, "Not yet. Anyways come in and let's eat. You look like you could use some food." With that Bulma walks in the door, with the two children behind her. Chi Chi stands with Videl and helps her in.

The fight between Vegeta and Gohan rages. Both in Super Saiyan mode, and both giving it their all. Gohan has gained the upper hand as he has smacked Vegeta to the ground. Gohan flies down and plants a foot in his stomach. Vegeta growls as he grabs Gohans leg and twists, planting him in the ground face first. He then grabs Gohans hair and drags him through the ground. Stopping himself Gohan uses an explosive wave to knock Vegeta back. He flies as quickly as possible to catch Vegeta before he recovers, but Vegeta stops himself and delivers a punch knocking Gohan flying into the side of a stone cliff. Gohan takes this moment to relax as he tries to boost his energy, '_Dammit! If I knew he was coming I wouldn't have shared that bit of energy. Who knew it would have repercussions like this'_

Vegeta flies over to him, "I'm impressed. You've definitely improved somewhat. Those last couple of smacks stung. But let me ask you, if I was your enemy and tossing you around like a rag doll what do you think my next move would be?" Gohan still stuck in the mountain shakes his head. "I would make her my bitch. I would keep you alive, just long enough for you to see me violate her. And who knows… Maybe I'd keep her alive afterwards so she could birth my spawn. Only in spite of you."

Gohan felt these words sting. They made him angry and he knew Vegeta was doing it on purpose. "Then I would take her and do it again, and again, until she was useless. Then I'd kill her." The idea of such a thing set Gohan over the edge as he let out a roar that could kill if it had a shape. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and went on the attack. He popped out of the cliff side and hit Vegeta 4 times before even Vegeta new it. Each blow crushing as they left indentions. Flying backwards Vegeta tried to stop, but found himself being grabbed in the air and being flung down into the earth. The world shook from the immense power of that crash.

But like the end of a Hurricane everything was silent. The battle was over and Gohan had passed out from his over exertion. Vegeta lay broken but awake as he let out a chuckle. "How long have you been there Namek?" Piccolo stood above Vegeta. "I only just sensed you five minutes ago. You could have stopped this at any time."

Piccolo just looks at the struggling Saiyan, "Yes, but I wanted to see where Gohan was at. He still needs work, but it seems like now he has a reason to train. A reason to live." Vegeta chuckles again, "Yes. Unfortunately that's a curse of us Saiyans. Once we find our mate, we find ourselves more likely to fight for them harder than anyone else. Now… Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to give us those senzu beans you've been carrying?"

Piccolo grins, "Here." He tosses one at Vegeta who uses his good arm to catch and feed himself with it. With a couple loud pops and a relieved groan Vegeta was up on his feet. Piccolo was tending to Gohan. He fed him the senzu bean, then like a shot of adrenaline he was up.

He sits up and looks around to see Piccolo, "Piccolo! I didn't know you were here. What's up?" Piccolo stands, "You got your ass kicked by Vegeta is what's up. It seems like I'll have to move that sparring match up sooner than planned." Gohan just laughs and rubs his head, "Yea I guess I still need more training." He looks at Vegeta, "I guess I should thank you as well. I haven't pushed myself that far since Cell. It seems I need more control."

Vegeta grunts and takes off. Gohan turns back to Piccolo, "So Piccolo are you gonna stay for awhile, come have some dinner, er, water?" Piccolo shakes his head, "Unfortunately not. I only came to observe your fight. I'm needed back at the watch tower, but I'll see you again soon Gohan. Be prepared to fight." With that he takes off.

Gohan waves as he lifts off to the air himself and flies back towards his house, he catches up with Vegeta as they land outside his house. Gohan notices Videls plane is still there as Vegeta opens the door.

I'm going to end it there for the night. This is a long chapter. But I hope again that you like it and if you feel it review. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8 Training Complete

So now it's time for chapter 8. To be completely honest I thought I would have it finished by now, but… That doesn't seem to be the case, and no one seems to be complaining. So let's jump into Chapter 8.

Chapter 8

Chi Chi has helped Videl inside and to the table where the food was. Bulma had already sat down and was right next to Videl. All she did was stare at the girl. And her face was that of someone studying something. Videl wasn't sure what to make of it so she just stayed still. After a moment or two, Bulma finally sat back with a nod and began grabbing her food off of the mound. Chi Chi had already started on her plate as well. Videl figured she would too and ask questions later. It had seemed the Ox King had left awhile ago.

Dinner was semi quiet. The only noises to be heard were Goten and Trunks eating and the distant rumblings and occasional earth shake from the battle of Vegeta and Gohan. Soon the two miniature Saiyans were done and already running out the door. This left Videl, Bulma, and Chi Chi alone, to handle the cleaning. Videl tried to help but the two older women stopped her this time. "We've got this. You relax. You look like you need it." Said Chi Chi as she grabbed a hand full of dishes. Bulma followed suit. Soon the two women left the room and the clang of dishes was all that could be heard.

Videl took this opportunity to get up and stretch. She leaves the table and walks around the house a bit. It's a plane little thing, with a connecting living room and dining room. The living room being indented into the ground a bit. A TV by the window on the far wall and a green couch off to the side a bit. There were pictures all over the place. There were some of Chi Chi and a man she did not recognize, but she assumed he was Gohans father. He shared the same smile and innocent look. She even came across some pictures of Gohan at different stages of his life. There was one of Gohan and Chi Chi when he was a baby, another with his father as he looked nervous holding Gohan. The next was a picture of all three of them. Gohan being held by his father, and Chi Chi holding him.

There was something off about this picture though. She quickly noticed that Gohan had a tail, '_Weird… I never heard of someone having a tail before, outside of the animal people. I'll have to ask him about it.'_ Then there seemed to be a big gap between pictures. Gohan seemed to jump in age a few years and his father seemed to be in less and less pictures. Then she came across one with Gohan, his father, and a tall green guy, '_That's just another question I'll have to ask'_ she thought as she continued examining the photos. A loud boom followed by an earthquake knocked a picture off the wall. She picked it up and it immediately caught her attention. Her eyes widened as she examined the photo. It was Gohan and his father. Only they both looked extremely different. With white blonde hair and green eyes she knew, '_I knew he was in the cell games!' _She silently cheered for herself as she heard movement from the kitchen coming back. She placed the picture back and looked at the doorway. Chi Chi and Bulma were chattering, but ceased as they saw Videl.

Videl finally spoke, "You have quite a home here Chi Chi. It's quite lovely." Chi Chi smiles at the compliment and walks over to her, followed by Bulma. "Why thank you Videl. I try to keep it manageable." She notices Videl had been looking at the pictures, "I see you've been exploring the past a bit. Ah I wish I had more I could show you, but there's just something's you can't control." She picks up the photo of her and Goku and Gohan.

"If I may ask, who's the man in the picture? I assume he's Gohan and Gotens father." Videl asks.. Chi Chi smiles a somber smile, "You are correct. That's my Goku. He was a very brave man." Videl hears the sadness in her words.

"What happened to him?" Videl asked.

"He died. Seven years ago to be exact. During the Cell games." Chi Chi never took her eyes off the picture. Videl looked down at the ground in guilt, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories."

Chi Chi rubbed her eyes and looked at the girl, "It's OK. There's nothing to be sorry about." She places the picture back, "Now come. Sit down with us." Chi Chi and Bulma move over to the couch and sit on opposite sides of it. Leaving the middle for Videl. She hesitantly sat down between them. Bulma had pulled out a cigarette, but was immediately stopped by Chi Chi.

"No smoking in my house!" Bulma put her hands up in defeat and slowly put the cigarette back. "Sorry. I forgot." Bulma then places her attention on Videl, "So Videl… How did you and Gohan meet?"

Videl was immediately taken back by the question. "What?" Bulma laughs, "I said, how did you and Gohan meet?" Videl wasn't sure what this game was but she knew where it was leading, "Look… I see what you guys are doing, but me and Gohan are just friends. That's it."

There was a pause in the room. A long awkward pause, that made the atmosphere thick. It was quickly broken by the laughter of the two older women. "What? What's so funny?" Videl said with a hint of annoyance. Bulma recovers first, "Oh you. You have no idea what you've just entered." Chi Chi does the same, "This isn't a normal situation my dear. There's no "just friends" in this kind of relationship." Videl still not getting it decides to pursue further.

"OK then, what does that exactly mean?" Bulma looks at her with a kind face, "You know that irritating asshole of a man that Gohans fighting?" Videl nods, "Well that is my husband. Believe it or not I hated that man. For the longest time, then one day we were married." Then Chi Chi butts in, "And after I first met Goku, I didn't see him for 6 years. Then the same day we reunited he asked for me to marry him. After some convincing that is." Videl still totally confused, begins to get a bit heated at the non answering of her question, "OK… I still have no clue what you're saying."

Chi Chi talks, "What we're saying, is that Gohan isn't a normal boy. He's not like other human boys." That statement perks up Videls attention, "OK Gohan said something similar to that! What does that mean, 'Other Human boys'? And why does him and Goku have the light blonde hair in that photo, but in all the others have black? How can they do that? " Bulma chuckles, "Well that's for you to ask him. When he's ready he'll tell you so don't be surprised if it doesn't happen right away. It took me forever to get a single bit of back story from the jerk I married."

Chi Chi nods, "And mine just keeps running off to fight, and rarely stays at home long enough for much of anything to happen." Then Bulma chimes in, "But they make great lovers. I get shivers just thinking about it." Videl gets shivers from the thought of the older woman, "I think I've heard too much." Videl replies. The two women laugh at her as the door opens up.

In walks Vegeta and Gohan. Both looking completely shredded up and dirty, with a mix of blood and dirt everywhere. Videl seemed to be the only one to stand up in concern. "What the hell happened!" She exclaimed. Chi Chi and Bulma looked at each other with smirks on their face. Gohan looks at Videl, "Oh this? Nothing. Just a normal afternoon with Vegeta."

Videl does not accept that answer, "A normal afternoon! You look like you went through hell and back. You're covered in blood." She runs over and inspects him. She looks all over, looking for a cut, or a gash, or even a bruise but she can't find one. Bulma and Chi Chi are silently giggling. Videl finishes her inspection as she stares up at Gohan, "OK, how are you covered in blood, but yet there's not a scratch on you?" He just scratches his head, "Uh well, uh-"

She starts questioning some more, "And how are you able to change your hair and eye color? How did you have a tail? What did you mean by normal humans? What is going on Gohan! What aren't you telling me?" He let her finish, "Are you done? Look Videl, there are things I can't tell you. Not yet anyways. Look, if you can learn to fly within the next week I promise to tell you everything. OK?" She crosses her arms, "That's not good enough Gohan."

She stares at him and he opens his mouth to say something. He closes it though, and shakes his head, "You're really stubborn, and won't let me get away with anything will you?" She grins, "Nope. So start talking." He puts his head down, "Fine. I guess I can-" His voice cuts out and everything goes black.

Videl starts to blink her eyes and light appears in them. She slowly gets up and rubs the back of her neck. "Ow. What in the world?" It's then that she realizes where she is. She's back in her room. She flings the blanket off of her and gets up. She notices her window is open and she goes to close it. She is not in the happiest of moods. "That asshole!" She crosses to her dresser and sees a note with a bottle with beans in it. She opens the note,

'Hey Videl, sorry about that. Vegeta got a bit hasty and decided to knock you out. No doubt your neck and head hurt. Take half of one of these beans. I promise it'll make you feel better. Also I promise to answer what I can today when I see you. Bring the beans with. You'll realize why when you take one.

- Yours truly,

Gohan

She crumples up the note and throws it. She then picks up the bottle and opens it. She takes a bean out and sniffs it. Realizing nothing is wrong with it, she bites off half of it as requested. Immediately she felt a surge of energy rush through her body. Her pain in her neck and head immediately went away and she felt full. Like she ate a 4 course meal. "OK. Well at least that worked, but I'm still mad at him." She walks to her bathroom, and closes the door. She turns on her shower as Hercule opens her bedroom door. He sneaks in as he hears her in the shower.

'_OK now to find out about this boy. I know she has something in here about him.' _He begins searching around her bed first. He carefully picks up her pillows, her mattress and then looks under her bed. He then proceeds to her dresser, careful not to go through anything to personal he searches through it. '_Damn! There's not a clue to be found. She's being real careful.'_ He notices the crumpled up piece of paper, and goes over to it. He picks it up and starts to uncrumple it as he hears her shower turn off. Like lightning he hits the door and leaves, quietly closing it as he does.

Videl comes out drying her hair with one hand and brushing her teeth with the other as she heads over to her dresser. She places the towel down and goes through her dresser. She pulls the clothes she would wear today. A black set of underwear, a gray shirt and some long leg spandex. She takes her underwear and heads back into the bathroom to finish her teeth. About 10 minutes later she was ready and headed out the door. Luckily for her that bean filled her up so she missed breakfast, and headed right out the door. Hercule wasn't in the kitchen this time so she didn't have to worry about small talk. Soon she was out the door and on her way to meet with Gohan.

After making sure she was gone, Hercule takes this opportunity to read the note. "So… Gohan is his name huh? OK Gohan. You've just made the list! Hmm… The name sure does sound familiar though… I'll look into it later." He sets the paper down and leaves his office.

Gohan was still asleep.

His night was made long with the inclusion of Vegeta and his family. First he had to take Videl home, then he had to visit and listen to his mom and Bulma speak about Gohan having babies with Videl. Not that he'd mind, he was just not sure he was totally ready for that talk. After all he'd only met her 4 days ago, and in that span of time, she has unmasked him, black mailed him and almost fought his mother. But something kept her in his mind. Vegeta said it was his Saiyan urges to start a family, but how could he be sure he was only half Saiyan. Maybe some rules didn't apply to him. Anyway Bulma and the rest left at about 2 o' clock and he could finally rest.

So there he was, sleeping. Snoring loud and dreaming hard. His right arm off of his bed and his leg removed from under the blanket. He was dreaming the same dream from before, only this time he was removed earlier from it as the Videl in his dreams sounded like the mean one in real life. She was constantly saying wake up, and occasionally pushed him. It wasn't until he was blasted by an energy blast that he woke up. And when he did he was furious. Immediately he was up and ready to fight, but instead of an enemy, he saw Videl. There… Standing in his room. While he only had his boxers on. She stared at him with a look only Vegeta has ever pulled off successfully.

"Well it's about time. You're not exactly an easy one to wake up." She stated. Realizing the situation he quickly grabbed his pillow and covered himself, "What are you doing here?" She snootily replied, "I'm here to fly, remember?" He slapped his face and in the same motion rubbed it. "No I mean what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, that… Well your mom said I should go try to wake you up. And I did, so I'll be waiting outside for you. Oh and by the way, thanks for letting that dick knock me out last night. I haven't forgotten what you said. When we finish today, I want some answers." Without another word, Videl left Gohans room. He just stood there awestruck at what just happened. He throws his pillow back down and starts to get dressed. He wears a black tank top and some Yellow Gi pants as he heads outside. His mother is out there with Videl standing next to her as they chatter. He could hear her apologize for Vegeta's behavior.

Gohan walks over to them, "OK so I'm up. You ready to fly?" Videl nods, "Good. Now did you bring the beans with you?" She reaches into her pocket and pulls them out.

"OK cool. Let me see one." She hands him one, and he eats it, "Ah! Much better. Now let's go. We've got a lot to cover if you're going to be anywhere near ready to fly. See ya mom!" He takes off into the woods, Videl bows to Chi Chi before she runs after Gohan.

Moments later they are outside of the cave. "Now I need you to bring out some energy again. Like yesterday, can you do that?" She nods as she holds her palm up and summons an orb. She finds it much easier than yesterdays attempt, and is having a greater ease at controlling it. Gohan chuckles, "That's what I thought. Your body is quickly adapting to the training, and you're able to focus your energy easier."

She grins, but is now starting to struggle holding on to the orb. Gohan notices, "Don't focus so hard on holding it in your palm. Your basically building more pressure by closing off certain ports of your body. It needs to be vented. Give it some slack and let it bounce." She slowly starts releasing it, and then drawing it back in. She notices the strain on her body letting up as the ball slowly rises and falls around her palm.

Gohan compliments her, "Good! Now listen close. This ball is your energy, like the energy it takes to move your arms and legs, it uses the same energy to move around. Try moving it around your hand. She nods and imagines the ball moving around her hand. It moves quite fluidly. This surprises her. "I can see your surprised at the ease." Gohan chimes in. "Like I said. It's like moving a limb. You just think it and it goes."

Taking this to heart she begins to move the orb around her and in the air. Then she releases it at a boulder. She stands up and pants a little. It's not as bad as yesterday. Gohan walks up behind her, "See? Soon you'll be flying in no time. In fact let's go ahead and move on." She looks at him, excitement in her eyes.

"Finally! Let's do it!" Gohan places his hands up, "Now hold on. Before we do that…" He looks at the cave. "You have to walk through that. It's a mile long, and the condition I have is that you consistently hold your energy up, for it is your light. You must go through the cave to the other side. If you can manage, you will have been able to control your Ki long enough for you to sustain flight." She looks at the cave.

Then back to Gohan, "No problem." He smirks, "There's one more condition. Give me the beans." She hesitantly does so. She was planning on using them. He reaches in and pulls out the other half of the one she ate earlier and hands it to her. "Eat this and regain your energy, I will hold on to the rest. If you can reach the other side within half an hour with your ki lighting your way, I will give you a full one and we can get you flying." He takes off into the sky, "See you on the other side!"

He flies off over the mountain as Videl looks at the obstacle in front of her. She smirks and eats the bean. Feeling restored, she enters the pitch-black cave. When the light from the entrance dims she calls upon her energy and walks through. She at first keeps it close to her, but after tripping a few times and losing it, she decided to place it somewhat ahead of her. She had no idea how difficult this task was. It was a test of spirit, strength, focus, and endurance, and all she had to do was walk. She soon realized that she might not make this journey. She stops a moment to take a break, still holding the light in her hand she paced her breathing. The air was thin in the deep of the cave and she was struggling hard. But she had to keep going. She willed herself to keep moving and to make it to the end. She pushed, and pushed hard. '_There's no way I'm gonna give up! I will fly today!'_ She continually told herself that as she made it further and further.

The biggest issue at the moment was her orb… It was fading in brightness, and she did everything she could to keep it lit. She herself felt like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. Her stomach growled like she hadn't eaten for days. She dropped to her kness. She started panting and the sweat from her brow had fallen. The light was getting dimmer but still out. But as it dimmed, a new light from the end showed itself. It was the end of the tunnel. She could cry she was so happy. She picked herself up and brightened her light, regardless of the exhaustion it caused her. She was only a few steps from the outside now. She could feel the breeze and smell the wonderful smell of nature.

Finally with strained steps she had made it out. She fell to her knees once more, and Gohan had appeared. "Well done!" She smiled weakly at him before her light had faded. She was about to fall asleep when Gohan placed a bean in her hand. "You've earned this." Weakly she put it to her mouth and ate it, and in that instant felt revitalized. Even a gust of wind exploded from her body as it recharged itself.

With a second wind she stood up. Able to see straight, she looked around. Here was a haven of beauty. There in the middle of this mountain was a pond, with an island in it and a stream of water coming from the other side. "Wow Gohan. This place is beautiful." She took a few steps forward and just took in the atmosphere.

"You like it huh? I figured you would. I also figured Goten would too, but he learned to fly before I could show him. Oh! There's someone I'd like you to meet." He places his hand to his mouth, "ICARUS!" He shouts loud and clear. Then after the echo stops, a roar from the distance comes as a large purple dragon appears and lands before Gohan. It lowers its head and Gohan pats it. "That a boy! Videl. This is Icarus, my long time friend. Icarus. This is Videl. A new friend." Icarus looks at the now terrified Videl. He takes a step forward and she does not move. Leaning his head down he sniffs her. Then looks her in the eye.

They look at each other for a moment, then Icarus licks Videl, causing her to raise up. She looks at the now slimy spit that covers much of her torso and face as Gohan laughs, "He likes you!" She doesn't seem to happy but not wanting to upset a dragon sucks up her pride, "Thank you… It's uh… Nice to meet you too!" Icarus roars in joy and takes off into the air.

"Bye buddy!" Gohan looks at Videl, and chuckles, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned off." He walks over to the pond, Videl following close behind. But she's more preoccupied with her predicament, so she fails to see Gohan getting ready to splash her. He does, and now she's wet and angry. Gohan tries not to laugh out loud, "Sorry! Here, let me help." She stops him, "I think you helped enough for one day. I think I can manage this."

Gohan steps back and let's her do her thing. She sets up and does the charge to release her energy to dry her clothes. Gohan is impressed, "Bravo. I didn't think you would have caught on with that by now. But let's get you flying." Videl smirks "It's about time." But what happens next surprises her. Gohan just lifts up into the air.

"OK then. Fly." She looks at him confused. "What the hell do you mean 'fly'?"

He laughs, "Just that. Look what was the point of having you walk through that cavern after teaching you to control your energy?" She looks at him with a steadily growing anger, "I don't know. How to make me tired? How to nearly kill me? I don't know you tell me!"

Gohan lowers himself to the ground, "OK chill. The point of that exercise was to teach you how to sustain your energy for longs periods of time. Now look. Remember how you made the ball move up and down?" She crosses her arms and nods. "Well instead of moving the ball up and down, move yourself. All you do is focus your energy out through your bottom half and propel yourself. Try it."

She nods, and uncrosses her arms. She proceeds to stand straight. '_OK Videl. Just focus your energy. It shouldn't be that hard.' _She closes her eyes and focuses. She looks like she's struggling to do so, and is growing irritated. She can feel the energy going through her, but feels no different. She opens her eyes and sees Gohan smirking. "What the hell are you smirking at!" He just points down. She looks and sees she's 20 feet in the air, and starts to panic.

As she panics she falls, but Gohan catches her. He pulls her up and holds her close, "Don't panic. Just keep focus." She nods and focuses on keeping her energy below her. Gohan releases her and, like a toddler keeping its balance, she wobbles. Soon she gets it and sustains herself in the air. She grows a smile on her face, wide enough to fit a watermelon. As she gives a excited yell she takes off going higher and then back down. Then she hovers over the water and looks at her reflection. Gohan lands at the shore, and she floats over to him. She lands herself and starts laughing, "Gohan that was amazing! I've never felt so good in my life!"

"I know right. It's my favorite thing in the world. Now sit. Relax a moment. No doubt your feeling a bit tired after your first flight." She nods and sits down with him. She takes off her shoes and rolls up her leggings to put her feet in the water. Gohan does the same as he lies back. Videl looks at his calm demeanor and relaxed stature. "Gohan?" He grunts, "I think you owe me some answers to things."

He sits up, "I suppose I did say that huh? Well what is it you want to know, but granted, I cannot promise you will like the answers given." She think long and hard, then looks at him, "Well I guess I want to know everything. About who you are, and why you are able to do the things you do." He breathes in deeply. "It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?" She nods. "OK then, it all began when I was four…"

Boom! I'm cutting it off there. Now I know what you're thinking, "Man that was awesome, I hope he tells the whole story in the next one!" Well I hate to burst your enormous bubble kids but no, I will not. I will sum it up in a nice way that is true to the way this story is progressing. I have decided however to go ahead and eventually get to the world tournament. That will be in here. Buu will not be, but maybe later I will write an after Buu story as well. This one is strictly an alternate take I guess. So making it an AU. But again, as always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will work on the next update ASAP, and you will see a new chapter probably tomorrow! Adios mi amigos! Te quiero mucho!


	9. Chapter 9 Coming to Grips

Alright so this is going to be a somewhat shorter chapter. Not too short that you won't enjoy it, but I'm aiming for at least 1,000 words less. But then again, I could be talking out of my ass and write a very long chapter. But I'll stop this, and we'll get into the story now.

Chapter 9

"… and that has left us with the now. There. You know everything about me." Gohan wraps up his story and Videl is just stuck with a blank expression. She squints at Gohan, grabbing the senzu beans from next to him, she gets up and starts walking away. Gohan not sure what's going on tries to stop her. "Hey! Hey Videl! Wait up a sec!" He runs in front of her, "Now wait up! What's the deal?" She just pushes past him. He continues after her, "Hey wait! Would you just talk to me?"

She stops and turns to him with a mean look, "You're such an asshole Gohan!" He's taken back by her words. "I asked you to tell me everything and you give me that bullshit story? No. That's not how we play this game. I'm leaving." She continues walking off in a fuss. Gohan stands with his mouth open. She looks back, "I expect a better a real answer tomorrow." She takes to the sky, back to Gohans house.

Gohan hasn't moved and is still in shock as to what in the world has just happened. "Wh… What the hell just happened!" He shakes his head as he also takes off towards his house. He sees that Videl had already made it home and had entered her jet to leave. She shot him a dirty look as she left. He couldn't accept that. So he took off after her.

Videl still in a huff cursed Gohan in her head. '_Stupid Gohan, and his stupid story. Agh! He makes me so frustrated!'_ Her jets sensor went off as they told her something was following her. She turned on the back camera and saw it was Gohan. She put her jet on full blast knowing she wasn't anywhere ready to try and out fly Gohan on her own. She tried maneuvers and tricks to confuse him but he stayed right on her tale. She yelled at him, "You're really starting to piss me off!"

She hits a button and it releases flares. Gohan didn't expect it and runs into the burning objects. Videl witnesses this and once again floors her jet as fast as she can. She finally arrives at home. She exits her jet and goes inside. Hercule was waiting for her, "Sweet Pea… We need to tal-" She cuts him off, "Later! I'm in no mood to talk to anyone!" And with that she is gone and headed upstairs. Hercule, like Gohan before him, has been left stunned.

Videl stomps up the flight if stairs to her room. She enters her door and slams it. She locks it and goes to her bed and flops down upon it. Her face in her pillow, she once again finds herself groaning loud and angrily into it. "That's not going to help resolve anything." She looks from her pillow to her window. Gohan is just sitting there on the window sill. She glares at him, "What the fuck do you want?"

He chuckles, "You know, there's no need for that kind of language." He gets off the window and enters her room. He walks over to the desk next to her bed and sits on the chair. She turns away from him. "I did say that you might not like my answers. You're the one who had to know." She sits up and comes face o face with him.

"Let me get this straight, then, because I'm having a slight issue with it. You're part of an alien culture that has an uncanny ability for war and combat?" He nods, "They also have the ability to turn into giant apes by the light of the full moon, and only if they have a tail?" He nods again, "Then when you were four, you were taken away by another alien, who's counter part was God at some point, to train to fight two of your kind?" He grins, "And supposedly you and your friends had gone into space to find these magical balls that can grant wishes to bring back your dead friends. While out there, you found an even more powerful alien that could kill everyone with a breath yet with the power of the Super whatever your father was able to defeat him?"

He smiles, "Well technically it's a dragon that grants the wishes, and Super Saiyan is the word you're looking for." She shoots him a dirty look and he shuts up.

"Like I was summarizing, after your dad defeated the alien warlord, he stayed in space for a year training only to come back and have to fight the same guy, but is beaten to the punch by a kid from the future. The same kid I met yesterday at your house, had come from the future to tell about the oncoming attack by the androids and to bring medicine to your father for his heart failure?"

Gohan nods again, "Then Cell appears, absorbs the androids, your old teacher reattaches with God to try and prevent this, but fails. You go into a room where a day in real time is a year in that room, and when you come out you have trained yourself to hold yourself at Super Saiyan or whatever. After 10 days you and your friends gather for the Cell games where my father fought, and your father fought. I saw you there, but I never got to see you fight. The camera was destroyed before then. And the thing that really gets me, the biggest issue, is your claim that you killed Cell. Now do I have all that correct?"

Gohan shrugs, "Essentially more or less. Yea. You got it." He gives her a grin, but she returns it with a frown. "No! I can't believe that. Aliens, and magic balls and dragons. And you as a little boy killing Cell. It's too much and too fantastic." Gohan grabs Videls hand.

"Videl, in the last 4 days we've known each other you've learned that you can manipulate your body's energy to be destructive, and fly with, among other things. You've seen the kind of damage I've sustained and the magic of what a small bean can do. Four days ago, you would've labeled them tricks and not a physical possibility, and now you can do them. Is it really all that fantastic?" She removes her hand and looks away from him, "It's just… It's too much Gohan. I guess I'm just not ready to believe in such things. I mean you claim you're an alien, but you look as normal as I do." He laughs at her, "You mean outside of the fact I was born with a tail, have unnaturally spiky hair, and the ability to increase my strength 100 fold in the blink of an eye, not to mention glow with a golden light? I look that normal?"

She chuckles weakly at his dry joke. He lifts her chin, "Videl… If there's one thing I would never do is lie to you." She makes eye contact with him, "I mean sure, not revealing things is not technically lying, but I have this urge to just… I don't know. I care about you Videl, and I never would do anything to hurt you." They continue to make eye contact for awhile. Videl can't help herself but stare back into Gohans eyes.

She feels comforted in his vision. Like being wrapped in a warm blanket next to a fire in a snow storm. She wanted to pull away and not allow this, but his gaze kept her focus. They were quiet for the longest time as they slowly moved forward and embraced in a kiss. Like fire through their veins they felt a surge of passion engulf their very being. They held the kiss for as long as they could before the lack of oxygen broke them apart. They said nothing, but no words were needed.

They both smiled, and felt a new level of happiness. They moved in for another kiss, but a loud rapping at Videls door stopped them. Hercule's voice followed, "Uh Sweet Pea? Are you OK?" Videl bites her bottom lip as she pulls away from Gohan. Gohan sees this as his cue to leave, so he heads to the window and after exchanging one more meaningful glance was off. Videl gets up and goes to unlock her door.

She opens it and lets Hercule in. He walks over to her bed and sits down, then pats the side for Videl to sit. She does so. Hercule then speaks, "So Videl… I saw your crumpled up note from what I assume is your boyfriend. Now sweetie, you know I can't allow this. No boy weaker than me is allowed to date you." She chuckles, "Well dad, we'll have to see about that. I'll bring him over tomorrow and you can meet him. But I think you two have already met."

Hercule looks at her with confusion, "I have? When?" She smiles, "You'll just have to ask him tomorrow." Then her sweet voice disappeared as she returned to her normal self, "Now please leave dad. I need to take a shower. It's been a long day." Hercule immediately got up and headed for the door, "Er no problem. Well good night sweet pea. I'll see you in the morning." He closes the door and Videl lays back on her bed and smiles. She touches her lips, '_I can't believe we just did that. I guess those two were right after all. He's hard to resist.'_ She stops her thoughts and gets up for her shower.

Gohan is flying through the air as happy as can be. He increases his height and propelling himself correctly flings himself into a freefall moving forward. He has moved himself forward over the ocean as he falls faster into it. As he hits the water he catches himself and skims over it causing a mountain of water to raise in tunnel like fashion. He does this for while longer, before finally heading home. It's just barely dark when Gohan gets home. He lands and walks in the door with a big grin on his face.

Chi Chi is the first on to see him, "Oh hello son! I was wondering when you were gonna get home. Anyway there's still some dinner left for you. Goten finished- Hey… What's that smile on your face for?"

Gohan checks himself and comes up with something to tell her, "Well I'm just really happy. It's been a good day." He lies. Chi Chi knows this too, "Nope. I know that smile. You and Videl did something didn't you?" Gohan looks at his feet, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

She nods, "Riiiiiight. Well whatever you say Gohan. You'll tell me sooner or later." Gohan took it as he sat down to eat. Moments later he was done and had left the table. He took to his room where he also headed for the shower. He turns it on, and waits for it to heat up. In waiting he looks at himself in the mirror. '_Wow. I can't believe we kissed. But it felt so right. Tomorrow I continue this adventure. I just hope I'm ready for it.' _The glass steams up as reflection fades.

Moments later he is out of the shower and headed bed. He turns off his lights as he covers himself with a blanket. In no time he's out. Snoring and relaxed. Videl was having a harder time. Yes she was tired, but the constant thought of Gohan kept her wide awake. She finally couldn't take it anymore. She got up and went to her window. Holding a few beans in her hands as well as some clothes she takes of flying.

She finds herself able to sustain flight at a much longer and much faster rate than before and found herself halfway to Gohans in no time. The issue was she at that point was losing altitude and energy. Taking the opportunity she ate a bean and immediately was revitalized. Using her energy she propelled herself forward and in a matter of minutes found herself back at Gohans. The lights were out, and she didn't want to disturb Chi Chi. So she looked for Gohans window.

Finding it on the other side of the house she knocked on the window. Gohan just rolled over and she knocked again a bit harder. This time he heard it and being ripped from his sleep was more grumpy than anything. It was apparent he was still asleep. He got up and opened the window, "Videl? What are you doing here? It's like… really late."

She giggled at him, "I know but I couldn't sleep. Could I come in? It's a bit chilly out here." He nodded and offered his hand to help her in. She took it and climbed through the window. Soon they were just standing in the dark in his room. Gohan asks again, "So why are you here again? I mean I'm happy you are but…"

Videl looks down with a light blush, "Well… I was just wondering… If I could maybe, stay the night with you?" Gohan still not really aware of the situation says, "Yea. That's fine." He crawls into his bed and lifts the blanket for her to join him. She places her clothes down on his dresser and crawls in with him. He places his arm around her midsection and pulls her in close. He already is asleep and Videl has placed her arm on his. She slowly starts falling asleep, and as she does a smile crosses her face as she fades away.

So yea. Shorter chapter. A beginning of love and what not. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will have the next up ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10 Love and Pain

So I felt that last chapter was a little weak. So I'm going to do my best to remedy that in this one. And for those with any confusion, the past few chapters took place during a weekend. In this chapter, it's Monday and it's a whole new week. There should be plenty of adventures to take place and maybe a villain reveal or something. I don't know. But anyway, here's Chapter 10.

Chapter 10

It's morning, the sun is shining and Gohan and Videl lie asleep on his one person bed. Gohan rolls over into the wall and it wakes him up. Turning over onto his stomach and keeping his face towards the wall he feels to his left wondering why he has no room on his bed. He feels a shoulder and hears the soft snores coming from the figure, right away he assumes it's his brother.

"Goten… Goten… Goten get out of my bed." He slightly nudges the figure, but all he hears is a whimper. "Get out." He fully pushes the figure and hears it say "ow". He smiles, "That didn't hurt. Now wake me up when breakfast is ready." In a quick sec he's back asleep but has stretched himself over his bed.

Videl is now wide awake and really angry. In a cold voice she speaks, "Gohan… " He says nothing. A bit louder, "Gohan." He just rolls over, "GOHAN!" The sheer anger in her voice finally woke Gohan from his second sleep phase. He jumped up and looked at the screaming figure in his room.

"Agh! Videl! What are you doing here? How did you get here? What's going on?" He exclaims. She makes fists in anger at his questions. "You let me in here jerk! Last night! Remember? I came all the way here to see if I could stay over. Then you crawled into bed and let me join you. Any of that ringing a bell?" He laughs nervously.

"So that wasn't a dream? I could've sworn it was." She was about to say something but closes her mouth and smirks. Gohan looks confused, "What? What is it?" With a tinted blush she climbs closer to him.

"So you uh, have dreams about me then?" He grows a nice blush on his face, "Well… I mean to say that… Yes. Occasionally." She move in even closer, "Any dirty dreams?" He looks at her, "Not really. They more or less end up like this."

"Like what?" She asks, but he says nothing as he closes the gap between them and kisses her. It's a sweet and tender kiss. They break apart after a moments time and he answers her, "Like that. Then I wake up." She had a nice grin on her face, "Well they sound like good dreams."

He smiles, "They usually are." They move back in to kiss again, when Gohans door flies open. "Time to get up Gohan! Breakfast is… Eww!" It was Goten and he just happened to walk in on the right moment to ruin things. He leaves the room and Videl gets up from Gohans bed. She grabs her clothes and goes into his bathroom. He disappointedly gets up and heads to the kitchen for some breakfast. Goten is at the table with a scrunched up face.

Chi Chi is placing down the last platter, "Good morning Gohan! So a little birdy tells me that you've got a guest joining us for breakfast. It's a good thing there's all this food to go around." Gohan nervously scratches his head. Chi Chi sits down, "Oh! And he also tells me you two were making kissy-kissy faces at one another. Isn't that something? So…" She stares at him. Gohan has gotten a large cup of milk and had was about to sit down. "So what?" He takes a drink as his mother answers.

"So when is my grandbaby coming?" He nearly sprayed his drink, but kept it all in to gulp it down, in probably the hardest gulp he's ever experienced. He coughs, "No! Nothing like that happened. I didn't even know she was actually in my room till like 10 minutes ago." As if on cue, Videl walks in. Gohan looks at her pleadingly, "Videl! Tell them we didn't do anything last night…. At least I hope we didn't do anything last night."

She pauses. She wasn't expecting this kind of conversation, "Uh..." Chi Chi cuts in, "Videl? Tell the truth, did you and Gohan have sex last night?" Gohan and Videls face went red as the color of a fire hydrant. "MOM!" Chi Chi threw her hands up, "It's a fair question. Did you or did you not?" Videl answered quickly, "No! All we did was sleep! That's all!"

Chi Chi smiled sweetly, "OK dear. Whatever you say. Now come, sit and eat! School starts in an hour and you guys need to eat." Videl sits by Gohan and grabs at some food as she quickly moves out of the way of Gohan and Goten. As right she was, because not a second later Gohan and Goten were at it once more, and in a mere 5 minutes there was very little if any food left on the platters. Gohan gets up from his seat and heads to his room to dress and get ready. Videl helps Chi Chi with the dishes and Goten runs outside to play.

At Videls house, Hercule had not heard a sound from Videl all morning. Getting up from his spot at the kitchen table he sets his coffee down and heads to the stairs. Walking up them he reaches Videls door, knocks and slowly opens it. "Videl? Sweet Pea? Are you feeling alrigh-" When he enters completely he sees no Videl. No trace of movement, nothing to implicate that she was in her room at all. "Videl! Videl where are you!" He roams around her room looking for her. He hears the wind blow and sees her window was open. "Oh no! She ran away!" He clenches his fists in anger. "She's with that Gohan kid I bet! That does it! I'm going to kill that bastard! No one takes my little girl away from me!" He stands with his fist in the air.

A little time has passed and Gohan and Videl are in the sky flying towards school. Gohan having to keep slowing down because Videl can't keep up. He looks back at her at one point and sees her fighting with her hair. Having enough he slows to a stop as she catches up. "What's up Gohan? Why are we stopping?" He looks at her, then pulls her into his arms as he holds her bridal style. "Hold on."

He says no more as he takes off at full speed towards the school. With the wind whipping her in the face and eyes she can barely see anything but in a matter of moments they have stopped and are in an empty park several blocks away from school. Gohan sets her down, "I think we can walk the rest of the way. We've got like 20 minutes before class anyways." She nods and they walk in the direction of school.

During which they have a conversation, "So Videl, how long did it take you to get to my house last night?" She thinks about it for a minute, "I don't know. An hour and a half maybe. All I know is that it was shorter than if I took my jet. Why?" He just shakes his head.

"No reason." She punches him in the arm, "It's because I'm slower than you isn't it? You're trying to be funny." He fakely rubs his arm, "No, not at all… OK maybe a little bit. It was taking forever to get here." She swings at him again, and misses. He runs a bit ahead to get away from her and she chases after him. She boosts her speed to catch him, but he phases out just as she leaps. She falls flat to the ground, and Gohan stands above her. "Hey! No reason to be mad. You'll get better. Oh and another thing." He helps her up and holds up a lock of her hair, "Your hair is beautiful, but you might want to consider either cutting it, or pulling it back. You know, just so it doesn't get in your eyes." He gives her a big toothy grin, and she chuckles at him.

"So you like girls with short hair huh Gohan?" He loses his smile as she continues walking without him. "No it's not like that at all! I was just saying for flying it might be… Aw never mind. Let's just get to class."

They get to the school building, and Videl stops before she opens the door. She turns to Gohan and has a nervous look on her face. Gohan takes notice, "What is it?"

She bites at her bottom lip, "Well… I think we should go in separate." He looks at her with a 'What?' expression on his face. "It's not that I don't want to be seen with you, I just think we should wait to tell people. If we break this news, the whole school will never leave us alone. Especially you."

"Especially me? What does that mean?" his tone was almost annoyed. "Gohan, I don't mean to make it sound bad, but think for a minute. Your so smart but so dumb all at once. If we tell all the jocks and assholes that have been after me for years, will be all over you and you'll never get a moments rest because they think that if they beat you up, I'll like them. Then all those horny girls that saw you the other day will be all on me causing trouble and I just don't want to deal with that. Just not yet." He says nothing as the annoyance of understanding that what she says is true. She grabs his face and makes him look at her. "I'm sorry Gohan. I'll make it up to you. I promise. For now, just act natural and don't let your ability to reveal things ruin this." He scoffs at her last comment. She giggles and gives him a quick kiss before entering the building.

He just holds his position a moment, but shakes off whatever feeling he was having and went inside putting up his naturally happy demeanor. Until he went five steps into the building. "Hey Son!" He stops his movement and turns to see a very bandaged, and angry looking Zach looking at him. "I have a bone to pick with you! And my boys here are gonna help me pick at it!" Four large looking jocks stand next to Zach.

Gohan looks at his watch and sees that it's 7:52 AM. "Come on guys can't this wait. I'd rather not be late to class like some people." Zach laughs "Oh! So nerd boys got jokes! Alright bro! We'll make this quick, but I seriously doubt you'll be on time once we're through with you! And none of those tricks you pulled on Friday will save you now!"

"By tricks, I believe you mean skill right?" This sets Zach over the edge, "That's it! You just fucking signed your death warrant pal! Go get him boys! But save the last hit for me!" The four jocks make their way towards Gohan. He checks his watch. 7:54AM. '_Damn! I'll have to make this quick.' _ The four charge at him and the lead one swings a kick at him. He ducks under it as the jocks foot slams into the locker next to Gohan. Gohan blocks the next guys fist as he twists it and shoves him down the hallway, sliding. He barely dodges the third one, but quickly taps him in the solar plexes, knocking the wind out of him. And just stares at the fourth one, who hesitates after seeing the skilled display of Gohan.

Gohan cocks his head to the left, cracking his neck and the fourth guy stops and runs down the opposite hallway. Zach just stares at Gohan with a mad look on his face, as Gohan stares back at him with a calm anger. He drifts his gaze back to his watch. 7:57 AM. Slapping his forehead he runs as fast as he can(or as human as he can) to his class. Zach yells after him, "This isn't over Son! I'll get you someday!"

Gohan just waves his hand back as he reaches the door. It's closing slowly but he manages to slip inside in the knick of time, and heads up to his seat. He breathes a sigh of relief as he just makes it. Erasa looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you OK Gohan?" He nods, "Yea. I had to take care of some business between me and Zach. Everythings cool now." She perks up, "Oh so he's forgiven you for everything?"

He shakes his head, "Not necessarily no, but I don't think he'll be messing with me much anymore." The teacher raps on his desk with a ruler. "Be silent and open your text books. I know you all can't wait to talk about your weekend but it's time for class! Open to page 192 and let's begin."

Everybody begins getting their books out, and Gohan leans over close to Erasa and whispers, "Hey, so which book do we take out? I'm not yet familiar with what class is on what days here." She smiles, "It's your anatomy book." He returns the smile, "OK thank you!" He pulls out his anatomy book.

"OK page 192… Ah here we go!" His eyes immediately open. The chapter is labeled, The Reproductive System. He rubs his face, '_It's cruel. Today is really cruel.' _ He then realizes he hasn't seen Videl since he's been in class. He whispers back to Erasa, "Hey where's Videl at?" She looks at him, "Oh! I totally meant to tell you, but Videl can fly now! If you ask me, she and Saiyaman have been having 'private' lessons. If you know what I mean."

He smiles awkwardly, and looks back at his book before the teacher says anything to him. '_Well… Technically she isn't wrong.' _He shook the thoughts that were about to plague his mind as just stayed focus at the task at hand. _A'nd why is it that whenever I end up in the middle of something someone takes off or crashes into me? I need Vegetas training more than I thought.'_

Meanwhile Videl had been called away to handle a quick hijacking of a bus. Using her new abilities to apprehend the suspect and end the conflict quickly. The bus driver was knocked unconscious and the passengers were senior citizens, who were as senile as the Nile is long. They enjoyed their hijacking, thinking it was an attraction, and were sad to see it end when Videl pulled the bus over. Immediately Videl started escorting the passengers off, and had tied up the hijacker. When all the passengers were off board she snatched up the jacker, and the driver and took them outside.

She dropped the jacker off at a police vehicle and brought the driver to the ambulance standing by. After doing so, she found herself swarmed by reporters. Each asking questions on how she could fly. Where was Saiyaman, if she and Saiyaman were together, blah blah blah! She couldn't handle it and took to the sky quickly getting out of there. She landed down at the school and quickly ran inside to her classroom. When she got there she bowed and apologized to the teacher, but an eerie silence befell her.

She looked up and was met with the estranged gazes from her teacher and classmates. Not wanting to stand in the same spot she went up to her desk and sat down. Everyone continued to stare at her. The teacher cleared his voice to get everyone's attention, "Ahem! Let's just get back shall we"

He goes on to teach the class, and they all stop staring, but every once in awhile she'll get an estranged look, or a quick glance from someone. This went on for the next two hours until the lunch bell rang. Everyone got up and left the class, still shooting looks at Videl. She passes Gohan, "Meet me-" "At the roof? I gotcha." She straightens up and leaves the classroom, and for the first time in her life, the walk down the hallway felt like the longest journey she'd ever been on. She was looked at like she was the new kid with the deformity.

After what seemed like a lifetime she finally reached the staircase to the roof and went up it. She walks out onto the roof and goes and sits somewhere. She feels like crying. But she sucks it up and just sits and waits for Gohan. Moments later she hears the door open and looks to see her man walking through. He sees her and walks over to her and sits.

After a moment of awkward silence, Gohan speaks up, "So yea… How was… Where ever you went?" She says nothing, "Are we just going to not speak then?" She looks at him with hurt eyes.

"Why do they all stare at me? It's not like I'm any different. I don't know why but I could feel their eyes and it hurt. They looked at me like some kind of freak." She put her head into her knees. Gohan wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. "I wouldn't worry about it. Yes, I'm not gonna lie, deciding to fly out the window wasn't the best of options, but hey. What's done is done and you can't erase it. Soon they'll see it as a regular thing and you won't have to worry about it."

She looks at him through the side of her eye, "However, there will be that one annoying person, who just has to know everything and will blackmail you into teaching them how to fly. It will be a painful process, but by then end of it they'll try to tell you about keeping a low profile." He looks at her with a playful grin, and she smiles at him.

"OK fine. I guess I deserve that. I guess I was just expecting them to-" He cuts her off again, "To just accept that one of their classmates can just suddenly fly out of the blue? Yea I could see that." She punches him as he laughs, "You're such an ass!" He continues laughing, "Look. It'll be OK. Just let things simmer down. You'll see. Oh and we have guests arriving in 3… 2… 1…"

Like he said Erasa and Sharpener appeared and immediately find Gohan and Videl. Erasa is ecstatic, "Videl! Why didn't you call me the minute you could fly! We could've gone to so many things and just snuck in with your ability! And what about Saiyaman? I know he's the one who taught you! Come on spill it!"

Videl fights with the words in her mouth trying to come up with an answer when Sharpener cuts in, "How did you do it in such a short time? Was he that good a teacher. Homeboy seems like an ass to me. But anyways, for real! Tell us!" Videl was still fighting to say something when Gohan came in, "OK hold up guys. Let her breathe. When she's ready she'll tell you. OK?"

The both look at him like he's crazy. "Um no offense Gohan, but I doubt even you know, and being she's my best friend we tell each other everything." Erasa chimes in, with Sharpener behind her, "Yea bro. Just sit tight on that." A devious smirk crosses his face, "So you tell your best friend everything? OK, so how about that awesome thing you two did last Friday? Did you hear about that?"

The color dropped from both blondes faces. Erasa looks at her friend through a forced smile, "So like we were saying, whenever you're ready. We're gonna go get some lunch and be back up in a minute." They both walk away and whisper to each other. "OK point goes to Gohan, but I doubt he'll say anything more." Sharperner says. They disappear behind the door, and Gohan let's out a chuckle. Videl looks at him, "So what was that about?" He shakes his head.

"Nothing. Just something I know, but I'll not say another word. But don't be surprised if Erasa calls you tonight at home." Videls head pops up, "Speaking of home, if there's not too much going on in the city tonight, I would like you to meet my dad… Officially that is. He's not to happy that I'm interested in a boy, but I think we can 'convince' him we're good to be together."

Gohan just nods, and enjoys the breeze on his face. Videl takes this chance to kiss him on the cheek. He opens his eyes and looks at her, "What was that for?" She looks back, "For making me feel better." He smiles and holds her chin, "Well you missed."

He pulls her face into his and they embrace in another kiss. He lays back as she gets on top of him and they continue with their make out session. He holds her at her ribs so she doesn't fall completely over, and she places her hands on his chest to do the same. They continue to kiss but it steadily grows more passionate. Gohan moves his hands down to her hips and gently caresses her sides. He sits up, as she stays in his lap and she holds on to his neck.

His right hand moves around to her lower back and slowly makes its way up to her shirt. She gives a soft moan in the process. However, their intimate moment was ended once more by the intrusion of other living objects. Erasa and Sharpener had indeed comeback and had grunted to alert the two going at it.

"So uh Videl… What would Saiyaman say, if he saw you with Gohan?" Sharpener had teasingly said. Gohan though found himself more annoyed than usual at this intrusion and looked at Sharpener with that look in his eyes. "What?" Sharpener had replied.

Gohan simply got up and went to his bag. He reached in it, and Videl immediately knew what he was doing. Something had told her to stop it, but there was something about Gohan in his Saiyaman form that she craved. Gohan had pulled out his belt and put it on his waist. He looked at Sharpener directly and hit the button in a flash of light and an intense gust of wind Gohan had become Saiyaman. Still looking at Sharpener, who had fallen to the ground, he says, "I am Saiyaman."

The two blonds are in a terrified state of shock as they look upon the man that had been Gohan. He powers down and takes off the mask covering his face. "See? I'm the one who taught Videl how to fly as well. Now stop the rumors thing already."

Suddenly fear was replaced with excitement as the two blondes ran over and inspected their friend. "Wow! I knew there was something strange and unique about you." Said Erasa. "Dude could you teach me to fly as well?" Gohan put his arms around both of them, "Well you see guys, I-" He stops as he chops them in the back of the neck.

Videl freaks out, "Gohan what the hell?" He picks up Sharpener and hits his belt to revert, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. The worst they'll get is a bad headache and forget about the days events. Nothing to big. And right now everyone in the school is being sent home due to difficulties. What they don't know is that Bulma has released a harmless gas into the building that gives you a amnesiac effect that will make everyone forget that this day had happened. They'll come back tomorrow thinking they had a 3 day weekend."

She was still unhappy that he knocked them out in cold blood, he could see it on her face, "Don't worry Videl. I'll give them a bean when we get them home and they'll feel like new. I did this all for you by the way. Now no one in school will know you can fly. And the tapes from the news station have been destroyed, the reporters bought off, and the police force has received a huge donation to their weapons training division. I do owe Bulma much more than what she owed me but you're worth it." This made her smile, "Now help me get them home. I believe we have a date with your dad, I'd really rather get out of the way."

He lifts off with Sharpener in his arms and Videl with Erasa. Soon both teens are at home and waking up from the beans given to them, and Gohan and Videl are on the way to her house. They decide to walk and enjoy the day outside as they get closer to Satan Mansion. After an hour of walking they have arrived and Gohan for the third time in his life was a bit nervous. Yes he had met Hercule before but this would be the first time he did so as a normal person, asking to be with his daughter.

Videl could see his anxiety and grabbed his hand to lead him in. they walk through the gates, to the door, and open it. And right as rain, there was Hercule sitting in his chair watching his TV. Upon hearing the door open, he immediately jumped up and went to greet his daughter. "Oh Videl! I was so worried! You were just gone, and I assumed the worst. But I knew you would be alright! And who might your friend be?" He had embraced Videl in a hug, tight enough a bear would be impressed. She was able to break away and stand next to Gohan.

"Dad… This is Gohan." Gohan put his hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Hercule sees his chance, '_I'll crush this twerps hand and show him whose boss!'_ "The pleasure is all mine!" '_Sucker!'_ Hercule takes Gohans hand and proceeds to squeeze the hell out it… Or at least he thinks he is. When Gohan returns the squeeze the pain is breath taking. He plays it off like, well a champ, but internally he's crying. They break grip as Videl cuts in, "So me and Gohan are going to go study upstairs for a bit. Call us when dinners ready, and Gohan eats a lot so have the chefs prepare a banquet."

She begins to drag Gohan off, but is stopped by Hercule, "Hey Gohan. Before you and my daughter disappear to her room, I want you to come talk with me a moment." He leads the way down a separate hallway to his office. Gohan follows quickly. He enters the champs office, as Hercule closes the door. He has Gohan sit in a chair as Hercule sits at his desk. "Now son, I know you like my daughter and you have one helluva good handshake, but I want you to know this can no longer go on. I can tell you're a weak fighter and cannot in anyway protect my daughter. So with that said I hope we can agree on this and you can go about your business. I just require you stay far from my daughter as possible and that you never ever see her ever again. Is that clear?"

Gohan nods before speaking, "It is sir, but I'm afraid I have to burst your bubble. You see I am very strong and can protect Videl from anything and everything. I love your daughter, and I will always love your daughter. It's in my blood. But before I leave this office to go to Videls room, I would really like to show you something. If I may?"

Hercule taken aback by this young mans words feels enraged, but nods. '_OK kid, I'll let you show me what you got. It's your funeral.' _ Gohan stands up and brings his fists to his sides. Hercule stands up thinking that this is going to be a fight. He leaps across the desk at Gohan but a strong gust of wind pushes him back into his chair. He's stunned by the experience and is now focused on the boy in his office.

With a quick flash Gohan had turned Super Saiyan, and with his intense eyes looked directly at Hercule. "I am the delivery boy from the Cell Games. You recognize me now, yes?" Hercule nods his head, "Good. Now in the past 7 years you've held the title savior of the Earth, I have not once entered your world to claim what is mine, nor have I attempted to take this away from you. The people need a champion Hercule and that will be you. I don't want it."

He powers down, "All I want is to be happy with your daughter. Is that too much to ask?" Hercule straightens himself out and smiles. He stands up and walks around to Gohan. He places an arm on his shoulder, "Kid. In all my years of being the champ, I have never experienced something or someone more honorable than you. Even I admit that it was dirty to take all the credit. But the fact you harbor no hate for me and care more for my daughter than your own self shows a compassion not many have left in this world. Now I want you to take my hand and allow me to say I'm sorry. You have my blessing." He wraps Gohan in a hug, "Welcome to the family son!"

Gohan hesitantly pats Hercule in this strange and awkward hug. They break apart, "But I wouldn't be doing my fatherly duties if I didn't ask what your plans are with my daughter. So what are you guys planning on doing?" Gohan just smiled sweetly, "Just doing some studying."

Hercule pats him on the shoulder, "That's a good lad. Dinner will be ready in an hour." He leads Gohan out the door and closes it. He nearly faints, "Oh dear sweet lord. You are good to me, and I promise to never do anything wrong ever again!"

From far away on the lookout, Dende hears his prayer, "We'll see about that."

Gohan has headed up to Videls room and knocked on the door. She opened it and pulled him inside and locked the door. In a kissing frenzy she jumped on his waist as they made their way to her bed. "So what happened?" Gohan trying to get his words out in between breaks, "He said… That … I've earned his… Blessing… He remembers who… I am… And commends me… For my…" She puts her finger over his mouth, "Stop talking."

They then proceed to get a bit more frisky. Gohan had been placed under her once more and was attempting to get her shirt off as she was to him. They eventually just did their own but didn't miss a beat when it came back to making out. Gohan had now flipped her over to where was on top. His left hand going up her torso to her covered breast, where he cupped it and began messaging it. This garnered a moan from her as she reached her hand down to his groin area and felt what he was packing.

This made him growl as he moved from her lips to her neck where he began sucking on it. Only he started becoming really rough and animalistic. He grip became harder, and he was less gentle. Videl could feel this change, "Wait. Gohan wait." All he did was growl. He started nipping along her neck and not playful nips either. She used her strength to push him up, "No seriously, stop!" He moved her hands and went right back to fondling and nipping. Videl had had enough. She had put her hands to his chest and blasted him off of her. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

He hit the ground and bounced right back up. His eyes with a savage look to them that scared her, and his teeth were bared. He looked primal, but when he saw the look on her face had realized he had hurt her. He stopped immediately and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't like that he had done this. He grabbed his shirt and went to the window. Videl did nothing to stop him but before he left he looked at her, "I'm so sorry Videl. I don't know what came over me. I hope you can forgive me, but I'd understand if you didn't." Her eyes were watering with hot tears as he stepped on the sill, "I promise, once I-" She raised her hand and stopped him.

"Just go. I'll be right here, if you come back." He nodded. He flew from the window and Videl had moved off her bed. She went to the window and closed it and locked it. Then went back to her bed where she grabbed a pillow, and buried her face in it as she curled into a ball and began to cry.

Gohan furious with himself knew there was only one person he could talk to about this. And that person was waiting for him in the Gravity Chamber at Capsule Corporation. The sun was setting, and Gohan wanted to make this right before the night was done.

So this one I think was much better. Of course some cheesiness to it and some quick escapes instead of fully realized and thoughtful measures, but hey. What can you do? But this was chapter 10. It's now the weekend, so I will not update till Monday. I know. The boos you cry make my heart weep. But We'll see what happens next. Take care my friends. I shall write to you in 2 days.


	11. Chapter 11 Forgiving, Party

OK so I lied. I got bored and decided the last chapter had ended dramatic enough and with a pretty predictable point I figured I would go ahead and start the next one. I bet you all are excited. So let's do it.

Chapter 11

Gohan has landed outside of Capsule Corporation and heads to the front door. He enters through the sliding doors as he rushes towards the Gravity Chamber. He flies down hallway after hallway and finally stops outside of it. He knocks on it hard. The banging could be heard from the other side of the building. Vegeta on the inside slowly made his way to the door.

"Vegeta! Vegeta we need to talk!" Gohan continues banging on the door. "Vegeta!" He soon hears the hum of the room soften to a silence as the door clicks, and the locks whir. The door opens with a hiss and Vegeta stands there, arms crossed. He looks at Gohan with a frown, "What? I was in the middle of training. Speaking of which, is that what you're here for?"

Gohan shook his head, "No. Not necessarily." Vegeta grabs his collar, "Too bad." He flings Gohan into the room and across the floor. Gohan stops himself and does a flip landing on his feet. "Vegeta, I have no time for this!" Vegeta closes the doors as he sets the gravity to 400. "Then I guess you had better win quickly."

He hits the button as Gohan feels the pull. He immediately counter acts it with Super Saiyan, "Fine! I will!" Vegeta smirks as he powers up the same. "We'll see about that." Gohan roars and lunges at Vegeta, and Vegeta returns the favor. They clash, fist meeting fist. The fight rages to full circle as Gohan needs to complete it quickly. Recalling the previous fight he know Vegeta is a fan of distracting with a quick blast and phasing into the most open of areas to land a crushing blow before following up with a vicious combo. But not this time, Gohan had to little time and too much at stake. Like he predicted, Vegeta let off a quick blast. Gohan quickly countered with a more engulfing blast, and used Vegetas own tactic against him.

He phased out after Vegetas attention was on the stinging attack and landed a hard haymaker to his floating ribs, proceeding to crack them. As Vegeta spit up blood, Gohan knocked him into the air with an uppercut, then grabbed his leg and smashed him to the ground. He then leaped up and brought his fist down, but it was caught by Vegeta. Vegeta holding his fist smirked and chuckled, "So, you weren't lying? There must be something dire if you are fighting like a true Saiyan. OK fine." He throws Gohan off of him, "Let's talk?" Gohan walks over to the control panel and shuts it down. The room returns to normal as does Gohan and Vegetas appearance.

Gohan looks at Vegeta, "I need answers. There's something going on with me and I know it has to do with my Saiyan blood. And you-" Vegeta interrupts, "And I'm the only full blooded Saiyan left. Well then. What seems to be your problem brat?" Gohan looks at Vegeta, "Well I… It's complicated. You see…" He's stopped by Vegeta who coughs up some more blood.

"Hold your thoughts. I need to heal first." Vegeta held his ribs tighter as they left the room. Moments later Vegeta was healed and he and Gohan were sitting in the living room. Bulma had joined in the area. Gohan had begun talking, "Today has been the worst. For some reason I've found myself more aggressive and prideful and overall different than any other days. For instance, me and Videl were making out today on the school roof and-" Bulma had interrupted with a squeal, which was met with looks, "-and when our friend Sharpener had said something about her and Saiyaman, I got annoyed and revealed I was Saiayaman. Then swiftly proceeding to knock him and his Girlfriend Erasa out before taking them home. Which thank you for your help today Bulma."

She smiles, "No problem. So anyway you knocked Sharpener and his girl out…" He nods, so I knocked them out with no remorse either. Just boom! Then I went home with Videl and met her father. During which I revealed my true identity and went Super Saiyan in his office. And I stared him down in pride. I felt like… Well you Vegeta." Vegeta smirks in his proudness.

"Then after receiving the blessing from her father to date her, me and Videl proceeded to make out in a very passionate manner. We could've went all the way… If…" Bulma intrigued, lessened her distance and was moving closer. It was like a thriller for her. "If? IF what?"

He looked down in shame, "If only I hadn't hurt her." Bulmas eyes widened, "You did what? What did you do to that girl?" Vegeta looked at him, "Well? She asked you a question."

Gohan blushed, he realized he was about to go into intimate detail about his sexual encounter. "Well after we had gotten our shirts off, I had begun to, uh fondle her chest, and had begun to nip and suckle the nape of her neck. At first I was really gentle, and did everything I could to not hurt her… But then this feeling came. It was like fire running through my veins. I had lost control. I used more strength than I should have, I began to nip harder. She told me to stop, and all I did was growl like an animal and continue. She had to blast me off of her. I was enraged. I got up and bared my teeth. Like a wolf, I bared my fangs at her and growled. Then I saw it. Fear. Her eyes reflected so much fear. I looked at myself in her mirror. I looked like an animal. I even scared myself."

He sat there quietly as did Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta finally stands up and walks to the closest window. "Tell me brat, what do you know of our culture and the full moon?" Gohan looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" Vegeta was annoyed by the question, "It's a simple question! What do you know of our culture and the full moon?"

Gohan looked at him and answered, "I know that if we have our tails we transform into the giant ape. But neither of us have tails so what's your point?"

Vegeta leans against the wall and crosses his arms, "The point is, like you said we transform under the moon, but in my 10 years of being on this planet I've some to realize more can happen to us under the moon. Yes we do not have our tails, but have you ever just known it was a full moon outside? Couldn't you just feel it?" Gohan shakes his head, Vegeta scoffs, "That's right. I forgot that you never learned when to anticipate the moons cycles so you could transform. No matter, in my years here I have come to learn about these creatures called werewolves. Fascinating creatures, they are almost like us in everyway except weak and only make good pets."

Bulma butts in, "Would you hurry it up! Geez, he said he was in a hurry!" Vegeta glared at her, and she glared right back, "Anyways, in my research I learned that before each full moon werewolves get side effects that make them more irrational and aggressive. Their senses are enhanced, and any kind of emotion is boosted 10 fold. The same goes for us. When there is a full moon on approach our senses go wild and we become more like Saiyans than we could ever imagine. Our pride is extravagant, our strength is boosted and our urge for things is so extreme, it could never be satisfied."

Gohan nods his head, "OK… So again, what's the point?" Vegeta smirks and gets off the wall. He opens the balcony door and walks outside. He looks at Gohan, "Come here boy." Gohan gets up and goes outside. Vegeta is looking up at the sky, "Tell me… What do you see?"

Gohan looks up at the sky and his eyes widen. "It's a full moon tonight!" Vegeta nods, "You can't tell me in all the years of your life you never once felt strong and powerful urges. Like you put it, fire running through your veins every month for an entire day. It's exhilarating. But what makes your case different than what you've experienced is now you have a woman. You have chosen a mate, and anything you do around her will be an exhilarating experience. But because you have not marked her, her body has no ability to react to your motions. She doesn't yet have the instinct to play along with her own motions."

Gohan looks away from the moon and back at Vegeta, irritated, "So you're saying that we couldn't ever have sex, because I have to mark her? What the hell does that even mean Vegeta? Mark her with what?" Now it was Vegetas turn to look away from the moon, "No I'm not saying that. You can have sex, but unless you mark her you can't have sex on the nights of the full moon. And as far as marking goes… It seems your instincts were on the right path. You mark her on her neck, between her shoulder and neck to be specific."

He points at his own neck, "And she has to mark you back. Only then can you two have sex on a night of the full moon. You would snap her like a twig. Now the catch is, she has to be ready. It's a shitty rule but we cannot force the mark upon our mates until they are ready. When they are you bite, and make sure it stops bleeding. She does the same, only you can bleed. After you both share yourselves will she have the essence and resistance to take what you can give her." Vegeta starts heading back inside, Gohan follows but Vegeta stops him at the door, "No. You got what you wanted, now leave. It's the full moon and all this talk of sex has made me extremely aroused, so if you don't mind… Get the fuck out of here." He says nothing more as he closes the balcony door.

Gohan says nothing as he just takes off. The sound of the door opens and Bulma this time steps out, Gohan stops and looks at her, "Gohan. Go to her. Make things right. She'll understand. Right now she's scared and unsure of everything. Go comfort her, and remember… No sex!" She waves and walks back inside, locking the balcony door.

Gohan, feeling better flew off to Videls house. He was nervous, but he was sure that he could make things right.

In Videls room, Videl was still curled up in a ball holding her pillow tight. She had fallen asleep a little while ago. She had been dreaming, only it was closer to a nightmare. She was in bed with Gohan, but cuddled up with him. He held her close and kissed her gently. She looked up into his smiling face and felt warm. Then the dream got worse his warm smile, turned into an evil smirk. He had grabbed her arms and had ripped off her shirt and bra. He began to suck on her breasts as he held her arms high and no matter what she did, she could not break free.

He stopped and looked at her, and in one quick swoop of his hand had quickly removed the bottom half of her clothing. She was exposed, and now she was held by chains. She looked at Gohan, and no longer saw the man she had thought she loved. In his place was a demon, with red eyes and long purple wings. He moved ever so close and when got close to her licked her face. She turned away, and she felt his hand run up her thigh.

She screamed and woke up. She was in tears from the intensity of her dream. She pulled her knees in and started to cry softly into them. After a minute she heard a tapping at her window. She lifted her head from knees and saw Gohan at her window. She wiped her face and went to the window, her face expressed anger. She opened the window and Gohan was floating outside it.

"Can I come in?" he said in an apologetic tone. She had crossed her arms, "I don't know, are you going to roughly attempt to fuck me?" Her words were a crushing blow. "Videl… It wasn't like that. I-" She stopped him, "Oh it wasn't? You could have fooled the fuck out of me Gohan. You almost hurt me tonight Gohan. For the first time in my whole life I was terrified of someone. Do you know what it's like to be that scared Gohan?"

He lowered his head in sorrow, "I can't say I have Videl. Not since I was little. But please, hear me out." She shook the welling up tears, and glared at him with crossed arms, "You have two minutes, and then I'm closing the window."

He gulped, but he knew it had to be done, "Videl remember when I told you about my race and how we transform into giant apes under the full moon?" She just nodded, "Well it turns out that without our tails, we have the tendency to be primal during the fool moon. This is why I wasn't myself. This is why I lost control." She looked at him with a serious annoyance.

"Good bye Gohan. "She starts closing her window, but Gohan stops her, "What?"

He looks at her with pleading eyes, "Videl… Please… There's something else." She stops, but is not happy about it, "What we were about to do wouldn't have worked anyways. I found out that the only reason we could ever do such a thing under a full moon is if we mated and I marked you."

She looks at him funny, "Mark me?" He nods, "Yes. The only way you could take, well… What I have to offer… Is if I shared with you my "essence" by biting you between your neck and shoulder." She began closing the window again, but this time he pushed it open and came in. She moved back but kept her glare on him, and this time he met it with his glare of intense serenity, but they were mixed with a bit of sadness, "Videl. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I can't do any of that. Not without your permission." She's taken aback by this statement.

"You need my permission? To bite me?" He nods, "I can't make that move without your OK. You have to be ready for it and you have to bite me as well. I don't know. It's a Saiyan thing."

"It sounds ridiculous." She just continues to glare at him. Arms crossed, she imitates Vegeta very well.

He nods again, "I know. But Videl…" He moves his hand forward to cup her face. She flinches from his touch, but realizing he won't hurt her, let her face sit in his hand. "Videl I would never do anything to hurt you. What happened tonight was an accident and a terrible mistake. And you will never know how sorry I am for it. Will you please forgive me? I love you."

She looks at him with an intensity about her. In her eyes were a mixture, of pain, love and hate. But she couldn't hate Gohan. The look in his eyes told her she couldn't hate him. He looked at her with sorrow, love, and anger. But not towards her. Anger towards himself, and she couldn't let him feel that way any longer than what he already had. Had placed her hand on his and lowered it as she moved in and hugged him. Her face buried in his chest he wrapped his arms around her.

Once again she found herself feeling safe and comfortable. That visage of Gohan as a demon faded. She was happy that she had her Gohan back. She looked up at him, "I hate you Gohan." He looked shocked, but she smiles and places her head back on his chest, "You are singly the most frustrating person in this world. With your intense history, and you're undeniably calm demeanor I find myself drowning in information and it's overwhelming. But yet, the way you look at me, and other than that horrifying experience from earlier, the way you hold me… I never feel safer, and I love you for that." He smiles and places his cheek on the top of her head. She moves away from their embrace and grabs his hand.

She leads him to the bed and he looks nervous, "Videl, wait…" She crawls in, and as he lays down, pulls his hand over her as she cuddles into him. "Don't worry. I don't think anything will happen if we just sleep together. And like you said, I have to give you permission. So right now you're just my pet." He pulls her into him as he gets comfortable.

"Only if you want me to mark you , and only if you want to be my mate, so we can make love on a full moon. Every other day of the month though we can do what we want." He whispered in her ear. She giggles, "Well that's too bad it wasn't a normal day, because now we're gonna wait and take it slow." Videl could almost feel his expression change. "But… I don't think it'll be long before we try again."

She expects a reaction of some sort but hears nothing but soft snoring. She looks behind her and sees Gohan already asleep, but his grip is still strong and holding her. She smiles and slowly drifts off to sleep.

The next two months come and go. Gohan and Videl following a routine of keeping their secret hidden. Fighting crime and whatnot. Videl eventually reveals she can fly and the reaction wasn't as bad as before. Soon afterwards it was revealed that Erasa and Sharpener were together. That was met with a "No shit" reaction.

Gohan still impresses everyone with his athletic ability and still has run ins with Zach and his crew. And Gohan and Videl continued being in each others embrace whenever they could. Whether it be after a take down of hijackers, robbers, or thugs, or just an afternoon after training. Occasionally getting a bit frisky, but Gohan was a bit more cautious about the full moon. Whenever there was one he would only be in Videls company a short while, just to be safe.

Videl understood and after what happened didn't complain. She also ended up progressing in her ability to fly and use her ki. Gohan even taught her a few signature moves. Everyday she was getting stronger and stronger. Gohan would even let her and Goten train, as long as Goten went a bit easier. Gohan also took some days to train with Vegeta and found himself getting back to the way he was.

But soon the days began to get colder and it was the last day of school before winter break. Gohan and Videl were taking their finals, and of course would probably be passing.

Gohan and Videl studied as much as possible recently and Gohan even helped out Sharpener and Erasa for the exam. Mere minutes passed as Gohan had finished his exam. He turned in his paper and the teacher told him that he was free to leave. Gohan of course just stayed out in the hallway, waiting for Videl. In no time she was out and had him wait for Erasa and Sharpener. An hour passed before the two showed. But when they did all 4 left together.

As they were in the parking lot Erasa looked at her friend, "So Videl what are you and Gohan going to be doing over break, huh?" She said that with a wink. Videl shakes her head, "You know I regret ever telling you about us, but probably nothing. We'll hang out together, maybe go to a few parties. But nothing drastic. Or sexual!" Erasa looked away like she had no idea what Videl was saying. But then she looked back.

"Speaking of parties, I'm throwing one tonight! It's a little get together at our house. Just some friends and would love it if you two came." Both Videl and Gohan look at one another and just shrug. Videl answers her friend, "Sure. Why not?" Erasa squeals in excitement, "Great! See you guys tonight at eight! Where something sexy!" She and Sharpener take off in his car.

Videl smiles and shakes her head, "That girl. Wear something sexy? What kind of party will it be?" They find out as soon as they arrive at eight. The music is loud, and the people are louder. The whole school looks like it showed up. And it's live. Erasas house is almost as large as Videls and has almost as many rooms. As soon as Gohan and Videl walk in a giant spotlight was on them, and sure enough things were about to be exposed. Erasa was on the mic and she sounded quite unsober, "Hey everyone! It's Videl and Gohan! Everyone give the couple a big hand!"

The crowd is silent and the secret is now out. They wave nervously. Then a loud cheer as most everyone there was tipsy. Gohan and Videl were given drinks themselves and Gohan tried to refuse it, but Videl put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Gohan, what's the worst that can happen?" He finally accepts it and decides to down it in one go. After he chugs it he throws his hands and and screams 'Yeah!' and the crowd goes wild. He turns back to Videl, "You're right. This coul-" And that was it.

Gohan found himself waking up the next second. His head pounding and in pain. His vision was blurred but slowly it corrected itself. He found himself in a room he did not recognize. For it was neither his nor Videls. He held his head and tried to figure out what was going on. He put his hand beside him and a small groan caused him to jump out of the bed he was in. He looked to see who it was. It was Videl and she was still asleep. He sighed in relief and looked down at the floor.

Then something caught his attention. There was something missing in this situation. And it took him a second to register it. There he was standing in the middle of the room, and he was naked. As fast as lightning he jumped back in bed and covered himself. Then he proceeded to wake Videl. "Videl wake up!" She brushed off his hand from her shoulder, but he placed it back and started to shake her again, "Not now Gohan. I have a headache."

That didn't stop him. Finally she had enough and woke up. She sat up and turned to see him, "What!" Gohan had caught an eye full. This was the first time he had seen Videl bare breasted and had covered his eyes and pointed at her chest. She didn't understand and looked at where he was pointing. She noticed and gasped and covered herself. "Gohan what the fuck?" He puts his hands up, "I don't know Videl I woke up and I was naked same as you! Oh no…" At the same time they realized what they had done. Videl spoke first, "Gohan… Did we just have sex? And neither of us can remember it?" He just nods her head, "Fuck… How in the world did this happen?"

Gohan shakes his head, and right after the door opens and in comes in a perky Erasa, "Hey guys, wakey wakey! Everybody needs to- Videl! And Gohan! I'm so sorry!" She leaves immediately and Gohan and Videl are just left, she comes right back in, "OK so when I get everyone to leave I'll come back." "Get the hell out!" This time Gohan roared. She was gone.

Videl and Gohan got dressed and within 45 minutes to an hour Erasa came back in. She noticed the two were somber, "Why the long faces guys? You two seem to have had a good time." Videl shoots her a glare that could kill, "Yea, well that would be all well and fine but, we don't know what happened! What we did figure out is that the drinks we had were spiked."

Erasa nervously, "Well yea… The punch was full of everclear." Videl shook her head, "Everclear is not strong enough to knock cause memory loss of this stature." Gohan butted in, "But Roofalin is. If we were roofied than this is a possibility. But who would do that? Who would-" Sharpener bursts in, "Hey! We just found Zach! Homeboy somehow ended up on the top of the flagpole on the roof!"

They all rush out side and see a very terrified Zach on the high up pole. "Gte me the fuck down! Somebody please! I'm so scared!" Videl flies up and gets him down. She sets him on the ground and he crawls as fast as he can away from Gohan. "You keep that monster away from me!" They all look at Gohan as he looks innocent.

Videl gets closer to him, "Why is Gohan a monster? What did he do? What did you do?" Gohan then realizes something, "He did it Vi. He's the one who drugged us." She looked down upon the whimpering shell of a jock. She lifts him by his collar, "Is this true!" He nods, too terrified to lie. She shakes him, "Why! Tell me why!"

She lowers him, "I thought it would be funny, and I thought I could take advantage of you if you were drugged, but that monster… He saw never let you out of his sight, and then when you were, I made a move. I tried to get you to be with me and you fought back. Then HE came! He was glowing, his eyes… I saw the devil in his eyes! And in a collaboration of cruelty you had him fly me high into the sky and he dropped me! He dropped me and caught me in the knick of time… He then set me on the flag pole and disappeared. I've been up there since 3 last night. I'm so sorry. Please oh God forgive me and let me go!"

By now she's released him and he's crawling away. Videl jumps after him and knocks him in the back of the head like Gohan had to Erasa and Sharpener. He's out cold, "OK get him home and in bed. It's obvious he had something more than he as letting on." Sharpener and few others picked him up and carried him away. Erasa looks at Videl, "Videl I am so sorry. I had no idea it would get this out of hand."

Videl puts her hand up, "It's fine. Me and Gohan are leaving and let's never speak about this again." Erasa nods and hugs her friends as they head off towards the parking lot. Far from view they take to the sky and head to Videls house.

Yea so that was 11! I hope it was good. Now I will say that already the ending might feel rushed, but I think it works. I didn't want to spend a whole lotta time on the party and roofie scene. But I promise I won't be so half assed in the next one. So until Monday night!


	12. Chapter 12 An Easy Scare

Time for a new Chapter. 12 I think. I appreciate you all continually reading my material. I try to make it interesting and all coincide. But I won't keep you. I bet you all want to read what happens next. So let's get into it.

Chapter 12

Gohan and Videl had left the party they don't remember. It was a quiet flight and both were not really sure what to say. They had sex. But they don't remember a single moment of it. It was kind of a bitter sweet moment. They had been planning it for a while and ever since Gohans outbreak they had carefully been planning it. Just to make sure he didn't fly off the handle again. But now… It was like all that was for nothing. They had had the experience but will never know how their first time went.

They had arrived at Videls house, and Gohan had followed her in. They floated to avoid making any steps and alerting Hercule. They had finally made it to Videls room, where they closed the door and breathed a long sigh of relief. Gohan had stayed near the door, and Videl had gone to lie on the bed. Gohan had walked over and laid down next to her. They both stared at the ceiling. Gohan had decided to talk.

"So… Are we ever-" Videl interrupts, "There's nothing to talk about Gohan. It's almost as if it never happened." He sits up and leans close to her, "But it did Videl. We may not remember a single thing about it, but it did." She rolls over, "I know… But I wish it didn't." She sighs a heavy sigh and turns to Gohan, "I always thought my first time would be special. Not some drunken fuck up I wouldn't remember." He rubs her leg to comfort her.

"I'm sure it was special. Just try not be so upset, OK. Let's just relax and recuperate." She nods. She rolls back on to her back and exhales. She gets up and walks towards her bathroom, "I think it's time for a shower." Gohan gets up and heads towards the window, but Videls voice stops him, "Gohan. I meant both of us." and she goes into the bathroom. Gohan pauses and hears her turn on the water, '_OK Gohan. This is it… again.'_ He walks over to the bathroom while removing his shirt.

He enters and the room had just began to steam up. Videl liked her showers hot apparently. Videl had also entered her shower and Gohan could see her silhouette. She peaked from behind her frosted glass door, "Well? Are you getting in?" She said in a seductive voice before slipping back behind the glass.

Gohan had never wanted his clothes off so bad. So much so he ripped his pants off to get to his boxers. Dropping them he opened the glass sliding door and stepped right in. In his gaze was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was Videl standing in the water. It made her skin glisten, and it accentuated everything about her. She looked at Gohan with a seductive look that made him feel like he was ready to melt. He made a step forward in her direction, her gaze still on him and she bit her bottom lip. He leaned towards her and kissed her. They parted as he looked more at her and studied her features.

She did the same, noticing every cut and toned muscle in his torso, all the way down to his manhood, which she took note in how well endowed he was. She followed every line in his body, and eventually caught him studying her. She used her hand to catch his attention and bring it back to her eyes, "What are you looking for? She had said in her seductive tone.

He smiled and said, "I'm making sure I don't forget anything this time." He pulled her in and kissed her again. He ran his hands down her back to her butt where he cupped it lightly. She moved her hands down his chest, to his abs. She could feel his hardness as it stiffened on her womanhood, and in her thighs. She pulled Gohans head down more and whispered, "I want you Gohan."

He took this permission and position himself accordingly. He picked Videl up and placed her over his member. She nodded as he slowly lowered her down. He slipped inside, but stopped when he felt Videl flinch in pain. He realized he was at her barrier, and Videl was confused and uncomfortable, "Why did you stop?"

He moved her off of him and she seemed even more confused because he was wearing a giant grin. "What? Why are you smiling? You couldn't have come already?" He shook his head, "No that's not it. You flinched as I was beginning to enter you."

"Yea… So what? It was just a little pain. Now let's get back to it." Gohan chuckled, "Videl… We never had sex. Your hymen is still in tact." She looked at him, "Gohan. This is turning me off and I'm going to get really annoyed soon. What does that even mean?"

"It means you're still a virgin. And so am I." She was a bit shocked, "What?" He nodded, "Yea! That means we still haven't had sex yet."

-What happened at the party-

Gohan and Videl were in a rigorous make out session and they had started undressing and got all their clothes off. Gohan had started touching and kissing and Videl was ready for it but found herself falling asleep. She stopped the drunken mess of a Saiyan and just had him lay with her. Soon they were asleep and nothing had at all happened.

-Back to present-

She looked at him like he was insane, "So you stopped us to tell me that we haven't had sex yet, just as we were about to? You couldn't have said something afterwards!" He thought for a second, "I guess I could've huh?"

She growled at him as she jumped on him. Not expecting this he fell to the ground of the very large shower. She was now on top of him, and he was just looking up at her. She scooted back to position her hips to be more in line with Gohans. She placed a finger on his lips, "No interrupting this time." He nodded his head. She then reached between them and grabbed Gohan to position his tip at her entrance once more. She slowly slipped it inside.

It was a sharp pain like one she had never experienced before. But she bit back the tears and went further down. Gohan was in ecstasy. She had engulfed him and it was warm and wet. He had stopped her in order for her to grow accustomed to him. He sat up and kissed Videl. He picked her up and slowly let her down in a rhythmic motion to get her used to the feeling.

Videl felt the pain going away with every stroke. She took over her own motions from Gohan as she had begun to lower herself further and further, allowing him to go deeper. Soon he was all the way inside her and their rhythm had picked up. She was riding faster and moaning in pleasure. Gohan had stood Videl up and held her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was in control now and was keeping her going. It wouldn't be long before they both were feeling the immense amount of pleasure building into a climax.

"G-Gohan… Mmm I'm gonna cum… Keep going…" He kept going and he was ready to explode inside her. She felt her climax coming on and in a scream of pleasure and a vibrating shudder she came, and Gohan feeling her inner walls contract around him as she came made him burst.

Nothing in their lives had ever been so wonderful, or tiring. Both were out of energy and exhausted. Gohan and sat back on the floor after pulling out and she joined him. They moved to a corner to keep themselves sitting up. He held Videl in his arms as the water continuously poured down, keeping them in a rain of warmth. Videl snuggled deeper into his arms. She felt the effects of love making and found her eyes getting droopy. And it was only so early.

She got up and helped Gohan to his feet, "That was possibly the most amazing experience I will ever have. Thank you for being the one to share it with me Gohan." She reached on her tip toes to plant a kiss on him. He smiles and returns it. She breaks away and grabs the soap. "Now for real, we should get cleaned up. Especially after we got so dirty." She laughed at her bad joke and Gohan could only grin and give a halfhearted chuckle. He grabbed the shampoo and joined in the self grooming.

Soon after they were both out of her bathroom. But there was a slight issue… Gohan had no secondary clothes and had ripped his pants off. Literally. Videl laughed at him, "That's what you get for being too hasty. Just wait here and I'll see if I can get any clothes from my dad." She left the room leaving Gohan on her bed only in his boxers.

'_As long as Hercule doesn't come in here, everything should be fine.' _He closes his eyes and puts his hands behind his head. He starts falling asleep as he hears the door open. He stands up, "Well that was quick. Did your-" He stopped when he noticed it was Hercule that had opened the door. He froze. He knew that there were two outcomes of this. Bad, and worse.

Hercule had seen Gohan when he opened the door. He immediately noticed that he was only in his boxers. "Er, Gohan? Why are you in your underwear?" The nervous boy grinned and scratched his head, "Well uh… You see… I uh… It's just so hot today and I figured I'd get a bit comfortable for a little while heh heh…" '_Oh God please by it.'_

Hercule just looked at him, "But it's freezing outside. And the air is at 60 degrees in here. How are you hot?"

Gohan is sweating, "Well I guess I'm just a bit warm blooded." Hercule warily nods, "Well Ok then. I was looking for Videl. Have you seen her?"

Gohan was about ready to cry in joy, "I think she went to the kitchen. Check there." Hercule gave him a warm smile, "Alright kid, well I'll go check. And please put some pants on. I don't think Videl would appreciate-"

Something hated Gohan that day because Videl had just walked in holding a pair of sweatpants with Hercule embroidered on the leg, "This was all I could find in your size. Next time don't rip-" She had entered and met her fathers eyes. She hid the sweatpants behind her back as Hercule looked at her. He was now very suspicious, "Videl… Why do you have my sweatpants in your hand? And why is he half naked in your room?"

Gohan was ready to die. He had prepared for it all his life, and now he was about to join his father. At least he thought, "Oh these? Well what happened was Gohan had walked in earlier and his pants caught on the door and ripped quite savagely. I know how modest he is and told him I would go to try and find pants for him. Since He's a guy, I know none of my stuff could fit him and I knew you had a couple of things that might so I got these."

Hercule nodded and stroked his moustache, "I see… Well as long as you two aren't having sex or doing anything I would find inappropriate I guess it's OK. Well I gotta run sweet pea. I was letting you know I'd be out for awhile if you needed me. You two kids have fun… And keep your hands to each other."

He left the room and Gohan and Videl nearly died. A wave of relief poured over them as Gohan looked to the heavens, "Thank you Dende. That was close."

At the lookout Dende holds a smirk on his face, "You can only get so much help Gohan. Next time you won't be as lucky."

Videl hands Gohan the pants and goes to her bed and puts on her shoes. Gohan puts on the pants, and looks at Videl, "Where you going?" She looked back at him, "Nowhere yet. But I assume you will be going somewhere soon, and I'd rather you not leave me alone in this quiet house."

He laughed, "Well actually I was going to Capsule Corp. to fight with Vegeta. It's a training day and no doubt since we're out of school for the next few week he's going to keep me fighting for as long as possible. So If you're ready I could fly us over there."

She scoffs, "Us? I think you forget, but now I'm a fast flyer and can get there on my own thank you!" Gohan smirked, "Oh really? Do you want to race then?"

She stood up and walked up to him, "OK. Let's do it. But no Super Saiyan! That's an unfair advantage and you know it." He throws his hands up, "OK fine. No super Saiyan. You still won't win." He grins a big ol' cheesy grin as Videl walks over to the window and opens it.

"Last one there is a rotten egg! And close my window!" She takes off into the air and Gohan is caught off guard. He grabs his shoes and takes off… Only after going back to close the window. Videl has had a decent head start and was laughing about her tactic. Gohan was right behind her. She noticed and let him get a little closer before taking off at full speed.

Gohan grinned and imitated her. He was slowly catching up to her and she knew it. But as long as she kept the lead she was OK with it. There it was, Capsule Corp. It was slowly becoming larger as she got closer. And so was Gohan. He was ever increasing his distance and Videl knew that she could not lose. She wouldn't let him brag about winning, so with every bit of strength she could muster she boosted her speed and made it a second before Gohan did.

Though she won she forgot one detail to flying that fast. Landing. She couldn't slow hers self enough so when she landed she ended up rolling and sliding through the front doors of Capsule Corp. to the front desk. Gohan walked in and found her getting up. He laughed and helped her completely, "You alright?"

She nodded as she rubbed her head, "Yea. I'm good. But you know what is really awesome? Me winning! I finally beat the great and powerful Gohan! Ha ha!" The man at the front desk was confused and scared, "Um, excuse me… I-Is there anything I can help you with?" Gohan looked at the man, "No were fine. I'm here to see Bulma and her husband. No I don't have an appointment, but I'm sure you'll see the Son Family on the list and that gives me clearance. I know my way around so no worries my friend, and she's with me."

He and Videl walk off and the confused counter man is stunned and still so very confused. Gohan feels out for Vegeta and surprisingly doesn't sense him in the Gravity room. He's in the living room, and his ki is spiked. '_Oh great. Him and Bulma are at it again. Damn.'_ Videl can feel it too, "He doesn't seem very happy today."

Gohan nods his head. They soon round a corner after many corners to some to the living space of the building. And sure enough there is Bulma and Vegeta. Arguing like always.

"Dammit woman! I need the Gravity Room fixed today! Not tomorrow, not the next day, but now!" Bulma shoots back, "Well too bad Vegeta because I can't today! I have too much to do and the Gravity Room is not one of them. If you were less of a brute you wouldn't need me to fix it! So you'll just have to take the day off like a normal person!" There was a fire in their eyes, and the Veins in Vegetas head were about to pop. So he turned away and began walking off. He stormed past Gohan, who opened his mouth to greet Vegeta but received a punch to the face as Vegeta kept walking.

Gohan held his face as Videl picked him up off the floor. "Gah! That hurt!" Bulma walks over to them, "Hey guys. Sorry about that, the dumbass broke through the walls and destroyed a couple parts to the GR, so now he's all pissy. He'll be fine, and you're off the hook Gohan. I know you were supposed to fight the jerk, but now you get to hang out with me." She smiled at the two.

They all got up and moved to the table in the kitchen next to the living room. Bulma lit up a cigarette, "So… How long are you guys out?" Gohan had gotten up to get something to drink for him and Videl, leaving Videl to answer, "About 3 weeks. So for a good bit of time."

Bulma exhales some smoke away from them, "That's good! What all are you two planning on doing in all that time? Just hanging out?" Videl nodded, "Yes ma'am!" Bulma had taken another puff, "I see." Gohan had finally come back with the drinks and even had one for Bulma as well. She accepted it and took a sip. There was a silence as all that could be heard was the ticking of a clock.

It became unbearable, and neither Gohan nor Videl had much to say. But what they did not realize was that they were being studied. By Bulma. She had finished her cigarette and then broke the silence, "OK when did you guys do it? It had to have been recent." They both looked at her.

Gohan raises an eyebrow, "Do what? I don't think I understand." Bulma looks at him, "Right! Cut the crap Gohan, I know you two had sex, and it had to have been in the last couple days because she wasn't like that the other day!" Videl and Gohan's stomachs dropped. Videl spoke, "What exactly am I like?"

Bulma kind of grinned, "You're glowing dear!" Videl and Gohans eyes widened, "I'm WHAT!" She looked at Gohan, "You mean you got me pregnant?" The laughing from Bulma caught her attention.

"No silly girl, you're not pregnant. That's not what I mean by glowing. Yes that term is frequently used to describe a pregnant woman, I have taken the liberty to use it as in you look like you just had sex. You're happier looking and whatever stress you were carrying has been relieved. It seems like Gohan did a good job." She took another sip of her drink.

Videl and Gohans faces were extremely red, and neither were ready for this. Bulma spoke up again, "Besides it will be awhile before you get pregnant anyways." Videl looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Bulma lights up another cigarette, "What I mean is there are certain conditions in order for you to get pregnant. I assume you know about the whole mating bite mark and essence jib jab that Gohan got from Vegeta?" Videl nods, "Well there's a second part to it he failed to tell you. You guys can have sex whenever and how ever many times you please, but in order to conceive or even have that scare, you must be mated and it must be when Gohan is under the influence of the moon. For now he's shooting blanks because those little swimmers are inactive and can only be active during the full moon. And trust me… You'll know within the next 8 hours if you're pregnant or not." She takes in a good drag as Gohan and Videl are still embarrassed about being found out so easily.

Then Videl speaks again, "But Gohans only half Saiyan. Right? So what if those rules don't apply to him?" Bulma chuckles, "Videl… The only thing human about Gohan is his growing hair. Other than that he's just like Vegeta and his father. But if you want to be certain, let me ask, how long has it been since you guys did the deed?"

"About 2, maybe 3 hours possibly." Gohan shrugged. Bulma got up, "OK follow me. We'll take a look and see what the outcome is. Come on." She leads them down into one of the medical labs where she has Videl unbutton her pants and prepare for an ultrasound. She puts that weird gel on her as Videl speaks, "Isn't this too early a time to see if I'm pregnant?"

Bulma starts the scan, "Not when dealing with a Saiyan. Usually what takes around 72 hours for signs, turns into somewhere around 3-8 hours for a Saiyan. The thing is, once the egg hits the egg it generally starts to take shape within a couple days and gets bigger over the course of nine months. That's with a normal baby. Saiyans are a bit more advanced and even though it also takes nine months the baby forms much faster. Technically at 7 months you should be ready, but the extra two are for development of a tail and some muscle mass."

She scans over Videl and after a minute turns it off and wipes Videl of the gel. "So like I thought, your eggs have nothing advanced or even hinting at signs of being pregnant. No little Gohans popped up and showed any signs of life so you're good."

They looked relieved, but Gohan had to ask, "Bulma what kind of ultrasound machine is this. I mean you can see more than just the development of the baby and that's really advanced." She smiles, "I know. I built this baby because when me and Vegeta made Trunks I was really nervous and wanted to monitor my own pregnancy but I wanted it to show more than necessary. Then after we did it after Trunks was out and about I thought I would be again. But this machine is what revealed to me that the sperm is inactive and why Vegeta, after Trunks, agreed to use condoms only during the full moon. So you guys have nothing to worry about for a good while."

They couldn't believe their luck, but something was bothering Videl, "So you said the last 2 months is when they develop a tail, and muscle mass. What do you mean by that?" Bulma has moved from her spot to a separate place to smoke, "It means that whenever you do have a baby, that sucker is going to heavy and ripped. Saiyan babies come out strong and muscular because as much as I, and even Chi Chi, don't like it, these are a warrior breed and they are bred to fight. As soon as they come out of the womb they are little warriors looking for a battle. But like I said, you two will have a while before that happens. And trust me… There is no rush whatsoever."

She leaves the room and they follow her all the way back to the kitchen where they sit down and continue, they talk for hours and next thing they know it's dark out and Gohans stomach is roaring. After all he hadn't eaten all day. So Videl and Gohan say their good byes and head out after Bulma gives him some pants that were the exact same as Gokus.

"Alright so let's go get some food!" Gohan grabs Videl and in Super mode flies as fast as he can through the air to his house. They land outside and Videl pauses before the go in, "What's up Videl?"

She looks at Gohan, "Well Bulmas got me thinking of all this mother stuff, and I just don't know if I'm ready to even be thinking like that." Gohan smiles at her and walks over to her. He lifts her chin so that her eyes meet his. "Videl, don't worry about it. Like she said we have plenty of time to deal with that, and besides, I'm not ready to take that leap either. Yes, what we did obviously could have resulted in making us young parents, but if that happened, I would be willing to do what is necessary to take care of you and are future child." She looks into his warm face and finds comfort in his words.

He brings her lips to his then moves to open the door. The warm breeze from inside mixed with the intoxicating smell of delicious food was inviting and Videl and Gohan left the cold to be in the warm.

Yea! Done! With that chapter. What'd you guys think? Yay, nay? What? In any case I hope you liked it. My first love scene too. Hope it wasn't too bad, but I will have the next chapter up and ready to go tomorrow morning! So be on the look out Okie Day? Have a good night and remember, if you don't review, I don't know if I'm doing good or doing bad. Oh but before I go, the next few chapters will involve more of them enjoying their winter break, a Christmas party or two. And maybe the mating of these two. No promises, but I promise. Then afterwards they will go back to school, only for a brief time before I decide to jump times again and get them graduated before the tournament begins. There will be no Buu. No majin, and the final fight will be between Yo Mama and Yo Daddy with Yo Uncle on the side and a dash of yo cousin. Be on the lookout.


	13. Chapter 13 More secrets and A Dream

Chapter 13

Gohan and Videl had walked into the house and took off their winter clothes as they could hear Chi Chi in the kitchen. She was moving about getting dinner ready as fast as she could. She heard the door open and new Gohan and Videl were there, "Hey guys. I hope you two are hungry!"

Gohan chuckled, "How did you know it was the two of us?" Chi Chi answered back, "I didn't. You just told me. Now dinner will be ready in about 43 seconds if you want to help get the table ready and get Goten." Gohan nodded towards the table, "You get the table ready and I'll get Goten. He'll be surprised you're here." And with that he left the area. Videl had went to the table and began removing décor and placing down utensils.

In a matter of seconds Chi Chi was out of the kitchen with a few platters of food lining her arm, and Videl knew she had more so she went and grabbed some as well. She had grabbed a giant bowl of soup and stacked a platter on top of it as she headed for the table. Chi Chi passed her with a smile of gratitude. As soon as she set the platter down after the bowl she felt her leg gain an attachment as Goten had arrived with a giant vice grip for her leg.

"It's so good to see you sis! I missed you!" he said with much vigor. Videl had patted his head signaling for him to release, "It's good to see you too. But How could you have missed me so bad. I've only been gone for a couple days."

He grinned, "That's too long for me. Hey sis, can I ask you something?" He had released her leg and was no fully looking up at her, "Sure. What is it?" He sniffed, "Why do you smell so much like Gohan?" She had froze up and was not prepared for that kind of question.

"Well uh… Erm… Well you see…" Then Gohan came in, "She was with me the whole day buddy. I'm sure my scent is bound to rub off on her."

Goten shook his head, "No this is different. It's like a strong smell, much stronger than when she comes over to play."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Well I don't know what to say buddy. I guess this time she just does." Goten continued sniffing the air around her, when Chi Chi came in.

"OK Goten that's enough of… That… Go sit down." She looked at Videl for a moment before she herself took a seat. Dinner was pretty standard. Videl and Chi Chi took only what they would eat and Gohan and Goten demolished the food in a matter of minutes. Videl and Chi Chi handle the food as Goten and Gohan nurse their bellies. When done, Chi Chi shooed Goten away. But had kept Videl and Gohan at the table. They were left alone for a moment as Chi Chi had grabbed them tea to drink.

She set the tea down and had retook her seat. It was a quiet moment as Chi Chi had sipped her drink. She set her cup down and smiled, "Drink! Come now, it won't hurt you." They nervously sipped on their drink, knowing what was about to come.

Gohan began, "Mom… I know what-" She interrupts, "You know what? That I know about you two?" He nodded his head, "I just don't know how you know, but I assume Bulma told you."

She shook her head, "Nope. Though I am no a bit annoyed that Bulma found out before me but that's OK. No, I knew when Goten knew." They looked at her with shocked expressions. "And judging by your expressions you must have never heard of such a thing. When you two did what you did Gohan you basically have marked Videl. You two may not have mated but when you have sex before that's like marking your territory. Now Videl you are practically Gohans territory, and he will be more aggressive to outside males. You may not notice it but it'll happen."

Videl rubs her face in frustration, "Is there anything else I need to know about these Saiyans? Because honestly I could scream and break everything right now. Even you Gohan." She looks at him with a fierce annoyance, and he throws his hands up.

"I'm sorry? I didn't know about this either!" Videl crosses her arms, "Yea well you should have found out before you decided to fall in love with me." Gohan opens his mouth in a scoff, "You know it takes two for a relationship and you fell just as much in love with me as I did you!"

Now they were about to argue like Vegeta and Bulma but Chi Chi stopped them, "Now wait a second! Before you two start fighting, you should know that it was neither of your guys' fault. We can't help who we fall in love with. But Videl what do you know about Saiyans? Let's see if I need to answer anything else."

After quite a while of talking Videl has told Chi Chi everything she has found out. Chi Chi sips on her tea once more, "Well that seems to about cover it. Welcome to the world of the Saiyans Videl. It'll only get more frustrating the older you get. Trust me on that one. There is no one more frustrating than Gohans father. Goku always liked to get into fights, and would never turn down the chance to fight someone stronger. He was always leaving and never coming home. He even died… Twice. But trust me when I say I will always love him. No matter what I've tried to do to be angry at the asshole, I never could be. No doubt something you've probably experienced the same thing."

Videl thinks back to Gohans freak out and how she wanted to hate him. She realized that what Chi Chi had said was true. She couldn't hate the incredibly frustrating boy. She looked at him his ridiculously happy smile and smiled herself. "She's right. I have tried to be angry with you, and I have been so overly frustrated at you with your stupid… Stupidness but I always seem to forgive you." She looks back at Chi Chi, "Is there anything to make it easier?"

"Unfortunately no, but me and Bulma do get together every once in awhile at gatherings to speak on our men. Of course I've run out of things to complain about, but she's an open book. You're welcome to join at any time or just visit one of us and have a chat. Oh and speaking of gatherings, Bulmas Christmas party is in 4 days. We need to get gifts for everyone. Father has given me some of his money, so I'll need you to go shop for everyone tomorrow. OK?"

Gohan nodded his head, "OK." Chi Chi smiled, then yawned. She looks over at a clock and sees that it is 10:45 at night. "Well it's time for bed. Good night you two. See you in the morning." They say their good nights as Chi Chi disappears into her room and closes the door. Videl and Gohan get up and head to his room. Over the months of their relationship and sneaking out to Gohans to sleep with him, Videl keeps a set of night clothes there just in case.

They both get dressed and head off to bed. Gohan is the first one to start falling out but Videl stays awake. She thinks of everything she had just learned and it kept her awake for awhile. But eventually she fell asleep. Then she began to dream.

In her dream she and Gohan lived in their own house and were happy together. There was no problems, no parents, and it was just them. She laid next to him in a field. They were just in each others embrace. Then in her dream she and Gohan began doing more. They began having sex again. She rode on top of him as he placed his hands on her breasts. She could feel his squeeze and the pleasure of him inside her. And just as she was about to climax the scenery switched. She no longer was in pleasure, but felt heavy. She looked down and found herself with a large belly.

She placed her hand on it and it felt like something had kicked. She quickly moved her hand off of it. Then another hand was placed on her belly. It was Gohan. He looked happy, and was lightly rubbing her belly. He placed his face close to it and hugged it. He looked up at Videl, "She's going to be very beautiful. Like her mother."

Videl was shocked awake by the experience. She wasn't sure how to take what she had seen. She was happy, but at the same time terrified. She didn't know how to feel. But she had been awoken and was sitting up. It was morning and Gohan had woken up to see Videl breathing heavy and shaking.

"What's wrong?" She calmed her breathing and just looked at him with a forced smile. "Don't worry about it. Just a dream." She gets up off the bed and heads to his bathroom. She splashes water in her face to cool off. She straightens herself up and walks back out to see Gohan no longer in bed, and then loud munching sounds from the dining room. She knew that's where he would be.

Sure enough there he was and the food pile diminishing, "Hey! Hurry up before it's all gone." She grins, "I'm not hungry. I'm going to get ready." And she heads aback into his room.

'_I will not let that dream ruin my day'_ She said as she began getting dressed.

So this was a short one. I figure moving on after all this would just feel rushed and unneeded. So there's this one and I hope you like it. Deuce!


	14. Chapter 14 Shopping and Questions

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I guess I broke my promise to update everyday/night. Sorry. Schools been real hectic and luckily I only have two finals so now I can concentrate on finishing this story and 4 other things I'm working on. So to try and make it up to you I will write two chapters. Now one is decently long and the other is stupid short. But there are two chapters for you and I hope you like them.

Chapter 14

The sight before Gohan and Videl was a mad house. They had flown to the mall in town and madness was just mind boggling. Videl had grown use to this, but Gohan felt a sense of panic and frustration. After all, all he's ever done as far as go to the mall is just hang out with his recent friends and the occasional trip with his mom. But never had he been there when it was the holidays. That generally was his mom and Bulmas thing. But here he was.

Videl had noticed his lost gaze among the crowd and waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention, "Hey! You alright?"

He came back to life, "What? Yea, no I'm fine. Just… amazed I guess at the amount of people that are roaming around." A person runs into Gohan and falls back. Gohan turns to see who it was. He and Videl smile. It's Sharpener and he's picking himself up.

"Hey! Why don't you- Oh hey Gohan! And Videl! What are you two doing here?" He said getting up. Gohan helped him, "Well we're here because we have to pick up a few things for a party Bulma is throwing in a couple days. What about you?"

"Well I'm here with Erasa. We're supposed to be shopping for gifts for each other. I got her this diamond bracelet." He pulls out a box and shows them. A loud squeal causes him to quickly retract his gift and act like he showed them nothing. Erasa runs up and hugs her friend while almost suffocating her in the bags around her arms.

"HEY! What are you guys doing here!" Videl is trying to breathe. "Oops! Sorry!"

Videl inhales, "Well we have to pick up some stuff for Bulma Briefs party in a few days. So we're going to run through here and do some shopping." At the very word Erasa cheers, "That's so great! We're shopping too! You should let us join you!"

Erasa looks with pleading eyes upon the couple. Videl looks at Gohan, unsure of what to say. Gohan just smiles, "I don't see why not. It might be more interesting any-" He didn't get to finish before Erasa had snatched Videl and disappeared into a mass of people. Sharpener walked up and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You know that we won't be leaving for another 12 hours. Come let's go get something to eat… Or rather get 'you' something to eat as I snack."

They laugh as they walk off to the food court. Videl and Erasa had appeared in front of their first stop. "Erasa! What the hell! You're lucky I happen to have the list. Now let's see…" She checks the list. " OK There's a few toys for Goten, Trunks and a girl named Marron, Electronic cigarettes for Bulma, and Navy blue fighting gear for Vegeta. Then there's some clothes for someone with the number 18 as their name, a grooming kit for a guy named Krillin. An XL coat for a guy named Tien, and a child's size for a Chiaotzu… And uh-" Erasa stops her.

"Videl stop. Let's focus on the first objects. We are here at Sara's Box. Let's see who needs something sexy. OK?" She walks in with Videl rolling her eyes. They enter this lingerie store full of women as Erasa immediately starts pulling things up and looking and putting back as Videl follows her. "OK Vi how's this look?"

She holds up something sexy to her body. Videl just looks at her and crosses her arms, "You know I was here to shop for some people with my boyfriend? Yet by some miracle I find myself here looking at you holding up revealing clothing… But I guess it looks, uh, 'cute.'" Erasa smiles and turns back to the clothing rack and continues going through. Videl cracks a grin and just goes through with it,

Gohan and Sharpener have been at the food court for awhile and surprisingly Gohan has not ordered out the whole place… yet. He's eating he's small stack of burgers and Sharpener is stuck staring at him. "You know… I will never be used to that. In fact the physics of what you're doing makes no sense."

Gohan looks at him with a curious look, "The 'physics'?" Sharpener nods, "The physics." Gohan laughs at him, almost choking on his food.

"I'm sorry. Sharpener I don't think you know any physics. Please… Elaborate." Sharpener almost looks insulted, "Geez, well what I mean Gohan was you eat more than the fattest kid on the planet, but you are as cut as a Greek statue. How in the hell?" Gohan swallows his last bite, "Sharpener, I told you. I just have-"

"A fast metabolism. Yea yea I know. But I still don't get it. Anyways, so how about that party man? That was wild huh?" Gohan's face paled a bit, "Well I don't know… Remember me and Videl were drugged. The last thing I remember was everyone finding out we were together."

Sharpener laughs, "Oh right! That did happen! Well I'll tell you some good news… Everybody was super drunk, so there's probably a small percentage that even remember that."

A wave of relief rolled over him, as he sat back and color returned to him. "Whoo OK cool. Man I was worried I'd have to deal with that. Anyways cool, oh and what happened to our doctor?"

Sharpener looked at him, "Doctor? Oh you mean Zach! Well, can't say. No one's heard from him. Which is weird, because he's loud and boastful. He literally calls me every day to tell me how he's benched a new weight. But naw, no one's heard from him. But I still wonder how he got on the roofs flagpole, and why he was so scared of you."

Gohan grins wide and rubs his head, "Yea! It'll be forever a mystery. So should we go find the girls?" Sharpener look to the mall area, then back to Gohan, "Do you really want to go out in that mess?" Gohan looks, "Well… Maybe not. So what? We can't just sit here."

Sharpener thinks, "I got it. You know how to play pool?" Gohan nods. "Then come on. Satans Hub is next door. They got a billiards area. We'll play for a bit and let it calm down. Then either the girls will come to us, or we'll go find them. Ok?" Gohan nods, "Alright. Let's do it."

They get up and leave the fast food place. Then walk over to Satans Hub which is a restaurant, bar, and arcade area where on the outside is Hercule's form in neon lights crossing his arms with the peace sign. They enter and immediately find the pool table area and after paying play on it. Hours seem to fly by in seconds as Sharpener and Gohan play game after game, after game. Soon an announcement was made that the mall would be closing in 4 hours. Looking at the time Gohan saw that it was 8 o' clock.

"Damn. Hey Sharp, let's go find the-" Then a very irritated voice interrupted him, "Well lookie here! Our boyfriends just chilling out and having fun, while we do all the work." It was Videl. Her arms were full of bags, as well as Erasa's. Erasa on the other hand seemed really happy, "Oh I don't know what she's talking about, I had lots of fun!"

Videl looks at her with a scowl on her face. Gohan takes notice of her bags, "So I see you got it all done." She glares at him.

"Nope. Not even really. I was only able to get toys. Only because that was the only thing on the list detailed. But it's ok… We're done now, so we can leave." She turns around to walk out of the mall. Everyone else follows her.

They get out to the parking lot and Sharpener throws a capsule down where his car appears and they load it up to near capacity just on the bags alone. Soon Sharpener and Erasa are driving away as Gohan and Videl begin walking away. Once they get clear Gohan and Videl take to the sky. Videl holds the bag with the kids toys. She looks at Gohan, "So where do we leave these?

Gohan thinks for a second, "Let's head to Capsule Corp. We can leave them there."

They change their direction and head towards the Capsule Corp. They land in the back and Gohan knocks on the back. He's greeted by Trunks, "Hey Gohan! Hey Videl! I assume you're here to see mom and dad?"

"You got it buddy!" Gohan says with a smile.

"OK well mom's upstairs and dad is… Well I don't know where dad is. I mean I can sense him, but he keeps his power low so I can't find him." Trunks replies.

"Well that's OK. We just need to-" A rough and raspy voice appears from behind both of them, "Well it seems the brat is here again… and his woman. Brat we need to fight. Now. Follow me." Vegeta starts walking away and takes off. Gohan hasn't moved yet. "Well hurry it up! We don't have all night!" He flies off.

Gohan looks at Videl, "Well it seems I'm going to be fighting Vegeta. I'll be back soon. Just go see Bulma and watch for Trunks. He's crafty and I think he's figured out what's in the bag." She looks at the boy and sees him with a devious smile on his face. She looks back and sees Gohan waving at her as he takes off after Vegeta.

"Well… There he goes. And you!" she stops the purple haired boy before he can peek into the bag. He looks at her and removes himself away quickly. She shakes her head with a smile and walks down the hall with the bag in her jacket to keep it away from prying eyes. She notices that Trunks is following her, looking ahead she speaks out, "You know, you're never gonna see this until Christmas so you better give up now. I still have another two floors so that's just another 200 steps . So that's 200 more steps we both take just for you to be disappointed."

He looked pathetic. He was following her like a puppy just to see. "Aw come on Videl! Just one peek. I promise, I won't tell anyone you showed me. And when I open it I'll still be surprised! Please Videl!" He phases in front of her and is on his knees with puppy dog eyes.

She looks at him like his father would, with crossed arms and a scowl. But then she lightens up. She looks at his face and loses her scowl. "OK fine! But only one peek."

He nods his head and stands up straight. She unzips her jacket a little bit and reaches inside. Trunks was all aglow in excitement. Just waiting to see what it was. She looks at him, "OK close your eyes." He does so and she places a package in his hands. He gets a big ol grin, "OK open your eyes."

He does so and the grin immediately turns into a frown. In his hands is a a toy alright. It's a baby doll, with big blue eyes and long blonde hair. He looks at Videl who's smiling at him, " So you like it?" He stares at her in disbelief. Then hands her back the toy with a frown, "That wasn't funny Videl."

She laughs as she puts the gift back in her jacket. "What are you talking about. That was the best thing I've seen! Ha ha! Now you better not say a thing to that Marron girl! OK?" He scowls at her pretty heavy, "Yea ok whatever." He leaves her alone as she continues her journey to Bulmas room.

She arrives shortly and knocks on the door. "Come in!" Bulma says on the other side. Videl enters the room and Bulma sees her from her mirror, "Oh hey Videl! Long time no see!" Videl laughs, "I know right! Uh hey! Chi Chi gave me and Gohan a list of gifts to get today, and needless to say we failed. All I was able to get was these toys for the kids." Bulma chuckles.

"I don't know why she would give you kids that list. I guess she wanted to do things different this year. Do you still have the list?" Videl nods and pulls it out. "Let me see it." Videl hands the piece of paper to Bulma. She looks it over and chuckles, "Oh chi Chi. She shouldn't have given this to you. We're the only ones who know what and where to get these. The mall isn't it. So no worries. You didn't fail. Put the bag down over there."

She points to the corner of the room. Videl walks over and puts the bag down. She turns back to Bulma who's looking at the list and then to Videl. She pats her bed for Videl to come sit on. "Come sit! We've never had a chance to sit and talk alone, without the ears of Gohan nearby. So come, sit and chat!"

Videl happily obliges. She sits and Bulma automatically starts, "So! How's things going with Gohan? You feeling pretty good?" Videl smiles, "Yea things are really good actually. He's really sweet, and strong, and just overall really joyful… " Bulma arches her eyebrow.

"You don't seem to be super happy about it?" Videl looks down, "NO it's not that at all. I'm happy, but Gohan… I didn't just fall in love with Gohan because he's that great a guy. I also fell in love with his serious side too. A side I haven't seen in a coup le weeks. And being together all the time, and crime being down it's hard to see that. You know?"

Bulma chuckles, "Actually I don't know. Mine is always so serious and ferocious that I feel the exact opposite. I wish Vegeta would lighten up and show his kind side more often. So don't let it get you down. If need be just find a way to pull out that serious side. In fact, just ask him to go Super Saiyan. Whenever they are like that they end up being serious. Even Gohan. I bet he'll be glad to oblige. That's the good thing about being a Saiyans mate. You can ask them to do stuff and they'll do it… Well somewhat. I still can't get Vegeta to do chores, though he does clean up thoroughly. He's very clean, and gets annoyed at messes. Unless it involves blood or training."

Now Videl chuckles, "You're right. I guess I could have ended up with my own Vegeta. Not that that's a bad thing." Bulma laughs, "No that IS a bad thing. One Vegeta is enough. I couldn't handle knowing two of them." They both share a laugh as they joke more about Vegetas anger issues.

Then Bulma changes it up, "So Videl, whatcha getting Gohan?" Videl shrugs, "I don't know. He hasn't really shown much interest in much of anything or hinted to anything he wants, and I know I need to get him something. What do you think I should get him?"

Bulma holds her chin as she thinks, "You know… Gohan is a hard case. But he's always been that way. As a child you think he wanted a toy or some kind of book. Then as a teenager you would think he wanted some new training gear, which his mother was not happy about, but you never know with that boy. It's easy to read the others. Goku was always happy with a new gi or large quantity of food. Vegeta got better gear. Trunks and Goten are all about toys, but Gohan… You'll just have to ask him."

Videl nods as she thinks about everything relating to Gohan, but can never pinpoint a serious interest. "Well I guess I'd better ask him tonight then. Hey there's on e more thing I'm concerned about… There's this dream I had recently and I'm terrified by it."

Bulma looks at her, "Well what's the dream about?" Videl takes in a deep breath, "Well it starts off with me and Gohan in a field. We're happy and we start doing 'it', then the next thing I know I'm looking down and instead of Gohan, I see my belly. It's huge and I'm pregnant, and I can feel the baby. I hesitate. I don't know what to do then Gohan comes to me and he presses his cheek on my belly. He looks at me and says 'She's going to be beautiful. Just like her mother.' And then I wake up!"

Bulma looks at her with a smile, "Well Videl, it seems like you've gotten the 'mommy' dream as I call it. Your body is trying to convince you that you want a baby. And what luck you know what sex it will be. But before I say anymore you should talk with Gohan about it. Speaking of which, both should be back in 5… 4… 3… 2…" A loud crashing sound comes from the outside that shakes the ground.

"1… Well They're back. I'm going to call Chi Chi and have her meet me here tomorrow. You go check on them and see if they need any help. Take the balcony." She turns away and Videl goes to the balcony.

She opens it up and closes it quickly to keep the cold air out, and leaps down to see two beaten Saiyans chilling on the ground in the snow. She walks over to Vegeta and offers her hand to help him up, "I don't need your help! Go help the brat! He's yours anyways." She shrugs and goes over to Gohan who's just looking up at her with grin.

"What?" she asks. "Nothing. Just looking at the most beautiful person in the world." He says. Vegeta gags in the back, half on his own blood, and the other half mockingly. Videl shoots him a glare as he forces himself up. She looks back at Gohan and he's just staring at the starlit sky. She leans in front of his vision, "Well come on! Let's get you up and healed so we can go to bed ok? Besides, you look cold" He looks at her with a smile.

"Actually the cold and the snow feels really good. In fact I can't really fell anything. Actually that's not a good thing. Yea, I wanna go inside now please." She laughs as she lifts him up. "Wow! You know, I think you've gotten much stronger. Good. Now we can push your training further." He passes out with those last words. Vegeta scoffs.

"Weakling. Hurry up girl! We have to get him in the rejuvenation tank. We've been unable to grow the beans for some reason so now we have to use the tanks. So we'll be in there all night." He continued limping and then closed the door behind them as he hit the intercom, "Woman! Help the new girl with the tanks. I'm not a babysitter and I need to heal my own self."

Videl looked at him, "I'm right here you know." He looked at her, "So? Do you want a cookie?" He continued limping off chuckling at his insult. Videl just shook her head, "What an ass."

They get to the medical ward and Vegeta loads himself into a machine that has a rebreather and seat in it. He gets inside and puts the breather on as he hits an internal button. Soon the machine fills with a dark teal liquid as Vegeta closes his eyes. Bulma shortly arrives and sees Videl trying to open the machine. Bulma walks over and helps Videl figure it out. They soon have Gohan loaded in and sitting in the tank as he rests and heals.

Videl looks into the tank at him, "So how long does he have to be in there for?" Bulma is checking the diagnostics on the screen and running a time released program as she answers, "Oh for about 3 or 4 hours. But I'm programming it to heal them slower so that they can be up by 6 or 7 in the morning. So basically, in time for their favorite past time next to fighting. So let's leave them be and most likely they'll come wake us up. So come on, I have a room you can sleep in."

Bulma leads Videl out of the room as Videl looks back at Gohan before disappearing.


	15. Chapter 15 A Saiyans Gift short chap

Chapter 15

In Gohans tank he dreams, but of recent events. Him and Vegeta are flying to the wasteland to fight. He and Vegeta finally land and begin with a stretch. "Hey Vegeta?"

"What brat!" Vegeta says with a snarl, as he stretched his arms . Gohan stretches his legs, "Can I ask you something?"

Vegeta growls, "Why is it that every time we are about to fight, you always start talking? It's annoying but fine! Ask quickly before I break your jaw and you miss the chance!" Gohan gets a bit nervous and Vegeta senses it, "Oh God, you're going to ask me a fucking soft question aren't you?"

Gohan laughs, "Well.. yea.. I guess. It's about getting a gift. What should I get Videl? I mean she has everything, so what would a Saiyan get his mate?"

Vegeta twists, "For one thing, you aren't mated. Another, you're only a half breed, and the last thing, do I look like a person who give out gifts? Don't ask me, you should ask your woman and see what she likes." Stretching time is almost up and Gohan works quickly.

"Well I know what she likes, but she has everything. She's rich remember, and I figured since you also have a rich girl-'Woman!'- Er… Woman, I figured I ask and see what you gave Bulma as her first holiday gift from you."

Vegeta is now done and Gohan stretches a little more to extend the time, "You ask such annoying questions! But I guess you have to, so listen, there's only one thing I ever gave to that blue haired annoyance. He's small, has purple hair and is less annoying than his future self. Got it!" Gohan stopped stretching.

"You mean you got Bulma pregnant?" Vegeta nodded, "What better gift than to carry the son of an elite warriors? Seemed good enough to me. Why give her material possessions when she has all that but a brat of her own to care for. So… That night of the first Christmas I ever experienced, it was a full moon and I made her my mate and gave her a brat. That's all she'll ever need."

Gohan wasn't sure how to take this, "So you're saying I should make Videl my mate and get her pregnant as my gift? I don't think she'll like that." Vegeta is getting really annoyed, "It's not about what they like! Look you can't get them pregnant if they don't want it, just like you can't mate with them without their liking. It's not like I forced her! God! How did the most dense of Saiyan bloodlines get to be strong fighters? Look! The full moon is once again on that Christmas holiday this month, so talk it over with her and make your decisions! Enough questions! The moral of this story is, give her something she doesn't have, and that would be a brat! Now shut up and fight!"

He goes super saiyan and flies at Gohan. As Vegetas fist makes contact Gohan wakes up to a beeping noise as the water is drained and he and Vegeta wake up from the tank. They both step out and pop bones and stretch muscles. They remove their tattered clothes and get dressed in better. Gohan pulls a shirt over his head and turns to Vegeta.

"Hey Veg-" Vegeta puts his hand up, "No! Not before breakfast and not before I finish my rest in my own bed. Later, I'm too tired to hear another word from you. Understood?" Gohan nods. "Good." Vegeta leaves and Gohan shrugs. He searches out for Videl ski and finds it in a guest room. He goes directly toward it and opens the door to the room.

He sneaks inside and sees her dead asleep. He gets closer but her voice stops him, "Gohan! " He freezes, "Yes?" She doesn't answer and he realizes she's still asleep. So he relaxes and begins moving again. She then speaks, "No Gohan… "

He's intrigued, and decides to have a little fun, "No what?" he replies. "I don't want to do it…" He snickers, "Do what?" She rolls over, "I don't want to be a mother… Not yet…" This stuns him. He was not expecting that, but decides to continue, "Why not?"

"Cause I won't be a good one…" He looks at her and leans closer, "What makes you think that?" She gets a sad look on her face, "Cause… Your mom… Great… I'm… not prepared… Hate me… You'll leave…" Her words were becoming less understandable as she finally reached full sleep. Gohan looked at the clock. It was 6:53 AM. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew he was needed.

He picks himself up and lands next to Videl and puts an arm around her waist, and pulls her in. She wiggles herself into him getting comfortable. He whispers in her ear, "You're gonna be a great mother and nothing will ever make me leave you."

In her dreams this echoes deep into the soul of her dreams, and her sad feelings just seemed to melt away. In her dreams the image of an upset Gohan and a faceless child walking away from her melted away as she found herself being held by Gohan with a beautiful little girl in her lap with her face… and her fathers eyes. Videl smiled and she found herself waking up with the same smile on her face.

She noticed she had an arm around her and follows it to a sleeping Gohan. He was all healed up and wearing a fresh pair of clothes. His face was serene and comforting. She continued smiling and took his arm and wrapped it further around her as she pushed her body close to him. She laid there for a minute thinking long and hard about what she was going to give Gohan. She grinned as she finally decided on what she would do.

OK! So those were two chapters of pure crazy awesomeness… Well at least to me it was because I wrote the damn thing. So yea! These are done, and now it's on to write the next one… Tomorrow because I'm going to sleep. So please enjoy, review, message, let me know what you like, what you don't like, what I can do to make it better, but know this… I do have much more planned for this story. There are things you will want to see and think should happen, and I would like you to know that those ideas might actually happen. You just have to let me do what I do okie day? Good now again, enjoy and wait for the next installment.

Oh real quick, I'm thinking of changing the name. I don't think Love and Hate fit this. So I will give credit in the ending of the story to the one who helps me rename this story. But it has to be no more than 8 words and no less than 3. Think about it and let me know. Ok bye!


	16. Chapter 16 Preparations and the Party

So… far so good! It seems you all like this story. I will continue to make you like it… Well not make you, but… Well you know what I'm saying. Anyway Chapter 16.

Chapter 16

Gohan was still asleep. His face peaceful and his mind at ease, but his face scrunches in displeasure. He pats next to him. His initial expectation was to feel a warm and curvy body. But all he felt was mattress and spring. He slowly opens his eyes and hears the guest room shower going. He looks at the door and sees the steam billowing out. He hears the showers handles squeak. He knows Videl is getting out.

He waits in anticipation. The door finally opens and out steps Videl with a towel on her head and a shower robe on. He was slightly disappointed. She sees him and his facial expression, and laughs, "What? Were you expecting to see me naked? Did you want another taste?" He smiled at her toying around and put his hand out for her.

She walks over and takes it as he pulls her into bed on top of him. She laughs and just lets it happen. She looks down at him smiles as she plants a kiss on him. Her face scrunches, "Gohan… Not to be mean this early but you need to brush your teeth. It smells and tastes like you ate some crap." She kisses his cheek, "Love you!" She gets off him and removes the towel from her hair as she goes back into the bathroom.

"Hey! How the hell am I supposed to do that if you taking up the bathroom? Huh?" He yells through the door. She opens the door and tosses him a toothbrush as she smiles and closes the door again. He picks up the toothbrush and shakes his head. He gets up and leaves the room.

About 15 minutes later everyone is in the kitchen area. Bulma and Chi Chi are running around the kitchen cooking and cleaning, Trunks and Goten are in the living room playing around. Vegeta is sitting at the table arguing with Gohan, and Videl finally enters the room. Gohan stops his arguing and stands up to greet her.

"Hey Videl. I brushed my teeth," He kisses her, "Better?" She grins, "Yes. Much."

He pulls a chair out for her, "Come on, breakfast is almost ready." She stops, "I can't Gohan. I gotta go home today and handle some things OK? Look I'll be back in a couple days for the party OK?" He looks disappointed, but nods. She gives him another kiss and Vegeta scoffs in mocking fashion. She glares at him, "Don't worry. I'll be back."

She starts walking towards the balcony door, and Bulma runs over to her, "Hey Videl, hold on!" She stops and looks at the older woman, "Hey tell your dad that he should come join in. I mean since you and Gohan are together I think it's time we all meet. OK? And if you have any friends you would like to invite go ahead and bring 'em OK?" Videl smiles wide, "Yea OK! Thanks Bulma!"

She hugs her before running out the door. Vegeta starts laughing. Now when Vegeta laughs it is not a comfortable, let's join in laugh. No it's a very sinister laugh and can make the devil cringe if he heard it. "You've invited that buffoon? Hahahaha Oh this will be such a delight!" He continues laughing, as Bulma walks over to him.

She has a devious look herself as she leans down and whispers something in his ear that makes him stop laughing. His face then changes from a smirk to a frown as he looks at her with annoyance, "That's not funny woman. Don't you dare play that game with me." She flips her hair, "Well be nice to Hercule and I'll remove your restriction… OK…Veggie?" Their gazes clash as a lightning and fire storm surrounded them.

Vegeta stays quiet as he waits for food. He doesn't even argue with Gohan anymore. He just sits there with a scowl. Gohan is doing everything possible to avoid laughing out loud. His face is down and he's covering his head. Luckily the food is done and has been placed down. They courteously wait for the two women to get their servings before the four Saiyans demolish it in normal fashion.

Soon the food is gone, and Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are all patting their bellies. Vegeta however gets up and snatches Gohan out of his chair and drags him out the door. "Hey! Vegeta- I don't-"

"Shut up! There's two more days till that ridiculous party and thanks to your woman's buffoon of a father, I won't be getting any and so you and me are going to train until we are both bleeding and broken and near death." Gohan is not even trying any more, "OK… But where are we going?" Vegeta takes to the sky as he tosses Gohan, "We're going to train with the Namek. I know he's been waiting to fight for a long time anyways."

Gohan shrugs as he and Vegeta both head off to the lookout. Meanwhile Videl has made it home. Hercule is in his chair and smoking a cigar when he hears Videl. "Oh hey sweet pea! I was wondering if I'd ever see you again." She shakes her head, "Well I'll be home the next couple of days. OK? Oh and Bulma has invited you to come join her Christmas party. Meet everybody. Including Gohans family."

He gulps, "G-Gohans f-f-family?" He thinks of Goku and all the scary characters from the Cell Games. Gohan being the only one he could handle. Videl chuckles, "Don't worry. I'm sure they don't hold a grudge… Well all except Vegeta. But he's an ass."

"Who's Vegeta? Is he like Gohan?" She nods, "Well he's not as friendly, but he can do the same things." Hercule is liking this idea less and less. Videl notices and walks over to him, "Don't worry papa. Everything will be fine. OK?" She kisses his cheek the flies up the stairs. He runs to his office to call his lawyers.

Videl reaches upstairs and immediately grabs her phone and dials Erasas number. Erasa picks up, "Hello?"

"Hey Erasa it's me. Hey listen, I need you to help me with something. How fast can you get here?" Erasa is quiet for a moment then there's her voice and from what Videl can tell Sharpeners as well. "In 10 minutes."

Sure enough 10 minutes later Erasa is knocking at Videls door with Sharpener carrying a suit case. Videl looks confused, "Um Erasa… What is that?" Erasa's bubbly face explodes in a smile, "This Videl… Is my make up bag. It has everything I need to make any and everybody pretty or just good in general. This time it's for you!"

Videl looks at her like she's crazy, "Um… I'm not sure-" Erasa stops her, "Videl please! We've been friends since forever ago, and there's been a few sentences I've been waiting for you to say. 'Erasa be my bridesmaid. Erasa I need you to be my childs Godmother.' And last but not least, and most certainly the first chronologically, 'Erasa, How fast can you get over here?' That means to me that you need my help to make you look your absolute best and not the usual tomboyish girl that you usually are. Now… What's the occasion?"

Videl is stunned and impressed with her friends foresight and rambunctiousness. "Well… Uh that's what I also wanted to talk to you about. The day after tomorrow is Bulma Briefs Christmas party. And not only are me and dad invited, but she told me I could invite anyone else I wanted to as well. So I was gonna ask-" Erasa's squeal stopped her in mid sentence.

"Oh my God! We're gonna get to meet the great Bulma Briefs! At an extravagant party! Aaaaahhhhh! Videl! We are going to the mall! We need new dresses and shoes and AAHH! It's going to be so wonderful!" Videl laughs at her friend and looks at Sharpener. He's not happy, "You see what you've done? Oh… It's going to be a long day."

Videl laughs as she gets her friends and they leave for the mall. On the other side of the world Vegeta and Gohan finally arrive at the Lookout. Piccolo is waiting on them. "I see you've finally come up for training. Vegeta, I get first go." Vegeta crosses his arms and walks past the giant green man. "Fair enough." He goes to an area under a tree and sits. Dende walks over to Piccolo, "Just remember… This is a sacred place. Do your best to not destroy it."

He walks away as Piccolo stands across from Gohan. They stare each other down in an intense stare battle that Gohan is losing, "Are you ready Gohan. I know your power, and I know how much stronger you are because of Vegeta. But let's test your control. Come at me with everything you've got." Gohan looks at Piccolo, "Come on Piccolo. You know I have perfect control now. You've seen it."

"No! You think you do but you don't! I've watched you ever since you were a young boy so I know what your limits are. And I'll show you."

Piccolo attacks Gohan by flinging out his arm to throw him of guard. He phases out as Gohan jumps into the air to dodge it but is smacked back down by Piccolo. He catches himself on the tile floor and looks up to see Piccolo firing a blast at him. Gohan returns fire by countering it and nulling it out. The blast caused by this collision cause Gohan to cover his eyes but he keeps his senses up to catch Piccolo.

He was right to. Piccolo flies through the blasts debris and punches down at Gohan, who throws his fist up to stop it. The soundwave caused by the punch cracks the floor. Piccolo takes the opportunity to grab Gohans wrist and fling him over the edge as he follows him into the air and smacks him to the ground, causing the clouds he goes through to twist into a funnel. Piccolo floats back to the surface of the lookout, and begins taking off his weighted gear. Vegeta just continues to observe.

As expected, Gohan has flown back up and has landed on the edge of the lookout. This time with fire in his eyes. Piccolo turns back to look at his former pupil, "So… Are you ready to fight for real this time. Or am I going to have to deal with your crying and whining , again?" Gohan says nothing as he stares at his master. "That's more like it."

Gohan smirks as he phases out and Piccolo follows his lead. To the naked eye you could hear nothing but booms and clashes in the air. Vegeta follows the fight back and forth, back and forth. He can tell that whatever the Namek is doing is working. Gohan is getting angry.

In the battle, Piccolo barely dodges a punch as he delivers his own punch knocking the wind out of Gohan. He then breaks apart, "Your father would be ashamed. His oldest son being a failure." This doesn't strike a nerve as bad as Piccolo expected, but Gohan still reacts as his power boosts and he goes Super Saiyan. His speed and strength increases as he charges Piccolo and lands a devastating combo. Two hits to the stomach and a knee to the back of the head flings Piccolo crashing to the Lookout floor. He recovers and prepares to attack Gohan again, but is stopped by Vegeta.

"Those father jokes do nothing anymore. He has something new to deal with. You want him to work on control… Get some senzu ready. This is going to be fun." Vegeta walks past Piccolo popping his neck as he turns Super Saiyan. He flies up to meet Gohan, who speaks with a cold voice. "I thought I was fighting Piccolo."

Vegeta chuckles, "Not anymore. The Namek is now useless. Now let's see if I can pull that anger out of you." He smirks as Gohan makes his move. The young Saiyan is quick as he keeps Vegeta on his toes. They exchange blow after blow. Blocking and dodging trying to hit each other. Vegeta finally hits him in the jaw spinning him in the air. Vegeta catches his foot and flings Gohan into the lookout, where he lands face first.

He tries to get up but Vegeta crashes down into him. He picks his head up and talks into his ear, "You know… I know we've had this conversation before… But I don't think you get it. After all the times we've squared off you still haven't gotten it. If you don't fight your hardest at all times you can never protect that girl. And once your dead… Well… Let's just say she's fair game… A whore if you will. And I will use her as I see fit until she bores me. Now… Fight me!" He picks him up by his hair and starts to throw him but Gohan grabs Vegetas hand and flings him off his head.

Vegeta stops himself and looks down at the furious youth as he powers up . Vegeta looks at Piccolo who is not happy at Vegetas tactics. He feels Gohans power. The Lookout is shaking and tiles are cracking and raising around Gohan. He looks at Vegeta, "You will never talk about her again!" He begins to move when Piccolo yells, "GOHAN!"

Gohan looks at him with the ferocity of a feral beast. "Look at yourself! You look like a monster and you're losing control! Calm yourself down! They are just words!" Gohan still has his teeth bared and is ready to explode and hot Vegeta, "Do you really think Videl would like you acting like this? Get yourself together!"

At the mention of Videls name Gohans mind immediately returned to the time he almost hurt her because of his lack of control. He looks down at his hands and how they are shaking in anger. He looks at Vegeta who has powered down and is looking unamused. Gohan clenches his fists and tries to calm down. It takes a minute but he powers himself down and takes deep breaths. He lowers himself down.

Piccolo walks over to him and places his hand on his shoulder, "You have a lot to work on. And you!" He looks at Vegeta who is joining them, "You didn't need to go that far that fast!" Vegeta shrugs it off, "Whatever! Your strategy would have taken too long and would be less fun. Then you ruin my challenge for the night. You're lucky I'm not angry at you!"

Piccolo and Vegeta stare down, "Well… Are you gonna do something?" Piccolo looks away and moves to the side, "That's more like it." Vegeta moves past him and sits under his tree. The sun is fading as the sky is becomes a purple fade with an orange underlay. Piccolo looks back at his student, "Now let's teach you how to quiet your mind. Come… Meditate with me." Piccolo puts on his gear and Gohan follows him to the edge where they float and meditate.

Vegeta looks at them with disgust, "Weaklings." He puts his head back and rests.

Videl, Erasa and Sharpener have just returned home from the mall. Videl and Sharpener were exhausted and Erasa was just as bubbly as ever. "Come on you guys, it wasn't that bad."

Videl looks at her with tired eyes, "Erasa… We were there to buy some dresses and a pair of shoes to match… Oh and a suit for Sharpener…"

Erasa looks at her innocently, "So?" Videl points at the pile of new clothes on her bed, "That's so. Erasa we were at the mall for 4 hours… 4 hours! During the holiday season! And we walked out with half the supply of the mall! Why do you have to buy every single cute thing you see?"

Erasa shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I just like to look cute, and need the cutest clothes. Speaking of which, which dress is cuter?" Videl smacks her forehead and drags her hand down her face. She looks at Sharpener, "This is how your children are going to live, and there's nothing you can do about it. I just thought you should know."

He nods his head in a defeated way, "I know… I've accepted this fact." Erasa chuckles, "You're damn right! Now come on! Let's get you dolled up! Your boy toy is going to eat you faster than his lunch when I'm done with you!"

They look at her, and weren't sure how to react. Erasa looks at them and thinks about what she said, "You're right… That did sound dumb. But anyways come on Videl!"

The next day went by rather quickly. Gohan was learning how to control himself more. He was no where near ready but there would be other times he could come back. It was crunch time. He and Vegeta were heading back the following night. Vegeta was annoyed that he wasted his time. Gohan felt better about his control but knew he needed more help with it. But that was for another day. Tomorrow was the Christmas party. His focus was preparing to convince Videl to let him make her his mate.

At Videls house Erasa was preparing Videl's make up as a preliminary for the following evening. Videl was not worried so much about her make up but the decision she had made. She was going to let Gohan mate with her but she was nervous about it. This was a big step for them. For her. This was her giving her life up for him. But she shook her thoughts of it. She was ready and she was going to let Gohan know tomorrow.

The day had come. Bulmas house was all a buzz with cleaning droids. Chi Chi was cooking up a storm with the assistance of her own team of chefs. Gohan was chasing down Trunks and Goten to get them ready and Vegeta was… Being Vegeta. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Bulma knew that's when people would be arriving. And sure enough her doorbell rang and the first ones to show were… Yamcha and Puar.

"Hey Bulma! Long time no see!" She greeted him with a hug, "It's good to see you guys! Come in! Foods being made and the living room is where we'll be at." They move on as she begins to walk away. She takes 4 steps and the bell rings again. This time it's the Ox King, she greets him and lets him in.

She doesn't get to close the door this time before Roshi, 18, Krillin and Marron appear. She let's them in as well. And before she has to let another person in she calls over a robot to be the door opener and greeter. Within the hour everyone had arrived.

There was Tien, Chiaozu, Krillin, Ox King, 18, Marron, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Yamcha and of course Gohan and his family, and Bulmas. Everybody was talking and having a good time. Drinking and eating, the children were playing, but Gohan was still looking out for Videl. He hadn't seen her yet and was getting worried.

Krillin interrupted his thoughts, "Hey! Gohan! Hello! Are you there buddy! Man you're really focused on something! I bet it's a girl eh!" Gohan looks back and blushes. Yamcha cuts in, "Man Krillin, you're really out of the loop. Our young Gohan here is in love with not just any girl!"

Krillin cocks and eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Yamcha grins and looks at Gohan, "Should I tell or would you like to wait?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Well I guess I could-"

He's stopped by Bulma's voice, "Hey Gohan! Your lovely date is here with her father and friends!" Gohan looks over near the entrance. There he saw Erasa leading Sharpener in as she greeted Bulma, then in came Hercule. No surprise a silence befell the room as he was met with dirty looks. He was sweating. He knew that all these people knew about his secret.

Bulma broke the silence, "Everybody! This as you know is Hercule Satan! Yes. We all know what he's done and some of us hate him more than others." He looks down in shame with his ridiculous cape looking less glorious. "But… There is a special reason we will forgive and forget. Gohan come here please."

Gohan looks confused as he walks over next to her. He still has not seen Videl and he's getting real anxious. But he stands next to Bulma and Hercule. "Ladies and Gentleman may I introduce Hercules daughter, and Gohans lovely girlfriend Videl Satan." She moves to the side and Gohan looks behind her. There stood Videl. Hair pinned back, wearing a black and blue silk strapless dress with gloves to match. She was wearing makeup. With a light blue eye shadow and dark red lipstick, she looked ever so elegant and it was Gohan was seeing her for the first time.

The entire room seemed to disappear as Gohan just continued to stare at her. She walked up to him and looked into his eyes. The blue eyes shadow only helped make her eyes pop as he wanted to just drift away into the beautiful violet blue orbs. Of course a whooping from Krillin and Yamcha ruined his concentration. He was pulled away as he looked at the two fools.

Gohan and Videl blushed, but life once again returned to the room. Everyone seemed to continue conversation and even some people talked to Hercule. Eventually everyone had spoken to him and he felt welcome. Gohan turned to Videl when all the attention was off them, "Wow Videl you look amazing. Absolutely gorgeous." She blushed as she took his compliments, " Thanks Gohan. You don't look too bad yourself."

He grinned then offered his elbow to her. She took it as he lead her around the room. He introduced her to everyone and they were all polite. He also introduce Erasa and Sharpener to everyone. Sharpener of course losing it when he met Yamcha. They all laughed at his reaction and his geeking out. The only person not having a good time was Vegeta.

But things got interesting when Hercule tried to talk to him and was met with an angry Super Saiyan who was calmed by a certain blue haired woman. The night went on, and it was time for dinner. Everyone sat at this luxurious dinner table it was large and looked as if it could fit a whole army. Everyone seated themselves and when it had calmed downed Bulma had once again gained center stage.

She tapped on a crystal glass to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me! Everyone! If I may have your attention." Everyones eyes fall upon her, "Thank you. First of all I would like to thank everyone here for coming. Friends and family alike, and even knew friends. It has been a pleasure and I hope you are all having a good time. I would like to make a toast." Everyone raises their glasses, "A toast to new friends and old. To family. And to a very special person who is no longer with us but without him we would never have met. To Goku."

Almost everyone at the table raises their glass higher, "To Goku. Who was always thinking about the good of everyone and not himself. For being there at the right moment, and for saving our butts more times than anyone else in the world. To Goku."

"To Goku."-Krillin

"To Goku."-Yamcha

"To Goku"-Tien

"To Goku"-Roshi

"To Goku" – Ox king

"To Goku" – Chi chi

"To Dad." – Gohan

Bulma looks over at Vegeta who is swirling his drink. She hisses at him, and he looks. She nudges her head. He sighs/growls and raises his glass.

"To Kakkarot." They all drink what was in their cups. 'Wow guys! That was really awesome!' A voice echoes through the dining hall as they all look surprised. Gohan immediately knows who it is.

"Dad?"

'Hey Gohan! Wow you sound so grown up! How's it going?'

Gohan and everyone else's eyes well up in joy of hearing Goku's voice. Chi Chi straight up starts to bawl. 'Don't cry Chi Chi. I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry I haven't been in contact as often as I should have. I've just been really busy. The afterlife is awesome! I get to train all day long and I even tied in a tournament up here!' By this point everyone except for 18, Vegeta, and Tien are in tears. Chi Chi talks, "Oh Goku! It's so wonderful to hear your voice. I miss you so much."

'I miss you too. I will admit that even though I've been having the time of my life… er death, it has been lonely, but look I only have a limited time. I wanted to let you know that I heard about the upcoming tournament in the summer and I wanted to let you know that I will be participating in it!'

Gohan gets excited, "What? How?"

'Well as it turns out because of all my good deeds, I have been granted a full 24 hours of life to return to Earth. So I thought I'd let you all know! Oh hey! That's all the time I got but I wanted to let you all know that. I love you guys and I'll see you soon.'

The room is silent. Everyone is wiping their faces and all the women are trying to preserve their make up. Well the ones who cried did. 18 just cracked a smirk similar to Vegetas. Bulma spoke up, "Well that was a great surprise. Oh man! Now I'm all emotional… Well look let's eat before the food spoils! Oh and everyone is welcome to stay the night. I know it's Christmas Eve but if you would like to we have plenty of rooms. But ok, everybody dig in!"

Dinner goes by fast and they move on to the gift giving segment. "OK everybody! It's the last event of the night. I know we're all excited about getting home and getting to open gifts, so lets open these ones here first and we can all go home!" Bulma states.

They move through quickly. Goten and trunks get new action figures that are custom made to be indestructible. Marron receives a new baby doll. Krillin gets a new grooming kit for his hair. Roshi gets a pair of sunglasses. Chi chi gets a new Kimono. 18 gets a denim outfit. The Ox King receives a new capsule car. Tien and chiaozu get a new portable house to travel with, Oolong gets new pants, Puar receives a big bag of catnip(much to Yamchas dislike), and Yamcha gets a new suit.

Vegeta and Bulma decide to exchange gifts, or rather his gift later, and because it's last minute Erasa, Sharpener and Hercule get new Capsule cars as well.

It's time for everyone to leave. First It's Hercule with the two blondes. Then Yamcha, then Roshi and Company, and finally Tien and Chiaozu. Gohans family and Videl all bunk up in different guest rooms.

Videl and Gohan of course in the same room. They say their good nights and go inside. There Gohan and Videl embrace each other passionately. "So Videl… There's something I want to ask you, but I…" She stops him with putting her finger on his lips.

"Before you do that… I would like to say something." He nods and she gets up from the bed, "Gohan I love you. So very much, so what I'm about to say is not easy…" He looks panicky, "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" She looks at him and shakes her head, "No! Not at all , Ijust… I like being a free me, but I can't dream of a life without you so Gohan…" She unzips her dress in the back and lets it fall. She is now standing there topless in a black thong looking at Gohan.

"I want to be your mate."

I'm going to stop it there. Please… Read, review, and let me know how I'm doing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one should be awesome. Alright guys you rule! Peace!


	17. Chapter 17 Mating and Videls Reasons

You guys ready for this?

Chapter 17 **Lemon**

Gohans eyes were fixed upon Videl. Maybe it was the moon. Maybe it was her beauty. Or maybe it was because he's a teenage boy, whatever the reason he found himself unable to look away from her.He gets up and walks over to her. She puts her arms around his neck and he puts his around her lower back as she steps into a kiss. Gohan picks her up and takes her to the bed. He lays her down and stops their kiss as he looks into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" She bites her lower lip and nods. He nods back as he strips himself of his clothing. He takes off his shirt and his pants and gets back into bed. They lock lips again as he moves toward her neck. Me sucks and nibbles on the spot he is meant to bite and instinct takes over. His left hand comes up to her breast and massages it before moving it down her ribs, and across her abs to her thong. He removes them with a quick pull.

She gasps at his action, and reaches her hands around to his boxer line and tugs at them. He feels her attempts and helps her out by removing his like he removed hers. They were once again naked in each others embrace. Gohan moved himself between her and kept himself poised at her entrance. He looks at her, and in his eyes she saw love and lust. She kissed him and moved her head to her left. Gohan moved his lips to her neck and kissed it. Then lightly sucked on it, and placed his teeth on her neck.

He paused a moment, and in one movement bit down and entered her. Videl had never felt anything like this. The pain was excruciating but the pleasure was overwhelming. They clashed together and put her in a state of nirvana. She then felt her own instinct kick in as she bit down on his neck. She bit hard, piercing his skin and blood filled her mouth. He grunted away the pain, and started to lick away Videls blood.

She almost felt sick knowing what she was doing but yet the taste of his blood was not the coppery and metallic taste she had known all to well from fights in the past. No his was a sweet and sour mix. She licked away his blood until he stopped bleeding, and he did the same. As she finished Videl felt a surge through her body. It was powerful and she felt herself boost in strength as well as power.

Gohan once finished could feel it as well, and now instead of them being still with him in her he began to move. In and out of her and she was in pure ecstasy. This new feeling also made everything feel better. She was moaning from his motions and wrapped her legs around his waist for him to go deeper. He obliges and takes longer strokes. She digs her nails into his back and drags them across his back. She unwraps her legs and rolls Gohan over. His hands lie above his head as he just looks at the woman sitting on top of him. She leans forward to kiss him, and when she pulls back puts his hands on her hips as she slowly starts to ride him.

She starts picking up the pace and finds a new rhythm. Gohan feels the pressure building and starts grunting. Videl is breathing heavily as she places her hands on Gohans chest. He uses his hands to hold her in place as he bucks his hips, going in and out of her. She moans loudly from the pleasure rushing through her body. Gohan stops and then flips her, making her underneath him again.

She looks at him with lust and happiness. She pulls him closer and whispers in his ear, "I want to see him. I want to see Super Saiyan Gohan." He looks surprised by her request, but grins, "Are you sure?" She nods excitedly. "OK then." In the slowest way since the first time he turned, Gohan eased into his Super form. He let's his energy mold with Videl so as not to hurt her.

And when he was sure it was safe completed the change. Videl gasped as she felt him thicken in her. But she looked at him and his eyes were what turned her on the most. They were the eyes of her serene warrior. She could die right then and there and be the happiest person in the world. He began moving again and like before she was in ecstasy from it. He moved faster and faster increasing both their pleasure.

Soon they were both at the blowing point. It was time for them to decide if they wanted what came next. Videl especially began thinking. She was so close, and she knew he was too, but she needed to decide if she wanted to be a mother or not. Her fear of such things caused her to make her move.

She flipped Gohan over to ride out their climaxes. She came first. The vibrations of pleasure sweeping over her body. And her walls closing in around Gohan. He was going to explode, but she moved off of him and he blew his load over her torso. She collapsed on top of him and he reverted back. Both were exhausted and breathing heavily.

Videl smiled at him, and he returned it as she said, "That was even better than the last." He nodded. But made a realization, "Hey Videl." She looks at him with a wavering consciousness, "We should probably take a shower. I don't know about you, but I wasn't expecting to be covered in my own juices." She chuckles and nods. They get up and head to the shower. Gohan requests a sheet change while they shower and disappears into the bathroom.

After they get clean they return to the bed to find it clean, and they get back in it with new pajamas on. Gohan cuddles Videl and wraps her in his arms. They both fall asleep soon after.

The following morning comes quickly and the light of the sun wakes Gohan up. Gohan is on his back with Videl curled up in his right arm. He looks at her and brushes the hair out of her face. This moves the hair from her neck as he looks at the mark he placed on Videl. Both rows of teeth were visible but luckily it looked to be healing pretty quickly. He laid his head back down and reached at his own mark.

Being a Saiyan he naturally heals quicky, so it was no surprise that his wound had scarred up so quickly. It was ever the only time where he would get a scar. And he would wear it proudly. He looked at his beautiful mate as she slept and saw her face scrunch up. She was dreaming again. And he had a clue as to what, so he did the only thing he could do and woke her up.

This was the time for him to talk to her about the recent night. He shook her lightly and she slowly opened her eyes. She was happy to still be in Gohans arms. And she looked up at her man. He was smiling at her, "Good morning." She gave her sleepy smile back, "Good morning."

He leaned down to kiss her. When they broke apart she rolled over and yawned and stretched, then got out of bed. He sat up and placed his feet over the edge. Videl went to the bathroom. Gohan just sat. He was thinking about how to ask Videl about her dreams. He thought he would ease into it, but decided that would take to long. He could just outright say it, but he feared he'd hurt her feelings. He was not ready to do this but it needed to be done.

She came out and saw him leaning over the edge and thinking. She walked over to him and ran her finger through his hair. He ran his hands up her legs and to her hips and pulled her closer. He placed his cheek on her lower belly. She was a bit worried now, "Gohan… What's wrong? We had such a great night, and now you're acting all down. What's up?"

He sighed '_It's now or never.' _He raised his head and looked into her beautiful eyes. He took her hands, "Videl… I uh… Well…" He breathed in deep, "Videl, when you dream you like to talk sometimes." She started to laugh, "Is that it? That's a bit str-" He stopped her, "I'm not finished. It's not that you talk in your sleep, it's the content of what you say that bothers me. And your actions last night only add more fuel to what I'm about to ask you."

She went back to running her hands through his hair, "OK so what is it babe? You can ask me. I'm interested in hearing what all I say." In truth she had an idea about what he was going to ask, and she wasn't prepared to answer that either.

"Videl… Why are you so scared of becoming a mother? What makes you think you'll be a terrible one?" She sighs and stops running her fingers through his spiky mane. She moves to his right and sits on the bed with him.

She works on coming up with a reason. Well she had a reason, but she was nervous about revealing it. "Well… The reason is… The reason…" She starts shaking. Memories of her own mother started coming back to her and it made her angry. It made her sad. She started to shake and Gohan saw it. He put an arm around her and started comforting her.

"It's Ok Videl. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here for you. Always." She looked up at him and he saw the eyes of a hurt little girl. She put her head back down into his chest. She took a deep breath, "Gohan, the reason I'm so afraid of being a mom is I don't want to be like my mom… She deserted me when I was 4 years old. She didn't think dad was going to go anywhere in this world with his fighting and so she left. I never cried so hard in my life. She abandoned me Gohan. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

'_Actually I do. I've experienced it a couple times.'_ He thought to himself. She continued, "That's what I'm so afraid of. I'm afraid I'm going to be like her and abandon and hurt our child. I can't do that Gohan. I will not let myself become like her!" She had tears falling down her face. Gohan picked her chin up and with his thumb wiped the tears away.

"You won't Videl. You're already better than her by sticking with your dad through thick and thin. You fight hard to protect this city and you're the most unselfish person I know. You fell in love with me, and I practically am a country bumpkin. Videl… You are a much better person than your mom, and you will be a better mother than she ever hoped to be." He brings her lips to his and then looks into her eyes, "You don't need to be afraid."

Her eyes start streaming as she grabs Gohan and hold him. He rubs her back and comforts her. She looks up at him, "Thank you Gohan. Thank you for everything. I love you." He grins widely, " I love you too Videl."

They lock lips once more as they start laying back on the bed. Gohan starts to unbutton his shirt, and then the door busts in with Goten and Trunks. Goten being the one overly ecstatic, "Come on guys it's Christmas! Santa's been her and eve-" he stops when he notices them, "What's going on?"

Gohan looks at his brother, "Uh nothing. Nothing at all, I was just getting up to come find you. But it looks like you found me! Darn! Well better go open those gifts." At the very syllable of the word Goten was gone and Trunks was standing there like a mini Vegeta, smirking. He walks away from the door as Gohan and Videl start to laugh. "Well I guess we better go. Come on."

Gohan helps Videl out of bed and they leave the room headed for the others.

That was it y'all for this chapter. Time for bed and junk. I hope you enjoyed it


	18. Chapter 18 The last days of break lemon

Man, just to spit a bit of truth here… I honestly did not think I would be this far into the story with as many of you actually liking my story. So thank you. And thanks for the positive reviews, I'll try to continue pleasing you… No homo… If you're a male…

Chapter 18

Videl and Gohan follow shortly behind Trunks down to the living room where Goten was already deep into the tree finding his gifts. Chi Chi and Bulma were sitting on the couch. Vegeta was in the corner annoyed that he had to even be up for this festivity. He got his gift and more last night, and from the look he was giving the two newly-mated, they could tell he knew what all they did.

The two older women looked at the two walking in, then to themselves before getting up and greeting the two. "Good morning guys!" Bulma said quite cheerfully. Chi Chi said nothing as she inspected the two. And stopped at Videl, "Good morning! Now… Let me see your necks."

They both knew this was coming. They obliged. Gohan moved his shirt collar, and Videl her hair, and there were the marks. Plain as day. Gohans healed in a pink scar, and Videls scabbed over, but close to being healed.

Chi Chi stepped away and smiled at the two. "This is so great! So are you?" She looked at Videl intensely.

"Am I what?" Videl said confused. Bulma then walked over to her and nudged her, "You know…" Videl shook her head, "I would if you would just say it?"

Vegeta was annoyed with this, "Are you, or are you not going to be having a brat? That is what these two are asking? It is not that hard!" They looked at him, Bulma glaring, "Well not be that rude, but yes, are you pregnant?"

Videl was at a loss of words, when Gohan stepped in, "No. We've decided to wait on that till we're ready for that big a step. So after school, and the tournament." Chi Chi almost looked depressed about the answer but decided to hold back. Bulma was giddy and gave them both a hug, "Ooh! I'm so proud of you guys! See I didn't have a choice. The ass over there just knocked me up and left to train while I gave birth with no help whatsoever. That was the most irritating time of my life!"

"What?" Trunks had overheard. Bulma waved at him, "No not you baby. Just carrying you with no help from your father. That's what was irritating."

Then Vegeta chimed in, "It is not my duty to be while you carry a child. You're the woman, you have the responsibility! And it was your choice! You know I could only perform the deed with your permission! So it was your fault!" Bulma storms over to him, "Do you really wanna go there Vegeta! Huh! Cause we'll go!"

They start arguing over in the corner and everyone starts laughing about it. Chi Chi abruptly stops, "Oh! I forgot about breakfast! Who's hungry?" Immediately Trunks and Goten stop their escapades into the mountain of gifts and run to the kitchen. Vegeta and Bulma stop their bickering to go eat and Gohan and Videl just walk through to the kitchen.

Breakfast goes by as usual. All the women get their rations of food and the Saiyans demolish what's left. Then of course once completed Vegeta snatched up the halflings and took them to train, while the women were left to talk. The Ox King left right before the girls got to talking, knowing that there would be issues brought up, he did not care for.

Once alone Chi Chi made the first move, "So Videl… How come you and Gohan decided to not have children? It's an almost inescapable thing. So what happened?"

Videl nervously shifted her hands, "Well… like Gohan said. We just decided to wait on it. That's all." The two older women looked at her, with smirks. "What? What is it?"

"Videl… Of all the times me and Vegeta have had sex on the full moon, there was no way in hell he was in the decision making mood. The only way we could not get pregnant is if A) they wear a Saiyan proof condom, which I need to get you some of those. B) And no offence Chi Chi, if that Saiyan is dead. Or C) You make the conscious and well timed decision to get off at the point of ejaculation. So… We know it wasn't Gohan…"

Videl's face was aglow in a red blush as she looked at the two prying women. She threw her hands up, "OK fine. It was me. But I have to let you know, that these conversations are weird to me." They laugh at her, "And they're only going to get weirder. Just wait till we get 18 into it. Oh the stories she'll tell will make you so red in the face you get light headed." Bulma tells her.

"So what was it Videl. I know it felt good, and before you say anything, I'm as uncomfortable talking about my sons sexcapades as you are telling about them." Videl took a deep breath and prepared to tell her story once more. This time when she explained she felt better about it. She didn't come to tears and she felt comfortable talking to these two women.

Bulma looked at her, "Well… That is a good reason to be scared. The thought of hurting someone, your own child especially is heart wrenching and terrifying. The fact that your mother did that to you is just tragic."

"My mother died when I was young, so I know what it like to not have one. Now I'm not saying I know how it feels for a mother to walk out on me, but you know what? You're not the only one who had fears of becoming a mother. Like when I was having Gohan. I thought I was going to be tyrannical and scary, but I ended up being a fine mother." Chi Chi tells her.

Bulma chuckles, "Oh yes! You are a fine mother Chi Chi… And tyrannical, and scary." Chi Chi looks at her funny, "Oh ha ha. You're so funny." This tickles Bulma, "Why thank you. And Videl, I never expected to have children. Especially with Vegeta. In fact, I thought if I ever did have children it would be with anyone other than Vegeta. But you know what, It happened. And I was mortified. I thought 'I can't have children! I'm too pretty! I have so much more to do in life!' Then it didn't help that Vegeta wasn't there… Ass. Anyways Videl… No matter how scared or doubtful you are about becoming one, the moment you see that baby's beautiful face… All that fear goes away. You just know you want to be there for that baby. It's the best experience ever."

Both women think back to their days of first being a mother. Videl looks at them with an arched eyebrow after a minutes silence. Then Chi Chi comes back, "In any case, it's good that you guys want to wait. For there is nothing more important than a good education… Just don't wait too long though. I still want a grandbaby sooner rather than later."

They all laugh at her crazy obsession. Then Bulma gets the urge to run to the bathroom. From down the hall you could hear her retching. Then followed by a brief, "Oh no…" Worried Videl calls after her, "Are you OK Bulma?" There was no sound of anything for a moment. Then there was the toilet flushing, the sink running, and then Bulma appearing with fire in her eyes as she walked past the other two.

Videl looking very confused looked at Chi Chi, who shrugged her shoulders just the same. They got up and followed Bulma, eventually showing up at the gravity room, where loud banging and booming came from inside. Bulma got to the door and on the panel punched in buttons and immediately the humming around the area stopped and the doors hissed as they opened. On the inside was Vegeta and Gohan bloodied and bruised, along with Goten and Trunks who were in the same condition.

Bulma walked directly for Vegeta who donned the signature arm cross as he lowered form the air to even their ground. "And why have you stopped me? In the middle of training?"

She got up in his face "You know damn well why! I didn't want to believe it. I really didn't, but your ass got me pregnant again didn't you?" He smirked, "Again. Not my fault. You wanted it and you got it." She swung and punched him in the face, his face of course did not move and she had ignored the pain in her hand.

"Dammit Vegeta! You… You… " She growls at him as she storms away. He laughs as he floats back in the air, "Now will you weaklings get out! We have training to finish!" He looks back at Gohan who was waiting to finish, when Videl calls him over.

"Gohan! I need to talk to you real quick!" He looks over and quickly moves, much to Vegeta's annoyance. "What's up?" He said, thinking he had to be concerned, "I'm going to head out and go home. Spend the rest of the holiday with dad. I'll see you later tonight OK?"

He nods, "OK babe. I will see you later-" Vegeta interrupts, "No you won't! Get in your mushy stuff in now… You've ruined the fighting moment and the Namek won't wait forever. So be done with whatever you and your mate do and be ready to leave within the hour. You won't see her until your 'return to school'." With that Vegeta leaves and goes into the medical wing. Goten and Trunks breathe a sigh of relief as they run out of the room.

Gohan looks at Videl, "Well… We have an hour left. What should we do?" She smiles seductively at him, "I might have an idea or two. But they both involve the shower." She said as she walked away leading him to their room. He followed with haste. Chi Chi had long left following Bulma.

They get to their room and immediately head right into the shower. Videl had turned the water on and got undressed. Gohan right behind her. He got in and immediately rinsed his wounds so he could tend to Videls 'needs'. He turned to Videl and she walked into his embrace. He ran his hands down her sides and back. She turned around in his arms and he brought them up and cupped her breasts.

She threw her arms up around his neck, and he brought his lips down to her bite mark. This sent shivers running down her back. She was feeling the urges and was ready to go. She turned facing him again as she pulled his lips to hers. She put her arms around his neck and lifted herself up, wrapping her legs around his hips.

He put his hands under her to give her support and placed her above himself. Placing her in the right area lowered her down. She slid on him gasping as he went deeper. He let her sit, letting her once again adjust. He took over her mouth with a kiss as he started moving her up and down. She moaned as he moved quicker, and quicker. The pleasure built, but the effect was longer. Their climax was imminent. Gohan had put her against the bathroom wall now for extra leverage. With every thrust getting closer to his topping point.

She was the same moaning, and digging her nails into him, feeling her climax. "Don't stop… I'm gonna come… Oh God!" With that she came. Her inner walls contracting and her body vibrating. Gohan could feel it and he came in her. Once again, they had finished in each others embrace. As Gohan and Videl held each other a loud and obnoxious knocking came from the rooms outer door.

"I said within the hour! So stop fucking and let's go brat! And clean up your mess! I don't want any stains, or scents of you in my house! You have five more minutes!" And with that Vegeta was gone and Videl and Gohan were left alone. They started laughing, and Gohan said, "So… How come we can never take a normal shower. It always seems like we get dirtier."

She laughed, "Well except for last night. But we needed that one. Well… Let's get clean. I wouldn't want Vegeta coming in here to drag us out." He nods, "Agreed."

They finish up their shower in about 5 minutes as they both walk out of the room. Vegeta waits in the corner for Gohan and Videl. They come into the room as Videl heads towards the balcony to fly off, but not before her and Gohan kiss once more. She flies out towards her home, as Vegeta and Gohan fly out towards the lookout. They boost their power as they speed off to the lookout and land on the edge.

Piccolo is meditating still. Gohan walks up to him, "Hey Piccolo. Merry Christmas." He grunts as he stops and lands on the ground, "I do not celebrate. Now let's get started. You have a long way to go before you learn to control yourself. And judging by your new demeanor and scar, you have mated and now you're much more volatile. So start meditating, your first test will be in 3 hours."

He turns away as Gohan is left open mouthed. He closes it as he leaps into the air and begins to meditate. On the other side of the world Videl has made it home and is in the kitchen with her father eating lunch, "So Videl, where's Gohan at?"

She stuffs some food in her mouth, "Oh he's somewhere training. All I know is that I won't see him until school in another week and a half." She takes another bite, as Hercule speaks, "Oh so he's preparing for the tournament huh? That's just great! Speaking of that how did they do that with his dads voice? I thought he was dead?"

Videl shrugs, "I have no clue. And he is. That might have been a recording." She finishes, "Well I'm off to bed. Merry Christmas dad!" She kisses him on the cheek as she goes to the stairs. He hollers after her, "But… It's only 2 in the afternoon!"

She stops at the bottom, "Well… I had a long night, so I'm tired. See you in the morning!" She flies up the stairs and to her room. She gets in and does as she said she would. She lays on her bed and starts drifting off to sleep. She falls into a deep sleep and begins dreaming.

In her dream she is at the tournament. The crowd is loud and cheering her. She's fighting. Across from her is her opponent. He has no face. He's but a mere silhouette. Videl looks around and sees her father, Gohan, and Goku. Gohan nods at Videl to fight on. She gets a new confidence and prepares. The announcer starts the fight.

She lunges at the stranger and starts landing combos. Punches and kicks fly from her as she lands multiple hits and it feels like she's winning. She decides to finish him off with an attack she learned from Gohan. '_Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!'_ She unleashes the white blast from her palms. It seems to engulf the figure and after the dust settles her eyes widen. The imageless man has his arms up, and in his hands are red lights. They disappear, when in a distorted voice he says, "Now… Allow me to return the favor."

He moves quicker than Videl has ever seen anyone move as he disappears from her sight. The next thing she knows, she'd doubled over from the fist in her stomach. She dry heaves, as her head is shoved into the tile. She never imagined such pain. The figure picks her up and flips her over to her back. She can't move, she can't breath, she doesn't know what to do. She tries to call for Gohan, but to no avail. Her vision is getting blurry. The figure has stopped his assault as he stands her on her wobbly feet. '_Now. Take this!' _ The Figure blasts out a large yellow blast. Videl feels its power engulf her as her entire body tingles with terrible pain.

Gohan rages from his meditation. He's roaring and blinded at this vision that plagued him and Videls dream. He's in Super Saiyan 2 and just getting angrier.

"Gohan! Calm down! This is what we've been working for! Calm yourself! Let go that which plagues you! Gohan!" Piccolos voice fades into Videls as she sits up from her bed in a cold sweat. She looks at her clock. It's 4:57 AM.

She gets up and goes to her bathroom. She turn on the light, and looks at herself after splashing cold water on her face. _'What is wrong with you? That's the fourth time since. Ugh, thank God I'll finally get to see him today. Maybe being around him will stop the nightmares.' _

She turns off the water and heads to the kitchen to get breakfast. At the lookout Gohan prepares to leave. Piccolo stands next to him, "Gohan, it's been a rough week, but you've made progress. Now practice that. Don't let your emotions over take you."

Gohan grins at him, "Now when have I ever let them take control of me outside of training. Don't worry Piccolo. I'm not the loose canon you've been so worried about. Don't worry. I'll be back for tournament training in a couple weeks, OK?" He waves as he takes off. Vegeta left the night before, so he's already gone. Gohan heads directly to school, but decides to make a detour.

OK, so I know this chapter might have felt a little weird, but I did the best I could/wanted to with it. So enjoy review, try not to hate and yea. Bye!


	19. Chapter 19 Returning to School

OK so I'm going to take some of you guy's advice to heart and type this out a bit differently, you let me know if you like this way better.

Chapter 19

Gohan gets to Videls window. There's two hours left and he's excited to see Videl after being away from her for the remainder of their break. He looks in to see she's not there. He reaches out to sense her and can feel her in the kitchen area. She's leaving the kitchen and starting to head upstairs. He decides that he should play a little prank on her. He opens up her window and climbs in. Then he goes to her door and waits. He feels her getting closer. And snuffs a laugh as she opens her door. He's behind it.

She takes no notice as she just walks in and closes the door. She heads to her dresser and pulls out some clothes to wear. Gohan lifts himself to the ceiling to stay unnoticed. Videl gets a cold shiver. She gets the feeling that someone is watching her, but sees no evidence as such. She shrugs it off and continues with her business. She takes off her night shirt leaving her topless as she reaches for the bra she laid out. As she puts it on, Gohan takes this opportunity to act.

He lowers himself slowly behind her. When he lands he gets close to her ear and whispers.

"Hey there beauti-"

He gets no further before his chin is met with the spinning crescent kick from Videl. And with her training and power knocks him back into her bathroom. She grabs her shirt and runs to the bathroom door.

"OK you pervert! I don't know how you got in here, but you're about to catch the biggest ass kicking of your life."

She walks into there to see Gohan laughing, holding his face.

"It's been awhile since we trained. I forgot how powerful you are."

She stands speechless as he gets up and walks over to her. He looks down at her with a smile. She still has her face covered in shock, then it forms to anger. She reels back and throws a punch at Gohan. He was prepared this time and caught it.

"You asshole! You scared the shit out of me! God! I was ready to kill you! You… You!"

She pulls her hand back and then jumps onto his waist to kiss him. After a good 5 seconds she pulls away. "I missed you."

He gets a big ol' grin on his face. He walks her into her room, with her still attached to his hips. "I missed you too. So much. There wasn't a minute I didn't think about you." He puts her down, "So what you been up to since our minor separation?"

She turns around to her clothes. She takes off her pajama pants and puts on her real pants. "Well nothing exciting. Stopped a few robberies, a hijacking, and listened to what I'm sure was about 120 plus hours of Erasa. I swear, she may be my best friend, and I may know everything she has to offer, but she always has something new to say. It's ridiculous, but it's whatever."

She looks at her clock to see that it's now 6:30 AM. Then she looks back to Gohan, "So we've got about an hour and half before school, want some breakfast?"

He looks at her in a way that tells her yes, "But didn't you just come from the kitchen?"

She nods, "Yea. But that doesn't mean you can't go down. I still have to get ready. So go down there and eat and I'll be down soon. OK?" She pushes him to the door, giving him no choice. He now stands in the hallway as she closes the door.

He shrugs and heads towards the kitchen. When he gets there he sees Hercule at his place at the table in a magnificent white bathrobe drinking his coffee and reading his paper. He puts his paper down to eat a bite from his plate and sees Gohan sitting at the table. They look at each other.

Gohan speaks, "Good morning Hercule! How's it been?"

Hercule is still chewing his food. He takes a sip and swallows. "Uh, it's been good. How about you?"

Gohan gives him a friendly smile as he gets his plate, "It's been good. Training and what not." He begins to eat, savoring the food because he knows he won't be getting his mountain.

Hercule nods towards him, "That's good. But I have a question my boy… What are you doing in my house so early in the morning?"

Gohan starts rubbing the back of his head, "Oh right! You've never seen me here any other time. Um, well I came to get Videl before we went to school. Kind of like a traveling companion type deal."

Hercule nods his head and takes another drink of his coffee. "That's great. Just a couple more things then I'll leave you alone. First, what do you mean 'any other time?' How many times have you been here without me knowing? And two, do you know where Videl would have gotten that scar on her neck?"

Gohan slowly gulps down his food. Then looks at Hercule. "Well uh… You see the thing is-"

Videl enters the room in the nick of time. "Hey guys! Good morning dad!" They look at her, "What?"

Gohan gets up, "Oh nothing we were having a nice little chat, but hey, look at the time let's get to class!" He grabs her by the arm and leads her out the door as she tries to make some form of protest about school being an hour and 20 minutes away, but couldn't. Instead she found herself flying off with her father ever growing smaller at her back door.

Gohan let's go of her and she catches herself in the air. She picks her speed up to be even with Gohan, "So why did we have to leave so early? What did you and dad talk about?"

Gohan looked at her, "He asked me some questions I couldn't answer. Like how many times I've been in your house without him knowing, and about your mark I gave you. You know… Things."

She started laughing at him, "So we left in a hurry because you were too scared to answer a few questions? That's silly."

He looks ahead, "Speaking of answering a few questions, I have one for you. What is it you aren't telling me?" She was stunned by this. "I could sense you in your room the whole time, and you finished getting ready pretty much within two minutes after I was gone, but you seemed to pace back and forth for a good while. So what has you bothered?"

She looked away for a second trying to find the right words to say. "I'll tell you when we land." Then she stayed quiet the rest of the way. They land on the roof and Gohan stops in front of her.

"OK. We've landed. So spill it." She still looked hesitant.

"Can we please go inside first. It's cold out here." Gohan shook his head and walked closer to her. He powered up his energy creating warmth around them. "Gohan stop! What if someone sees you?"

He looks at his watch, "School is more than an hour away. And on a Monday no one is in any hurry to get to class. So talk to me. What's bothering you?" She looks away and he grabs her chin, "Videl…"

She breathes in, "OK… Fine… Gohan there's this dream I've been having lately. More like a nightmare. And it's about the tournament. There's this guy, he's shrouded in black, and he seems weak. I fight him. And it seems like I'm winning, but then he-"

"He gains the upper hand and take you down. He almost kills you but before you can see what happens you wake up. I know this dream."

She looks at him almost with a relieved look, but also with worry, "But how? Do you feel the pain I feel in it too?"

He shakes his head, "No, because in that particular dream I'm observing the fight. I'm watching it and I'm losing control of my anger. I'm trying to move. Trying to get to you. Trying to save you but my body won't move. Then I see that figure hit you with a blast all too familiar but I can't say what it is. And then I wake up. I wake up and I'm in a state I can't control. Videl, I don't know what this dream is or means, but I promise that I will not let that come true. You and me will train and make you stronger so you can defeat this monster. Now come on… I can't hold this forever. I suggest we go inside."

She nods in agreement and leads the way. They get inside and head to their classroom. They expected it to be empty, but saw an unexpected person. It was Zach. He was sitting at his desk. Dark circles were around his eyes, he looked tired and angry. He was looking straight at Gohan. If his stare could kill, Gohan would have died in the most horrific of ways.

"Hello freak… I've been waiting for you." He stands from his desk. His clothes looked dingy and ragged, almost as if he'd been worn them constantly for the last couple of weeks.

"Zach… You look… Terrible. Are you alright?" Gohan said with concern.

"Don't patronize me you monster! You have no right! No right! After what you did! You ruined me… Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I know! I know who and what you are!" He was getting closer to Gohan. "There's this thing about these people at the cell games. They were able to transform at will into glowing warriors, with green eyes and golden hair. And what would you know there was a child there, with the same qualifications." He was in Gohans face now, his breath rank, almost making Gohan flinch. "Now I've done the math. That was seven years ago. The kid would have had to been 10 or maybe 11. That would make him around our age now wouldn't it? Wouldn't it!" He staring Gohan in the face. "Answer me!"

Gohan says in a calm tone, "Yes."

"Yes! And you know what, the Great Saiyaman is said to be placed also about our age. And he glows. With gold hair, and green eyes! That mask only covers his face. But his eyes are always revealed. Maybe it's a scare tactic you use, or maybe you just got lazy. But I know. I know it's you! And I will let the whole world know! They will see you for the freak you are Son Gohan! And then balance will be brought back into the world. Where I'm sane, and you don't exist!"

Videl decides to step in, "OK Zach, I think what you need to do is go home. Get some rest and relax. You're spouting nonsense."

He smacks Videl as she places her hand on his shoulder. "You shut your fucking mouth whore!" He need not say anything else, before Gohan had him by the throat.

"OK you want to see a freak! You want to see a monster! Fine! You got it!" Gohan transforms in the middle of the empty classroom, and brings the boy to his face. "Is this what you want to show everyone!" Zach is staring Gohan in the face. Fear, deep rooted in his face. His vision is plagued with the fury of Gohan. But it's brought to an end as Gohan gets control of himself. He puts Zach down but grabs his collar. "You were very close to making me lose it completely. Don't you ever touch Videl like that again, nor will you ever speak to her like that again. Do we understand each other?"

Zach nods his head, "Yes! Please let me go!" Gohan releases him and he runs to the door. "I swear! I'll get you for this! You'll be sorry! Both of you!" And with that he left. Gohan walked to Videl.

"Are you OK?" She laughed, "I'm fine. That little bitch slap did nothing. But thanks for taking care of it. But… You know Gohan, for someone who would like to keep things inconspicuous… You are the worst at doing so. Just terrible."

He laughs and rubs the back of his head, "Yea… It's hard to. But what can you do. No one will believe Zach and you won't tell no one."

She puts her hands on her hips, "You don't know that. I could have told a dozen people by now. And you'd never know."

He gets closer to her and she smirks at him. He pulls her in to his embrace "I believe I have ways of making you talk."

She chuckled, "Oh… And what would that be?"

"Oh I think you know." He said bringing his lips to hers. Videl sits on the teachers desk as they continue. But they are shortly interrupted.

"Oh! Well well! This is a surprise if I've ever seen one!" They look and notice it's Angela. The school blabber mouth. They knew this would not end well. "Oh man the shock on everyone's face when they find out that the school nerd, and the daughter of the worlds savior are in a relationship! And from the looks of it, an intimate one too! Have you two had sex yet?"

Videl glares at the girls, "That's none of your damn business?"

Angela squeals in a higher pitch than Erasa, "Ooh you have! This just keeps getting juicier and juicier by the minute!"

Videl takes a step in Angelas direction and the girl runs out of the room yelling behind her, "Thanks for the info!"

She's gone and the two are alone once more. Videl looks at Gohan, "Well? What do we do?"

He shrugs, "There's nothing we can do. It seems that everyone is going to know now. We'll just have to accept that."

She sighs, but knows that it's what is going to happen. Sure enough by the beginning of class all their classmates had made it known that they knew. They were the hot topic of the century as far as anyone was concerned. When Erasa found out she was heartbroken that Videl didn't tell her that Gohan and her were intimate and felt left out of the loop.

More than just Sharpener had asked Gohan how it was with Videl and both were seriously annoyed by it all. But luckily he teacher had come in to save the day.

"Good morning class! I hope you all had a pleasant holiday and happy New Year. But unfortunately the fun is all over and we must get back to learning." The class let out a noise of disappointment. "Yes, yes. Now… Open to page 193."

Eventually lunch came around and Gohan and Videl were still trying to dodge all their new fans… and some new enemies. They have to push through major groups, and it being cold outside there was no way they were going outside. Every turn they make, they get asked a question. Some not too bad, others inappropriate. Gohan was getting irritable, and in trying to remain calm he puts his hand to his mouth and yells.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" His loud voice echoed through the air and the crowd around got real quiet. "Thank you. Now please move." The crowd opens up, and both Gohan and Videl move through to the cafeteria.

Videl smiles at Gohan and they find a nice secluded table in the back. The school eventually quieted down and allowed the two teens to have their peace. Or as much peace as they were going to get. Videls watch goes off and she is called off to take care of something.

"OK captain I'll be right there." She disconnects communication and looks at Gohan. "I have to go. There's been an intense fire at the McKendree retirement center." She gets up and gets her stuff ready.

"Do you think you'll need any help?" Gohan says getting up with her.

"No. It's just a fire. Besides it'll give me a chance to try using my ki to blow the fire out. But… Just be prepared. If I can't I'll signal you. OK?" She runs off and out the door. Gohan looks concerned but knows she'll be alright.


	20. Chapter 20 Enemies, Tales, and Love

Chap 20

Videl flies off to the large fire. And when I say large, I mean large. The smoke is so high in the air that from a mile away you could see it. Videl boosted her speed and was there in no time. The fire department was doing its best to put it out. The police were holding back the line and a few fighters were trying to enter. Videl lands next to the fire chief.

"What's the situation?" She said in an urgent fashion.

"We have 15 people unaccounted for, so we believe they are still inside. But the fire is getting so intense my men can't get in there to get them out." The fire chief stated.

She looks at the fire and hears screams and cries for help. "I'll get in there, and do what I can."

The chief looks at her like she's crazy. "And how in the hell do you expect to do that! It's not like you're dressed to fight fires. Look miss Satan, I know you're skilled, but fighting fires is much different than fighting criminals. We appreciate your concern, but please step behind the line."

He turns away from her and gets on the radio. She looks away form him and takes to the sky as fast as she can, causing a large gust of wind to follow. She flies in the opposite direction of the fire and the chief watches her. He looks back to the building as a cry comes from inside. A fighter runs up to the chief.

"Sir! The fire is too intense. We can't get anymore inside! I'm sorry sir… But there's just no-" The fighter is stopped as he sees Videl soar into the building. Inside Videl is soaking wet and is focusing her Ki to blow out fires, even if for a brief moment. She finds a little girl and her mother passed out on the floor and picks them up. She flies quickly in order to get them out safely.

She gets outside and hands them to the paramedics and looks at the chief, "You were saying?" She took off and flies into another window. Within 5 minutes Videl has gotten out 8 other people with 3 dead on the inside. She flies out the window with what she believes are the last two people.

"I think that's it." She says as she greets the captain, her now dry clothes and blackened face. Then a yell from the inside catches her attention. She takes no time to get back in. She looks around and finds it becoming harder to breathe and see. She tries to blast out the fire but it's become too intense and she tries to keep her energy flowing so she doesn't get burned.

"So you're Videl Satan…" A voice makes her jump and spin to see a man standing behind her.

"Sir, we need to get you out of here." She steps towards him and he puts his hand up."

"I assure you… I'm quite fine. I just needed to see the weakness of who it was I was hired to 'take care of.' Now I am aware." The mysterious man just stood his ground. Videl realized what was going on now.

"You! You're the one who started this." He nods. "And why? Just to meet me? You sick son of a-"

"I can also assure you, that you will not want to finish that sentence. And yes… in a way. My real target is much larger than you, but I'll deal with the both of you later. You yourself seem to have some kind of ability and may provide some kind of challenge. But it's time I take my leave. See you soon." The stranger turns heel and begins walking away.

Videl takes one step towards him to stop him, and then a falling beam lands in front of her and she quickly stepped back. Her sight of the man vanished the instant the beam crossed her vision. Knowing the building did not have much time Videl quickly flies out through an open window as the building collapses. Videl takes no time floating into the air and looking for the man.

When she floats back down, she's instantly greeted. Many people have gathered around her in thanks for saving them or someone they loved. She modestly accepted this, but her focus was elsewhere. Looking for the man in which cause this trouble. The crowd was broken up as the fire chief pulled Videl off to the side.

"I would like to apologize. I guess I should have more faith in you. How can I-"

She cuts him off, "I saw who did this. It was a man in traditional kung fu garb, colored purple and pink with a red insignia on the left breast. He had a salt and pepper mustache and ponytail hairstyle. He also seemed to have a scar across his face. Crossing his nose and cheeks. He was roughly in his 60's maybe"

The chief takes down this description, "Is there anything else?"

"That's it." She takes off, "I have to get back to school now. Take care of those people." She flies off towards school thinking of the stranger, and how he gave her cold chills. As if she were afraid of him. Something about him scared her. And she could swear she's seen him before. She thought long and hard about it throughout the rest of the day.

She just kept replaying what he said. Trying to think of who's weakness she could be. Her fathers maybe. But that threat has been made before and it ended with that person being severely hurt. But that was all she could think of. On the outside Gohan was concerned about her.

"Videl. What's wrong?" She breaks from her thought and sees Gohan with a worried look on his face.

"I'll tell you later tonight." She says that and goes back to her thoughts. Gohan looks at her still worried.

The final bell rings and everyone gets up and leaves. The attention on Gohan and Videl had died and now it was just an accepted truth. No one hassled them and no one said anything else. They were let be. Mainly because if they decided to speak to them about it, that person would receive a, none too happy look.

Within the hour Gohan and Videl were the only ones left. Erasa and Sharpener left letting them be and decided to wait with their own questions.

Gohan and Videl flew off into the evening as Gohan escorted Videl home. The decided to avoid her father because Gohan still did not to answer his questions. When they got into her room Gohan closed her window as Videl laid on her bed. Gohan walked over to her and looked over her.

"OK… So are we going to talk about it?" Gohan said as he waited on her. She looks up at him.

She sighs as she sits up, "Fine. Today at the fire I was at… There was this man… What he said to me… It's been bothering me all day. He started the fire just to see what I could do. He called me someone's weakness. And I'm not sure who he's referring to. If it's father, or if it's… you."

Gohan sat down next to her, "Well what did he look like?"

She closed her eyes, and could see him clearly. "He was an aged gentleman, with stripes of gray and white in his hair and mustache. His hair was long and braided. He wore an old kung fu outfit. It was pink and purple with a red insignia on the left breast. If I'm correct I think it was… Crane? I don't know."

Gohan was now a bit concerned. "I think I know the man. But what did his energy feel like?"

"That's the thing… I didn't feel anything. Like he had no energy… It was terrifying. Like looking at the living dead, but he was alive. And I was unable to do anything. But the strangest thing is… he seemed so familiar. Like I've been in his presence before. Who is he?" Videl said looking at Gohan.

Gohan was in thought, but returned Videls look. "This man. Sounds a lot like an old Red Ribbon army hitman by the name of Tao Pai Pai, Or General Tao. I faced him once… The only problem I'm having is you described him aged and with no energy signature. The last time I saw him, he looked like a robot, but had a signature. With the way that you describe him… You make him sound like an android."

"You mean like 18?" Videl says.

Gohan nods, "Exactly, but the issue is the plans for creating an android were destroyed or confiscated by Bulma and Trunks from the future. And I doubt they had anything to do with it."

They sit in silence for a moment, before Gohan speaks. "I don't know why we're worrying about it. I would never let anything happen to you. If there was any danger I would know. And since there has been a threat I promise to look over you consistently. Now… Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

She looks at him, and then smiles at him. "OK. Let's go get some dinner. But you know, we're going to have to speak to dad eventually about this. So let's do it sooner rather than later."

Gohan lowers his head, "Fine. I suppose."

She laughs at him. "You can destroy planets with a breath, but you're scared to talk to a normal human about sleeping with his daughter, making her your mate, and introducing her to your estranged life of super powered aliens and humans? I don't see what you're so worried about?" She pokes fun at him as they head toward her door.

They head down stairs and, like expected, there was Hercule at the table. He saw Gohan and Videl and sat up looking at them, "So… You're back?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Ha ha yea. I'm back."

Hercule sips on his drink, as they sit down. He puts the cup down. "So, shall we continue?"

In the next 25 minutes, they go through the entire story of Videl and Gohans relationship, and why she has her scar. Hercule sat there the whole time with a stern look on his face.

"-and that dad is the whole thing. I know you probably hoped this wouldn't be a forever thing, but it is, and you're just going to have to accept that. And Gohan has been here a few times. But we didn't do anything until that night." Videl said wrapping it all up.

Hercule continued to sit there. His eyes looked down in thought. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Another moment went by in silence. The Hercule stood up. He walked over to Gohan and with as much power as he could muster launched a fist into Gohans face. Gohan expected this and let it happen, knowing that Hercule had no power on him whatsoever. So he acted like the punch did something and fell out of his chair holding his unswollen cheek.

"YOU DEFLOWERED MY BABY AND MARKED HER LIKE SOME KIND OF ANIMAL! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Hercule raged. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, "OK… I'm better… Ah! No I'm not." Gohan stood up, and Hercule planted another one. Gohan this time didn't movie but took it. The force of his punch caused his hand to hurt intensely. He pulled it back in pain. "Jeez! What is your face made of!"

Gohan rubbed his head nervously, "Well it's made of bone. So, is that all, or should I prep for another?"

Hercule looked at him, "No… I'm done. There's no point. What's done is done. While I may not be happy about it, I will just have to accept it. You two are happy together, and I can't stop you from that. Especially since you can do that whole… Glowy thing and blow things up…" he offers his hand to Gohan.

Gohan takes it and shakes it. "Don't worry sir. I promise to take care of Videl."

Hercule nodded as he headed towards the door, "I'm not worried. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have my hand x-rayed." He leaves the room and the two alone.

Gohan exhales, "Well… That wasn't as bad as I though it would be. It's a good thing you did most of the talking. Now… What's our next move?"

Videl walks over to him, " Well… It's only 7? Maybe we can do some studying, some training, or the other thing." She grins and Gohan looks at her confused. She see's it and rolls her eyes, "Sex Gohan. We could have sex."

Gohans eyes brighten with excitement, then they dim. "That sounds great, but I really need to go home. I haven't seen my family in two weeks… Essentially."

Videl doesn't like that answer. "OK… Wait. Why don't I come home with you? I haven't seen your family in that long either. So let's go. We'll talk about it later. I'll be right back."

She runs out of the room and in no time is back with her and Gohans bags. "OK let's go. But, I have a request… Turn Super Saiyan for me."

"But you won't be able to keep up if I do." Gohan said a bit confused. She was putting on her jacket when she looked at him in a 'Really?' type fashion.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to carry me, won't you?" Videl said completing her dressing. "Come on, let's go. I'm actually dying to see if your mom still has any food left. It's addicting, your moms food." She walks out the door with Gohan following right behind her.

They get outside and sensing it to be clear Gohan picks Videl up, but she stops him.

"Wait. I want to see you do it." Gohan set her down, and in the blink of an eye turns. His expression of kindness is there, but the raw stern look over powers it. She smiles feeling that warm safe feeling she gets when he turns. He then picks her up and takes off. He's like a streak of lightning in the sky as he jets towards his house and in a matter of minutes is there.

He reverts back and they walk into the door. The house is silent.. Gohan senses around but can't find anyone anywhere. He goes to the phone and sees a note.

'Dear Gohan,

Me and your brother are staying Capsule Corporation tonight. I figured you would come home tonight. Sorry I didn't get to see you. I'll see you tomorrow.

-Love Mom

"Well Videl, I have some bad news… It does not seem like we'll be getting that food tonight. Mom's at Bulma's. So there's no food just us." He turns ad goes back to the main room, and sees Videl is not there. "Videl?"

"I'm in here!" She calls him from his room. He goes in there, "Why are you hidin-"

She grabs him and flings him on his bed. "So I take it you're not hungry."

She kisses him, "Only for you."

So I'm cutting it off there. Sorry I've been away for so long. I've had other things going on and little inspiration. As you can tell with the second half of this chapter I was kind of losing it. There shan't be much more of this story left. I'm probably going to a nice time cut here in the next couple. So yea. I hope you were able to stomach this and I will write soon. =)


	21. Chapter 21 Nightmares

Yea I know. It's been a long ass time since I've updated… Well other than the other night. I'm gonna try and not be so late, but no promises okie day?

Chapter 21

Gohan lies awake. Next to him is Videl. She has a smile on her face, most likely from the previous activity they just did. He lays there, looking at her beautiful face. Strands of hair cross her cheeks. He moves them to the side as he reveals her face even more.

Then out of the dark he hears a voice. It was evil and cold. "You can't protect her Gohan… One moment she'll be there in your grasp then the second you look away…" He felt Videl being snatched form his arms, she screams as she fades into a black abyss. "She's gone. And it's because with all your powers and all your strength, there will be a time you have to sit back and watch."

Gohans bed disappears and his room becomes nothing but darkness with Gohan falling. He tries flying. He tries to grab something, but to no avail. He hits the ground. He rolls over to his hands and knees and stands up. He's clothed. There's a roar of a crowd and a gleam of light coming from a set of doors. He cautiously walks through them, and in the blink of an eye he's at the world tournament.

He now knows what's going on. He runs to see the fight. He sees that it's Videl. She's winning… Or so it seems. "You feel it. That sense of calm? It takes over you when you think something good is coming from such a tense moment… But there's another sense… That sense of fear. It hides away in the back of your calm just in case something should happen."

Videl unleashes her Kamehameha wave, and it gets absorbed by the silhouetted man. Everything goes quiet.

"Do you feel it Gohan? The calm is gone. The panic sets in and the fear of what comes next begins to trickle down your spine. It's icy grip causing your body to tremble." The voice speaks as Videl gets beat. And it's as brutal on the outside looking in, as it is for Videl.

Gohan tries to move, but something grabs him. With a feral look in his eyes he looks to see his own silhouetted figure. It's voice muffled as it tries to speak out. He tries to pull away and looks at Videl. She's broken and beaten. Any more punishment and she would die. Gohan is getting angry. His power unleashing itself.

He calls out, "STOP! STOP BEFORE YOU KILL HER!" His eyes grow tears. But they are not tears of sadness, they are tears of anger and helplessness. "PLEASE!" Videls attacker looks at Gohan as it slowly raises its hand to her. She stands still trying to fight. In a burst of golden light Videls figure disappears. She screams. Time slows down. And in the instant it was there, everything was gone. Gohan was left in darkness.

The voice speaks, "You see Gohan. There's nothing you can do. All you can do is watch. Watch and accept the horror. It's unfortunate, but there is only one thing you might be able to do to stop it…"

Gohan looks up from his anger into the dark, "And what… Is that?"

Then flames surround him as the voice takes shape and in a terrifying instant Gohan is face to face with it. It stares at him with eyes only to familiar to him. It's himself. It stares at Gohan with a fury and an anger that Gohan never wanted to see again.

He locked eyes with himself. Then it opened it's mouth and the smooth, evil voice, that once was there did not come out. Instead it was a roar that filled him with terror. "LET ME OUT!"

It's roar awoke Gohan from his sleep. He could feel it's presence still there. All he could feel was rage. It was so tempting to let out and explode, but Gohan knew better. He was trained on how to control himself, and keep his emotions from exploding. He noticed he was glowing. He started to meditate and calm down immediately.

He reverted back and found himself taking a deep breath. He had calmed down. Then he felt a rustle next to him, then next a hand patting around for something. It was Videl of course.

"Gohan… Stop hogging all the blankets…" She said sleepily. Gohan looked at his clock. It was 3:49AM. He realized it was way to early to do anything so he laid back down and covered Videl with some blankets. She scooted in closer to him.

"Hmmm thank you Gohan…" Then she was back to being fully asleep. He put his arm over her and cuddled in with her. It took him a moment to get back to sleep. He was afraid he would see his angry side again. These dreams he had were getting more and more intense. The last two months his dreams keep revealing something new, or a different detail. He wasn't sure what it was. And now this angry side of him he had trained so hard to put to rest was popping back up. When he was sure it was safe, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Then what felt like a matter of minutes he was awake again. His bed buddy had disappeared and he was feeling a bit cold. But he could hear her in the kitchen with his mom. In these last two months Videl and his mom had grown closer. Videl helped out with the chores more, and his mom had taught her a few things about cooking. Which in Gohans opinion was the best thing that could have happened.

He walks into the dining room and sits at the table with his little brother who was just as jumpy as ever.

"Hey Gohan! Guess what I'm going to be doing today?" Goten said all excitedly.

Gohan smiled at the mini Goku, "What?"

"I'm going to start training for the tournament! Me and Trunks are getting trained by Vegeta! Which may be a bad thing… In any case it's going to be fun!" He said standing in his chair.

Gohan laughed at him, "Well be careful. Vegeta is a hard person to deal with, and will do anything to make your life obscenely rough and overly complicated."

"He will? Then I think I changed my mind…" Goten said sitting back down. This made Gohan chuckle even more. "Hey Gohan… Why did you go Super last night?"

Gohan stopped his chuckles. "Well… I had a nightmare."

Goten looked at him wide eyed, "You did? What happened?"

Gohan could only see the devil of himself and the torturous images of Videl, "Something bad… Something that won't happen…" He was looking down and Goten was trying to see what it was he was looking at.

Then Chi Chi and Videl appeared. Both carried in their hands mass amount of food like always. They put the platters down and sat at their seats. Gohan and Goten of course immediately went right for the kill. Videl and Chi Chi barely had anytime to grab their food.

Like usual the amount of time that passed by was staggeringly short as the two mini mountains of food disappeared behind the mouths of the two saiyans. Now Gohan was getting dressed and ready for school. Videl had finished previously and was waiting in the living room. Gohan still bothered by his nightmare, splashed water in his face to shake it. He dried his face and grabbed his stuff. He then says good bye to his mom and brother, then he and Videl walk out of the house.

It's springtime and the weather is fresh and warm. Good flying weather where you can enjoy your flight. Videl and Gohan take off at a rather medium speed of flight. They had plenty of time and would be within school range in about 35 minutes. But the flight was mostly quiet. This time it was Gohan. Videl could sense he was bothered and picked up her speed and stopped in front of him.

He stopped himself before he rammed into her. She had her arms crossed. He looked at her, "What?"

"What's wrong Gohan? You've been unnaturally dull this morning. So spill. Oh and in your spilling, you can explain what happened early this morning as well, since I assume they're connected." She said floating firm in her approach.

Gohan could see that like him, she possessed a persistence to get information out. "I'll tell you on the way OK?" He floated past her, and picked up speed. "So you remember those nightmares you and I shared back a few months ago?" She nods, "Well I don't know about yours, or if you've had anymore, but in these recent months mine have been getting more intense and more intricate. This last one pitted me against my inner anger and that's what happened last night."

He looked forward as he continued,"My fury was taking over and I was losing it. It manifested itself and was trying to get out. It woke me, and I was trembling with rage. My Saiyan side was out and in Super form, and I was ready to break. But I stopped myself. Then you slapped around for warmth, so I gave it to you and went back to sleep. But I felt so powerless in it that I couldn't help but get angry. Luckily I was able to relax and stop it."

He finished, and went back to being quiet. Videl spoke shortly after, "It's only a dream Gohan. You gave me hope that everything will be OK. Give some of that hope to yourself. Nothing will happen. You said so yourself."

"But-" He begins before she stops him. "No 'Buts' Gohan. Everything will be fine. You'll see. They're just dreams." He decides to not argue with her.

'_I don't think they are Videl. And there's only one person I can see about it.'_ The rest of the flight was less dull and Gohan was in a better mood, but he was still extremely bothered. He and Videl had landed far from school so they could walk in and seem normal.

In the months past since Videl and Gohan were revealed things surrounding their relationship died down. During the first was the most annoying. Everyday the same thing. Someone asking them about the other, what they did, how this worked how that it was a pain, and by the end of the day it was quieter. The second month almost no questions and no bothers, now it was just like any other relationship.

The only difference in the school was the disappearance of Zach. He would appear from time to time, and eventually cleaned himself up. He still harbored a hatred towards the two, but kept his distance. He avoided them like the plague. He was able to regain his reputation as one of the schools championship players, but his freak out never really left him. Some people brought it up, but were quickly silenced.

So for the most part things had returned to normal. Half the day had gone and it was time for lunch. The roof was once again populated by Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener. They joked and laughed and had their good time. Then a most unexpected thing happened.

"So me and Sharpener are breaking up." Erasa said out of the blue. It took Videl and Gohan by surprise… Somewhat.

"What? Why?" Videl said, "I thought you guys were all happy and whatnot."

They both shrugged, "Well we were…" Sharpener started.

"But we just kind of feel like we could do better than each other. I mean it's not that we aren't happy, we just need a break from each other. He's overly obsessed about himself…" Erasa finished.

"And she's… Well Erasa. And I can only handle her in small doses. Sure we had a fun time, doing 'things' but even that can get old. So we're gonna break up. We'll still be friends just not that good of friends." Sharpener said, impressing Videl… Somewhat.

"Wow Sharpener. That's kind of mature for you… Are you sure you're Sharpener?" Gohan said jokingly.

The blonde man nodded, "Yep pretty sure. But now that it's over it's time to get back out there. Find someone new." He stood up and walked to the edge, "Someone like… Her! Down there, with the tight pink shorts on. Hey girl! Wait right there!" He yelled down. Then he turned and walked to the door, "See you guys!"

"I take it back. He's the same as always." Gohan said with a laugh.

Videl didn't look to happy, "That pig! Just moments after breaking up with his girlfriend he automatically starts hitting on girls! Ooh! That pisses me off. I can only imagine what you feel Erasa. Erasa?" Videl looked around for the blonde girl. She found her also at the roofs edge.

"That track runner looks pretty hot. I'm gonna go see how he's doing. Bye!" And with that it was Gohan and Videl by themselves. Gohan was chuckling at the situation.

"I guess they both are a bit pig headed, huh?" Gohan said to Videl.

She threw her hands up and laid back. "Yep! I guess not all relationships can be like ours. Of course ours is marked in blood and scars, so even if we tried we couldn't break up."

Gohan laid down next to her and put his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes, "Nope. Your stuck with me and my insane life forever. Welcome to my madhouse." He smiled. She snuggled up next to him, and he gave his right arm to her for support. It was nice and quiet. The wind was blowing and once again it was just them.

But something told Videl she had to ask Gohan about his dream again, "Gohan… Are you still thinking about the dream?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"Why does it bother you so much?" Videl said lifting her head up.

He opens his eyes, and his intense stare met her worried, "It bothers me, because it feels real. And I can't let what happens to you in that dream become a reality. I won't. And there's not a force in this world that will stop me."

She leans in and kisses him, "I know. But you know what?"

"What?" He said.

"We should train soon for the tournament. I think that with harder training there's not a thing in this world that will harm me, and it won't set you off. So I say we start today. After school. OK?" She says with a smile.

"I can't today. I have something I need to handle first. Tomorrow is Friday, and that means that it's the perfect day to prepare. Then we'll spread it through the weekend as well. So go have fun with Erasa. I'm sure she has a mall trip. You guys can do your hang out thing." He said returning her smile.

She didn't look super thrilled, "OK, but I expect you to be ready for tomorrow." She points her finger at him.

He raises his hands in surrender, "Hey! You know me. I'm always prepared."

The bell rings and they get up and head to class. The end of the day comes and Gohan takes off quicker than usual leaving Videl behind with Erasa as he quickly took to the roof and flew off quickly before anyone could see.

He shortly arrives at his destination: The Lookout. He finds Piccolo. "Piccolo, I need your or Dendes help. I need someone to read my dream and tell me why I'm having it and what it means."

Piccolo stops his meditating, "I see. Come with me." He leads Gohan into the lookout. After many flights of stairs and different corridors they arrive at a room with clocks from multiple time periods and a glowing rune on the floor.

"Stand on that symbol." Gohan did as he was told. "Now close your eyes, and relax." He did so and Piccolo placed his hand on Gohans head. Then with a twitch, and a flash before his eyes Piccolo witnessed everything Gohan had seen. Including the intense meeting with his inner anger. He released Gohans head and stepped back, recovering from what he just saw.

"What does it mean Piccolo?" Gohan asked as stepped towards his mentor.

Piccolo shook off the experience, "I think you know what it means Gohan. You just want to hear me say it… It's a glimpse of the future, and a very clear and detailed glimpse."

Gohans face turns white, "Then Videl?"

"She will lose that fight. It will be brutal, and there will be nothing you can do about it. I'm sorry Gohan." Piccolo explained, not excited about it.

"No! It can't be!" Gohan yelled not willing to accept that.

"It's true Gohan. But what concerns me most is that visage. If it breaks lose and you lose control it will be the end. There will be no stopping you… And that is what cannot happen." Piccolo said with concern.

Gohan turned away from him, "And there's no way we can stop it… So all that training… For nothing. Videl… No Piccolo. I can't accept that future." He looks back at his mentor, "There has to be something I can do to stop it."

Piccolo goes into deep thought, then after a moment, "How much longer do have until the tournament?"

"About two and a half, maybe three months." Gohan said.

"Good. Then you are to spend that here." Piccolo made clear.

"What? No I have school. Me and Videl are training-" Gohan was cut off.

"Not anymore. You need more help on your control, especially with that darkness brewing inside you. No, you need to be here. As far as Videls training, I have a better idea… You will stay here until I get back. Understood?" Gohan looks at him with a fire in his eyes, but he nods. "Good. Go see Dende. He's at the North of the lookout."

With that Piccolo leaves the area. He gets to the outside and takes off. Gohan makes it outside and looks for Dende.

Piccolo lands outside of Capsule Corp. Vegeta is outside on top of the building. Piccolo floats near him.

Vegeta sighs, "You know… When I'm not able to train, and I find time to relax and not worry about the woman, or the brat, or anything… I find laying on top of this roof, hiding my power level and looking into this planets atmosphere quite soothing. Then you come along and-" Piccolo cuts him off.

"Be quiet Vegeta and listen… I need you to do me and Gohan a favor." He says hovering.

Vegeta sits up, "You ruin a perfectly good moment with your problems. And what is this favor that you and Kakarot's brat need? It must be of high priority for you to come ask me, The Prince of all Saiyans, to help." Vegeta smirks.

Piccolo glares at him, "I need you to train Gohans mate for the tournament."

Vegeta looks at him. Then lays back down. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Vegeta I'm serious!" Piccolo says uncrossing his arms.

"And I'm serious too. Get the fuck out of here. You want me to train a weakling human brat? That's his job. It's his mate, and his worry. Now, turn around and get!" Vegeta puts his arms behind his head.

Piccolo growls, and snatches Vegeta and flings him into the distance. Vegeta catches himself and finds himself being tackled by the Namek. They land in a wasteland area.

"OK fine. This has been a long time coming anyway." Vegeta says as he powers up into Super Saiyan.

Piccolo lands and removes his turban and shoulder pads, then powers his own self up. "Yes it has."

Vegeta launches at Piccolo who sends his arm out towards Vegeta who catches it but then realizes Piccolo was using it for leverage to get at him. Piccolo punhes, but misses as Vegeta ducks and gets behind him and grabs him, suplexing him into the ground. He releases and jumps into the air, tossing down a blast that Piccolo easily smacks away as he turns over and unleashes a mouth canon at Vegeta. It connects knocking Vegeta higher as his leg is grabbed by Piccolo who has extended his arm again and brings him crashing into the ground.

He tries to retract but Vegeta has grabbed his arm riding it back as he tricks Piccolo with a punch but as he ducks gets him with a knee. Knocking the wind out of Piccolo Vegeta elbows him in the head, the force of the blow causing him to flip. During which Piccolo connects his heel with Vegetas jaw knocking Vegeta away from him. They both stand and face each other down. Then Vegeta stands, and powers down. Piccolo does the same.

"OK fine. I will train the girl. But why?" Vegeta says as Piccolo puts on his turban.

"I need to spend more time with Gohan and teach him how to keep in control more. He showed me something that makes me fear the worse." Piccolo said finishing his dressing.

Vegeta smirks, "You saw his Saiyan side didn't you?"

Piccolo looked not amused, "Yes."

Vegeta laughed, "You weaklings, and your fears. I don't know why you try to keep the boy from letting himself loose. It needs to be done."

"You know damn well why it can't happen Vegeta! If it does there's not a single thing any of us can do about it! And what do you mean weak? I believe we just squared off as equals." Piccolo said with his own smirk.

"Oh… You think so? Well allow me to show you otherwise." Vegeta said lowering into a horse stance, his fists to his side. He slowly growls. The earth shakes. And Piccolo can feel Vegetas power rising. He transforms into Super Saiyan, then with a smirk even more intimidating than before surpasses it. Lightning crackles around him as the ground dips in.

Piccolo stares in disbelief, "You… You're a…"

"That's right. I'm a Super Saiyan Two now. I have been for the last month and I've been keeping it secret. If that boy were to lose control. I would be able to stop him. He's still weak from all those years of not training." He powers down, "So do not worry."

Vegeta takes off and Piccolo is stunned. But he shakes it off and heads for the Lookout.

Videl had just returned home and plopped down on her bed. She was exhausted. There was no amount of training she and Gohan could do that would match the escapades of mall shopping with Erasa. She was so done and was ready to fall asleep. Then a knock at her window revived her energy.

"Well it's about time! Geez Gohan, what'd-" She stopped immediately when she saw Vegeta at her window. She hesitantly walked over and opened it. "What are you doing here?" She asked Vegeta with attitude, knowing how to communicate with him.

"Get all your training clothes together and be at Capsule Corp. within the hour. If you are not I will be back and I will drag you there in whatever clothes you have on, is that clear?" He said unwavering in his instruction.

"Yes… But-" Videl tried.

"There is no question. Be there and be prepared. It seems your mate has some business to take care of and so it's up to me to train you, much to my disliking. We start as soon as I say so, so be ready. 1 hour." He finishes and flies off.

"But… Oh forget it." She does as she's told and gets all her training gear together. She tells her dad where she'll be, and she heads immediately to Capsule Corp. She's welcomed by Bulma.

"Videl! It's been a while. How's the newest of the mates doing?" She gives Videl a hug.

"Um, I'm fine. And it's great to see you too." She smiles and returns the hug, "So do you know why I'm training with Vegeta?"

"Not a clue, but it must be something big, because it was Piccolo that asked him. So I just wanted to make sure I saw you and we got to hang out a bit before I'll never see you." She leads Videl into the kitchen.

"Piccolo huh? I still have yet to meet this Piccolo. But I wonder why Gohan didn't tell me." Videl said kind of upset.

"Because from what I hear he's going to be staying at the lookout until the tournament, and you'll be mainly here!" She poured her and Videl a cup of tea.

"But what about school? I'm supposed to graduate this year." Videl said not to happy about this deal.

"Videl… Honey… Do you know who your dad is? They'll pass you regardless. Gohan just needs a recommendation from me and he can get into any college in the world. Same for you. Don't worry. Things will be taken care off. But come on relax a bit. You do realize that you'll be up early so enjoy this." Bulma raises her cup.

"What is this? It tastes a bit weird." Videl licks her lips a bit.

"It's a special blend to help you sleep, which will be in 3… 2… 1…" Bulma counts down as Videl passes out. "Good luck tomorrow kiddo. Computer send a rest bot to bring Videl to her room." Bulma gets up as a bot takes Videl to her bed,

OK before I get, "Aw but I liked them being back in school, and blah, whine, blah!" from everyone, here's why I skip the school scene. It's boring. That and there are better stories tiered towards that kind of scene, this is not one of those stories. I'm 21 chapters into the story. I would very much like to get to the exciting Tournament chapters I have planned as quickly as possible. So the next chapter will be the last non tournament involved chapter, where everyone prepares for it. So after 22, 23- whatever will be strictly tournament based. OK, so no more school. And I stopped the whole S&E relationship because I didn't want to try and develop that almost useless plot anymore and felt it deserved to die out. So boom. Till next time. Abu Dhabi my niggas!


	22. Chapter 22 Training and its repercussion

Man! I was starting to think you guys weren't liking the story… Unless your comments are sarcastic then well played. I can't read sarcasm through the internet. But anyways, here is the final non-tournament involved chapter. I may be a bit short, but we'll see.

Chapter 22

Videl laid in her bed. But unlike being in her bed, or in Gohans she was asleep but focused. She slept with basically her mind at full attention. This is how she had been trained. Vegeta was her trainer for the last couple months and she had learned quickly to keep on her toes.

In her first week she realized that all the 'hard' training she had done with Gohan was nothing. Vegeta worked her until she was broken, and even then he worked her. Every day they started at 3 in the morning. She realized why Bulma had slipped her a dose of a strong sedative because that night was the last time she ever slept comfortably again.

After his vicious wake up call, they practiced flying in the air and fighting where the oxygen was low. This was not easy. He constantly came at her with energy attacks and he pulled no punches. She felt the brunt of his moves and every time she fell he would just let her. She almost didn't get back up, but he had the senzu that Bulma manufactured and that helped a little bit.

He didn't let her heal all the way. He always told her the enemy would never let her even heal as much as she did, and she needed to fight through the pain. He was cruel. He verbally abused her. Called her weak. Made her feel weak. And when she mentioned how Gohan would never do something he would punch her and state that he was not Gohan.

This continued for the first two weeks. When she was able to even get close to him with a decent attack he would boost his speed and take her down. But once she got that first hit in he smiled and made her feel relieved. Then he took her down again, and criticized her for her weakness.

But he called it and she took the time to sleep. This was her mistake. The third week began. He busted in her room and threw a fairly weak(for Vegeta) blast that woke her up immediately. It burned and she was told that she needed to sleep light and be prepared. Every day the blast would get stronger. And she learned that lesson real quick.

Then he would bring her to the gravity room. The first time she had even attempted it she couldn't handle going above three. This was a mistake in telling Vegeta. He boosted it to five immediately and told her to get used to it. She laied sprawled on the ground. The weight of her body being multiplied was crushing her. And Vegeta just sat there.

"Get up!" He would yell. "Get up and prove that you deserve to live! Don't waste my time!"

She tried. She tried damn hard. Pushing her limits to even lift her head. Her power was nowhere near full enough to raise up. But she would try. By the fourth day of week three she was up. And was struggling to walk, but she got that by the end of the fifth.

One month had passed and she was working on moving in 8 times normal gravity. Vegeta had stopped combat in order to get her moving. He was still a mean ass. He would follow her with comments of weak, and pathetic, and how she would have been cast out of Saiyan society for being as such.

It pissed her off. It made her mad, and she strived to prove Vegeta wrong. By the end of the second month she was pushing 30 times gravity. Then she would focus her energy at night. Rest for a couple hours and prepare for Vegetas wake up call. And by the middle of the third she was ready to begin some sort of fighting. Vegeta liked this.

She had forgotten how hard he hits, and how much harder it is to hit him back. He knew he was faster than her and he took advantage. He would tell her to keep her mind open and search for that next hit. Sense where it was going to land and hit back.

It was the end of the third month. She had four more days of training left, and then five days left of rest after that before the tournament. She was ready. It was 2:59 AM, and she was ready. Like always her door opened and she was ready, but the attack never came. Instead of Vegeta it was Bulma.

"Uh… Bulma? What's going on?" Videl said completely taken off guard.

"Hey! I know, you were not expecting me at all, but I convinced Vegeta that your training was done. You need much more than a few days rest, so I'm here to tell you that you're free from his assness!" Bulma said more excited than Videl.

Videl was not sure what was going on now. "I'm free? As in I can go home? As in I don't have to be beaten anymore?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes! So go back to sleep. I mean fully asleep. See you at breakfast!"

With that Bulma was gone. Videl was just standing there in shock. Not sure if she should or what. Then a boom from the innards of the building let her know Vegeta was still training. She went to find him.

She stood outside the Gravity Rooms door and entered the combination that would open the thing. The hum of the machine died as the doors hissed open. Vegeta was in the air.

"So I'm done?" Videl started.

Vegeta lowered himself, "Yes. The woman insisted, and she was very… persuasive. But yes, so go before I disregard what I said." Vegeta turned away from her and began walking away. He found himself dodging a strong blast from her, which made him turn to face her.

"You're such an asshole! God! You beat the shit out of me everyday for almost four months then just like that it's over! No final lesson, no rude comment, nothing! Fuck that! You've caused nothing but hell for me, and I was never even told why! You owe me that Vegeta! Why in the hell was I treated this way!" She had tears of frustration and anger in her eyes.

"So you won't die! What do you want from me! A congratulations? Well done you're doing a wonderful job? You'll get no such thing from me. I did this as a favor to that brat you have for a mate. He had visions of you dying and he was having issues controlling his temper so him and the Namek have been preparing him, as much as I have been preparing you! So don't you dare talk down to me! You are a weak life form! You have nothing on me! But if you're so willing to be here, then let's train!" He turns to the machine and hits a button. The door closes and the machines hum starts.

Videl looked around, she thought she was prepared, but was not prepared for what came next. She was steadily training with Vegeta on making it to 50 times, and was at 35. What this was now, was too much. Vegeta had turned it up to 100 times. She fell flat on the ground and was doing her best to fight it.

"You want your final lesson? Here it is!" He walked over and picked her up. "Hit me! I won't even move." He stood there, cheek out.

Videl was in so much pain. She was summoning every last bit of strength she could muster and could only get her arm up. "I… Can't…"

"That is why you're weak. It's always can't with you Earthlings! I can't do this, I can't do that! You WILL do it, and you will hit me! Now do it!" Vegeta yelled.

She had fire in her eyes. She was struggling but she powered through. She charged up as much as she could and through all of what she had at his face. It connected and she never thought she would feel so happy about hitting someone in the face, but that was it.

She fell, and she was prepared to crash to the ground, but didn't. Instead Vegeta had caught her and raised her over his shoulder. He powered down the machine and brought her to the medical wing where he laid her on a table. "The woman has been notified. She'll take you home."

Videl weakly called out, "Vegeta."

He looked at her from the door, "What?"

"Thank you…" She said as she passed out.

He kept his blank composure and walked out.

On the otherside of the world Gohan was stuck meditating. This is pretty much been his adventure. He was told to get angry and bring out as much of his 'inner demon' as possible. Then when in that state try his best to control it. There was only one issue. No matter how well he did, or how much he fought he could not escape the dream. He couldn't help but get angry, and it bothered him.

He wondered if it was a lost cause. All these months, the hours and hours of meditation, the constant battling of his spirit, but nothing could shake the terror of his dreams. He had enough. It was time to move on. The tournament was in a week, and he needed to see Videl. He was restless. He decided it was time. He walked over to Piccolo.

"Piccolo I-" He was cut off.

"I know. You need to leave." He turned to his pupil, "Go. I will see you at the tournament."

Gohan smiled at his teacher, "Thank you Piccolo."

He takes off and immediately flies towards Videls house. In a matter of minutes he's there and outside her window. He sees her asleep in her bed and decides to creep in through the window. He does so with a dead silence, and when he turns to close it the latch clicks.

Videl still on training mode, gets up and fires at Gohan. He dodges and rolls off to the side where she fires again, and he stops it. He yells out.

"Videl! Stop! It's me Gohan!" He says hands up in surrender.

She looks at him, "Gohan? Is it really?" He nods and stands up. She frowns and fires at him again, being off guard he takes it to the face. "You stupid… stupid… Jerk!"

He sits up from his attack, "Wow! That'll wake you up."

She jumps on top of him, grabs his hair and pulls him into a kiss. "I missed you so much, and my last four months have been hell, and… and…" She kisses him again.

When they finally break he smiles, "I missed you too. I was in my own hell. But wow! You feel so much stronger and that blast actually hurt. What exactly have you been doing?"

"You'll have to promise to be calm when I tell you. OK?" She said knowing what she was about to say would probably set him off.

"Videl, I doubt there could be anything-" Gohan started.

"Promise me!" She said looking into his eyes.

"OK! I promise, now tell me." He said returning the stare.

"Well… I was uh… Forced to train with Vegeta…" She said with a halfhearted laugh.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gohan said, with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Ah! You said you would be calm!" She said pinning him down.

"OK. I'll be calm. So by forced, what does that entail?" Gohan said trying to keep calm.

"Well… He just showed up at my window, and told me what I'd be doing. Then later he told me that you were with a 'Namek' and that we would be training as a favor to you, and… I've been training underneath that psychopath for the last few months." Videl said trying to keep Gohan at bay.

He sat up holding Videls arms. No matter how strong she'd become he would always be stronger. "Did her hurt you? No that's a stupid question, how bad did he hurt you?" He was now irritated.

"Well… I mean…"Videl was trying to find her words.

"Videl." Gohans voice was cold, and he had a look in his eyes that could probably kill.

"OK, I'm sure I was near death a few times, but hey! He helped me become stronger. There's no way anyone could stop me now." She said trying to make it positive.

Gohan was off looking to the side, a fire burning in his eyes, but it was quickly extinguished, when she pulled his attention to her. She had matched her eyes to his and her blue-violet eyes always made him feel better.

"Come lay with me Gohan. I haven't been able to sleep soundly in four months, and I think we could both use each others company." She stood up and grabbed his arm. Leading him to the bed. He followed. They laid down, and she pulled his arm across her body. She clenched on to it, never wanting to let him go.

"I missed you so much." She kissed his hand as she curled up into him as she fell asleep, and for the first time in months actually fell asleep. Gohan was there and she once again felt safe.

Gohan kept a firm grip on Videl, and for the first time in a long time he too felt comfortable. He then drifted off into his own slumber. But this time without nightmares and with out his inner rage. Gohan was at peace.

The next week and a half went by fast. Videl and Gohan spent as much time together as possible. Vegeta and Trunks trained hard. Goten would join in every once in a while. Piccolo prepared for the worst and when the day came, knew that he had to be there.

It was go time. Time to see if Gohans dreams were just that… dreams. Or if something terrible was about to unleash the full brunt of the Saiyan side of Gohan.

Finally done with the non-tournament. Time to move on to better things. The next couple chapters will be tournament and will be done in a different fashion. All entries except for the newly instated child division will be Z warriors. So no Spopovitch, or Yamu/Namu/whoever the hell. No KKK member, and no racist black guy. OK? OK. So until next time, and I'm writing as we speak.


	23. Chapter 23 Childs Division

Chapter 23

The day was here. The crowds were live and loud. The line of fighters stretched for what seemed like forever. Gohan, Chi Chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo were all there. They had just arrived and were outside the gates. Videl was somewhere with her father. Most likely behind the scenes waiting for the opening ceremony.

"We're finally here." Gohan said with hesitation in his voice. He was disguised as the Great Saiyaman. There was an alteration to his disguise. Instead of a hard face plate mask, his face was covered in a white wrap that had two tails dangle in the back. He was distracted and unfocused.

Piccolo saw him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Gohan. Whatever happens you must keep focused. You have us fighting today. So be on your toes."

Gohan nodded to him. Vegeta scoffed, "As long as your clown of a father shoes up today, I could care less. Go crazy, but I'm warning all of you to stay out of mine and Kakarots way." Then he walked into the entrance, quickly followed by everyone else.

Chi Chi was preparing herself for Goku. "Oh I hope I look OK. I probably look so old, and I bet he hasn't aged a day, and I guess you wouldn't if you're in other world." She was just chattering away when they ran into Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Marron and Roshi, with Puar and Oolong.

"Hey guys! I, uh… Didn't expect Vegeta and Piccolo to be fighting… Yay." Krillin said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yea, it's gonna be a good tournament. Are you two also fighting?" Gohan said to Yamcha and 18.

"I won't. I'm way passed tournaments, and way under trained. You guys would destroy me in a minute." Yamcha said trying to be cool.

"Hmph, if I recall one Saibamen did destroy you in one minute." Vegeta said getting a mean look from Yamcha.

18 chuckled, "I will be. I'm going to make sure we win that money. I don't know if I can stand being on that island any longer with… Him." She said pointing to Roshi who was trying to make a move on a younger looking woman. "I don't want my little girl growing up with him anymore." She said picking up Marron.

They all laughed, but agreed. Krillin stopped and asked, "So where's Goku? I thought he said he was going to be here?"

"He'll be here. In fact, I think he'll be appearing…" Piccolo started.

Then with a small gust of wind and wide eyes from everyone Goku appeared. There he was. His face as cheery as ever, his hair spiky and wild. He had the signature clothes and a new halo that appeared above his head. He looked at everyone, and raised his hand.

"Hi guys! Long time no see!" He said with a voice that warmed everyone's soul.

Gohan made the first move and with tears in his Super Saiyan eyes, hugged his father. Goku gave him a hug back, "It's great to see you Gohan. I missed you so much." They broke the hug away as Goku looked to see a weepy eyed Chi Chi with a smile on her face, "Hi Chi." He looks down and spots Goten. "Hey! There's a tiny me behind you."

Chi Chi looks down at Goten, "Don't be afraid. That's your daddy."

Goten looks at Goku who has knelt down with his hand out. Goten nervously looks at it, then sensing it was safe leaped onto Goku wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug.

Goku is knocked back a bit, but stands in recovery as he greets his second son. He picks him up and raises him into the air. Then sets him on his shoulder laughing. Chi Chi walks over to him and he sets Goten down as she is mere inches from him. He reaches out and embraces her. It's a tender moment for them. It has been seven years after all. After a few minutes they broke apart as Goku kept his arm around his wife. He then looked at all his friends.

"Man! It's so good to see you guys! Krillin! You grew your hair out? How wild! And Yamcha! You're here. Awesome!" He then looks over at Vegeta and family. "Vegeta. You look like you've been training hard."

Vegeta smirks, "And you look like you haven't been at all. I hope you can provide the challenge I so seek."

Goku smirks back with a nod. Then he turns his gaze on Bulma, "It's great to see you too Bulma! How is my oldest friend? And look at Trunks. He looks more like you Vegeta than the other did."

Trunks looked confused then looked at his mom, "Mom?"

She ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about it. I've been great Goku. It's been a different world with you gone."

He smiled and rubbed his head in a very Goku fashion. "I bet. I hope a peaceful one at least."

"I assume you mean that there's been no damage caused by me or my kind." 18's voice rang.

Goku immediately whipped around, "There's till an android roaming around! And who's child is that?" He seemed prepared to fight if need be, when a laugh and a smack landed on his back.

"Yessir! She's now my wife, and that's our daughter. Crazy right?" Krillin said walking up behind him and then to 18.

"But what-how-when? What?" Goku said confused.

"I'll tell you later." Krillin said waving him off.

"OK." Then he looked to Piccolo at last. "Piccolo."

"Goku." Piccolo said nodding.

"So let's get going. Registration is about to wrap up." Gohan said moving things along.

Everyone moves towards the sign in table. Goten and Trunks go first.

"OK we have two more for the child division." The attendant makes note.

Trunks looks at the man, "I think you have it wrong. We were actually signing up for the adult division."

"I'm sorry young man, but we have a new set of rules. No one under the age of 17 is allowed in the adult division. You'll just have to accept that." The attendant proclaims.

Trunks growls but has no choice but to accept. Him and Goten sign in. "Now the tournament starts at 2 o'clock. Good luck boys."

They turn to their parents. Their moms straighten them up and wish them good luck before they enter the auditorium. It's a large room. There are many kids around. Some younger than you'd expect others almost at the adult age. Goten and Trunks felt no challenge around them. So they spread out and began stretching and warming up.

They realized that they had to keep it low in order to seem normal, but they couldn't help themselves. They found themselves punching much faster in their warm ups as well as higher jumps. When they realized that all eyes were on them they eventually stopped.

Not needing or wanting any more attention they left the training ground, and everyone else went back to training. Goten and Trunks found a quiet area and waited. And in no time it was time to begin.

All the children filed out by age onto the tournament stage. It was a large square shaped arena. And all 70 children looked to the balcony that looked over the arena as Hercule arrived with his magnificently over the top cape. He put his fists in the air and cheered for the crowd. They went wild.

"Children! Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament! This is the first year we have incorporated a child's division, and we are excited! Now without further adieu! Let the matches begin!" he rings a gong and all the children bow. Then they turn and make their leave as the announcer comes to the stage. Mic in hand.

"Hello honored guests! Are we ready to get this started!" the crowd cheers,  
"Very well then! Let's start with the rules. No hits below the belt. No spitting. No biting. If you start crying your out. If you fall out of the ring your out. We expect good sportsmanship and clean fights. Now… Let's get started! Our first contestants are…"

The announcer calls for the first two fighters as the rest of the gang move away from the arena.

"Hey! Aren't we gonna watch?" Gohan said.

"No. We pretty much know how it's going to go. Trunks and Goten will be the last two fighters. When that happens we'll come back." Goku said continuing his walk. "Now come on! Let's go eat! I'm starving! King Kai's food hasn't been the best, and seven years is a long time to not have any rice paddies or steak."

Gohan smiled underneath his wraps. He missed his father, and was glad that he could spend his day with him. He followed behind him in suit as they found themselves in the dining area. There were already plenty of people sitting around and eating and the place was busy with waiters and attendants. Luckily for Gohan and company they found a nice, quite large, table.

Everyone sit and immediately an attendant greets them. "Welcome to Satan's Circle dining hall. My name is Doug and I'll be serving you today. What can I-"

He's stopped as Goku proceeds to order, "We need 12 of everything on the menu, with another six orders of rice paddies, and that should about cover everything. Unless anyone has any other requests?" They all shook their heads no, "Great! Oh and water to drink it down with"

"Actually I'll have hot tea." Krillin motioned.

"Lemonade please." Gohan said.

"Water." Vegeta and Piccolo chimed in.

The poor Attendant is stuck with a confused look on his face. "I-Is that a-all?" They all nod, "OK… I'll get that going."

He scurries off and they all laugh and have a good time. Goku stops and looks at Gohan, "Say Gohan, why don't you take that off our face? I mean how are you supposed to eat?"

"I would just move this up." He moved a wrap up from his lips. "See?"

"Oooooooh! OK, but why the disguise anyway? And what's up with being a Super Saiyan?" Goku said just now noticing everything.

"Well… You see-" Gohan starts, but is quickly interrupted.

"He wears the disguise to hide away his Saiyan pride, and for his mates safety." Vegeta cut in.

Goku is stunned by this news. "What! You have a mate? When did this happen?"

"Uh… Christmas..? Yea, Christmas." Gohan said.

"That's crazy! My boy, a man now! Well who is she? When do I get to meet her?" Goku said still in joy and shock.

Gohan jumps up, "Oh! I was supposed to meet her before the children's match began. I'll be right back." He gets up and jogs out.

As he reaches the court path he runs into a person, and this time instead of knocking that person down, he is stopped. Like hitting a wall. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

"Oh it's no problem. Just be aware of your surroundings, OK?" The person says as he moves out of Gohans way.

"I will. Again I apologize." He continues forward, _'Strange… He has no signature… I wonder if… No. He can't be. I must be losing it.'_ He shakes the thought and goes to find Videl. He searches her out and finds her with no problem and that stops him.

'_I'm not crazy. I can sense Videl. And my father. And everybody. I don't like this.' _He quickly finds Videl. "Videl! We need to talk."

He finds her on the balcony overlooking the stage. Hercule had stepped out of the room for the moment. "We do. Gohan I-"

"Videl I think he's here." Gohan started.

"Gohan will you get out of disguise. I'd rather see your face." Her voice was different. She was distracted and a bit out of the normal. She'd been like that the last couple days.

Gohan did as asked, "I'm sorry. But Videl seriously we might have a problem. I think that Tao is here. And I believe I ran into him."

"Well how would you know?" She asked. "He has no signature."

"And that is why I'm concerned. The man I ran into had no signature." Gohan said.

"So how do you know Gohan?" She didn't seemed worried nor concerned about it.

"I don't Videl. I can only assume. What is your deal? What's wrong with you? You should be concerned with this." He said with a concerned tone.

She sighs deeply, "Don't worry about it OK. I just have… Something on my mind." She turns away from him.

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her, "Come on Videl. What's wrong?" He sweetly said.

She pulled away from him. "Gohan… I'm-" She's stopped as Hercule comes in the door.

"Hey there Gohan! Why the long face?" He could feel the tension in the room. "Did something happen?"

"No dad." She puts on a false smile, "Everything's fine. I was just about to leave with Gohan. He wanted me to meet someone. So let's go Gohan." She grabs him and leads him to the balcony. Gohan waves to Hercule as he transforms into Saiyaman and flies off with Videl. She flies ahead as they land outside the dining hall.

He grabs her wrist before they walk in, "Videl. What did you want to tell me?"

She shook her head, "I'll tell you later. Let's go in."

She walked ahead and Gohan felt awfully confused, but followed her in. When they got to the table they could see the food competition had begun between Vegeta and Goku. They were going at it like two lions on a Gazelle. For someone who had seen the way these Saiyans had eaten before Videl was not prepared, and neither was the rest of the place, for the fight between them.

"Yea… They're the two most competitive people in the history of the universe. This is just a preliminary to what we might see later." He whispered to her, "Hey dad!" He called for Gokus attention.

Goku barely stopped eating to turn around and see them. He stopped when he saw Videl, and just looked at her. He seemed like he was studying her. Then he cracked a big ol' smile. "Well hey! How's it going! I'm Goku! Gohans father."

"Hi! I'm Videl. Gohans mate." She returned the smile, and offered her hand. Goku got up and took it. He then pulled her into a hug. Then after a second of a strong hug, they broke apart.

"So, you're Hercules daughter?" Goku said with a smirk.

"H-how did you know that?" Videl said surprised. Gohan had since jumped in and began to eat.

"In my many adventures, I've picked up a few things." Goku half heartedly explained.

"Is that all you saw?" Videl asked.

"Oh I saw much more than what I probably should, but I've seen it all, and I promise. I won't say anything." He winked at her. Then he sat back down and tried to catch back up, but was running out of food.

Videl smiled in relief then sat down next to Gohan. She stayed pretty much quiet the entire time, until the al finished.

Goku let out a sigh that let them know he was satisfied, "Whoo! Man that was good! I hate that I have to leave after today, because nothing beats the livings food supply!" He then seemed to focus outward. "Hey the finals are about to start. Let's go see the boys fight. It should be exciting!"

"Yes. About as exciting as two rams butting heads." Vegeta chimed in, "But my son has the bigger horns." He stated.

"We'll see." Goku said playing Vegetas little game.

They all pile into the top row at the arena. Chi Chi and Bulma had found seats deeper into the crowd. Everyone could tell where they were by Chi Chi's hollering.

It was time to begins and the announcer had walked onto the stage, "Alright ladies and Gentlemen! It's time to start the last battle! To the west we have a remarkable young man, whose lineage belongs to that of the Briefs family. Trunks Briefs!" He motions his hand to Trunks who is doing a very good job of imitating his father.

"And to the East we have another special young boy, whose family lineage has raised champions. Give it up for Son Goten! For those who remember, this young mans father is the one and only Son Goku, who saved us from Evil King Piccolo… Twice! So give it up!" He had motioned and Goten was waving to the crowd and being his fathers son.

Goten stopped and looked at Trunks. Trunks returned the look. "Fighters come close." The announcer said.

"You guys know the rules, are you ready?" Both nod their head. "Then let's get it started! Ladies and Gentlemen the final battle!"

The crowd goes wild. From the stage Trunks looks at Goten, "Are you ready?"

"Yea! Let's get it started!" Goten said excited for this.

"I want you to know that this time I fight for real. No holding back." Trunks said still unwavering.

"No holding back!" Goten mimicked.

"Whoa! Seems like these two are ready to begin! So let's not keep the suspense! Ready! Fight!" The announcer said.

As soon as the gong rang, there was a stillness. And the boys did not move. At first the crowd was confused. Goten and Trunks seemed to be just standing there. Then out of nowhere a loud crash and boom echoed through the arena. The wave that followed provided a nice strong breeze through out as Goten and Trunks clashed in the center of the ring. They were throwing punches fast and true, blocking and dodging and overall giving an impressive show.

They throw a single solid punch that collides, and sends them both to opposite sides of the ring. They are still, and in their respective stances. Then they both stand and shake out their arms and legs. "So… Are we done with the warm up?" Goten says across to Trunks.

"I would like to think. You ready?" Trunks said as he stopped and prepared himself. Goten nodded. "Good."

Trunks then tosses a quick energy blast across the way and at Goten catching him off guard long enough to catch him in the gut with a knee and an elbow to the back of the head. Goten dodged the elbow by flipping on the knee and connecting his heel to Trunks' cheek. Trunks stopped himself and saw Goten flying at him with a punch. Goten switched it up at the last second and phased out and using the afterimage technique to make Trunks think he was being attacked from above, Goten catches him with an uppercut to the chin making him fly upwards in the air.

Trunks growls in frustration, "OK I was gonna go easy on you but not anymore!" Goten tried to fly up and start his attack with a left haymaker. Trunks moved and caught his arm swinging him around and throwing him to the ground and planting a foot in his gut.

"I-I don't believe this ladies and gentlemen, but these two young boys seem to be using tricks seen in the cell games… And flying! This is an intense battle, and I don't think anything else will top it!" The announcer said as the two went from the ground to the sky back to the ground.

They broke apart from each other and landed on their respective sides. Both damaged with bruises and cuts lining their bodies and faces. Clothes were torn and they were beginning to breathe harder. They sucked it up and flew at each other, and both throwing their best punch, and both their fists colliding with the others face. The force of the blow sending them both back and laid out on the ground. A collective gasp rang through the audience.

Goku was impressed. "Oh wow! Those two are really giving it their all, and they haven't even gone Super yet!"

"How did you know?" Gohan asked his father.

"I can sense their energies. Yes they are losing power, but they have so much not unleashed. I hope they didn't knock each other out." Goku said in excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to have a double knock out! But the rules state there can only be one winner, so the first one up will be declared the winner." There was a loud cheer as the crowd anticipated a winner. And like magic both jumped up together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It seems the match is still on!" The announcer said, but not without worry. He's seen this many times before.

Goten and Trunks face each other down. "OK, now it's time to end it!" Trunks said as he let out a small yell. He transformed and the crowd went silent. Eyes widened and things were about to get real.

"OK then!" Goten just pumped his fist and performed the same action. If the crowds eyes could get any wider they would.

"Oh man! Even in Super Saiyan he looks like me!" Goku stated.

Trunks moved as far back as he could to the edge and widened his arms and pointed his fingers. Goten jumped to the edge and set up like his father would.

"Big Tree-" Trunks started. "Kamehame-" Goten began.

"Canon!" Trunks unleashed a large golden blast across the arena.

"Ha!" Goten unleashed his bright blue energy wave as well.

Both collided in one massive collection of light and energy. Wind was whipping and the crowd had to shield their eyes. Goku changed his look from excited to concerned. He was not expecting this. "This is not good. They are too young to be exerting this much energy. They will destroy the arena."

Goku made a small charge in his hand and tossed it into the blast before it got any bigger. And in a burst of light it exploded, with minimal damage. It did send a shockwave that shook the ground and stands. And it knocked Goten and Trunks back. There was a cloud of smoke. The crowd looked on in anticipation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… We have just witnessed an exciting and explosive display of light power. Truly it was marvelous! But what of our young contestants? Where did they go? Are they still fighting? The suspense is terrible!" He finishes.

The crowd waits in silence and when the smoke clears, clearly it can be seen that both are not in the ring. Goten is out on the ring and out cold. He's reverted back.

"Goten is out of the ring! But where is Trunks?" The announcer observes.

"I'm here." Trunks calls out. The announcer looks for him, but doesn't see him. Then his arm can be seen on the edge of the ring trying to hold on. Then his other arm, and then he crawls onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have out winner! Trunks Briefs!" The crowd goes wild! The announcer grabs Trunks' hand and raises it to proclaim him champion. Trunks smiles weakly as he's tired. Even Vegeta cracks a smile for once. His son had won.

Well that's it kiddies. This chapter is over and now the new one is on the way. It should be here in 3… 2… 1…


	24. Chapter 24 Dreams Do Come True

Chapter 24

Goku took notice, "Is that a smile Vegeta? Are you… Are you proud of your son?"

"Proud he's a Saiyan of my loins. Your intervening played little in his winning." Vegeta said trying not to sound like a proud parent.

"Aw, Vegetas actually gotten a heart in these last years." Goku said teasing him.

"I-You… Fuck you Kakarot." Vegeta said not able to be as quick.

"Well… Your language hasn't gotten any better, but I'll take that." Goku said without fail. "Well come on guys, let's go get our numbers and prepare for the preliminary rounds." He said leading them once more.

Videl had stopped Gohan, "Gohan we really need to talk. Now."

Gohan looked at her and her eyes had a pleading look to them. "Alright." He turned to his dad, "Hey save us a spot." He gets a wave and then turns back to Videl, "OK, so should we talk here, or?"

"Let's go somewhere quieter. To the balcony room, Dad will have left it and we could use it." She took off and they landed momentarily. She went to the door and locked it.

Gohan undid his transformation knowing that he would be asked to. "OK Videl. Now we can talk. What's going on babe?"

"Gohan… I'm… I'm…" She was trying to say the words. Not for him, but for her, for what she had to say would change both their lives.

"Videl. You can tell me. What is it?" Gohan said taking her hand.

He lifts her chin and looks into her eyes. She takes a deep breath in. "Gohan. I'm pregnant."

The silence was deafening as the words Videl spoke rang through his mind. His world just exploded. "You're what?" Was all he could muster. There was so many emotions going on in him and he didn't know which one to let out.

"I'm pregnant Gohan. We're going to have a baby." Videl said relieved to actually say. She felt proud about it, but noticed Gohan was not reacting. "Gohan?"

Then it hit him, and he scooped Videl into his arms with a hug to match Goku's. Videl was glad he reacted finally. He put her down, and just stood there, not really sure what else he could do.

"That's… I mean… Oh man! When did this happen, when did…" He was aiming to find the words.

"It seems we had been careless in keeping up with the full moon schedule. The full moon was three nights ago, and I realized I was when I got up the next morning. Bulma was right, when it happens, it hit hard. So… Yea. We're going to be parents. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was scared you'd be upset." Videl said happy that Gohan wasn't upset.

"I'm so excited right now. Scared but excited. And why would I be upset? I'm going to be a dad." Gohan said holding Videl. They stayed in each others embrace for a moment before reality came screaming back to Gohan, "You can't fight! Not today." He said.

"What? I might be pregnant, but I can still fight." Videl said offended at Gohan's remark.

"No, I know that, but Videl, you know the stakes. The nightmares, the visions, they all lead to this day ending terribly, and now things have just intensified." Gohan said concern building in him.

"Gohan. We talked about this. It was just a really terrible, horribly inconveniently repeating dream." She was trying at an argument.

"No. First it was your dream. Then you ran into who we believe to be General Tao. Now my dreams have me losing it. No, it happened way to often, and felt way to real. You have to sit this one out!" Gohan said with an affirmative tone.

"No Gohan. I'm fighting. All that training I did with Vegeta, and all the pain will not be for nothing!" Videl said striking back.

"Dammit Videl! This is not a game! You are not only fighting for you, but your fighting for out unborn, and if things go wrong… I don't even want to say it. So no Videl, you will not fight." He put his stern face on. That usually gets Videl all mushy, but not this time.

"I will be, and if you don't want to watch, then look away." She turns away and goes out through the door. Gohan growls and flies in the opposite direction. And then directly towards his father. He's back in disguise as he gets in line with them. He's in a huff, and when a guy he cuts tries to call him out he focuses his energy to that point he was touched and that sent an electrical charge to the man causing him to step back.

"Is there something wrong Gohan?" Goku said concerned with his sons attitude.

"Yes. But I'd rather not talk about it." Gohan said giving the cold shoulder to his dad. "What are we waiting for?"

"They are doing a new thing this year. Apparently the 8 strongest fighters are being picked through a machine. It apparently tests your punches force, and if it's a high number you get through." Goku explained.

"That seems stupid. I thought they picked them through preliminary matches?" Gohan stated.

"I guess they decided not to do that anymore. No fun at all. Oh well. I guess that means it will be us participating then." Goku finished.

"210!" An attendant announced. Gohan and company looked ahead, and saw Videl walking away from the bag. She looked as unhappy as Gohan did, and then she disappeared behind some doors.

"Wow did she look mad!" Krillin stated. "Did you guys fight or something?" He looked at Gohan.

"Something like that." He wasn't feeling the need to talk about it. About 20 minutes passed and everyone had finally gotten up to the bag. 18 went first. She got a 220. Then Krillin at 218. Piccolo got 233, Goku got 214, Gohan 225, and Vegeta destroyed the bag.

"Really Vegeta? We're trying to keep a low profile." Goku said.

"If we really were, then that stunt with the boys blew that out of the water." Vegeta scoffs and walks off. They quickly pull out a new one and continue on. The Z fighters have gone to the waiting room to get their numbers.

"I wonder who is gonna get the last slot?" Krillin aked out loud.

"I don't know. No one can get passed the 160 range, so we'll see." Gohan replied back. "Whoever it is will be an easy target. So we'll have to go easy on them."

A large gasp from the line outside gave them their answer. They move to the door and see multiple large men downed. "It's my turn, if you please." Said the person.

"S-sure. Go right ahead." Said the scared attendant.

"Thank you." The man punches the bag, and it reads 487. "I am your eighth pick."

"That's… No…" Goku starts. His eyebrows furrow, "It's general Tao."

Tao walks over to the group. He's in his standard outfit, and he looks a bit more aged. "Hello there Goku. It's been awhile. Rumor is you had died. I can see that they are not rumors. 'Tis a shame I was unable to be your killer." He said looking at Goku.

"Why are you here? And what happened to you?" Goku said confronting the man.

"Ah ah Goku… All in due time my boy. All in due time. I believe it's time to get started." Tao stated as he walked passed them.

"This is not right. He causes nothing but trouble." Goku said still unhappy at the situation.

"Well what do we do?" Krillin said.

"We do nothing. We wait and see." Goku said.

"No! We take him down now!" Gohan said moving on it.

He's stopped immediately by Piccolo. "Stop. He's done nothing, and will not do anything. So stay still. Remember Gohan. You need to keep calm."

Gohan growls and looks at the man. But does as he's told.

"Alright everybody! Time to draw numbers! First is… 18!" The announcer called. She walked over and grabbed her number. She was number 4. "Next is Majunior!" Everyone looked around, and Piccolo moved forward. He was number 5. "Goku! Hey it's good to see you again!"

"Same here! Alright now let's see…" Goku pulls out the number 8.

"Alright! Next is Videl!" She walks over and reaches in and pulls out number one. She looks at Gohan and they still were not speaking to each other. "Tao Pai Pai!" This caught Gohans attention '_Please not number two, please not number two.'_ Tao walks over to the box and rummages through, then he looks directly at Gohan. He smirks and pulls out his number. It's 2. Gohan starts to panic now.

Tao walks away with his smirk. "Great Saiyaman!" Gohan looks away as he goes to get his number. He grabs 3. And steps down. "Krillin! Another familiar face!"

"Please not 7." Krillin chants. He reaches in and pulls out 7. He lowers his head.

"That leaves the 6 slot to Vegeta!" Says the announcer. All the other fighters become nervous.

"So me and Vegeta in the first of the matches. This is going to get interesting." Piccolo stated.

"At least you don't have to fight Goku." Krillin said trying to be funny.

"Alright! The first match will begin in 10 minutes!" The announcer stated before walking away.

Gohan immediately B-Lined it for Videl, when he was stopped by the quick and silent Tao.

"What do you want?" Gohan said not amused.

"I always make it a point to make sure my victims know who they're dealing with. But I think you already know don't you… Gohan." Gohan stares at him, "Yes I am fully aware of who you are and your capabilities. I have spent the last 5 years preparing myself for a fight with your father. But that is not the reason I am here."

Gohan gets closer, "Then why are you here? Who hired you? And what do you want with Videl?"

Tao chuckles, "Oh dear boy. Videl is just the warm up. And as far as who hired me… Let's just say you know who it is, and they are very upset with you. They specifically paid me to humiliate and crush you. Otherwise I would kill you right here and now. So be good boy. And pay attention to the match." He turns and walks away.

Gohan can do nothing but glare at him, then he runs after Videl. He stands in front of her and she shifts her weight and crosses her arms. "Yes?"

"Videl, please… Don't do this. This man in very dangerous." Gohan said worried.

"Dammit Gohan! I'm dangerous. My powers have been expanded and my abilities will not let me down. I will win and I will see you in the second round." She began walking off.

"Videl I-" She cut him off, "Don't talk to me right now! I'm mad and you really don't want to mess with me. So leave me be!"

"Fine!" Gohan throws his hands up, and walks away. '_Are pregnant women always this bad?'_

She walks the other way, '_And I thought I was the pregnant one.'_

"3 minutes!" The announcer called.

That three minutes went by fast. Soon everyone was in the waiting area and Videl and Tao were making their way to the stage. They arrive and the crowd was cheering.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The first match of the championships is about to begin!" The announcer played to the crowd. "To the West is the daughter of our current Champion, miss Videl Satan!" The crowd cheered. "And to the East is the newly revived and refreshed General Tao!" The crowd grew quiet in confusion not knowing how to cheer for the worlds most expensive hitman. He glanced out of the corner in his eye and the crowd cheered in fear.

"That's better. Now let's begin this, I'd very much like to get to my real target." Tao said to the announcer.

"Uh yea… Sure. Ladies and Gentlemen let the match begin!" The announcer rang the gong, and immediately Videl took off and started barraging Tao with combos. He took them and it seemed like she had the upper hand. Gohan was watching carefully .

"OK… So far so good." He said still wary.

Videl had caught Tao in a grab and leaped into the air and flipped him slamming him into the ground. She rolled off of him and set up in a stance. She quickly shoots a look at Gohan then back to Tao. '_Stupid Gohan. See? I got this.'_ Tao jumps up quick and stands like nothing happened.

"Wow ladies and Gentlemen! After that insane barrage General Tao is back on his feet. And by the looks of it unphased by any of it." The announcer updated.

Videl was caught stunned. "I see. So you're much more talented than I had anticipated. Very well. Would you like to try again?" Tao smirked at her.

She growled and threw a series of punches and kicks, and instead of taking them Tao blocked each away. From the side Gohan was getting nervous.

'_What's going on? She's not using much energy, but she still seems to be running out quickly.' _Then something happened that caught Gohans attention. Tao had stopped Videls punches, and forced her to her knees. She yelled in pain as he was bending her wrists. She did a backflip and kicked him in the jaw knocking him back.

He stepped back and Videl jumped away from him, and was panting. "Why am I so tired? I didn't even do that much." She was questioning.

"Are you feeling tired? Out of energy?" Tao spoke and Videl looked at him. "Would you like to know why?" He lifts his hands and shows his palms. The group all gasped.

"Tao's an android!" Goku exclaimed.

Tao chuckled, "That's correct. It seems that the good doctor Gero had a hidden base. And when your boyfriend blew up a Cell shelter he revealed its location. Inside were plans to transfer your brain into a machine and then into a new body. My old metallic one was weak and prevented me from excelling any further. So I found me a crack scientist team to make this a possibility. They fixed me up with these energy absorbers. So everytime I touch you I absorb more of your energy. And it allows me to add it to mine." He balled his fists, "Allow me to share."

He quickly phased out and then quicker than Videl could react he had punched her in the left cheek causing her to flip. In mid flip he grabbed her leg and tossed her in the air, following quickly to knock her back to the ground.

Gohan moved forward, but was stopped. He turned to look, and saw it was his father. "Dad let me go! I need to help Videl!"

Goku looked at his son, "I can't do that Gohan. This is her battle, and she has to fight it."

"Needs to- Dad what are you saying? That is my mate! I can't let her be hurt like this." Gohan said struggling, but found his fathers grip still as strong as it always had been.

"Gohan-" Goku starts but Gohan cuts him off.

"Dad I've seen this before! I know what happens, let me go!" Gohan said knocking his fathers hand off him. He's then grabbed by Piccolo.

"Gohan stop! You must control yourself. This will not be easy to watch but he knows the rules and he want to fight you. He will not kill her." Piccolo said trying to calm Gohan down.

"You don't know that!" Gohan is getting angrier. She cries from the stage as Tao unleashes a devastating kick to her abdomen. Gohans power erupts. And he moves forward taking Piccolo with him. Then he's stopped again, by his father, but this time Goku is powered at his level to hold him down.

Gohan is fuming and his anger is only growing. "Gohan you have to calm down. You're not going to help her getting angry like this." Goku was keeping his grip on Gohan.

Gohan looked back to the stage. Videl had skidded across and was holding her gut. She was struggling to get back up, and saw Tao walking towards her. She forced herself back up. Gohan was tearing up in sheer rage.

"You should really give up girl. You keep going like this and you could die, and then that wouldn't help me at all." Tao said as he calmly walks over to her.

She takes him off guard and throws a strong energy blast at him. He crosses his arms and at the end of the blast his top is blown off and in shreds. "That was not funny. You will not get that shot again." He picks up his speed and runs over to Videl and grabs her by her hair, and then flings her across the arena. "I dare you to try again girl!"

She rolls over and looks at him, bloodied and weakened. Gohan was struggling to out do his father so he could get to Videl. "Videl stop! Get out!" He called to her, but she was ignoring him. She was to caught up in her pride to quit.

Vegeta laughs, "She's the most Saiyan of a human being I've ever seen. Her pride won't let her quit. I say let the boy go! Let him save his mate."

"Stop it Vegeta! We don't need that!" Piccolo yelled at him.

"No. You don't need that! He needs it, and he knows she needs it! But you and Kakarot are too scared to allow that!" Vegeta spits back.

Videl sets up like Gohan taught her, "Ka… Me…"

"No Videl! Don't do it!" Gohan boosts even more but is matched by his father.

"Ha… Me…" She continued. Tao laughed and stopped his movement. He lowered himself with his fists at his sides.

"HA!" She released a blast that was all her energy. And Tao waited and then put his hands up and caught it. He laughed as the energy was absorbed into his body. Gohan and Videl were both struck with terror.

"Let me go! Let me go now!" Gohan said flailing and fighting his captors. "Videl get out! Leave!" She was too scared to move, and was too weak. She could do nothing but look at Tao.

"Now… Let me show you what happens when you share all that energy." He pointed his finger out. "Super Dodon Ray!" A giant yellow burst of energy came from him as unleashed on Videl. Then like in slow motion Gohan watched as his vision come true. Videl looks to Gohan and has an apologetic look in her eye. Gohan struggled even harder. Videl put her hands up and got hit by force of the blast. Gohan cried out.

'_I told you Gohan… There was nothing you could do. And you now see who holds you back. I told you to let me out. But you didn't. Now she and your baby will die. Way to go kid.'_ Gohans inner self mocked him as he watched as Videl disappeared in the glow of the blast.

When it cleared Videl was on the edge of the ring. Still alive but having trouble breathing. Tao walked over and grabbed her by the collar. Gohan was at his knees. He looked at Tao who looked back at him. Tao smiled and reeled his hand back.

"STOP!" Gohan roared at him. He no longer had tears in his eyes. But fire and hatred filled them now. "Release her now!" Tao complied and tossed her to the ground. The arena was silent and the announcer was in shock. "T-Tao wins the match… Ladies and Gentlemen. Next match in 15 minutes."

Gohan ran to grab Videl. He picked her up and she coughed. She was fading fast. "I hope you enjoyed the display. You are next!" Gohan looked at him with anger and then took off. He went to the medical wing to get her immediate help and the staff knowing who she was would act immediately. Gohan landed and blew the doors open.

"We need help now!" Gohan called out. The staff seeing what bad shape she was in had to act quickly. They got a gurney and wheeled her to a room where doctors were doing what they could to stop bleeding and set bones. Hercule came busting in after hearing the news. He was greeted by a nurse.

"Is there anything we need to know about Videl Mr. Satan. Any allergies we need to be aware of? Or any previous medical issues?"

"No. She's like me in the most perfect of health. There's nothing she's allergic to, and she's only ever had maybe a broken bone or two." Hercule answered.

Gohan chimed in, "She's pregnant… At least I hope she is." Gohans voice was cold and could chill a glass of water. Hercule looked at him like he was crazy and the nurse immediately put a stethoscope to her abdomen area.

She searches around, "He's right. And the fetus seems to fine. How far along is she?"

"About 3 or four days." Gohan answered.

"Son, I've been a nurse for 10 years, and there's no way this fetus is that young. It's at least a couple weeks." She said skeptical.

"Trust me on this. But this is not the time to argue! She's dying and she needs help!" Gohan said angered.

The nurse nodded her head and they moved Hercule and Gohan out of the room. When they were out Hercule grabbed Gohan, not knowing it was him. He never was told.

"You knocked up my baby girl! I oughta kill you! But instead I'm going to let her boyfriend do it for me! You sonuva-" Gohan stops him.

"Hercule! It's me Gohan. I'm also the great Saiyaman." Gohan turns off super saiyan then back on.

"Gohan! You…" Hercule started and then punched him in the face. "Damn it! Why didn't you protect her! You just let this happen!" Hercule was just as upset.

"No! I didn't. I tried. I tried so hard to save her. But I was being held back, and I failed her. I'm sorry Hercule. Please stay with her. I'm going to take care of the person who did this. I promise." He turns and leaves. Hercule looks after him and then turns back to the door.

Gohan storms the hallways back to the arena. They were calling his name. Goku tries to stop him. "Gohan."

"No! You stopped me. Videl is hurt, and it's because you wouldn't let me go. If you want to do something go get her a senzu bean. I'll be back." He immediately went to the stage.

He looked at 18. "18, I need you to forfeit. I need to get to Tao."

She shook her head, "I can't do that kid. I need the money. I promise to take Tao down for you. Think of it like revenge for both of us. I get to kill the last Gero had to offer and you get the leftovers."

Gohan looked at the announcer, "Start the match. No intros."

The announcer could see the urgency in Gohans eyes. "Uh… Right. Let the battle… Begin!" He rang the gong and 18 took to Gohan who moved and side kicked her over the edge. She caught herself but found herself smacked to the outside ground immediately.

The crowd cheered as Gohan went back to the waiting area. "Where's my dad?"

"He went to the tower to get the beans. Gohan you must understand why we did what we did." Piccolo began.

"Understand? Piccolo you wanted me to stay calm and not react when the girl I love was getting beaten. You wanted me to focus and not do anything to help her even though she needed it. Sure. Tao didn't kill her, but she wouldn't be laid out in the fucking hospital right now if it weren't for you." Gohan said with anger lining his words.

"What is this? Gohan would never talk this way." Piccolo said with concern.

"No you're wrong, my old teacher. This is me. This is the me you fear so much. The me you wanted to contain, but in your actions, released. So take pride in your work! I have been unleashed from my cage and now all that raw power that has been held inside is free once again. It's been a long seven years." Gohan stated with a grin that let Piccolo know that his inner Saiyan was unleashed. "Good luck in your battle. You're gonna need it."

Piccolo looked nervous as he looked at Vegeta. "This is the Gohan that is worthy of his Saiyan blood. It will definitely make the final battle more interesting." Vegeta stated as he moved onto the stage.

"You haven't won yet." Piccolo stated.

OK that's it. 24 chapters. 2… Maybe 3 more and this story should be done. But I'm glad you all are taking a liking to it. So until next time.


	25. Chapter 25 Tragedy

Chapter 25

Gohan was on his way back to the medical wing when Tao caught his eye again. He stopped, and glared at him. "I can't do anything now. But I promise you. When it's time… You will feel every bit of that, which you harmed Videl with. That is a promise."

"I'm sure it is boy. But I promise you… You will get so much more than what she and that fetus in her got." Tao said provoking Gohan. Gohan grabbed Tao, "Whoa boy! You wouldn't want to miss out on taking me out in the ring. Besides, I was paid to destroy you in the ring.

"Tell me!" Gohan said shaking Tao. Tao Chuckles at his threat, "I'll give you one more hint. I believe he called you a monster when describing you to me. I thought he was silly… Until he pulled out 3 million dollars in cash. And recently works been real tight. But that's all you get. Now let go of me before I kill you with my tongue."

Gohan releases him and continues on his way. "Give my regards to the girl. I hope she doesn't suffer too much longer." Tao mocks Gohan more.

Gohan turns a corner and puts his fist through the thick concrete and brick wall. He retracted it and finished his journey to Videls room. Hercule was no longer outside, so Gohan walked inside. There were still multiple doctors around. Her left arm was splinted and wrapped and her left leg was casted. She had a breathing apparatus on her face and she was asleep.

There were wires everywhere, and she looked so pathetic. Gohan looks to Hercule, "How is she?" he asked. He knew but for some reason he asked.

"They tell me her wounds are too severe. It's a wonder how she and the baby are still alive… they have hope, but they can't be sure she'll make it." Hercule said, with hurt in his voice.

'_Dad please hurry.'_ Goku was at Korins, "What do you mean there are no beans? Where'd they all go?" Goku said frantically.

"We just haven't grown very many in the last few year. Bad soil or something. Why not ask that blue haired chick. She made some. Not as good as mine but they work." Korin replies.

"Thanks Korin!" Goku then uses Instant Transmission to find Bulma.

In the ring Vegeta and Piccolo were battling it out. Vegeta had the upper hand at the moment because of his speed, but that stopped when Piccolo opened his mouth and unleashed a blast that caught Vegeta in the face knocking him off guard. Piccolo then grabbed Vegeta and tried to toss him out of the ring. But Vegeta wasn't having it. He stopped himself and flew at Piccolo tackling him and taking him down. They rolled and stood back up and clashed once more.

"What's wrong Namek? Upset that your pupil talked back to you?" They break apart and circle, "Or maybe it's that you have no strength to over power him." Vegeta teases.

"That's enough from you. There are good reasons why he needed to be held back." Piccolo proclaims.

"Oh boo-hoo. You and Kakarot constantly say the same damn thing. 'He could destroy the world. His power is too much. He needs to be held back.' Blah blah blah. It's annoying." Vegeta exclaims.

Him and Piccolo stop and leap upwards into the air, clashing back and forth, creating waves with each powerful punch and kick. Vegeta catches Piccolo in an opening and knocks him to the ground. Piccolo is beginning to have difficulties. Vegeta floats to the ground.

"The fight is over. Stay down." Vegeta warns Piccolo.

Piccolo laughs, "It's funny Vegeta. You think you have all the answers, but you don't. Power isn't everything." He turns to face him, "You win. I give. Not because you won, because you didn't, but because I want to see Goku show you once more how wrong you are."

"We'll see about that." Vegeta smirks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have our winner! Vegeta!" the announcer proclaims as the crowd cheers. "the next round will be in 20 minutes due to the damage to the stage. So everyone take a break.

From the stands Bulma cheers, "That's my Veggie! Show them who's boss!" She looks at a skeptical Chi Chi, "Sorry Chi Chi, but I don't think Goku has a chance."

"Oh yea! And why not!" Chi Chi rebutted.

"Yea Goten, your dad is going down!" Trunks butted in.

"Nuh uh!" Goten chimed in.

It was a stare down of the families. Then Goku appears, "Bulma! Where's the senzu that you have! It's important!"

Bulma was unprepared, "Uh… Their uh…"

"No time." Goku places his hand on her head, and scans her thoughts. "OK got it."

Then he was gone. Everyone was stunned, and confused. Then they went back to bickering.

Gohan was freaking out. Videl was getting weaker. He could feel it. He was getting more and more furious. Then out of nowhere Goku appears. "Here."

Gohan takes the seed and then walks over to Videl, "Come on Videl eat this. Come on." He bites it in half and feeds it to her. She tries to swallow it comes right back out. "Please Videl. You have to take it."

"Gohan… It's not going to help." Goku said in a calm tone.

"Why? Why won't it?" Gohan said frustrated.

"I thought these would, but they aren't true senzu beans. Because they're formulated to attack the largest problem first they aren't fixing the whole problem." Goku said using Bulmas explanation.

"What are you trying to say?" Gohan said not liking where this was going.

"What I'm saying is… It sees the baby as a threat. But it can't expel it because Videl is keeping it alive. She's trying to save your baby. And it's killing her." Goku said as gently as he could.

"So are you saying… That she's going to die?" Gohan was trying to process it. "No!" He turns to Videl, "You fight! You fight Videl!" He grabs her arm and gives her some energy, "You hold on. Just a little while longer."

Gohan turns and leaves, with Goku after him, "Where are you going?"

"To kill that son of a bitch." Gohan said malice dripping from his words.

"No Gohan! You need to let it go. You gave her your energy and that should last her. Do not-" Gohan grabs him and tosses him through the wall.

"How about this father, you keep out of my way and I won't send you back to otherworld sooner than expected." He walks off and Goku gets up. He uses Instant Transmission and gets to the announcer.

"I need you to start the match. Now!" Goku said.

"But we're-"

"No now!" Goku said pleading.

"Um OK. Ladies and Gentlemen we are starting the next round! Goku vs Krillin!" The announcer starts calling. Goku goes to Krillin.

"Krillin, we've been friends for a long time, so I need you to do something for me."

"Uh yea… Anything." Krillin said.

"I need you to throw the match." Goku said.

"What? But 18 will kill me!" Krillin said.

"Krillin. Come on. Look if I win the whole thing I'll give you guys most of it. I'm dead. Why do I need it and Chi Chi is a princess. Please Krillin?" Goku gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright! But you owe me." Krillin said pointing.

"Thank you. I promise. When it's time for you to go, I'll put in a good word for you to keep your body." Goku said with a smile.

They get out on the stage, and face each other. The Announcer raises the hammer, but Krillin stops him. "I forfeit. Goku wins."

The announcer opens his mouth and is in shock. "Well OK… That was anti climactic. Goku's the winner!" Krillin and Goku leave the stage as Goku sees Gohan.

"Let's get the second match started! Would Tao Pai Pai and Saiyaman please enter the arena!" The announcer calls.

"I'm here." Tao says from behind.

"So am I." Gohan says from the other side.

"Wow! Stealthy folk! Well I don't see what the wait is all about let's get it started!" The gong rings and Gohan takes a step forward. His hands go up to his wraps. Tao looks at him with a smirk.

"What bands to tight for you boy?" He tries to tease.

"No." He reverts to regular Saiyan. "I just want you to see my real face. Let you soak in the image and let the fear sink in as I destroy you." His wraps fall as his cold eyes pierce into Taos.

"You fail to realize I have nothing to fear. You are all nothing by insects to me. I'll just take your energy and kill you with it." Tao says kind of cocky.

Gohan chuckles as he stops two feet away, "Good luck."

Then quicker than anyone could see Tao was hit and flying back, followed by a thunderclap. He flipped trying to stop but found himself being smacked the other way by Gohan. He skids and gets up. He didn't think it could happen but his new body was feeling pain.

"What? What is this?" Tao said looking at Gohan Who was once again walking to him.

"Is that fear seeping in? Do you feel it? I know you feel the pain. I can see it in your face." Gohan said, "Now watch carefully as everything gets multiplied 100 fold." He turns super saiyan.

"I don't think so!" Tao lunges at Gohan swiping his palms trying to connect to Gohan to absorb. Gohan dodges and then with a solid front kick hits him in the gut, causing Tao to reel over and wretch.

"How does that feel Tao? Does it hurt? I do believe so." Gohan said, his voice getting colder.

Tao was red in the eyes as he looked up at Gohan. Gohan kicked him in his ribs flipping him over and across the stage. He lands on his back, Gohan flies up and lands on his ribs, causing him to yell out in pain. Gohan gets off and plants he feet next to his side.

"And now.. I will-" He's stopped as Tao reaches up and latches on to his arms.

"Ha ha! I have you now! And in moments your energy will be gone and I will kill you!" Tao said triumphantly.

Gohan was unamused. He raised his left hand and cut Taos off at the wrist, then does the same to the other side. Tao panics and starts stepping back.

"Ah there it is. The fear. Look at me!" Gohan almost roared. Tao looks at him in anger and fear. Gohan side kicks him and he flies out of the ring.

"Uh Gohan is the winner!" The announcer said wanting to wrap it up. The crowd stayed quiet, almost in horror at the sight going on. Gohan walked and leaped from the stage to the ground, and to Tao. Then he stopped, and something felt wrong. "What is this? Why am I in… No. Videl."

The intercom rang and an announcement was made, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with heavy hearts that we announce that Videl Satan… Has passed due to her severe wounds."

"Oh no…" Goku said. "Things are about to get a whole lot worse." He took off and flew at Gohan.

Gohan was distraught, and then like a hurricane ripping through a small town Gohan let loose and heartbreaking scream. The force of his energy knocked Goku far back. The clouds surrounded and parted above him. The ground shook and broke, and Gohan was the cause of it. He got up and with lightning fast speed grabbed Tao and took to the sky.

In moments he landed in that special place he taught Videl how to fly and threw Tao into the wall where he stuck. Then Gohan rammed his fist into him pushing him more into the rock.

Tao was laughing, "It seems I still won. You are shamed, your secret revealed and you have nothing! I win."

Gohan said nothing, but pulled him from the mountain and then smashed his head against it. Tao was bloodied and Gohan was furious. He turns and sits him up. "Is there anything you'd like to say before I kill you?"

Tao smiles and shakes his head, "I'm good. Now let's see if you have it in you."

Gohan smirks and raises his hand, "This is for Videl… And my child."

Before he releases it Goku appears and grabs his wrist and points it to the sky. "No Gohan! You've beaten him, now let him go!"

Gohan shakes his head, "I can't do that father. He's had this coming… Time and time again. You know this, yet every time you let him get away. Not this time." He grabs his fathers wrist and throws him across the area. Then points his hand back at Tao.

Goku moves quickly and tackles Gohan who releases his blast but thanks to Goku it misses slightly. They roll and split apart as they get back to their feet.

"Gohan you can't kill someone in hatred." Goku exclaimed.

"Oh and what rule is that under? The one of justice and morality? No father you're wrong. I can kill in hatred. And I will." Gohan said staring down his father.

"I won't let you. Let your hate for him go, Gohan. There-" Gohan stops him.

"'Hate for him'? I harbor no hate towards him. Anger yes, but hatred… No… No you see there is someone I hate more than anything in this world." Gohan said looking past his father to Tao.

"And who is that? Me? Then take it out on me and let him go. He's defeated. He's broken and has nothing." Goku said trying to remedy the situation.

"That man is a murderer! He's murdered innocents of people! You know this! You've seen him do it! And now he has power that can cause even more destruction! No! He dies tonight!" Gohan roared at his father.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! You want to let out your hate? Then put it on me!" Goku said realizing this was about to get ugly. But then Gohan began to chuckle.

"You think I hate you? No father. I love you. I will always love you. That will never change… No father I hate myself. My weakness killed Videl, and allowed you to prevent me from stopping that monster. But now my hatred fuels my action. It makes me stronger and it will allow me to take revenge." Gohan said with a fire in his eyes.

"Gohan… I can't allow you to-" Goku is tackled from the side.

It's Vegeta. He's holding Goku back. "Finish it boy! Kill the bastard and be done with it!"

"No Gohan! Don't!" Goku tried.

"Yes! Do it! He killed your mate! He caused this pain! Kill him and take revenge!" Vegeta encouraged.

Gohan was walking over to Tao, and Vegeta was doing a good job of keeping Goku at bay. Gohan had reached Tao, who was still holding his bloody smile.

"I'll see you in hell boy." Tao let out.

"No… You won't." Gohan said raising his hand to Tao.

"Gohan if you do this you become like him!" His father yelled under Vegetas pin. Gohan stopped. "Think about it! You kill him you fall become just like him…" Gohan looks at Tao. "We can bring Videl back with the Dragon Balls."

Those were the wrong words to say. Gohans face frowned and he looked at his father, "The Dragon Balls! She shouldn't have died in the first place! I'll take my chances." He looks at Tao. "Good bye." He raises his hand, and looks at Tao through them.

'_Come on Gohan. Let's kill him. Kill him and let me out. Become the Saiyan you were born to be.' _Gohan raises a blast. '_This is the only way to ease the pain, to remove the hate from yourself. Kill him and feel better! Do it!'_

Gohan looked at Tao. But couldn't do it. He put his hand down. "We make the wish tonight." He takes off to the sky.

So is it wrong that I hate this chapter, not because of how I wrote it, but because of its content? Yea… I didn't think so. I have to make amends. Prepare for the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26 Power and Peace

So these chapters, 25 and this one have been the absolute hardest to write for as far as the tragedy in them. I had the idea and executed it, and it really depressed me. But luckily things change in this one, so if the last one frustrated you, this one should make up for it.

Chapter 26

Goku placed his head down and exhales in relief. Vegeta in a huff gets off him. "You should have let him do it."

"No Vegeta. He did the right thing." Goku said dusting himself off. A loud explosion and yell caught his attention. Vegeta had his hand out, and now there was a large hole in the space Tao was. Goku stared at Vegeta anger in his eyes. "Vegeta!"

He smirks, "He needed to die. No need for another can opener running around. Now come on… I have a match to win." He flies off.

Goku uses instant transmission and appears back in the arena. "Finally! We have been waiting for 30 minutes! Where's the other?" The Announcer asks.

Goku looks at him with a scowl, "He's on the way." Then he turns and walks away.

"Well if he's not here in 5 minutes he's disqualified!" he calls after Goku.

Vegeta lands in the arena 2 minutes later. "Let's get this started!" He eats a senzu and heals up. Goku enters the arena. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. Today I beat you!"

Goku glares at him, "We'll see about that."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The last semifinal match is about to begin! From the West we have Vegeta! And to the East we have Goku! This should be an exciting battle, so let's not wait anymore! Let the match… Begin!" He rings the gong.

"So Kakarot, should we make things interesting?" He transforms to Super Saiyan.

Goku follows his lead. "Whoa ladies and gentlemen! It seems these two warriors have kicked it up a notch! Please be wary of all the exits…" He warns, knowing how it could get.

"I'm going to win this Vegeta. It seems there's only one way to get through to my son now." Goku said lowering into his stance.

"I seriously doubt it." Vegeta said getting into his.

They lunge at each other with right fists drawn. And they clash sending out shockwave throughout.

Gohan flies through the clouds, he's in tears. He keeps going back to the last conversation he and Videl had. It tore him up that they fought, and then he wasn't able to make amends. He was angry. He was sad. All these emotions, and he couldn't forgive himself. He lowered himself to the ground.

His tears streamed down his face, then he got real angry and rasied his fists to the sky and brought them down to the ground. The force dug into the ground and made it cave. Then he brought his right up and smashed it to the ground, making it go deeper.

"I had him… And I didn't kill him. I'm sorry Videl… I'm so sorry…"

He still feels a burning hatred inside him. He gets up, and flies away. Then a voice enters his head, '_Gohan! Can you hear me?'_

"Who… Dende?" Gohan responds.

'_Yea! Hey! I'd ask how it's going but technically I am God… But that's not the point. I summoned the Dragon Balls to me. I know you were planning on using them, so I went ahead on that. Would you like me to make that wish?'_

Gohan nearly fell out of the sky, "Yes! Make it!"

'_OK then. One wish coming up. Anything else?'_

Gohan thinks about it. "Yes. Remove this hate that is built up in side me."

'_I can't do that. I can't remove human emotion, no matter how destructive the make the individual… I do have a better idea though.'_

Back in the arena, Goku and Vegetas battle is raging. Fists connect to faces, knees connect to stomachs, and a rivalry that is one made for legend was only being made more intense.

Goku and Vegeta had locked hands trying to make the other cringe. They both look in their bloodied faces and share a battle of the minds. And then words, "How does it feel to lose Kakarot? I can feel your power weaken."

Goku chuckles, "I can say the same for you. It seems we're both losing power." Goku replies.

The arena is in pieces. Cracked, shattered, cratered, it was a mess. They finally broke away, and from opposite sides of the stage faced each other down. Then like a twinge that struck them both something grabbed their attention.

They looked to see the sky blacken. "Shen long…" Goku said.

Then entire crowd looked up in wonder not sure of what was going on. Then another twinge caught their attention.

"Wha-Whose power is that?" Vegeta observes.

"I don't know."

Then like nothing happened the sky returned to normal. And everyone except for the few that knew was left confused.

"Agh! Forget it fight me Kakarot! The battle is almost finished!" Vegeta yells as he lunges at Goku.

Goku turns back and catches Vegeta and tries to flip him over. But Vegeta picks him up and slams him into the ground. Then Goku hops back up and lands a solid haymaker to Vegetas jaw. He knocked him back and flew after him. Vegeta stopped himself and found Gokus fist in his gut, then his face smashed to the ground. He flips over and gets up, the in turning he and Goku throw a thrusting kick at each other which blows them both across the stage and to the edge. They both dig in to stop themselves.

They take the moment to breathe, when Goku decides to use this, as Vegeta is on the edge. He uses Instant Transmission and lands above Vegeta close enough to push him off the edge. Taken off guard he hits the ground and is out.

"I-It's over! Goku is the winner!" The crowd goes wild, as Goku reverts and puts his hand out for Vegeta. Vegeta snarls at him, but takes it and gets up. "This doesn't mean anything."

Goku laughs at Vegetas response then a boom from the sky made him look up. It was Gohan. He was moving very fast, and he immediately went into the medical wing. He ran through the halls and arrived at Videls room. Hercule was the first person he ran into.

"It's a miracle! She was just lying there cold as ice and then like she was only sleeping she blinked her eyes and was healed! She's been asking for you the whole time." He pats Gohan on the shoulder and he walks in. She's sitting up, and there are doctors removing her wraps.

She looks up at Gohan, and smiles. He thought he would die. He never thought that seeing her smile again would cause him so much joy, but it did, and he practically blew the doctors back as he snatched her up into his arms.

"I will never let you go again! Never!" He said as he held on to her like no tomorrow.

"Uh Gohan… I can't breathe…" She struggled out.

He let her go and she stood on her own, "That's better." She gave him another smile, but then stopped, "Gohan… I'm sorry. For everything… I didn't listen to you and…"

"None of that matters now. You're back now, and everything will be fine. There is one last thing of business I have to take care of, but I had to see you. I needed to know you were fine… And the baby…" He placed his hand over her abdomen, "Is even stronger now. I'll let the doctors finish, but I'll be back soon."

He kissed her and went to the door. She called after him, "Gohan!" He stopped and looked back at her, "You look different."

He smiled and left. He headed down the halls and out to the stadium. He ran into his father.

"Gohan. Listen son, I know how much you're suffering and-" Gohan raises his hand.

"I'm not anymore. Dende wished Videl back, and he did something for me that has changed me completely. You'll need to bring you're 'A' game in the ring." He put his hand on his fathers shoulder, "You don't need to worry anymore. I'm fine."

He continued his walk, as Goku felt a wave of relief swell around him. That was the Gohan he knew. He didn't feel cold, and he didn't have that look about him. There was something different about him. But it wasn't bad.

Gohan had reached outside. The sky was orange and it seemed they had called the final match off until the next day. That was fine with Gohan. He was looking for someone. Someone that had something coming to them for a long time. He spotted his target and moved quickly.

It was Zach. He was so nervous and jumpy, but tried to look cool as he ducked down an alleyway. His eyes were red from tears, and he was just trying to get away. He had almost reached the end when he found himself lifted to the sky. He screamed in fear as he looked down and saw the ground getting far away.

He looked up and saw his captor. It was Gohan. It terrified him more because he saw what he did to Tao. They get to a roof and Gohan tosses him like a bag of potatoes. He landed on his belly, and turned over immediately. Gohan was standing over him.

"P-p-please… D-d-don't kill me! I'm sorry! I only wanted him to humiliate you… I didn't know he would kill her." He grovels at Gohans feet, "Please… I'm so sorry…" He bawls, terrified of what could happen to him.

"Stop your crying." Gohan said stern, "If I wanted to kill you we wouldn't be here right now." Zach looks up at him, "Lucky for you, with ways I won't explain to you, Videl is alive and well. I'm here to let you know that. But I also come with a warning. You have caused me a pain and a hatred very few have ever brought out of me. Most of those who have are no longer alive to tell the tale… If I ever see you again, or hear that you ever do something so stupid again in your life. You will not get a second chance. I will kill you. And I will make sure you feel it. Do we understand each other?"

Zach quickly nods his head. "Good. Now… If you'll excuse me, I have a girlfriend to take care of." Gohan leaves Zach on the roof. Zach just stares at the sky as Gohan takes off towards the arena. He's in shock, but then he starts to laugh hysterically as he realizes that this is a gift that he's alive. He screwed up, but he's alive. So as quick as he can he runs toward the roof door and gets gone.

Gohan lands outside the arena hospital and there are all his family and friends. They knew he would be there and so they waited. He looked at them with that smile and gave them all(except Vegeta) comfort. "Hey guys! Now before you say anything, I'm fine. Better now. That whole business with Tao is over. Videl is alive and we can all get back to what we do."

"It's not that easy. There's something different about you. This calm after that storm, does not give me any hope Gohan." Piccolo stated.

"Yea! What gives kid! You went all… Well to be frank, Vegeta on Tao, and now you're all peaceful and loving… That kinda sets off warning bells." Krillin said. Then leaned in to whisper, "Especially acting like Vegeta."

Gohan laughs, and puts his hands up, "I understand your concern, but something has been done to make sure I don't ever go that far again. Trust me. Everything will be explained tomorrow. Now can I please go see Videl?"

"Not yet." Goku came into play, "Son you may have gotten over your issue, but there's something different about you. You have a new air about you." His look was that of concern.

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine? Look. If I were still angry we wouldn't be talking. I'd be brooding and separated. Obviously I'm not like that, and I'm calm. Not to say I'm not still irritated by recent events, and the people surrounding said events. But I promise I won't be flying off the handle any time soon. I need to see Videl. Now please… Move." Gohan said calmly.

Goku could do nothing but move to the side. Gohan moved past him, but stopped, "What happened to Tao?" He looked to his father.

Goku then looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta killed him."

Gohan then looked at Vegeta who smirked at him. He returned the smirk, "Good. He deserved it." Then he continued into the building.

Everyone stared after him. Vegeta chuckled, and Piccolo called him on it. "What's funny?"

"That boy has just become the most powerful Saiyan in the entire universe." He looked at everyone else, "And there's nothing that we can do about it. Isn't that right Kakarot?"

Everyone looked at Goku. He nodded, "His power has been unleashed. I could feel it in his presence. But… It's not like we feared it would be. He's calm. Reserved. He's at peace."

"Well that's a good thing right? No crazy, vengeful powerhouse right? So let's just be glad we don't have to take down our own! Come on! Let's go get some grub. I know that Goku could use some. Ha ha right Goku?" Krillin cut in.

Goku looked at his old friend. "Yea. But you know what? I'm really hungry for my wife's cooking. I'm gonna go home guys. It's been awhile." He walked over to Chi Chi and Goten, and with the pointing of his fingers to his forehead they were gone.

"Well… There went that… I guess we'll hit up the hotel." Krillin said as he and everyone he came with went with him.

Vegeta grabbed his wife up and left. Trunks following behind. Piccolo went somewhere and with that everyone was gone.

Gohan was with Videl. She was in his lap as he sat in the room chair. He held her tight. Even though she was alive, he was still so scared that he didn't let her go. She stroked his arm, and they stayed quiet. Videl had enough of that.

"Gohan… Are we gonna talk about what happened?" She turned to look at him.

"I would rather just hold you." She looked at him with pleading eyes, "But I guess we probably should."

"Thank you." She got up and sat on the bed instead.

Gohan moved the chair to be in front of her, "So… Where do we begin?"

"How about I'm sorry." She started, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I put our baby in danger… It was stupid-"

"It honestly was. I told you, and I warned you, and… Videl. You died. You died and I blamed myself. I was angry, and hatred swelled in me and I lost control." He looked down, "I was so angry with myself I-"

Videl grabbed his head and made her look at him, "Gohan… It wasn't your fault."

"It was! I was too weak to save you… I tried… I failed… You, and… Our baby died." He was feeling overly bad, when he got slapped. He looked at Videl and she was looking mad.

"Stop that! Stop that now! You are not to blame! I made the decision to fight, I made the decision to not heed the warnings we both got! So stop blaming yourself! I'd much rather you yell and scream at me, than down yourself. So come on Gohan… let me have it!" she yelled at him.

He looked at her, "You want me to yell? You want me to scream? Fine… Videl you scared me today! I've never been so scared in my life, than when you died! I lost everything at that moment! And it was because you would not listen! You wouldn't, and it's because you're so damned stubborn! Dammit Videl! You should have listened! You wouldn't have died, and we would not be here right now!" He stared at her with a fierce look.

"Is that all?" She asked.

He clenched his fist, "No! No it's not! You… You just… You drive me crazy! I know you are who you are, but Videl you should trust me. I know how strong you are and how independent you are… But we're in this together." He grabbed her hand. "I love you Videl, and I never want to experience this pain ever again."

She put her hand on his and then lifted his chin to meet her eyes. She leans forward and kisses him, "I'm sorry. I just…" He kisses her now.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. You're here now. With me. And I will never let you go again." He continues to kiss her.

He lays her on the bed and hovers over her. She begins to go under his shirt, lifting it up. He pulls it off and things begin to get frisky. He works his hand down her side to her thighs. She gasped then giggled at this, getting excited. Before they could get any further the door opens and that nurse from earlier came in.

"Hey! None of that!" She yelled. "Get off that bed and get your shirt on!" Gohan growled but did as commanded. "Videl you need to rest. You're a medical phenomenon… Technically a zombie, but you need to rest. And uh, you can hold off on having sex for awhile. I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

The nurse leaves, and Videl laughs. Then looks at Gohan and raises her hand, "Well doctors orders… No sex, but… We can at least sleep together."

"Yea. I wanted to hold you anyways." Gohan said walking over.

She chuckles, "Gohan I've barely had 2 minutes of non holding since I came back. But I'll take it."

He takes her hand and lays down next to her. He reaches his arm over and places it over her abdomen. He closes his eyes and feels out for it. A small but strong energy signal. He smiles and rubs her belly. "You wanna know something?" She grunts, "I think it's going to be a girl. And she's going to be a fighter… Like her mom."

Videl smiled as she entwined her fingers with Gohans. "And as powerful as her dad."

They both fell into a deep sleep. No nightmares. No demons. Just Gohan and Videl once more.

There it is! Now I don't know about you, but I totally feel better about this chapter. So the next and final chapter will be out soon! I promise!


	27. Chapter 27 Finale Finally

Chapter 27

Morning came and the warmth of the sun awoke Gohan. He slowly got up and stretched. Videl was still asleep, and soundly too. He let her and left the room quietly. He headed for the dining hall. Today was the day he fought his father.

He needed to get his strength up. He knew it was going to be quite the challenge. So when he got outside the doors he was surprised to see his father appear in front of him.

"Dad?"

"Hey Gohan!" Goku said with his signature smile. "Your mom wanted me to bring you to breakfast. She wants us all to be together one last time… Since I have 5 hours left. The last hour with you in the ring. So come on."

He held his hand out. Gohan took it and the next thing he knew he was at the breakfast table with his family.

"Gohan! You're here! Good, now sit! It's the first time in quite awhile since we all had a meal together. And it's the last time we'll see your father for who knows how long." Chi Chi said in a fantastic mood.

In fact both her and Goku seemed extremely happy. Gohan was wondering, happy, but wondering why his parents were so giddy. Then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks, and he wish he didn't put two and two together.

"So uh… You guys have a good night?" Gohan asked. But knew that might have been a mistake.

"Oh it was… Uh… Good. You know. It was nice having a warm body in bed again. That is to say-" Chi Chi began.

"No. I got it. You're…" He pointed to her neck that was exposed. "Yea, I got it."

She blushed as she covered up her neck. Goku laughed, "I forgot you know all about that now."

"Know about what?" Goten chimed in.

"Uh nothing! Just a little inside thing." Goku covered up, then he looked at Gohan, "So what about your night?"

"It was quiet. Peaceful. It was nice." Gohan said.

"Good! So are you ready for today?" Goku asked.

"Yes sir. Are you ready?" Gohan responded.

"I'm always ready. But I have to ask? What's this new power you have?" Goku said.

This caught Gohan by surprise. "So you know about it huh?"

Goku shook his head, "No. That's why I asked."

"Well it'll have to be a surprise. Unless you want to tell me about Super Saiyan 3?"

This made Goku look at Gohan with an impressed look. "So you know that?"

"I could feel it. During your battle with Vegeta you made it seem like you were losing power when you actually had that reserve hidden away." Gohan said finally conversing with his father.

"Well… I was saving it for a special battle. I recently attained it, but it's still a difficult transformation for me to hold. It takes up a lot of power and if I transform it will severely cut down my time here on earth. So every second we get has to count. But we have a deal. You know mine, let me know yours." Goku said as he sat back.

"OK… So when Dende made the wishes yesterday, he not only wished for Videls life, but I asked him to remove my hate. He couldn't do that. But he did something else… He wished that my barriers be removed and my power unleashed. I guess he saw my struggle with my power, and how I had no control on it as much as I thought I did when I let loose my hatred. It was a painful process. It brought me to my knees. I could feel bursts of energy pop out of me. Like a balloon full of helium. Then lightning struck me, and like one giant release I felt everything explode out of me. It was like transforming for the first time in the time chamber. Or with Cell. It struck me in one go and then… It was gone. I was alone in that forest and it was stripped. The trees were gone and the grass was gone. It was like nothing I ever experienced. But you want to know the craziest thing…" Gohan asked.

"What?" Said Goten who was intrigued with the story.

"Before that happened… I was in Super Saiyan 2 mode… After it… I was normal, but I could still feel that power surrounding me. Then I tried to change, and man… The power. I changed alright. But I became something more powerful than anything we've ever experienced." Gohan finished.

It's silent. For a good minute. Then Goku starts laughing. "This is so exciting! I was hoping I'd get to fight the strongest person I could, and it turns out to be my own son! I can't wait!" Goku exclaims.

Chi Chi walks in with food on her platter and sets it down. Then like expected the Saiyan boys go crazy and munch down, and quicker than usual the pile was gone. The rest of the morning continued with everyone caught up with Goku. He told them of his adventures and they told him of theirs. They laughed and had a good time.

Now it's time to head to the arena. It's 10:50 and the arena is starting to get filled in. Goku and Gohan arrive outside the gates as they drop off Chi Chi and Goten, then they teleport to the backstage. When they appear the announcer jumps.

"Whoa! Hey guys! Uh Saiyaman, why're you-" He starts

"Actually, it's Gohan. You can just call me that, and I'm sharing my dads gi for our battle." Gohan explained.

"Alright. Well we're just now finishing the reconstruction… Thanks to you. But thanks to the Capsule Corporation it shouldn't be much longer."

They look to the stage and see a good amount of robots cleaning and sealing the stage. As they finish they locked up and flew away. "I think it's time." Goku observed.

The announcer looked out, "Why yes. I believe it is." He grabbed his mic and led the two out. The crowd was full of energy and immediately started cheering out. Goku and Gohan waved to the crowd and stepped up on to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen! The final match is about to begin! To the East we have former world champion Goku!" The crowd cheered loud. "Yes! And to the West we have his son! Formerly known as The Great Saiyaman, Son Gohan!" The crowd uproared.

Gohan was tapping the stage with his foot. It felt familiar. "Hey this is material from the Gravity Room. I guess Bulma thought one step ahead."

"That's Bulma! And I meant to ask, is she also pregnant? Or did she gain a little weight?" Goku asked.

"She's been pregnant for awhile. Around six months I think. She's getting there." Gohan answered stretching.

"Good for them. Now… You ready for this?" Goku said.

"Yes." Gohan nodded.

"Alright ladies and gents, our fighters are getting restless! So without further adieu, let the match… begin!" He had the gong rang and then moved away.

Gohan and Goku stared each other down. Gohan spoke out, "Dad. Let's give them a full show. I'll use my full power if you use yours."

Goku smirked, "Very well."

"You first." Gohan said.

Goku nodded then lowered himself into a horse stance. He immediately went to Super Saiyan. Then moments later shaking the Earth, went to Super Saiyan two causing a miniature lightning storm. Then causing everything to crack and rise with a strong glow, Goku's hair grew. A low growl came from him. It grew louder as he completed his transformation, and standing in the middle of the indestructible ring stood a fierce looking Goku with long spiky hair, and no eyebrows. His pupils emerged in the center of his green eyes as he stood straight and faced Gohan. "Your turn." His voice was cool, and very Saiyan like.

Gohan nodded and moved his feet each six inches over as he brought his elbows into his sides and fists raised. Then he roared almost as he unleashed his power. The Earth shook like Gokus and a wave of power surrounded Gohan. Then he yelled as he through his fists to his sides. A white glow surrounded him as he looked to his father. "I'm ready."

Then they dropped into their respective stances. Next came the clash. Both phased out and then the only thing that could be heard was the pounding and the thundering of each blow connected. Then Goku appeared and smashed Gohan to the ground where he bounced up and flew up towards Goku throwing a punch that Goku dodged, but Gohan spun around and landed a kick into his floating ribs knocking the wind from him.

Gohan grabbed his fathers arm, and swung him and threw him at the ground. He followed him and when Goku landed he rolled over before Gohan landed his knee into Gokus back. Getting back up they circled each other. Both unwavering in their glares as they stayed focus.

Then as if they both were thinking it, they threw blasts at each other that collided and caused a blinding light.

The sound of the battle could be heard in the back as the other warriors gathered at the top of the stands to watch. Vegeta was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "That bastard! He didn't fight me full strength… He surpassed me again."

Piccolo chuckled, "Don't fret Vegeta. You're still much stronger than any of us. "

He teased Vegeta and he knew it got to him. Krillin was stunned trying to follow the fight, "Man… Everytime I see Goku fight I feel so insignificant, and now… I see the same in his son. I can only imagine how you feel Yamcha." He said poking fun.

"And what are you trying to say?" Yamcha said catching on.

Krillin laughs and shakes his head. Then their attention is immediately brought forward to the center stage where Goku and Gohan are going at it. Flurries of punches and kicks are met in the center. With each passing second they get faster and faster slowly lifting into the air. Then they get higher and higher neither connecting blows, but neither letting up. They reach the point where they disappear into the clouds.

Their fight is raging and the clouds are gathering. A storm brews as they connect fists and feet. They knock each other back, and float around. Each damaged with bits of clothing torn, or burnt. Bruises line their bodies and faces, but neither will give up.

"It's time we end this son. It's been a good fight, but if we continue anymore we might destroy the Earth." Goku stated.

"I agree. One last attack." Gohan responded.

Goku nodded and cupped his hands to his right side. Gohan mimicked him. Then in unison "Ka… Me…" Their voices echoed down below. It was met with concern by Krillin and Piccolo, and Yamcha. Vegeta was still brooding. "Ha… Me…"

"Quickly, make a perimeter around the stadium!" piccolo commanded and flew off to one side of the stadium. Videl had finally woke up and could feel the energy of the battle and ran out side. She ran past the nurse and made it out and looked to the sky. It was dark, except for the bright light inside of the mass of clouds. She noticed Piccolo flying to the side and looking prepared. She decides to fly up to him.

"What's going on? Who's in that cloud?" She called out as she approached.

"Gohan and Goku are in that cloud battling. They are about to release a very powerful blast on each other that could-"

"HA!" Both their voices rang as they released their blasts. Everyone looks at the cloud as it explodes with light. Piccolo lifts his hand up to stop it sending out energy to contain the blowback. Krillin, Yamcha and Vegeta join in. The blast hits hard and they all struggle to keep it up. Then like it was not even there it was gone. Natural light returned to the world and the mass cloud formation dissipated.

Everyone put their arms down and looked up at the sky. Goku and Gohan were falling out of it, both reverted back to their normal states. They are circling and no one can make out who's who. Videl tried to fly out and get Gohan, but Piccolo stopped her.

"What are you doing, let me go!" She yelled trying to get out.

"The fight is not over. If we help either of them, it could disqualify them. Besides… Gohan and Goku have taken longer and harder falls than this. They'll be fine." He said attempting to calm her, but failing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it seems like our two contestants are falling out of the sky! I can't believe it! What are we to do!" The announcer says as they fall and get closer, spinning faster and faster, then with a loud boom one hit the stadium the other hit the ground causing a large dust cloud. "Ladies and gents it seems it's all over! As soon as this dust clears we'll see who is our winner!"

The crowd is silent in anticipation. The dust slowly clears out. Everyones eyes are on the ring. It was Gohan. He was barely in the ring, but he was in there. Goku was outside the ring, and both were unconscious.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Son Gohan is our winner!" The crowd erupts and Videl is finally able to go to Gohan. She lands right next to him. And rolls him over. His head and shoulder and right arm were hanging off the edge. She rolled him over and started to shake him.

He slowly woke up. His vision blurry. Voices were muffled. But slowly it all came into clear vision. Then it came in clear. Videl was over him shaking him. "Gohan! Gohan wake up!" He brought his hand to her cheek, "Stop yelling. It's hurting my ears."

She sighed in relief. Gohan sat up and rubbed his head. "Where's dad at?"

He looks around and Videl helps him stand. Then she points over to the edge. Goku had woken up and was dusting himself off. He looked over to Gohan and with a large smile gave him a thumbs up. Gohan smiled and returned it. The announcer came over. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Our winner! Now for the ultimate match… Hercule vs Gohan! But in 30 minutes." He announced.

Gohan pulled him to the side, "Do it now. I'm fine for it." The announcer looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you sure?" Gohan nodded, "OK then. Ladies and gentlemen, by our victors request, Mr. Satan and him will fight now!" the crowd seemed to agree with that. Videl didn't so she whispered to Gohan, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry I have an idea." He said. Hercule came into play being overly loud and flashy. He was playing to the crowd.

He pointed at Gohan, "Hey you! Mr. Trickster! I'm taking you down, and none of that light crap will work on me! Yeah!" The crowd roared. He got into the ring and Videl walked past him, "You owe him for this." She walked off and Hercule laughed and played it off when in fact he was mortally scared of his daughter.

"Mr. Satan, what was just asked of you?" The announcer said putting the mic in his face, "Uh well uh… She begged me not to go to hard on him. After all he's practically family! But I'm sorry son, a fights a fight! No hard feelings, OK?"

"It seems like it will be just as an exciting fight as ever! So let's not wait, let the match… Begin!" he rings the gong and Hercule removes his insane cape. He punches the air a couple times and then jumps in place.

"You ready kid?" He said still fronting. '_I hope he doesn't kill me.'_ Gohan nods and Hercule runs towards him and attacks. Gohan blocks a few and let's a few slip by as he plays into those taking a barrage of attacks from Hercule. Hercule lands what he thinks is a powerful kick and Gohan throws himself backwards skidding across the stage. "Do you yield kid?"

"Never!" Gohan yells getting into the whole acting thing. Then hercule takes a running leap, and in the air flips and brings his foot down across Gohans head as Gohan slams into the ground face first. This shocked Hercule, "Uh… Kid…"

Gohan looks up to him and winks as he closes his eyes and pretends to faint. Hercule catches on then raises his fist into the air, "Yeah!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Hercule has won it again! It seemed like the previous match had taken its toll on Gohan. He was not ready to take on the champ, but give it up for Hercule! The undefeated champion of the world!"

The crowd roars and Hercule plays to them continuously! Gohan is then looked over by medical attendants that lift him up and carry him away. They take him to the hospital wing. He's put into a room that is quickly visited by Videl. The attendant leaves and Videl sits next to her 'wounded boyfriend.' As the door clicks, she looks at Gohan.

"OK you can stop now." She said punching him.

"Oh, but it hurts. I just want to lay here." He said with a slight laugh. He pulled her to him.

"So why did you let him keep his title. You could have had it all. Money, Fame, history reference. You know he's never going to shut up now?" Videl said as she looked up at Gohan.

"Yes I know, but that's his thing. I didn't want to take that away from him. Besides, I'm good with everything I have. Besides, I'm still getting a large sum of money for beating my dad. My dad!" Gohan leaps up.

"What is it?" Videl said with concern.

"My dad is about to depart and I need to see him before he does." Gohan said hitting the door.

"Gohan!" He stops and looks at her, "Are you just going to leave me here? Again?"

He grabbed her and took off. They moved quickly and soon Gohan was outside again. He was scanning and found the mass group of people he knew. He got there and Goku was giving his mom a kiss goodbye. They broke apart and Goku saw Gohan moving to him.

"Hey! I was wondering when you were going to make it. It turns out I have only 3 minutes left. That transformation really took it out of my time. So I guess this is good bye." Goku said as Gohan approached him.

Gohan grabbed his dad with a hug and squeezed tight. "I'm gonna miss you dad. I do every day." Goku returned the hug.

"I'll miss you too Gohan. You've made me so proud. And I can't say how happy I am for you to have a child. My only regret is not being able to meet them." He said as he looked at Videl. "Speaking of babies, I hope your guys child is powerful. I'm sure it will be as Vegeta is the father." Goku said speaking to Bulma.

"Oh no! He's not getting his hands on this one. Trunks is a smart mouth brat that's on his way to being his father completely . I love him, but no, this one is mine." She said blatantly.

Goku laughed as he looked upon everyone, "It was awesome to see you guys again. I really missed you." Baba appears, "And it seems my time is up. So I'll see you guys in the next life. I'm ready Baba." He looks at the old woman.

"That's all well and fine Goku, but… It seems there are higher ups who have taken a liking to you. You will not be coming back with me. You have been allowed your life again." Baba explains.

This catches everyone by surprise, "What? But how?" Goku says just as surprised.

Well during your absence the Grand kai realized how much peace and quiet was left, and how well stocked the food surpluses were. So he signed a bill, and gave it to Yemma who restored your life to you. I do have a message…" She pulls out a note, " 'Dear Goku… Stay alive and away from the otherworld for a while. OK? Love Grand Kai.' " she puts the note away. "So on that note…" She snaps her fingers, "You're alive."

The halo disappears on Gokus head and he fills his lungs with the air. He grins excitedly and pumps his arms. Feeling the world around him once more. There's a definite difference in feeling the world when you're alive to being dead. He takes off into the air and hollers in joy, before landing.

"Thanks Baba! We have to celebrate!" Goku said excited.

"Then everyone be at my house tomorrow. Find Tien and Chiaozu, and tomorrow we celebrate! Now I need to go lay down. Vegeta let's go." She commanded.

"Wha- You do not control me! Who do you think you are?" Vegeta spat back. Bulma just looked at him. She had this look in her eye. It was a vicious look. It seemed dangerous and it sent a chill down Vegetas spine. "Fine."

He picked her up and flew off. Goku grabbed up Chi Chi. "See you guys there!" Then he flew off. Goten and Trunks flew off with their respective parents.

"Well guys, that's it for us. We'll be there tomorrow." Krillin said as he picked up his little girl and flew away, 18 behind him. Yamcha picked up Roshi and Oolong and followed behind, both groups traveled together. This leaves Piccolo, Gohan and Videl alone. They watch the rest leave as Piccolo turns to Gohan.

"Gohan. I-" He starts.

"No. Don't do that. I don't want any apologies or speeches Piccolo. What happened, happened and now I'm stronger for it. I'd rather actually never talk about it again. Thank you, but I have business to take care of." Gohan says as he picks up Videl.

"You be good kid. I'll see you tomorrow." Piccolo said. Gohan nodded as Videl and him took to the sky. Piccolo flew off in the other direction.

They had been in the sky 10 minutes when Videl asks, "So where are we going? I know not my house, and yours is more that way." She points.

"You'll see. It's coming up right… now." He looks forward to the mountainside that he brought Videl to. The place where Tao died. This magical place to him. This is where he brought her.

He sets her down as she looks around. It was still as perfect as she remembered. It had been awhile for her. The only differences were the newly formed dents and the giant hole in the side from Vegeta. "What happened-" She started.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say that we no longer have to worry about anything. Here it's just you and me… And soon…"He placed her hand on her belly, "One other."

She leans into him and kisses him. They embrace for a moment. And pull away as she looks up at him. "So… What are we going to do?"

Gohan gave her a giant smile, "Well we're going to move in. Well temporarily. Here." He tossed a capsule, and it exploded into a small house. "This is where we'll stay for awhile. Just you, and me. Until it's time that is. So let's go in and relax." He said lead her inside.

It was a small cozy hut. There was a small kitchen, and nice couch, a Tv set, and on the far end was another room. Gohan lead Videl into the room and it was a bedroom. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room and immediately Videl leaped onto it with no pressure by Gohan.

"Oh my God, it's a real bed! That hospital bed was murder, but this… This is life. Life feels so light and fluffy, and look!" She pats beside her, "Life has room for two."

He laughs and joins her. "So you like it huh?" He said laying next to her. She nods, "Good. I'm glad you do." He smiles. Then he looks off into her eyes. He stares deep in to it.

"What?" She asks noticing.

"Nothing. Just realizing how gorgeous you really are." He said with a cheesy smile.

She smiles back, "What brought that on?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"No. Just curious."

"Good." He leans in and kisses her. Then he closes his eyes and falls asleep immediately.

"Gohan… Gohan! Really?" She said in a huff. "Fine." She rolls over and scoots closer to him, as she slowly falls asleep.

Bulmas place is a crazy explosion of movement and noise as she has her awesome robots clean and prepare everything. She's moving around checking off her list and making sure things are going as planned. "OK so the ball room is prepped, the dining room is clean and the backyard is ready for action. The only thing missing is…"

Then Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten appeared, "Hey Bulma!" Goku happily greeted.

"Chi Chi! Good you're here! And Goku, and Goten!" She said surprised, "Goku and Goten, Vegeta is in the Gravity Room, and Trunks is supposed to be cleaning his room."

"But isn't that what the robots are for?" Goku had said.

"Sure, but how's he supposed to learn responsibility if he doesn't clean up after himself." Bulma said like any mother would.

"But Bulma… You're one of the messiest people I know." Goku said confused at her logic.

"Goku… Did you like Otherworld? Would you like to go back?" She said threatening him, and he shook his head. "Good. Then I suggest you go find Vegeta before I remind you what happens when you mess with a pregnant woman, with a Saiyan baby." He immediately nodded and disappeared with Instant Transmission. Then she looked at a laughing Chi Chi. "Now… Let's get cooking Chi. We have 4 hours until people are expected."

"OK. Let's get started." Chi Chi said headed towards the kitchen.

Hours go by. Goku and Vegeta beat each other senseless. Goten and Trunks beat each other senseless, and Chi Chi and Bulma chatter as they cook nonstop. It's time for the party. Bulma dressed herself up and Chi Chi continued to cook. Guests started arriving. Krillin and company first, Piccolo with Dende, later on Tien made it with Chiaozu. Hercule arrived as well. The only two missing were Videl and Gohan.

"So where's Gohan?" Krillin asked Goku.

"I don't know. I thought he would have been here by now. He's missing all the fun." Goku answered. "But I'll find out momentarily."

He placed his two fingers on his forehead as he scanned out for his son and his mate.

"Hey guys!" Gohans voice appeared. They all looked to see him and Videl floating down, "Sorry we're late. We slept longer than expected." He said as he greets his father and friends.

"We got up and flew directly here." Videl said as she did the same.

There were hugs, and greetings. Everyone talked and congratulated Videl and Gohan. The party continued through the night. It was dinner time. Everyone sat down and ate. The normal people first before the Saiyans and then Piccolo with his water, but soon the dinner was done. Everyone was stuffed and happy as Bulma once again lifted her glass and tapped it to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me. Everyone. HEY!" She shouted as they hushed, "Thank you. Now we're all here to welcome back our sole connection to each other. Goku. It's been a hard seven years without the presence of Goku here to bring us joy and keep us on our toes. So here's to you Goku." She raises her glass. "Cheers!"

Everyone joins her with their own cheers. Then surprisingly Goku stands up. "I have something to say as well." Everyone looks at him with surprise. "What?"

"Well… It's not like we're used to you giving speeches… Ever. But go ahead." Bulma ended with a cheeky smile.

"OK! So where do I begin… Um, Oh yea! So I know we're here to celebrate my return, but I would like to celebrate all of you. Krillin and 18, for finding each other and having a wonderful daughter." They nodded to Goku.

"To Tien and Chiaozu for continuing to train hard for anything." They raised their glass.

"To Piccolo, for looking after those I care about more than my own well being." Piccolo nods.

"To Bulma and Vegeta, for putting up with each other every day to create a wonderful new life. She's going to be a wonderful little girl." That last sentence made Bulma spit out her drink and Vegeta cringe.

"To My wife. For never giving up and raising my children right." She smiles.

"To Goten and Trunks… Actually I don't know what to congratulate you both on. But here's to you." They continue with whatever they were.

"To Mr. Satan. You may have taken the credit for the death of cell. But… You gave the world hope. And that is a great feat." Hercule was surprised he was even mentioned.

"And to my son and his beautiful new mate, Videl. You guys have been put through hell and back these last couple days. But through all that, you two have come out on top. You have overcome obstacles you should have never had to undergo in the first place. And I'm proud of you. I can't wait to meet my first grandchild. Cheers!" He put his glass up, then he noticed the four he left uncheered.

"Oh and before I forget, to Yamcha, Roshi, Puar and Oolong. We've had some great adventures." He finished before raising his cup and tossing back.

Everyone followed suit. And with a loud and satisfied gasp of whatever was in everyone's cups, it was over. Everyone started leaving and going home. The last to leave was Goku and family, which he teleported home. As they all went inside Gohan and Videl were headed away before Goku stopped them.

"Wait up you two." He said jogging towards them. They stopped and he stood before them.

"What's up dad?" Gohan said confused.

"Nothing really. I just wanted you to know that I really am proud of you. You've grown into a better man than me, and so strong. I just want to let you know that I love you son." Goku said as he hugged his oldest. They broke apart and looked at Videl, "And you… You're gonna be a great mom. I'm glad it was you." Then he pulled her into a hug. When they broke apart he stood back, "Alright! I'm done! You kids go have fun. See you later!"

Then he disappeared. Gohan and Videl laughed a bit before Gohan picked Videl up.

"Hey! I can fly you know?" She said in a playfully annoyed way.

"Yea… But I'm faster." Gohan said as he powered up and flew off in a flash.

In seconds they were back at their little hut and headed inside as they went straight to the bedroom. Gohan closed the door and Videl walked up and tenderly kissed him. "So before I swell up like a balloon, would you like one more go?" She said lust dripping from her lips.

Gohan smiled, "I think I would yes."

She bit the corner of her lip as she turned around and raised her dress above her head, revealing a sexy black lingerie. She looked behind her at him. "Well?"

He smiled, '_I love my life.' _Then he stepped forward.

Holy sweet baby Jesus by the mysterious force that was long and took way to long to finish. Only the ending. The last 2-3 pages. But it's over. I'm done. This story is complete and I apologize for taking two weeks to write it. But way too much on my plate and I've not had it in me… But here it is. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed my bi polared story and hope you'll stick around for the next. Who knows. I might start it tonight. It might be a BxV story. Maybe GxCC. Or I can do the ever so popular field trip story with GxV. Or, and this is the last option… Continue in this universe and story tone. I tell you what. You guys tell me what sounds good. Doesn't mean I still won't start tonight. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to write for you guys again.


End file.
